Zuko ga Kill
by Optimus1099
Summary: At the request of a former Avatar, Zuko travels to the world of Akame ga Kill, where he faces even greater horrors than his own father.
1. Chapter 1

_Spirit World_

"It's time to wake up, Fire Lord Zuko," a kindly old voice rang out. "You need to get up; otherwise the spirits may pull a prank on you."

"Mmmmgghhh, just five more minutes Uncle, I was busy last night with official Fire Nation paperwork," the teen ruler mumbled in reply. "I now realize why you never challenged my father for the throne."

A light chuckle came from the old man. "It has been a long time since anyone has called me Uncle," the man said sadly. "Still, I'm not Iroh, so please Zuko, time is running out so if you could get up please."

Slowly, Zuko woke up from his slumber and the first thing he realized was that he was no longer in the Royal Bedroom. Rather than the red bed canopies that he had gotten accustomed to, Zuko was greeted with the sight of trees and sky. Zuko then turned his head to see who had awakened him. Standing next to him stood Avatar Roku. He was in the Spirit World.

"If this is your idea of a joke Aang, I'm not laughing," Zuko yelled out. "Get out here!"

"Sadly, this is not one of Aang's pranks, nor is it a laughing matter," Avatar Roku answered in a tired voice. "I brought you here to the Spirit World as there is a matter between you and I."

Zuko turned to face the previous Avatar. He already knew much about the history between his family, particularly his Great-grandfather Sozin and the Avatar. Was Roku going to cause harm and seek revenge for Sozin's betrayal? Although, Zuko didn't find fault with that logic, he didn't really want to die due to the selfishness of another.

"A matter between us, you say? If it's regarding Sozin, I already publicly denounced his name and removed his name from the comet." Zuko said calmly. "His actions were deplorable and-"

"Easy there Zuko, slow down," Avatar Roku smiled. "I am not here to discuss Sozin with you, but rather to ask you to perform a favor for me."

"All right then, let's hear it," Zuko answered promptly. If Avatar Roku was personally asking him for a favor, then it would be proper to at least hear it.

"Do you believe in the afterlife, Zuko?"

"Of course, isn't the Spirit World proof of it?" Zuko inquired.

"The Spirit World is not the afterlife, Zuko. That is a common misconception. The Spirit World is in fact another world that exists side by side with the living worlds."

"I see…wait a minute…you said worlds, as in there is more than one world?!"

"Of course, Zuko! You didn't honestly believe that our world was the only one that had life? Have you never looked at the night sky and wondered to yourself if there were other worlds out there?"

"To be honest, I never really was interested in the night sky. I was preoccupied with trying to catch the Avatar," Zuko replied defensively. "Sorry about trying to catch the Avatar by the way."

"No harm done, but I'm afraid time is running short for us." Avatar Roku said as he looked into the sky. "I will try to make this as quick as possible so please do not interrupt me."

Zuko nodded.

"The afterlife is out of balance. There is a world where senseless killing and bloodshed is allowed and I do not see any stop to it in the near future. I brought you here to ask you to go to that world and try to restore peace and balance to that world."

Zuko was stunned. "Wait a minute! This peace and balance stuff sounds awfully like Avatar stuff. Shouldn't Aang be the one to do it?"

"Aang was considered but unfortunately, he is still too naïve to understand how cruel man can be. Zuko, you must decide now. The gateway is closing!"

"You really know how to put pressure on a guy, don't you?" Zuko asked sarcastically. "Let me think over it quickly."

_The cruelties of man? Killing and bloodshed? Just what exactly is going on over there? I finally started to get a semblance of a normal life and this happens. Still, if Avatar Roku came to me for help and not Aang, he must be desperate. What would Iroh do?_

With that thought, Zuko smiled for the first time since he came to the Spirit World.

"I understand that this is a difficult thing to ask and if you refuse, there is no-"

"I'm going." Zuko answered confidently. "If you believe that I can honestly make a difference, I don't see a reason not to."

Avatar Roku looked stunned and then, gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Zuko. You truly are different than Sozin in many ways."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Quickly now, the gateway is about to close now!"

Avatar Roku pointed his hand towards the pond. It was at that moment, that Zuko realized that the pond was glowing.

"So…do I just jump in?" Zuko asked as a joke.

"Why, yes as a matter of fact," answered Avatar Roku. "Very perceptive. However, before you go, please take these as a gift."

Zuko turned to face Avatar Roku but Roku was gone. In his place, were two swords. Zuko unsheathed both swords and gave both a twirl in his hands. There were no words to describe it. The swords just felt right.

_You came prepared for everything didn't you, Avatar Roku?_

Zuko strapped the swords onto his back and made his way to the water's edge.

_Well, here goes nothing!_

With that thought, Zuko jumped into the water and as soon as he was submerged, his entire world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

(Cough) (Cough) (Cough)

_Water's a lot colder than I thought it be…_

Zuko slowly crawled out of the water to the shoreline. He took a few deep breaths and for the first time, got a good look at his surroundings. It was safe to say that he was no longer in the Spirit World.

_Probably should find the nearest town. Start from there and try to gather as much information about this world as possible. However, it's a nice day…maybe I'll take things a bit slowly for right now. It'll also give me time to dry my clothes._

With that thought, Zuko picked himself up and after making sure that his dual dao swords were properly secured, walked toward the main road. It didn't take too long to get to the main road, where he found a sign. To his surprise, Zuko was able to read the letters on the sign.

_Well, that'll make things much easier_

"Hey there! Wait up." a man yelled out.

Zuko turned to his left and saw an old man, in a horse-drawn wagon, waving to him. In response, Zuko pointed to himself and the old man nodded energetically.

"Can I help you?" Zuko asked somewhat dumbfounded.

"Hey there, sonny, you lost? Are you heading to the Capitol?

"I guess I am," Zuko replied as he scanned the old man. The old man wore clothes similar to the style of Earth Kingdom farmers. He had a goatee and despite the scar on his left cheek, had a kind face.

"Well, how about I give you a lift? I'm heading there myself to sell my cabbages!" the old man exclaimed proudly, while hugging a head of cabbage.

"I appreciate your generosity and…your happiness in your crops…" Zuko said slowly. "But why are you helping me?

The old man sighed sadly and turned to face Zuko. "You must be from the outer countryside to be asking that…There was once a period of time when I felt at ease on these roads, but I haven't had that feeling in a long time."

"In other words, bandits."

The old man nodded. "The Empire has changed greatly during the past decade and not for the better I must admit. I'm sorry to ask you of this."

"What makes you think I'm trustworthy though?" Zuko asked. "I could be one of those bandits that are running the roads."

The old man laughed. "Well, if you are a bandit, you are one of the sorriest ones I have ever laid eyes on!"

_What's that supposed to mean? …Oh right…I'm all wet _

"Point taken, old man"

"Please, everyone I know calls me the Cabbage Man"

"Okay, Cabbage Man. I'll take your offer"

"Excellent! Let me make some room for you, Mr ?"

"Zuko."

The old man moved to his left a bit in order to make space for Zuko to sit up in front. It was a tight fit, but manageable.

"Let's get a move on! We are burning daylight. As long as there aren't any problems, it'll take us a few hours to get to the Capitol, Mr. Zuko."

"Please, just Zuko is fine, Cabbage Man."

_Odd man, this Cabbage Man. He's nice but odd. Kind of reminds me of Uncle Iroh, if he was obsessed with Cabbages instead of tea. _

The trip proved to be relatively quiet, bandit-wise, and the two made it to the gates of the Capitol, just as the sun started to set over the horizon.

"That wasn't so bad. Sorry about all the talking. It's just that I don't usually ride with someone when I make a market journey and there's not much else to do."

"It's all right," Zuko replied warmly. "I enjoyed your stories. It made the time go by faster. Your hometown sounds like a wonderful place."

"Your right, it is!" Cabbage Man proclaimed proudly. "You know, you should come by and visit! If you do, I'll make you some of my famous cabbage cookies!"

Zuko laughed. "I'll be sure to remember that. I'm holding you to it, got it? Thanks for everything."

With that, Zuko stuck his hand out. Cabbage Man did the same and shook Zuko's hand. But to Zuko's surprise, Cabbage Man embraced him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Stay safe, Zuko…" Cabbage Man whispered into Zuko's ear.

"What?..."

The old man continued to hold him.

"The Capitol is not a safe place. Sometimes, the greatest demons are human. It's not safe to blindly trust anyone here…Okay, Zuko. I'll have a fresh batch of cabbage cookies for you so don't forget! "

To his surprise, the old man finally let go causing Zuko to fall from the wagon. Zuko looked at the man. The old man still had that cheerful smile plastered on his face. There was no sign of the seriousness that had transpired in the past few minutes. Still somewhat uneasy, Zuko decided that it was best to move on as quickly as possible. He waved goodbye to Cabbage Man and walked into the crowd.

"Goodbye, Zuko. May you always be protected."

**Inside the Capitol**

_Wow, so this is the Capitol._

Zuko was amazed. Despite living in the Fire Nation Capitol, Zuko found the Empire's Imperial City to be a worthy rival. He continued to view the shops until he heard a loud noise…

BANG!

"Get out of here you runt!" a man in armor yelled out as he tossed a body out of a building.

"Please sir, I need to become a soldier! My family is depending on me!"

"In your dreams, to even become a reservist, you need to win a lottery, let alone an actual foot soldier on the front lines! People like you are flooding our offices because of the goddamn recession! Now stop wasting my time!"

With that, the armored man slammed the door shot and everyone on the street resumed their normal activities.

_A recession? Well that would definitely push people to banditry. _

Zuko looked at his surroundings. For the first time, he saw the faces of the citizens. It was a look that he had grown accustomed to during his travels in the Earth Kingdom as a fugitive from the Fire Nation: the looks of fear, hardship and suffering. The only people who were spared that look were the armed guards that patrolled the streets.

_Great…even in another world, remnants of my Father's legacy still find ways to haunt me. It's getting dark. I better find a place to rest for the night._

It was at that moment that Zuko realized something very important. He had no money.

_Damn it Roku! You give me a pair of swords but you didn't think it was possible that I may need something else that is just as important? No choice…Guess I just have to rest in an alley. I'll figure out my next course of action tomorrow._

It took a while, but Zuko finally managed to find an alley that wasn't excessively damp or filled with trash.

"Just like old times, right Uncle Iroh?" Zuko asked as he turned to his right. Uncle Iroh was nowhere to be seen.

_Right. I came to this world alone. Never realized how small, being alone was. I always had Iroh to look out for during the worst of times._

"Stop!" a female voice rang out.

Zuko looked up. In front of him, there was a young girl, perhaps one or two years younger than himself. She motioned her guards to stop her wagon.

"That person over there…does he not have a place to stay?" she asked one of her guards.

"Again, my lady? As your guard, I suggest against picking up random strangers."

"It's my nature," the young girl spoke defiantly. With a small leap, the young girl jumped off from her seat and walked up towards Zuko.

"Hello there, are you from the countryside? Do you not have a place to stay?"

"Not to be rude or anything, but if I had a place to stay, I don't think I'd be here," Zuko said roughly. For some reason, he had an uneasy feeling about this girl. Perhaps he had caught Cabbage Man's paranoia.

"Hold your tongue, you country hick! Mistress Aria is opening her heart and kindness to you and you could at least show her some respect!" one of the guards yelled out angrily.

"Gauri, please relax," Aria stated calmly. "He is only like that because no one has shown him goodwill yet. Please, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you to come stay the night at my house."

"I don't have any money," Zuko replied.

Aria laughed. It was gentle and Zuko grudgingly admitted also cute. "Silly, you don't need to pay."

_This girl…there is something off about her. Normal people don't just invite random strangers to their homes. Then again, most normal people don't have armed guards. Regardless, a roof over my head will definitely allow me to get some rest far easier than out here._

"Thank you for your generosity. I accept."

**Aria's Mansion **

"Oh hello there! Dear, it seems Aria has brought someone again. Maybe a boyfriend?"

"Really? I hope not. I don't think my heart can handle the shock!"

"Mama! Papa! Don't tease me around like that! You know I don't like it!" Aria pouted.

Just like Aria, Aria's mother had blonde hair, and to Zuko's surprise, looked quite young, especially compared to Aria's father. Aria's father had predominately grey hair and looked at least a decade, if not more, older than his spouse.

_Perhaps it is one of those arranged marriages._

"I apologize for the jest, Mr?"

"Zuko. Thank you for taking me in for the night."

"Mr. Zuko is it? No problem at all. My daughter brings in people from time to time and we have more than enough rooms to accommodate. Now, that is a peculiar name. Are you from the countryside?" Aria's father asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Zuko lied.

_Can't tell them that I'm on a mission from another world, can I?_

"What brings you to the Imperial City, Mr. Zuko?" Aria's mother inquired.

"Traveling, and you can just call me Zuko," Zuko replied quickly.

"Are you traveling by yourself?" Aria asked.

"Yes, I never did make many friends during my childhood." _Due to my exile._

"That's so sad," Aria remarked. "Don't worry though; I think you'll make many friends here."

"What makes you say that?" Zuko asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I usually have a good feel about these things," Aria replied with a mischievous smile.

"All right, that's enough teasing the poor lad now Aria," Aria's father remarked. "It's getting late, everyone should turn in for the night."

With that, the people of the mansion bade each other good night and went to their respective rooms.

**Bedroom-Zuko**

Zuko had a hard time falling asleep.

_I don't understand these people at all. They seem to be quite generous and amiable, but I can't shake this uneasy feeling that they are hiding something. _

Unable to just simply lie in bed, Zuko got up and walked to the window. It was a full moon.

_There's only one moon here also. I wonder how similar this world is to my own. Hey what's that? Isn't that Aria's mother? Where's she going at this time of night?_

Thanks to the full moon, Zuko was able to see clearly onto the field below. Although he couldn't be entirely sure, he saw a figure that resembled that of Aria's mother making way to a large shed.

Curious, Zuko kept his eye on Aria's mother and the shed. She went inside the shed and to Zuko's surprise, emerged from the shed in a matter of minutes.

_What are you doing? Surely, if it only took a couple of minutes, couldn't it have waited until morning? Better check this out._

After watching and confirming Aria's mother return to the mansion. Zuko opened his window. It was quite chilly and the night clothes that were given provided very little protection from the wind and cold.

_Better make this quick._

Slowly, and carefully, Zuko made his way down the mansion wall. He made sure to keep an eye out for guards, but fortune favored him as it appeared the guards were taking a nap. With the guards incapacitated, Zuko ran toward the shed. As he drew closer, he just realized the sheer size of the shed. It was far more imposing than he had expected. However, as he drew closer, he noticed a stench emitting from the shed.

_What is that smell? Smells like the penguin meat that Sokka forgot to put on ice!_

Zuko tried to open the door but the door wouldn't budge. Through the moonlight, Zuko found the reason: the door was heavily bolted.

_Well, whatever is there, they definitely don't want anyone to find. Just what could it be, especially with that terrible smell? Wait a minute…is that a voice?_

Zuko placed his ear to the door and cupped his hands. He was certain that he heard something on the other side.

"Hey! Who is there?! This is private property!" a strong voice yelled out.

_Damn it! _

Zuko ran into the trees and bushes and lay prone on his stomach. A guard turned the corner of the shed. It was Gauri.

"Huh…Maybe it was just the wind."

Just as quickly as Gauri had come to inspect the shed doors, Gauri left. Zuko picked himself up. It was becoming too dangerous to continue investigating in his current attire. After making sure that the coast was clear, Zuko made his way back to the mansion and up the mansion wall. Once inside the bedroom, he dusted himself off and burned any stray leaves that were stuck on him. Slowly, he made his way to bed and replayed the events that had just occurred. Just before Gauri had interrupted him, Zuko heard someone on the other side. Someone asking to be killed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Riding Appa over the Skies of Ba Sing Se**_

"_Aang, I need to talk to you."_

"_What's up Zuko? the young air nomad inquired. "You are usually serious but this seems a bit different."_

_Zuko took a deep breath and sighed._

"_After everything that's happened…the genocide of the Air Nomads, the start of the War…my forefather's legacy will always remain a part of me. That can't be changed."_

"_Zuko, I don't like where this is going... I hope you aren't going to ask me to kill you," Aang joked uncomfortably._

"_That's exactly what I want to talk to you about," the Fire Lord answered back. "It's my duty to rebuild not only the image, but the honor of the Fire Nation to the other countries, but I may not be strong enough to do so…that's why I…no…the world needs a contingency plan."_

"_And what exactly is this contingency plan you are thinking about?" Aang asked slowly._

"_Simple…if I become anything like my father…you need to stop me…at all cost," Zuko replied in a that-is-final tone. "Can I count on you to do that?"_

_Aang was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing._

"_Zuko, are you crazy?! You are my friend! You helped me defeat Ozai! You'll never turn into someone like him!"_

"_You are too naïve, Aang! Look at what happened to Roku! Roku spared Sozin's life because of their friendship and do you know how Sozin repaid Roku? By leaving him to die! What makes you think that I won't be tempted to follow Sozin? His blood is my blood as well!" Zuko countered angrily. _

_After that outburst, there was a moment of silence. The Fire Lord and Avatar merely glared at one another, both refusing to compromise with each other. Finally, Aang sighed._

"_All right, Zuko. You win. If it's for the sake of the world, I will accept your request."_

"_Thank you, Aang. I knew I could-"_

_While Zuko was talking, Aang suddenly stood up, with his staff in hand. Initially, Zuko merely thought that Aang was going to fly off in order to digest what had occurred. He did not expect Aang to point the staff at him._

"_Aang? What are you doing? If this is a joke, I'm not finding it funny."_

"_It's not a joke, Zuko. You told me that if you had become anything like Ozai, I should stop you at all costs."_

"_But I haven't done anything like my father!"_

"_Is that a fact, Fire Lord Zuko?" Aang asked coldly. "Why don't you look down at Ba Sing Se right now?"_

"_I don't get what you mean, Aang…Ba Sing Se should be-" _

_Zuko started as he looked down. The sight that he saw stunned him. Ba Sing Se was engulfed in flames. A massive firestorm was ravaging the once beautiful capital of the Earth Kingdom. _

"_How? How could this have happened?"_

_As if to answer Zuko, multiple jets of fire erupted from the night sky. He looked up, desperate to locate the source of the fire. What he saw made him break into a cold sweat. A fleet of Fire Nation airships hovered over Ba Sing Se, fueling the firestorm with intermittent blasts of fire. _

"_You were right, Zuko. You are just like your forefathers: Ozai…Azulon…Sozin. But it ends here."_

"_Wait Aang! I didn't order this attack! It must be one of my father's supporters trying to disrupt the peace process!"_

"_Perhaps, you are right….but perhaps you are lying. Either way, I cannot take the risk. Goodbye, Fire Lord Zuko."_

_With a swing of his staff, Aang launched a large blast of air towards Zuko, knocking him off of Appa. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Zuko opened his eyes. He was covered in sweat.

_Where am I?_

It took a few minutes to get his bearings, but as his mind shook off the last remnants of sleep, he began to remember the events of yesterday. Once he got everything sorted out, he focused on the dream.

_So, Aang killing me….it was just a dream. Ba Sing Se wasn't burned to the ground…it just couldn't have. But it seemed so real…does this mean that I'll become like my father, regardless of what I do?_

While Zuko was recollecting his thoughts, there was a light knock on the door.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me, Aria!" a gentle voice emitted from the door. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Uh, sure. Go ahead."

"Great! I was hoping that you could accompany me while I do some shopping in the city. It'll be nice to have someone around my age to talk to."

This was certainly a surprise, especially to Zuko. Due to his position, he never was one to go out shopping by himself, let alone with another. Even his girlfriend, Mai, preferred to shop by herself or at times, with Ty Lee. Suddenly, Zuko broke out in a cold sweat: Mai.

_Oh crap! Mai! I didn't even get to tell her where I'm going! She is going to be so pissed and angry at me! Even when I broke up with her, I left her a note explaining my reason, but this….this is on another level! If I'm lucky, maybe she'll just throw a few knives at me…if I'm lucky…_

"Zuko, are you okay?" Aria asked with concern in your voice. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

"I'm fine, Aria…just fine," Zuko answered back.

_But I may need to see a doctor when I go back home._

"So, are you okay with my request?"

Although Zuko wanted to go back to the shed and finish his investigation, he still owed Aria something for providing a roof.

"Uh…yeah. Just give me a minute to change."

"Okay! I'll meet you at the front door!"

**Imperial City Shopping Center**

_How can a single girl buy so much stuff?!_

"Does she usually buy this much stuff? Zuko asked Gauri.

Garui chuckled.

"Sorry, kid, but this is just the beginning. Looks like we'll be here for a while."

"Oh wow, that's…amazing."

_It doesn't look like Gauri knows that I was at the shed last night. That's good. Can't let these people know that I'm looking around, especially since I don't know how involved the guards are._

"Anyways, since we are here, I want to give you the grand tour. Look up."

"What?"

"Just look up, I'll explain."

Zuko followed Gauri's finger. He was pointing to an enormous, white building. It was evident that whoever resided in that building wielded an enormous amount of authority and power.

"That's the Imperial Palace, the centerpiece of the entire Empire."

"So, that's where the all-powerful Emperor lives? Impressive."

"Not really, kid."

Zuko was taken back.

"What do you mean? Does the emperor live somewhere else?"

"No, he lives there, but he's not the one in control. He's only a child."

Zuko's jaw dropped.

_A child? How can a child become Emperor? Even in the Fire Nation, there's an age restriction on who can ascend to the throne!_

"So, if the Emperor is not in control…who is?" Zuko asked innocently.

"The man who rules from the shadows: the Prime Minister. He masterminded the Emperor's ascension to the throne. More importantly though…the endless wars, the heavy taxes…the recession…the Minister's the one responsible for rotting the country from the inside."

"Why doesn't anyone stop him, then!" Zuko started angrily.

"Hush your mouth! Do you want us to get killed?!" Gauri responded angrily while covering Zuko's mouth. "That type of talk is dangerous. If you get found out for dissent, the Imperial Guard will arrest you, where if you get lucky, they'll kill you outright."

Zuko managed to free himself from Gauri and stared at him. He was hoping that Gauri was just being melodramatic. Even under his father's reign, there was some freedom for political discussion. Unfortunately, as most of the prominent politicians were in favor of the Fire Nation's expansion, there was no real challenge to Ozai's policies.

"Besides, the government isn't the only thing you have to look out for."

"What do you mean?"

"Look over there," Gauri casually remarked while pointing at the wall behind him with his thumb.

Zuko turned his head to get a better view of the wall. At first, all he saw were papers and flyers plastered all over the place. However, through the mess, there were three posters that stood out prominently. The posters had the portrait of different individuals and in large black letters, spelled out the phrase "Wanted: Dead or Alive"

"Who are they?" Zuko asked while reading the posters.

"Night Raid, kid. They are a group of assassins that, as their names suggest, operate primarily at night. They seem to target mainly either high-ranked officials or wealthy individuals in the capital. Done a good job of scaring the hell out the people in the capitol, too."

_Surely, there's more to this Night Raid group. I highly doubt they are simply creating chaos within the Imperial City. If they are "good" they should know that there are far better ways to create mass panic. Rather…the targets…they all appear to be from the upper levels of society…Could there be a connection to-_

"Hey kid! You listening?"

"What? Oh…sorry. I was just thinking about Night Raid and how to stop them," Zuko lied.

_Better not try to be too suspicious. Last night was already close enough._

Gauri smiled.

"I like your attitude, kid, but, I think you need some more muscle on you before you take on Night Raid. How about helping them with that?"

Zuko looked behind him. To his amazement, Aria had bought an enormous parcel, under which the other two guards were visibly struggling to carry.

"You have got to be kidding me?!"

**Back at the Mansion**

When Aria had finished her shopping, the sun was already beginning to set. The trip back to the mansion took an additional hour or so and by the time all the parcels were moved into the mansion, it was dinnertime.

_Damn! I was hoping that I would have some time left over to go to the shed again._

"Zuko!"

"Yes, Aria?" Zuko asked with a slight smile.

"Mama and Papa wanted to invite you to eat dinner with us!"

"Well, I appreciate the gesture but I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, Zuko! You not only kept me company but also helped bring in everything. It is the least I could do!"

Zuko's stomach growled. He turned away, not wanting to show Aria his reddening face.

"I-I'll join you in a few minutes."

Aria giggled, making Zuko both angry and embarrassed.

"Okay! I'll tell Mama and Papa! See you at dinner!"

With that, Aria turned away and began skipping down the hallway towards the dining room.

_Stupid stomach…couldn't have waited until after she had left? _

Zuko looked wistfully outside at the shed.

_Looks like I'll have to investigate the shed later._

**Dining Room**

"So, Zuko…how did you find the Capitol? A lot to take in in one day?" asked Aria's father.

"Yes, I learned a lot and saw a lot of interesting things," Zuko answered after swallowing a bite of steak.

As expected from a wealthy household, the dinner was quite luxurious. The main entrée was a steak-type dish (that Zuko was not familiar with), accompanied by an assortment of fresh steamed vegetables. To further complement the meal, a large assortment of appetizers: ranging from stuffed quail to candied fruit was placed on the table.

However, Zuko found it hard to enjoy the dinner. As delicious as it was, there was something that was bothering him. Throughout the dinner, Zuko was almost certain that Aria's mother was staring at him. It was as though she was watching…no, observing his every movement. From time to time, she would pick up a pencil and record something in a small book. After the ninth or tenth time, Zuko had had enough.

"Uh…not to be rude, but may I ask what you are writing about?" Zuko inquired in a direct tone.

Aria's mother jumped slightly as though surprised. Perhaps she had thought that her actions were not noticeable to others.

"Oh dear, did you see that?" Aria's mother asked gently, putting her index finger on her chin.

_This woman is an airhead! She's almost as carefree as Ty Lee…_

"Well, yes. I mean it's somewhat noticeable and unnerving when someone is observing you and writing down everything!" Zuko shot back in a loud voice.

"Zuko!" Aria stood up from her seat. "You shouldn't accuse Mama like that!"

"No, dear. He is right," Aria's mother replied. She turned to face Zuko, a subtle smile forming.

"You were right, Zuko. I was observing you. You, see…I wanted to test out a new drug I bought and I thought that you would be the perfect person to test it on!" Aria's mother said happily.

Upon hearing that, Zuko stood up in a rage, ready to send a fireball at the women. Well, he attempted to but found that his body would not respond. To his surprise, neither Aria nor Aria's father looked the least bit surprised or horrified. Rather, they were also looking at Zuko with interest.

_These people…they planned this all out!_

"Don't worry, Zuko. It'll all be over soon. You see, the drug induces temporary paralysis and loss of consciousness. Something that should occur…right…about…now." Aria's mother stated sweetly.

As if on que, Zuko's eyelids suddenly felt very heavy. He struggled to stay awake, and his attempts to firebend were futile, as he couldn't move his limbs. Unable to even sit up straight, Zuko fell off his chair and onto the ground. As he lost the last few bits of consciousness, he suddenly remembered Cabbage Man's warning.

"_The Capitol is not a safe place. Sometimes, the greatest demons are human. It's not safe to blindly trust anyone here…" _

_***SPLASH***_

(Cough) (Cough) (Cough)

_Wet again…_

Zuko awoke from his drug induced slumber. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dull candle light. He was in some type of room, most likely underground. The walls were relatively bare, except for a few foreign metal instruments. As he scanned the room, he saw his dual swords on a table. He tried moving his arms and legs and discovered to his delight, that he had regained control of his limbs. Unfortunately for him, he was strapped into a chair, with his wrists and ankles bound by rope.

"Oh, I see you are awake now," a gentle voice remarked.

Zuko looked up to see his captor and unsurprisingly, he saw Aria's mother, who continued to have to small smile plastered on her face.

_I wonder if she is capable of showing any other emotion…Regardless, this is definitely in my favor. If I can just firebend, I can escape-_

With that thought, Zuko froze.

_I can escape…I can escape..._

"_Then what?" a familiar voice rang out from the back of his mind._

_Avatar Roku, is that you? What do you mean? Are you here to help?_

"_You escape. Congratulations", the Roku answered sarcastically. "You escape and then what? Leave the next poor man or woman to fall victim to this family? You disappoint me, Zuko. You mocked Aang for trying to find a way to spare Ozai's life and yet, you hesitant."_

_Why do I have to kill them? They can't fight back!_

"_Neither could their victims!" Avatar Roku yelled back. "How many people have died at their hands? Face it, Zuko. You are weak and maybe I was wrong to choose you." _

_I am not weak!_

"_I know. You are not weak, Zuko," Roku stated calmly, with melancholy in his voice. "Your actions have shown that you are far stronger than either Ozai, Sozin, and even myself. I entrusted this mission to you over Aang not only because of Aang's naivety but also because your struggles have made it so that you understand the difference between right and wrong. As noble as your intentions to preserve life may be, you can't always let the bad guys get away though, no matter how hard you may wish it. I hope you make the right decision."_

The voice suddenly disappeared. Zuko looked downward.

_I-I don't know what to do. I-I can't just kill someone. I'm afraid…afraid that if I do…if I do…will I become like my father?_

_***SPLASH***_

Another bucketful of water was thrown right into Zuko's face.

(Cough) (Cough) (Cough)

"Enough with the water!" Zuko yelled out angrily. "I'm wet enough as is!"

"Sorry, it was just that you appeared to be ignoring me and that me feel upset"

_What is wrong with this woman?_

"What's the big idea, drugging me and tying me up like this?" Zuko asked.

Although Zuko could easily burn the rope binding his wrists, he wanted Aria's mother to answer a few questions. It was something that he had picked up during his travels with Uncle Iroh. Let the enemy feel overconfident and let them tell you their plans.

Aria's mother looked at Zuko quizzically.

"I have to have a reason?"

Zuko stood, well sat, shocked. Even Ozai had his reasons for his atrocities!

"What do you mean "I have to have a reason?"?!" Zuko yelled out angrily. "Is this some sort of game to you? Is this fun for you?"

Aria's mother smiled.

"Yes, I suppose it is," she replied in the same sweet voice.

Zuko lowered his head.

"How many?" he asked in a deathly quiet voice.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked how many people have you done this to, you sick freak!" Zuko yelled.

Aria's mother stood there smiling, ignoring Zuko's outburst. She then furrowed her brows as if she was in deep thought. She remained in that pose for a few minutes.

"I don't know," she replied with a smile.

"You don't know?" Zuko asked further incited. "You don't know or just don't care?"

"Of course I do," Aria's mother replied. "You hurt me with your words, Zuko! If I didn't care, why would I record everything in my diaries?"

"Did-did you say diaries?"

"Yes, I did. I must have over fifty."

Zuko was at a loss of words and struggled to make any sense of the situation. After overcoming his numbness, Zuko finally managed to speak.

"What do you intend to do with me?"

"I'm glad you asked," the woman said happily as she clasped her hands.

"You see those instruments on the walls?" she asked while twirling her body. "I want to have a little fun cutting…stabbing…and cutting you up. Also, please scream as loud as you want. I know how men are…trying to save face by not screaming but this room is soundproof. Think of it as your punishment for poking your nose into something that you shouldn't have. "

_She knows!_

"How did you find out?" Zuko asked hesitantly.

"Aria saw you sneaking back into your room last night through the keyhole," the woman answered. "In the morning, she told us that you went outside. Tie that in with Gauri's report and I figure I can't take the risk of letting you go…not that you were going anywhere anyway."

"I really find that smile of yours repulsive."

For the first time, Aria's mother lost the smile that was constantly on her face. She grabbed Zuko by the hair and yanked his face to hers.

"You shouldn't insult a lady's face, Zuko," she said darkly. "We don't like it and it makes us very…very upset."

She let go of Zuko's hair and walked toward a particularly nasty looking instrument that resembled a wrench.

"I think I'll start off with this one," Aria's mother said cheerfully. "Maybe I'll try and even out the right side of your face to complement the scar on your left!"

_Okay. I think I've held back far enough. This woman…no, this family…must pay. _

With defiance in his eyes, Zuko looked straight at Aria's mother. He decided to pull a trick that Iroh pulled on Azula in Ba Sing Se.

"Before you start, I want to tell you about someone who is very important to me."

Aria's mother was surprised. She expected cries for mercy and whatnot, but not this.

"O-Okay, what is it?"

"During my travels, my uncle taught me many things. How to become stronger…how I should follow my own path. He was more of a father to me than my own father."

"I fail to see where you are going with this," the woman interrupted, clearly impatient.

"I'm getting there," Zuko said with a slight smile. "You see, despite his appearance, he was quite powerful. Powerful, that he earned the moniker: The Dragon of the West."

"I'm not interested in an anecdote, Zuko."

"Actually, it's more of a demonstration really," Zuko responded, mirroring the words of Iroh.

Zuko took in a large breath and exhaled, releasing a large fireball which caught the woman right in the face. Aria's mother dropped to the floor and covered her eyes, screaming.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" she screamed out in pain. "YOU'VE RUINED MY FACE!"

While Aria's mother continued to roll around on the floor, Zuko quickly burned the rope bindings on his wrists and legs. He did a light stretch, just to get the blood flowing again, and went towards the table to pick up his swords. Just as he placed the swords onto his back, he realized something was off.

_I don't hear any screaming._

In a flash, Zuko grabbed his swords and spun around, just in time to block a savage strike from Aria's mother.

"You don't know when to give up do you, lady?" Zuko asked in jest.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR RUINING MY BEATIFUL FACE! I'LL RIP OUT YOUR TONGUE AND MAKE YOU EAT IT RAW!"

It was clear that the woman had lost her sanity. Despite his hatred toward the woman, he still had some small, really small, feelings of pity.

_I think she has suffered enough. There's no need to kill her now. She's paid a steep price as is._

With that thought, Zuko pushed the woman away from her with ease and sheathed his swords. She was no match for a master swordsman of his level. However, the woman refused to admit defeat. Rather, she raised the wrench in and ran blindly towards Zuko. Zuko sidestepped with ease and this "dance" between the two of them occurred several times. At the fifth time, Zuko stuck out his foot as she ran past him, causing her to trip. This caused her to lose balance and she stumbled head first right into the wall. There was a sickening crack. Zuko turned to face her and waited for her to move. The seconds turned into minutes. It was then that Zuko realized how unnatural the body was positioned on the wall.

_This doesn't look good…_

Zuko approached the body carefully and removed the wrench from her hands. There was no response. He then saw the reason: she was dead. Her head was at an unnatural ninety degrees compared to the rest of body on the floor.

_I-I-I killed someone. I'm a murderer…a killer…_

Unable to contain himself anymore, Zuko vomited onto the floor. It was not a pleasant sight. A wave of nausea hit him, but Zuko managed to keep himself upright.

_I can't stay here…I have to get out and get as far away from here as possible._

Zuko approached the door, and turned the knob. However, the sight that he was greeted with made him gag even further. To his horror, the door led him to a large room filled with torture devices. However, what shocked him even more were the pens. Pens that was full of dead men, women and children. Zuko struggled to remain composed.

"Hey, anyone still alive here?" he asked in desperation.

Zuko rattled the bars of the pens; however, there was no response. Zuko fell to his knees.

_How? How could something like this happen? I ...I thought my father was cruel…but this…this is on an entirely different level! How could Roku entrust me with fixing this? Wait a minute…what's that?_

Zuko turned his head. It was faint, but he was certain that he could hear a voice.

"….Is…is…someone…there?…." the voice said weakly.

The voice was coming from up the stairway.

"All right! I hear you! Just wait!"

Zuko ran up the stairway and looked around. Like the downstairs, there were pens full of corpses. He also noticed what looked like sacks that appeared to be hanging from the ceiling.

_I really hope those aren't what I think they are._

"If you can hear me, say something!"

"O….over…here…"

The voice was coming in a pen near the front of the main door. It was then that Zuko realized that he was in the shed.

_Well, this would definitely explain the smell. I thought it was familiar._

Zuko made his way toward the voice. The pen was full of emaciated corpses. However, once he called out again, he could see subtle movement. The body made its way over the piles of corpses toward Zuko. It was a boy around his own age. The boy struggled to stand and eventually collapsed. He looked up towards Zuko.

"…Hey there stranger...the name's Ieyasu..what's yours?" the boy asked with a grin.

_How could he smile at a time like this?_

"It's Zuko, but now is not the time for introductions. Let me help you get out of there," Zuko replied as he unlocked the pen door.

"NO!" Ieyasu yelled out, grabbing the door and preventing Zuko from entering.

Zuko was surprised.

"What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you idiot!"

"I'm trying to help you here!"

"Help me? Thanks but you are a bit too late. Do you know what Lubora is?"

"What?"

"It's a disease…apparently, the woman of the household liked to drug people and infect people with it to see how long they would live. It's incurable and I'm done for. I don't want to infect you by mistake."

Zuko simply stood there, not knowing what to do. Part of him wanted to help Ieyasu regardless, but another part of him understood Ieyasu's reasoning. Anger…rage swelled up inside him. Suddenly, the bolts on the main door were turning.

"Someone's coming in!" Ieyasu warned Zuko. "Hide!"

Despite the warning, Zuko merely turned to face the opening door, unsheathing his swords.

"What are you doing, Zuko?! Hide!" urged Ieyasu desperately.

"No…no more," Zuko mumbled softly, anger evident in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

Zuko turned his head toward Ieyasu.

"I mean, no more of this. I'm going to stop them at all cost."

The door opened and Aria stood at the entrance, humming.

"Mama, you still down there? It's getting late!" Aria called out. "Papa is getting worri-"

"Surprised to see me?" Zuko asked coldly.

"Zuko!" Aria exclaimed in shock. "I-I didn't expect to see you here. H-how are y-"

"Did you know?" Zuko asked, cutting Aria off.

"Did I know what?" Aria asked nervously, twirling her hair with her fingers.

"What do you think? Did you know about what your mother was doing?"

"I didn't! I didn't know that there was a place like this at all! Anything anyone else says that says otherwise is a lie!" Aria said defensively.

"No one was accusing you of lying, Aria," Zuko stated in a collected voice.

Aria covered her mouth with her hands. She knew that she had revealed too much. Then, out of the blue, Aria started to tear up.

"Okay, Zuko. So maybe, I did know what Mama was doing," Aria said with tears in her eyes. "But I never hurt any of them, believe me!"

Zuko kept his swords up. After dealing with the likes of Azula, he had grown adept at telling when people were lying. He began to approach Aria until he heard Ieyasu speak.

"…Y…YOU!" he yelled out in rage, trying to reach out toward Aria.

Zuko turned to face Ieyasu.

"YOU KILLED SAYO! YOU TORTURED AND KILLED HER FOR NO-!"

Suddenly, Ieyasu started to cough up a large volume of blood.

"Ieyasu!" Zuko yelled out.

"…Damn…it…I got too excited," Ieyasu said with a grimace. He looked at Zuko, tears in his eyes. "Please…Zuko…don't let her get away with this…don't let her hurt anyone else."

Zuko merely nodded in response.

"Sayo…I'm coming to you…I'm sorry…Tatsumi...I-"

Ieyasu never finished why he was sorry.

Aria started to laugh cruelly. Gone was the cheerfulness in her voice.

"Serves you right you worthless country hick? You're nothing but cattle compared to me! And that girl! That girl! How dare she have better hair than me? She's nothing but a farm animal! She should be grateful that I took such delight in taking care of her!"

Aria finished off her rant with a cruel smile, complete devoid of remorse. Zuko stared at her, his face remained composed despite the feelings of swelling disgust and contempt. He now understood Roku's words. Some people were beyond saving.

"You done?" Zuko asked Aria, while slowly walking towards her. "If you are, I think I've heard enough."

Aria tried to walk away from Zuko, but tripped over the hem of her dress and fell on her rear. She looked up, fear in her eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to do what you never showed your victims, Aria."

"What-what is that?" Aria asked, with a tiny amount of hope in her eyes.

"Show mercy," Zuko replied coldly.

In a flash, Zuko raised his swords and swung down across Aria's body, killing her almost instantaneously. After flicking the blood of his swords, he looked at Aria's remains.

_That takes care of two of them. _

He turned to look at the mansion. From his view, he could make out the figures of armed guards, running towards the shed.

_They are suspecting something's amiss. This could work to my favor. I better move quickly._

**Inside the Mansion**

"Sir, it is better if you stay in your room!"

"Gauri, what is going on? Where are my wife and daughter?"

Gauri stopped, clearly conflicted.

"What is it, tell me!"

"Sir, Aria was found dead. She was cut down. The Mistress is currently missing. We believe she is in the shed but the doors were found shut and we don't have the keys to get in…we are fearing the worst."

The old man, unable to take the news, crashed onto a chair. His wife and daughter, dead?

"It's that boy's fault, what was his name again?!" he yelled out angrily. "I want his head, do you understand me!"

"Yes, sir!"

Gauri ran out to aid his fellow guards in the search for Zuko. The old man walked up to the door and locked it. Better safe than sorry. He walked up to one of the cabinets and took out a bottle of whiskey.

"I need a drink…That boy…he'll pay for this."

"Is that a fact?" a voice rang out.

Aria's father jumped, spilling the whiskey all over himself.

"What? How is that possible?!"

Zuko emerged from the shadows.

"You might want to light a few candles in here or something. Maybe if you had, you would have noticed me sooner."

"What-what is it you want-w-want from me?" the old man stammered.

"I want justice for all the people that you've killed, and don't even think about saying that you weren't involved. I had some time before you locked yourself here and I did some light reading."

Zuko threw one of the death diaries at Aria's father.

"You have a thing for young women…really young. Quite disturbing, if I must say."

"Listen, if it's money you want, here take it!" the old man said in desperation. He opened a drawer and threw a large, heavy bag at Zuko's feet. The bag opened slightly and Zuko could see a large number of gold coins in the bag. "Please, just spare me! You've taken my wife and daughter from me! Isn't that enough?"

Zuko looked at the groveling man with disgust. He felt an overwhelming urge to cut the man down; however, the man had to suffer. He grabbed the man by the collar and dragged him to an open window. Zuko then made his way to the door.

"I'm going to give you a choice, old man," Zuko stated as he opened the doors.

Aria's father looked at Zuko, terror in his eyes.

"You can either jump from this window and die or burn in this room and die."

Zuko then released a wave of fire into the room, igniting the bed, curtains, and much of the wooden furniture.

"The choice…is yours."

Zuko shut the doors and to make sure the old man couldn't get out, he broke the handle. After making sure that the hallway was clear, Zuko started to make his way out of the mansion. He needed to hurry. The fire was spreading far faster than Zuko had anticipated. It was when he got near the exit that he heard a scream and a muffled thud, as body made contact with ground.

_So, he chose to jump…can't fault him for that._

Despite the death of the master of the household, none of the guards seemed to notice. The fire had grown to a large size and they all seemed focused on trying to douse the flames. This allowed Zuko to make his escape easily. However, before he ran into the darkness of the woods, Zuko looked back at the shed.

_Goodbye, Ieyasu. We didn't know each other for long…but you didn't deserve that…none of you guys did…I hope with this…you are all able to rest a little bit easier now._

**30 Minutes Later**

"Damn, looks like someone beat us," a green haired man remarked, looking at the burnt out shell of the mansion.

"Can you detect anyone?" a blonde woman with a tail asked.

"No."

"Damn it, Lubbock! You are so useless!" a pink-haired girl remarked, clearly annoyed.

"Hey! This isn't as easy as simply shooting someone, do you understand you washboard?" Lubbock shot back.

"What did you call me, hentai?"

"Now, now," a woman in a purple cheongsam intervened. "Mine, Lubbock, it isn't nice to insult each other."

Lubbock and Mine simply glared at one another.

"Listen to Sheele guys, let's just calm down," a man in armor said, while signaling with his hands.

"AAAGGHHH!" the blonde woman yelled out in frustration. "So we came all this way to feed off the scraps!"

The bodies of the guards were strewn all over the courtyard.

"It doesn't matter, Leone," a dark-haired girl answered. "Overall, the mission was a success. The main and secondary targets were eliminated. Whether it was by us or not doesn't matter.

"Che….Akame….you're no fun," pouted Leone, her tail lowering.

"Guys, we should leave," Lubbock interjected. "The wires have caught a lot of movement. Probably Imperial Guards coming to investigate the fire here."

The others nodded in agreement. There was no need to get into unnecessary conflict. By the time the Imperial Guards managed to arrive, the members of Night Raid were long gone. 

* * *

I thought that I should take the time and thank everyone for reading this crossover. I hope it has been enjoyable for you to read.

**To Gravenimage:** I do have numerous plans on how to incorporate Tatsumi later on in the story. However, when I do, he will be a secondary character as I want the story to revolve primarily around Zuko.


	4. Chapter 4

_Zuko opened his eyes. He was greeted with the familiar sight of his bedroom from his childhood._

"_Wow. It's been a long time," he said with a smile._

"…_Mom?" a small voice rang out._

"_That voice…isn't that me?"_

_Zuko ran up to the bed. What he saw made him lose his breath. It was his mother, hugging him, well a younger him._

"_Zuko, please, listen. Everything I've done…everything…I've done to protect you. Remember this, Zuko. No matter what happens…no matter how things may change…never forget who you are."_

"_Mother…"_

_Zuko tried to reach out. Tried to touch her and feel her warmth, but he felt nothing. His mother smiled sadly at the sleeping, younger Zuko and she made her way to the hallway._

"_Mother…I promise you this…I will find you…and…and…when I do, I hope I've become a man that you could be proud of."_

_Then, Zuko heard a scream. It was his mother's voice. Zuko ran out of the room and stepped back in horror. In front of him, lay his mother on the ground, flames engulfing her body. However, what shook him the most was the person standing above her body. It was his father._

"_How? Your bending's supposed to be gone! Aang made sure of it!" Zuko asked angrily. _

_Ozai merely laughed and gave a twisted smile._

"_You were always weak, Zuko. Leaving me alive was the worst mistake you ever made. Don't worry though. I'll make sure that you join your traitorous mother in death!"_

_Ozai directed a lightning attack straight at Zuko, catching him by surprise. Zuko's body seemed to move in slow-motion and he was unable to redirect it. The blast hit him square in the chest and the momentum of the blast knocked him back. He looked up and saw his father standing over him, his face the epitome of cruelty. _

"_Good bye, Zuko. For someone who was lucky to be born, this is more than you deserve!"_

_With that, Ozai aimed his fingers at Zuko and Zuko was blinded by a bright light._

**GASP**

Zuko opened his eyes once more. He found himself breathing deeply, and drenched with sweat. He brought his left hand to his eyes and rubbed them, desperate to get the last remnants of sleep out of his system.

_Not again… Father…_

Zuko got out of bed and walked towards the lone window in his room. He pulled back the curtains and was momentarily blinded by the sunlight. He opened the window and to his relief, felt the cool breeze on his face.

_I needed that._

Zuko turned back to look at his room. It was a fairly simple one. There was a bed, a table and chair set, and a small closet. He moved toward the table and sat down, grabbing the loaf of bread on the table and taking a bite. It took a while to swallow due to the relative dryness of the bread, but it did help him think of something else than the dream.

_I've had better that's for sure._

After finishing his light breakfast, he washed his face with the water in a wash pan and looked up at the lone mirror in the room.

_That's not the first time I dreamed of Father…It's getting worse…more so since I've come to this world…I'd rather dream about Mai… _

A few weeks had passed since the incident at the mansion. During the time duration, Zuko managed to walk about and interact with the general public, getting a better understanding about the state of the Empire. To his understanding, the government was far more corrupt than he had anticipated. Witch hunts…mass executions…sham trials… the list went on and on. However, he also learned that Aria and her family were not unique. Many of the wealthy citizens in the Empire seemed to delight in taking advantage of those less fortunate.

_Better not mull over it longer than I need to…the sooner I forget about Father, the better._

Zuko grabbed his swords and exited his room. To his surprise, he was greeted by a young woman with brown hair and light brown eyes. It was the innkeeper's daughter.

"Oh…hello, Lee!" the young woman exclaimed happily.

"Oh…sorry didn't mean to startle you there. Good morning, Hana," Zuko replied back.

_I kind of feel bad about giving Hana a false name, but I can't be too careful. _

"Can I help you something?"

Hana started to fidget and looked away, twirling her ponytail on her finger.

"Papa…Papa asked me to get today's rent from you."

"Oh, right, hold on a bit."

Zuko took out a small bag from his pocket and took out a seven gold coins. He hated the fact that he had to resort to using the money that Aria's father had tried to use to beg for his life, but Zuko needed money, especially since he had no one to rely on in this world.

"Here, this should be good for the rest of the week," Zuko said, placing the coins in Hana's hands.

"T-thank you for your continued patronage," Hana said meekly.

Zuko was about to walk away when he felt a small tug on the back of his shirt. He turned his head and saw Hana, with her head down, grabbing the hem of his shirt.

"Uh…do you need something else?" Zuko asked hesitantly.

"….." Hana replied inaudibly.

"Excuse me?"

"…..out…"

Zuko turned to face Hana.

"I'm sorry, but you need to speak louder. It would help if you looked at me also, or am I that hard to look at?" Zuko joked.

"NO!" Hana yelled out, raising her head.

Zuko jumped slightly. At that moment, realizing what a scene she had made, Hana's face started to turn red. It was cute, even to Zuko. There were a few moments of silence before Hana spoke.

"I wanted to ask you….to ask you….if you would…if you had time…or weren't too busy…if you could help me with a few errands."

Zuko looked at Hana, contemplating.

_I was going to try and get some more information…but I suppose this would be a nice change of pace. Hana has been quite kind to me during my stay here and I guess it couldn't hurt to repay her kindness._

"Sure, ready when you are."

"Really?!" Hana exclaimed brightly. "I'll get ready as soon as I can. It'll only take a few minutes."

"I'll wait by the entrance then," Zuko informed Hana.

**30 Minutes Later**

_Somehow, I think "a few minutes" was an understatement._

Zuko tried his best to hide his annoyance. He was wasting time, time that could be used to gather more information.

_Maybe I should check-_

"Sorry I'm late!" a female voice rang out behind him. "Did you wait long?"

Zuko wanted to make his annoyance known but stopped as he turned to look at Hana. Hana had forgone her usual innkeeper attire and worn a simple, yet elegant dress that accentuated her body. The sight caused Zuko to redden slightly.

"You look nice…let's go," Zuko answered back.

Hana giggled softly.

"Thank you, Lee."

The two of them walked down the street, side by side.

"So what's on the agenda?"

"Papa and Mama want me to go to the market and pick up some groceries. While we are there, we can get some crepes!" Hana replied cheerfully.

_Girls really like sweet stuff don't they…_

With that thought, Zuko smiled and followed Hana into the marketplace. Overall, the grocery shopping didn't take too long. Most of the afternoon was spent window shopping and sampling food at the numerous vendors. Zuko was sitting on a bench, with Hana, when he saw a group of children playing.

"Halt! In the name of the Blue Spirit!" a boy, wearing a mask and cape, exclaimed proudly.

"It's the Blue Spirit! Run!" another one of the boys, presumably playing as a criminal, yelled out.

"See something interesting, Lee?" Hana inquired.

"Yeah…what's the Blue Spirit?" Zuko asked.

Hana's eyes opened in shock.

"You haven't heard of the Blue Spirit?" Hana asked incredulously. "The Blue Spirit is the one who is cleaning the Capitol."

"…Really?..." Zuko asked, somewhat taken back. "You seem quite passionate about this Blue Spirit."

Hana blushed and looked down.

"Sorry…how embarrassing"

"Nothing to apologize for," Zuko stated. "Perhaps you can fill me in."

"Well, the Blue Spirit appeared a few weeks ago. He seems to work primarily at night. At first, people thought that he was a member of Night Raid. After all, the people he targeted were quite similar. However, unlike Night Raid, the Blue Spirit often leaves a list of crimes that the people he targets committed. The government attempted to cover up the lists, but they were eventually leaked. Once the news broke out, the people began to think that the Blue Spirit was a spirit of vengeance. The nobility and military, on the other hand, believe him to be a demon. "

"That must be tiring work," Zuko stated casually.

"I suppose it is Lee, but necessary, I beli-"

Suddenly, a loud voice yelled.

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY, KID?"

Zuko and Hana turned towards the sound of the voice. The boy, who was playing as the Blue Spirit, was on the ground. A woman, presumably his mother, was desperately shielding the child. Standing before them, was a group of Imperial Guards. However, Zuko directed his attention towards the man in the center of the group. The man stood a good head above the rest of the Imperial Guards and the scars on his face further added to his imposing figure.

"I asked you kid. Do you think that an enemy of the Empire is something that you should admire?" the man asked.

"Please Captain Ogre, I beg of you, please don't hurt my child. I'll punish him myself," the mother begged.

"OUT OF MY WAY, WENCH!"

Ogre slapped the woman across the cheek with the back of his hand. The force knocked her aside and into a crowd of people.

"Mama!" the young boy cried out.

"Where do you think you're going, Blue Spirit," Ogre asked sarcastically.

Ogre grabbed the boy by the neck and easily lifted him off his feet. The child struggled to get free but Ogre's grip was simply too strong. The crowd of people watching started to rumble. It was clear that they viewed the Imperial Guards with contempt, but did nothing due to the fear of repercussion. The mother got back up to her feet, tears in her eyes. She tried to get to her child, but was restrained by two of Ogre's subordinates.

"So Blue Spirit…it looks like I finally got my hands on you," Ogre said mockingly. "In the name of the Emperor, I declare that your punishment will be death."

Ogre tightened his grip on the boy's neck, causing the boy to kick out in distress.

"Please, no!"

"Shush, woman! Let this be a lesson to you. Perhaps now, you'll teach your children proper etiquette."

The mother's cries pierced through the air. Everyone simply watched, afraid that they could be next. Zuko turned to look at Hana. She had her hands clasped in prayer, her eyes tearing up.

_Enough is enough._

Zuko stood up, surprising Hana.

"What…what are you doing?" she asked, trying hard to hold back her tears.

"Something. Just stay here." Zuko answered curtly.

_Can't let Hana get possibly caught in the crossfire._

Zuko maneuvered through the crowd, careful to put ample distance from Hana. After reaching the other side of the street, Zuko picked up a few rocks that littered the ground. He pulled his arm back and threw as hard as he could at the back of Ogre's head. He was pleased to hear a good thud as the rock hit its target. There was a gasp throughout the crowd. Even the mother had ceased her cries, clearly shocked that someone intervened on her child's behalf. Sensing that there was a bigger fish to catch, Ogre released the child. The child landed on his rear, and gasped for breath.

"Mama!" the boy yelled out in joy.

He ran up to his relieved mother and gave her a hug. The mother embraced her child, refusing to let him get out of her grasp again.

Ogre turned around, searching for the person who had dared to throw a rock at him. As if by magic, the crowd cleared in front of him, until only Zuko remained standing. Zuko stood his ground, casually tossing and catching a rock in one hand.

"Looking for me?" Zuko asked harshly.

Without waiting for a response, Zuko threw another rock straight at Ogre. Not to his surprise, the man caught the rock and crushed it in his hand. The man then walked slowly towards to Zuko until they were separated by a few feet. Ogre stared down at Zuko, while Zuko stared back in defiance, both unwilling to be the first person to break eye contact.

Suddenly, the big man laughed.

"This is going to be good. I don't see any fear in your eyes," Ogre stated. "You got guts, kid. I'm going to enjoy ripping them out."

Ogre placed his hand on his sword and began unsheathing it when a voice rang out.

"Captain!"

The man turned to face one of his subordinates; a female subordinate with orange hair that Zuko thought looked familiar, running towards him.

"What is it, Seryu?" Ogre asked impatiently. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I have a message from Headquarters!" Seryu replied. "You have an urgent request from someone referred to as G!"

"Damn it...can't be helped then."

Ogre sheathed his sword and removed his hand from the handle. He then faced his subordinates.

"All right men. We're heading back to Headquarters. Resume formation!"

He turned to face Zuko.

"Looks like today's you lucky day, kid," the man remarked. "I'll let you go today, but if you ever cross me again, it'll be the end."

The guards lined up and marched away. Surprisingly, Seryu stayed behind, clearly wishing to speak with Zuko.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked harshly.

Seryu looked at Zuko with both disgust and contempt.

"You disappoint me, Lee. Here I thought that you were a good guy and yet…you dare challenge Ogre's will of justice."

"If killing a child for playacting is what passes off as justice, I'll take that as a compliment."

"I see that nothing will change your mind. You are evil and you will…no must be destroyed."

"Seryu!" Ogre yelled out. "Let's go!"

"Understood, Captain!" Seryu responded, raising her hand in salute.

After shooting one final look of loathing at Zuko, Seryu ran off to catch the rest of the patrol.

**Back at Zuko's Room at the Inn**

"YOU IDIOT!" Hana yelled out angrily.

"What's the big idea?" Zuko asked, covering his ears. "If I didn't do anything, that kid would have died. I think I did some good today."

Zuko faced Hana and to his surprise, found tears streaming done her face.

"Wait…I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"You're just like him, Lee…looking out for someone else without a care about yourself," Hana stated quietly.

Fearing that Hana would collapse, Zuko guided her to the edge of the bed. Zuko pulled up a chair and sat in front of Hana.

"Like him?…what do you mean, Hana?"

Hana wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry, Lee…I'm really sorry for today," Hana replied, brushing away Zuko's question.

She attempted to smile but she found it impossible as tears continued to fall down.

"I'm sorry…good night!"

Before Zuko could get a word in, Hana ran out the door and Zuko could hear her light footsteps as she climbed up the staircase.

_What was all that about…maybe her family can shed some light on this._

Zuko exited his room and walked to the bar on the first floor. To his fortune, he found the very person that he wanted to speak with. He approached a woman who looked like an older Hana, albeit with blonde hair.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I would like a word with you," Zuko approached Hana's sister.

"Oh, hello, Lee," Hana's sister greeted Zuko. "How lucky, we were just talking about you."

"Talking about me? Who?"

Zuko looked at the woman that Hana's sister was talking with. It was the mother of the child he had saved today. Upon seeing Zuko, the woman's eyes brightened and she grabbed Zuko's hands.

"Thank you, kind sir. Thank you! If it wasn't for you…if you hadn't done it…my only child would be gone."

"…Uh...you're welcome?" Zuko said hesitantly, his face slightly reddening.

"I wanted to thank you as soon as I could, but before I could get to you, you disappeared. It was a challenge to locate you."

"…Yeah…let's just say that I was dragged away and leave it at that."

After some small talk between the two of them, the woman thanked Zuko and bade him farewell.

"My, my, Lee…you certainly have a way with the ladies," Hana's sister teased Zuko.

"Can I ask you something, Ma'am?" Zuko asked, ignoring the previous comment. "It has to do something with Hana."

Hana's sister covered her mouth with her fingers.

"Oh my, Lee. Don't tell me that you are here to ask for permission to marry Hana?" she asked in mock seriousness.

"No!" Zuko replied instantly. "This is not the time for jokes."

"I know, Lee. After talking with the woman, I figured something like this might happen. However, before we talk let's get some privacy."

Hana's sister stood on a chair.

"Attention everyone! I'm sorry, but we need to close the bar early for the night."

The patrons groaned and voiced their disapproval.

"Come on, it's still early!"

"I just started my beer!"

Hana's sister simply smiled at the men in the bar.

"I'm sorry, but this boy and I need to talk about something important."

After hearing Hana's sister's plea, the complaints evaporated and the men slowly walked out the bar.

"Is it really okay to kick them out, Ma'am?" Zuko asked. "Won't that be bad for business?"

"Don't worry about that, Lee," Hana's sister answered. "Most of them are regulars and they are quite reasonable, despite their rough appearance. They like it here…and another thing…please stop with the Ma'am. It makes me feel old. I'm not that much older than you. Call me Lily."

"Very well…Lily."

Lily smiled.

"Okay, Lee. Let's talk, but first do you want a drink?" Lily asked, taking out a bottle of wine.

"No, thank you."

_After all, I may go out later tonight._

Lily poured herself a glass of wine and took a small sip. After savoring the taste, she turned to face Zuko.

"Although I think I know what you are going to ask, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry but this is probably something personal. Hana…she said that she I was 'just like him'…she wouldn't tell me who." Zuko replied. "Though I've only been here a few weeks, I've never seen her with such a pained expression."

Lily closed her eyes, sighing.

"I'm really sorry, Lee. Looks like you got caught up in our family's affairs."

"What do you mean?"

Lily took another sip of wine.

"You probably don't know this, but Hana and I had a brother. His name was James. He was Hana's older brother and my younger brother. He'd be around your age now." Lily answered sadly. "He was an energetic boy and he had a strong sense of right and wrong. Something that the two of you seem to share."

Lily poured another glass of wine.

"Two years ago, he got caught in a scuffle with the Imperial Guards. According to those who were there, the Guards were attempting to rape a girl and James intervened. Unfortunately, it was the Guard's words against James's in the official report. He was charged with 'interfering with the investigation of a potential spy' and jailed for questioning."

Zuko clenched his teeth.

"So…what happened next?" Zuko asked through gritted teeth.

"We don't know, Lee. All that remained of him was given to us in a small box. It strained our family. Mama and Papa would often fight over the littlest things and James's death…well, it hit Hana hard. They were close."

"I see," Zuko said, lowering his head.

"Hana's been improving, but she still has nightmares about what happened to James from time to time. Today's ordeal must have brought back painful memories, especially since Ogre was involved."

Zuko's expression darkened.

"Don't tell me…Ogre was the one who killed James?"

Lily looked at Zuko, sadness etched in her face.

"Like I said, we don't know what exactly happened to James, but we suspect he was. After all, he, personally, delivered the box."

Surprisingly, Lily then sent an playful glare at Zuko.

"Tell me Lee, how are you associated with the Imperial Guard? You seem close with the one called Seryu, was it?"

_*****Flashback*****_

_(Damn it…I'm lost aren't I?)_

_Zuko looked around at the buildings around him. None of them looked familiar to him._

_(Maybe I can ask someone for directions)_

"_You there! Do you need assistance?" a female voice called out._

_Zuko turned to face a young woman, slightly older than he was, running towards him._

"_That armor…"_

"_Let me introduce myself!" the woman exclaimed proudly. "I am Seryu of the Imperial Guard Forces, a Warrior of Justice!"_

_(That last bit is questionable, considering…)_

"_Kyuu! Kyuu!"_

_Zuko looked down towards the source of the noise. It was something that he had never seen before in his world. _

"_What is that?" Zuko asked, pointing to the odd animal that Seryu had on a leash._

"_Oh, you mean Koro?" Seryu answered, handing Koro a small treat. "He is the Teigu, Hecantonchires, but more importantly, my partner in justice. Don't worry though, he's harmless to all except those who embrace evil."_

_(Teigu? What in the world is that? And what does she mean 'to all except those who embrace evil'?)_

"_So tell, me stranger, what's your name? Also, what seems to be the problem?"_

"_The name's Lee. I've come from the countryside to see the Capitol. I'm trying to find the inn I'm staying at."_

_Seryu grabbed Zuko by his wrist._

"_We can't have that! I'll show you while I complete my patrol!"_

_**15 minutes later**_

"_Here we are! This is the inn you were looking for!"_

"_Thank you very much."_

"_Don't mention it!" Seryu beamed. "Helping others is what I do!"_

_*****Flashback End*****_

"I can assure you Lily. I have no ties to the Imperial Guards. Also…it's rude to eavesdrop, Hana."

Hana came out of the kitchen entrance, shocked that Zuko had heard her.

"H-how did you-" Hana started.

"Let's just say that I have good hearing."

Zuko then turned to face Lily.

"I have another question for you. Why are you telling me all this? I came to you only half-expectantly for an answer and yet you tell me all this. Why?"

Lily looked at Hana and then at Zuko. She picked up her glass of wine and finished it in one motion. She sighed.

"I really don't know either," Lily answered with a slight chuckle. "Maybe I just wanted someone to talk with…or maybe I just don't want to see you die, Lee. You have a good heart and it'd be a shame to see someone like that die needlessly."

"So what? Was I just supposed to stand back and do nothing?" Zuko asked, standing up from his seat, anger swelling up inside him.

Again, Lily simply smiled sadly at Zuko.

"Hana was right. You are like James in many ways, Lee. You are compassionate, honorable, but naïve. One person can't change how the system works. Even if Ogre was to disappear, then what? Someone else, probably just as cruel, will take his place. It's a vicious cycle. "

Zuko turned away from Lily.

"I appreciate your concern, but this is my life…my destiny. I was taught that one man, one person can make a difference in any situation. Goodnight."

After bidding good night to both sisters, Zuko exited the bar. Lily turned to face her younger sister.

"I'm sorry, Hana. I tried."

**Zuko's Room**

Zuko lay on his bed, thinking about the events that had transpired today.

_That man…Ogre…how many deaths is he responsible for? This entire nation…is rotten to the core. And yet, how is this any different than what my own family did…what the Fire Nation did? How many families were torn apart because of the blood the runs in me?_

Zuko sat up, combing his hair with his hand. He walked towards the window and stared at the moon.

_The night's still young. There's still time to make the streets a little bit safer._

With that thought, Zuko grabbed the chair and placed it against underneath the doorknob, ensuring that no one could enter. He then opened up a loose floorboard underneath his bed and removed a small bag. Inside was a blue demon mask.

_Ogre…you mentioned that if we ever cross, that it'd be the end. Well, you were right…it'll be the end of you!_

**Imperial Guard Garrison Headquarters**

After sneaking his way out of the Inn, Zuko realized that he did not know where the Garrison Headquarters was located. However, it appeared that fortune smiled on him as he managed to track down an Imperial Guard patrol that was returning back to HQ. Sticking to the rooftops and shadows, Zuko ghosted across the city skyline. It was little wonder that the people of the Capitol referred to him as a spirit.

The entrance of the Garrison HQ was heavily guarded; however, Zuko discovered that the entrance was the only area that was secured. To his surprise, he had relative ease entering the facility from the rear entrance.

_You would think that the Garrison HQ would be more secure_…_these people can learn a few things from the Northern Water Tribe…now to find where Ogre is…_

Zuko peered over the corner of the adjoining hallway. To his luck, a lone guard was making his rounds.

_Looks like you'll be my guide._

As the guard turned the corner, Zuko caught him by surprise.

"What the-"

Zuko pinned the man against the metal wall, the man's face towards the wall. He grabbed the guard's right arm and pushed it behind the man's back.

"Listen, and listen carefully. What you tell me determines whether or not you live or die today."

"You! If you think I'll tell you anything, you can go fuck off, you bastard!"

Zuko was not amused. He twisted the man's arm, increasing the tension and pain. The guard yelped.

"All right! All right! What do you want to know?"

"Where's Ogre?" Zuko asked in a menacing voice.

"The Captain? He's in his room!" the guard answered, sweat forming on his forehead. "He's in a meeting right now! 2nd floor!"

"He better be…for your sake."

After extracting that bit of information, Zuko hit his captive on the head with the butt of his sword handle. The man collapsed instantly, knocked out.

_Can't have you alerting everyone to my presence. That'll make things more complicated than it needs to be._

Zuko grabbed the unconscious man by the armpits and dragged the man's body to a nearby storage closet. He covered the man with a pile of cloth and after exiting the door, broke the knob off.

_So far so good. Better hurry though, just to be safe._

Aside from a few close encounters, Zuko made his way easily up to the second floor. The second floor was very much like the first, with the walls made up of metal. Sticking close to the walls, Zuko searched for Ogre's room. Aside from a series of numbers, the doors had no visible differences, which complicated his search. After turning a corner, Zuko was greeted by the sight of two sentries, guarding a single doorway.

_That's a dead giveaway as any, I suppose. I won't be going through the front…it'll attract too much attention. Maybe…_

Zuko scanned the area around him. To his delight, he discovered what he was looking for: a ventilation shaft. It was a tight fit, but Zuko managed to make his way into the shaft. After getting his bearings, Zuko belly crawled through the shaft in the direction of the guarded room. He had to be careful not to make too much noise; otherwise, the sentries may hear something. As he crossed the doorway threshold, Zuko began to hear the distinct voice of Ogre and another man in heated conversation.

"I don't see what the problem is, Ogre."

"Of course you don't, Gamal," Ogre shot back, angrily. "Someone like you wouldn't."

"Perhaps you're the one who's simply lazy?" Gamal asked, jabbing Ogre in the chest with his index finger.

Ogre stood up from his chair, clearly unimpressed.

"You forget your place, cretin. I could kill you here right now and no one would lift a finger in retaliation."

"I apologize, Captain," Gamal said, shrinking back in fear. "I don't know what came over me. I came to you for help and I accuse you of laziness."

Ogre sat back down and opened up a bottle of beer. He took a deep drink.

"I want double my fee."

"DOUBLE?!" Gamal exclaimed, his eyes slightly bulging. "That's extortion!"

Ogre merely laughed.

"Be lucky that I don't triple it…or perhaps I should 'accidentally' add something onto my next report. I'm sure the Emperor would be happy to know that one of the most respected oil merchants in the city is swindling the Empire by charging three times the price for his supposed superior quality oil."

Gamal gritted his teeth in anger, but eventually lowered his shoulders in defeat.

"You drive a hard bargain, _Captain_. In return though, I expect a job well done."

The oil merchant drew out a bag and tossed it straight at Ogre's feet. The bag opened, spilling a large pile of gold coins. Ogre smiled cruelly.

"Very well, hand me the list of people you have and I'll be sure that they be 'arrested for crimes against the public good.'"

_So the rumors are true._

During his walks through the Capitol, Zuko heard numerous rumors of how criminals were paying off Ogre for their crimes. Ogre would then frame an innocent person to take the fall for the criminal, allowing the criminal to get away.

_Well, today…it ends._

Zuko grabbed both swords and cut a circle around him, allowing him to fall through into the room in between Ogre and Gamal.

"What the-, "both men yelled, clearly caught by surprise.

Without a moment's hesitation, Zuko brought his swords up and thrust both swords cleanly straight into Ogre's abdomen.

"Y-you…Blue…" Ogre gurgled out with difficulty, blood leaking from his mouth.

"This is for all the innocent people you've killed…" Zuko stated with hatred lacing his voice. "And this is… for James."

Rather than drawing out his swords, Zuko continued to pull his swords in an outward arc motion, disemboweling Ogre. Ogre was dead before he even hit the floor. Slowly, Zuko turned to face a speechless Gamal. He took a single step towards the corrupt oil merchant, causing the man to stumble back and onto his rear.

"You…you're the Blue Spirit!" Gamal yelled out in fear. "What are you doing here?"

"I think it's obvious why I'm here, Gamal."

"Please, let me go," the man begged on his knees. "Whatever you want, it's yours. You want money? I"ll pay you triple what I was giving to Ogre…Woman?...I can get you any woman in the Capitol…Power? I have connections in the government! Anything you want!"

Zuko laughed.

"A Spirit has no need for such things…what I want…is your life."

In a flash, Zuko cut through the man's neck. Gamal grabbed his neck in desperation, trying to prevent the massive amount of bleeding. The oil merchant made his way towards the door, feebly hitting the door with his other hand.

_My job here is done._

Zuko prepared to go out through the window, when suddenly to his surprise, the doorway opened.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but I thought I heard someone hitting-"

The sentry gasped in horror as he saw the dead bodies of both Gamal and Ogre. He then looked towards Zuko.

"SOUND THE ALARM! THE CAPTAIN'S BEEN MURDERED! THE BLUE SPIRIT IS HERE!"

The other sentry began to run in the opposite direction, trying to alert the rest of the garrison.

_Damn it! This is not what I need. I have no choice now._

Zuko spun his arms, unleashing a vortex of fire that engulfed the room.

"How-"the guard gasped in surprise.

With a single punch-like motion, Zuko launched the fire vortex straight into the hallway, catching both sentries.

_That'll definitely buy me some time._

Unwilling to stay any longer in hostile territory, Zuko jumped out of the window and faded into the shadows.

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. To answer a few questions that people have asked.

1) Zuko will eventually join Night Raid. I feel like that it would be necessary as I want Zuko to try and be a part of the team.

2) As of yet, I am not sure how to portray the relationship between Zuko and Esdeath. I have numerous ideas and scenarios on how they could meet and what not, but as of yet, nothing solid.

3) I ship Mai and Zuko. In honesty though, I found what the comics did to their relationship...a bit of a piss really. This crossover takes place before their breakup so if anything, I'm going to try and avoid putting Zuko in a relationship with anyone. Doesn't mean that a few of the female characters will go down without a fight though.

Lastly, I will try and make this a weekly update, bar some RL stuff gets in the way. Hope that is good for you guys. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknown location deep within the mountains**

"Hey Boss, why'd you call this meeting?" the pink loving Mine inquired.

"Yeah! Shouldn't we be preparing for tonight's mission?" Leone exclaimed with delight.

The woman referred to as Boss sat down. She was slightly taller than the average woman, but not by much. She had short silver hair and purple eyes. However, what made her distinct in appearance was an eyepatch over her right eye and a mechanical right arm.

"There will be no mission tonight," Boss sighed.

There was an uproar of protest. It was hard to distinguish what everyone was saying, until Boss raised her right arm. She then turned her head slightly towards Lubbock.

"Lubbock, your reconnaissance report."

"Very well, Boss!" Lubbock said, smiling brightly at the woman before facing the other members of Night Raid. "The mission's been cancelled due to the deaths of both primary targets."

"Ogre and Gamal are dead?" Akame asked without emotion. "How?"

Lubbock scratched his head in annoyance.

"I can't say for certain, and before you complain Mine," Lubbock stated, pointing a finger to Mine. "The reason being is that there are conflicting reports. The official government report is that both men died due to a fire that broke out at Garrison Headquarters."

"You don't believe that, Lubbock?" Sheele inquired.

"While I don't find it odd that Gamal could have possibly died in a fire…I can't say the same for Ogre. You all know what type of man he is. He would probably have jumped out of the window, rather than burn to death."

"So, you gave us the official report…what's the unofficial one?" a rather tall, muscular man asked.

"Well, Bulat, supposedly, it was the Blue Spirit," Lubbock answered.

"Using a fire to kill two men seems a bit sloppy and doesn't fit his style," Leone interjected.

"That's where things get complicated, Leone. I overheard a couple of Imperial Guards and they mentioned that the two sentries on patrol were caught in the fire. One of the sentries claims that he saw the Blue Spirit shoot out fire with his hands…unfortunately, the other sentry was running away to sound the alarm, so he can't confirm his partner's claims. However, both men were diagnosed as suffering from 'extreme emotional stress' and head trauma. There's no way to confirm if it's true or not, given the situation."

The members of Night Raid remained silent for a few moments.

"Boss, is there such a Teigu that can generate fire?" Sheele inquired.

Boss sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I can't say for sure, Sheele. You know as well as I do that roughly half of the Teigus were destroyed in the civil war. We don't know what Teigus remain and what powers they have. However, to stay on the side of caution, let's assume that the Blue Spirit does have a fire-manipulation Teigu. I guarantee the Imperial Government is doing the same, unofficially that is."

"Then shouldn't we try and make contact with the Spirit?" Mine asked. "If he does have a fire Teigu, then wouldn't he be the best counter against the Ice Queen?"

"Yeah, if we don't, the Imperial Government might 'persuade' him to join them. Imagine…the Ice Queen being partnered with a Fire King. It might just tip the tide in the war, considering the Spirit's abilities," Bulat noted, a grim expression on his face.

The members of Night Raid nodded in agreement.

"The problem is, even I'm having a hard time pinpointing his base of operation," Lubbock answered, clearly annoyed. "Whoever the Spirit is, he's had training. The government won't find him unless he wants them to."

"Then, I don't see why we have to contact him," Akame interrupted. "As long as the Blue Spirit continues to operate as he does, he is not a threat. We shouldn't concern ourselves with him and waste valuable time and resources. We should only seek him if it is of absolute necessity."

"Always level-headed, aren't we Akame?" Sheele said with a smile.

"So, what do we do, Boss? Do we try and find the Blue Spirit or do we wait?" a brown-haired male teen asked, speaking up for the first time.

Boss peered at the teen with her one good left eye.

"I'm sorry Tatsumi, but I wanted this to be your first mission. Looks like you are going to have to wait. Anyway, the Blue Spirit has done nothing to indicate that he is our enemy. For now, we'll follow Akame's idea. "

"Che…I was hoping I would get a chance to fight against him." Leone remarked casually.

**Inn (Zuko's Room)**

Zuko opened his eyes, the sunlight peering in through the cracks of the curtains. A few days had passed since the fateful encounter with Ogre. He slowly got out of bed and walked over to the wash pan to wash his face. As he was washing his face, the events at Garrison Headquarters replayed through his mind. He angrily punched the wall.

_Damn it…I was sloppy. I had to firebend._

Up to this point, Zuko had avoided firebending, fearing that it would elicit a larger manhunt than the one currently looking for the Blue Spirit. It was one thing to hunt down an assassin; however, it was another to hunt down an assassin capable of manipulating fire. With that glum thought, Zuko exited his room and made his way to the inn tavern to get some breakfast. To his surprise, he found the tavern packed, the occupants a little happier than normal.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked a seated man.

"You didn't hear?" the man said with a smile on his face. "Ogre's dead! Garrison Headquarters caught fire two days ago and he didn't get out! The streets are a little bit safer now!"

"Really?" Zuko replied, with a forced smile. "That's great news!"

Despite hearing the news, Zuko felt uneasy.

_If they did a thorough investigation, they would know that Ogre was dead before the fire. I wonder why they are withholding-_

"Lee!" a female voice rang out in his ear.

"Ow!" Zuko yelled out, covering his ears.

He turned to face the female voice. It was Lily.

"What's the big idea, Lily?" Zuko asked, visibly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Lee." Lily answered, clapping her hands together. "It's just that you weren't responding when I called you a few moments ago."

"I was?"

"Yes!"

"Oh…sorry about that…I was preoccupied with something."

Lily giggled.

"It's not like you to be so out of it, Lee. You're normally so composed. Did something happen?"

_You could say something did happen…_

"No, nothing at all! I was just thinking about how Ogre's death will change the Imperial Guards," Zuko answered, trying to laugh it off.

However, Lily merely tilted her head, as if thinking on whether to believe Zuko's words.

"If you say so…" Lily remarked hesitantly.

_This girl…definitely a perceptive one. I need to be more careful around her. Better excuse myself before I reveal more than I should._

"You know, Lily, since I just woke up, I'm feeling a bit hungry. I think I'll go out and grab a bite to eat."

"Oh…okay, Lee. Have a safe trip," Lilly replied back, waving her hand slightly in goodbye.

It was relatively cool outside. As Zuko walked amongst the crowd of people, he noticed that there was a slight ease in expression on the faces of many.

_Ogre's death really lifted the people's spirits here. I guess that's a good thing…doesn't mean much though if someone else just as corrupt takes his place though._

Zuko walked over to a meat bun vendor and bought two. He found an empty bench and sat down, taking a bite out of a bun. He savored the flavor and took his time eating the buns, watching people walk pass by.

_That's what I needed…now then…I guess I should go out and try to find more information now. Can't take things too easy._

With that thought, Zuko stood up, stretching his arms. It was then that he noticed a large crowd near the end of the street.

_I have a bad feeling about this…_

As Zuko approached the crowd, he could hear the murmurs of disapproval and disgust. He followed the gazes of the crowd and was greeted by the sight of a large number of mutilated bodies nailed onto large wooden crosses. There were crows, perched onto the arms of the crosses and at times, pecking at the bodies to feed. Zuko could see that many, if not all of the people on the crosses were alive, their occasional screams of pain piercing the once peaceful morning air.

_The more things change…the more they stay the same…Ogre's death was meaningless…_

Zuko looked at the Capitol building, in disgust.

_I have to hit higher and harder to have an impact…_

"First time seeing a public execution, lad?" a woman's voice inquired.

Surprised, Zuko turned his head toward the voice. He was greeted by the sight of a well-endowed, slightly shorter blonde woman, who was wearing quite a revealing outfit. He turned his head back towards the crosses.

"I've heard about them…but yes, this is my first time witnessing it," Zuko answered, his voice shaking in disbelief. "What did they do wrong?"

To his surprise, the woman placed her arm on his shoulders.

"If you've heard of them, you should know that this type of thing is commonplace. The crimes may vary but usually, their crime was dissent towards the current regime," the woman answered darkly. "It's all thanks to that minister. He was the mastermind for getting the current young Emperor to the throne and now, due to the Emperor's trust, he's able to get away with almost anything."

"You know that's dangerous type of talk," Zuko said as-a-matter-of-factly, not looking at the woman. "If the Guards here you, you are liable to be dragged away. Who knows? You may be nailed onto one of these crosses as well if you are not careful."

The woman laughed.

"That's good, lad. The Empire will never get their hands on me. I'd rather kill myself than let them have the satisfaction."

"If you say so." Zuko remarked.

He turned his head towards the gleaming white Capitol building, again. The woman followed his gaze.

"Then again…it seems like you have similar thoughts as well, don't you lad."

Zuko didn't answer. He shrugged off the woman's arm and walked away.

"Che…just when things were starting to get interesting…"

"Leone, what are you doing?" a green-haired man asked, walking up towards her. "I overheard everything and you were treading on thin ice. What if he was an Imperial spy?"

"Nah," Leone replied, crossing her arms over her head. "I didn't get that type of feeling from him. Besides Lubbock, for some reason…I thought that his presence felt familiar to me."

Lubbock sniggered.

"Maybe, he was someone that you ripped off with that body of yours."

"With that scar? I think I would recognize someone like that."

"Maybe…" Lubbock replied, eyeing the bodies on the crosses. "Let's get out of here. Tatsumi's waiting for us back at the bookstore."

Leone nodded in agreement. After taking one last look at the crosses, she followed Lubbock with a serious expression on her face.

**Night time in the Capitol**

"Man, I don't like this at all," an Imperial Guard remarked.

"Well, tough luck. We have to find the man responsible for Captain Ogre's death," his partner retorted back.

"Exactly! I mean I heard that this guy can merge into the shadows! It's like he's not even human! What can we do with a couple of guns and swords?"

"Aw, don't tell me that you believe that shit? There's no way that the Blue Spirit is a real spirit. He's just….wait who's there?! Show yourself!"

The guard yelled out, pointing the barrel of his weapon towards the large shadow. The shadow laughed.

"Assassins…perhaps they will provide me with entertainment..."

"Hey! Raise your arms! If you don't, we will use deadly-"

The guard never finished his sentence, as his head was cleaved off from his body. The headless bodies crumpled to the ground, blood seeping out from their necks.

"So many people to kill….so many people to kill….the night's still young…I wonder who I'll get to kill next…."

**Next Day**

"Hey, what's going on?" Zuko asked Hana, looking at the frightened faces of the people in the tavern.

"Hello, Lee," Hana greeted, putting a glass of milk and bowl of soup in front of Zuko. "Since you just got up, you wouldn't know this, but there's been a series of killings."

Zuko looked up at Hana. He could see fear and anxiety in her eyes.

"You mean the public execution yesterday? I had the luck of running into it." Zuko asked, stirring his soup with a spoon. "It wasn't pleasant."

"No, Lee. That's not it," Hana replied, nervously wiping a glass cup with a cloth. "Last night, it appears a serial killer was out."

Zuko put down his spoonful of soup.

"What makes you say it was a serial killer?"

Hana put down the cup and looked at Zuko.

"They say it's a serial killer because apparently all the bodies were found the same way…without heads."

_So there's a sick bastard out there collecting heads as trophies? This city brings out the worst of people doesn't it…_

"How many?"

"I can't say for sure. They found at least twenty bodies…but they suspect there may be more. Six of the victims were Imperial Guards, so whoever it was is pretty strong."

"Excuse me, miss! I'm ready to order!" a man called out from one of the tables.

"I'm sorry, Lee! I have to go now. I hope we can talk sometime later," Hana said, giving Zuko a small smile and wave.

Zuko smiled back and looked down at his soup. He found that his appetite had gone.

_Am I doing this right? Roku wants me to bring peace and balance to this world and yet, despite all the filth I've removed...more come out of the woodworks. It's like a losing battle. Even if I do manage to kill the Emperor…then what? I can't stay in this world…I've got to return back to the Fire Nation and to Mai…but if I leave, what's to say another incompetent or cruel Emperor will ascend the throne? But Roku wouldn't give me an impossible task…would he?_

Then Zuko felt a finger poking his cheek.

"Lee," a female voice filled his ear. "You awake?"

Zuko shifted his eyes and saw the brown eyes of Lily staring back, separated by only a few centimeters.

"What the-?" Zuko jumped back in surprise, unfortunately hitting his legs on the underneath of the table. He winced in pain.

Lily giggled softly, but stopped when she saw Zuko glaring at her.

"Why is it that every time you start a conversation with me, I seem to get hurt?" Zuko asked in annoyance.

"I'm really sorry Lee. I'm not trying to do it on purpose."

"Well…I hope not," Zuko remarked. "So what's on your mind?"

Lily sat down in the chair that was recently vacated by Hana.

"I assume Hana told you about the last night's serial killer?" Lily asked, stealing a sip out of Zuko's glass of milk.

"You okay with drinking from the same glass as me?" Zuko asked. "Also to answer your question, yes, Hana filled me in."

"Not really, Lee. I only do that with people I feel comfortable with," Lily answered cutely; however, her expression darkened quickly. "The serial killer…they are calling him the Beheader."

"Seems reasonable, I guess."

"This is serious, Lee!" Lily responded in a whisper, clearly aggravated. "The Beheader's a dangerous man. He's killed not only civilians but also Imperial Guards. The government's put out a city-wide curfew and I know for a fact that you go out at night."

Again Zuko was shocked.

_This girl! How much does she know?!_

"Uh..Lily…how do you know that?" Zuko asked hesitantly.

Lily sighed and covered her face with her hand. She then raised a single finger.

"One reason…you just confirmed it yourself right now."

Zuko mentally hit himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand.

_I've been played! How could I have fallen for such a stupid trick?_

"Well..so what if I have? It's not against the law is it?" Zuko asked defensively.

To Zuko's surprise, Lily brought her right hand over the table and placed it on the left side of his face. Her hand's felt warm and loving, just like Mai's.

"It is now, Lee." Lily replied, sighing. "Listen, Lee. I don't know what you think of Hana, but I know how she feels about you. I'm just asking you…to not do anything stupid or reckless that'll get yourself killed. The city needs people like you…people that show that there is still some good in the world."

Zuko wanted to respond, but found that the words were stuck in his throat. Lily withdrew her hand and wiped the corners of her eyes. She then got out of the seat and walked towards her sister to assist her. Zuko looked at the two sisters.

_I'm sorry, Lily…Hana, but even if I was given the choice…that is something that I can't do._

After paying for his unfinished meal, Zuko walked slowly up the stairs to his room. He opened the window and jumped onto the bed, his face hitting the pillow. He flipped over to his back and stared at the ceiling, thoughts on the Beheader.

_The Beheader…I wonder what type of man you were before you became a serial killer…_

Zuko raised his left arm and closed his hand into a fist.

_Doesn't matter now I suppose…all I know is that I have to stop you…tonight._

**Later that Night**

"It sure is cold out…" Zuko remarked, kneeling on the top of a building.

It had been a relatively quiet night as the government enforced curfew made it illegal for civilians to be out at night. The occasional movement he saw was from Imperial patrols, looking not only for the Beheader, but also Night Raid and the Blue Spirit.

_Sorry guys, but if you're looking for Night Raid, you're looking in the wrong areas._

During his initial scans of the city earlier, he managed to catch glimpses of a two member patrol, a brown haired male and black haired female. At first, he thought that they were a couple who were simply ignoring the curfew until he got a better view thanks to the moonlight. While he didn't recognize the male, the female he recognized as the girl on one of the wanted posters.

_What was her name again? It started with an A….A…Akane? Akame? Regardless, it seems that Night Raid is also looking for the Beheader. Speaking of which, doesn't seem like he's in this area._

With that thought, Zuko got up and moved, jumping rooftop to rooftop. As Zuko approached the market square, he caught a glimpse of an individual down an alleyway.

_It can't be…_

Zuko jumped down, making his way onto the street. He chased after the individual, desperately. It always seemed that he was a step too late, chasing only to see the hem of the person's cloak disappear behind a corner.

_I'm not letting you get away…not again!_

After emerging from the alleyway, Zuko found himself on the main street, leading to the market square. He turned his head to see the individual standing in front of him, a slight smile on the person's face. Zuko's eyes started to waver, tears forming behind the mask.

_Mother…_

He had so many questions to ask her and started to walk towards her, completely off-guard. However, as he drew closer, he stopped. There was something amiss.

_Her face…it's been over ten years…and yet she hasn't aged a day since the last time I saw her…and her clothes…why is she still wearing the clothes of the Fire Nation? Surely by now…she would- _

Zuko quickly unsheathed his swords, his eyes scanning the area. He then heard a cruel laugh.

"I must say I'm impressed. You are the first person to see through Spectator's Illusion ability."

The image of Zuko's mother disappeared and was replaced by the figure of a muscular man, who was wearing a bizarre third eye type artifact on his forehead.

"Are you the Blue Spirit? I must say, I'm somewhat disappointed. I expected someone taller."

Again, Zuko remained silent, merely looking at the man.

_This man reeks of bloodlust. There's no doubt about it…he's the Beheader. I should attack him, before he has a chance to draw his weapon!_

As the Beheader continued to talk, Zuko lunged forward, attacking the man with a downward slash from above with a single sword. To his surprise, the man easily sidestepped his attack. In response, Zuko continued his attack, alternating cuts and slashes with both swords but the man effortlessly dodged his attacks. Sensing something was off; Zuko disengaged from the fight and put some distance between him and the Beheader.

_Something's not right…this man…it's as if-_

"-he can read my mind, and you are wondering if you have to firebend, right?" the man cut in, still smiling.

_How?! These people shouldn't know anything about firebending!_

"You know, it's quite rude to interrupt when someone is talking, especially since I was just about to introduce myself," the man continued, thrusting his arms downward to unsheathe the blades on each arm. "My name is Zank the Beheader…and I'll be your executioner tonight."

At last Zuko spoke.

"You seem to have all the answers, don't you? So answer me this, how are you able to read my mind? Does it have to do with that third eye you have?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Zank exclaimed, clapping his hands mockingly. "Observant, aren't you, Spirit? You are right, Spirit. This is the Teigu, Spectator. One of its abilities is 'Insight', which essentially allows me to read your thoughts…think of it as an extreme form of observation. You also had the pleasure of experiencing another one of its abilities."

_Teigu…where have I heard that word before? Regardless, I can't let my guard down…the way Zank speaks…it seems that thing has more than two abilities. Using just my swords won't work this time, I have to get serious…_

"Just because you know my moves…doesn't mean that you can underestimate me!"

Zuko pointed both his fists toward the ground and unleashed a powerful stream of fire, propelling himself along the ground toward Zank. Matching Zuko's expectations, Zank found the increased speed difficult to cope with and swung his arms in frustration, only to cut through air. With each pass, Zuko lashed out at Zank, making deep cuts in his arms and legs.

"DAMN IT!" Zank yelled out in anger. "STAY STILL!"

_I can't continue this for long…the noise probably is attracting unwanted attention. I have to finish this now with one strike!_

"You're so reliant on that eye of yours….you don't have what it takes to beat me!"

As Zuko sped past Zank, he grabbed, with difficulty, onto the arm hole of Zank's armor with his left hand. Using the momentum from the fire propulsion, Zuko twisted his body and latched himself onto Zank's back. He then raised his right sword and plunged deeply into the nape of the neck. Zuko jumped off, watching Zank fall to his knees, the man trying to remove the sword. It wasn't long before the man collapsed onto the ground, barely alive. Zuko approached Zank and looked down at the defeated man. To his surprise, the man's expression wasn't one of anger or despair, but of peace. The man feebly raised his arm out to Zuko.

"…T-thank…you…Spirit..." Zank wheezed out with difficulty. "You've set…set…me…free."

Zank's arm dropped. He was dead, blood pooling around his body. After confirming that Zank was dead, Zuko knelt down to withdraw his sword from the dead man's body. It wasn't until Zuko sheathed his swords that he grimaced in pain, clutching his left arm. He felt a warm liquid seep through the cracks of his fingers. He was bleeding. Zank had actually managed to land a hit on him during his last attack. He simply hadn't felt it due to the adrenaline.

_I need to stop the bleeding for now. I'll treat it once I get back to my room._

Zuko tore his right sleeve off and tied the piece of cloth around the cut, making a tourniquet. He then looked at the body and removed the Teigu. Zuko stared at the Teigu, as if waiting for it to react.

_Teigu…what frightening artifacts they are…especially if they fall into the wrong hands…I can't imagine the carnage these would bring if my father had an army equipped with them…_

**Across the Market Square, in the shadows**

"Did…did that just happen, Akame?" a brown haired teen asked the girl behind him.

"Uh-huh," Akame replied blankly, nodding her head slightly.

"You know, you could show a little more emotion in this situation."

Akame tilted her head slightly.

"And what should I be showing, Tatsumi?" she inquired.

"I don't know! Disbelief I guess?" Tatsumi answered. "I mean, we-"

Tatsumi turned around to look at Akame but to his surprise, she wasn't there.

"Akame? Hey, where did you go?" Tatsumi yelled out in a whisper, looking from side to side.

Tatsumi peered over the corner of the building and opened his mouth in disbelief. There was Akame, walking straight towards the Blue Spirit.

_What happened to your idea of absolute necessity!?_

While Tatsumi was suffering from a slight mental breakdown, Zuko continued to look at the Teigu.

_Still…I can't believe something like this can wield such unusual abilities…the amount of technology put into this thing far outstrips anything in the Fire Nation._

Suddenly, Zuko felt a presence approaching from behind him.

"I assume you were there to see the entirety of the battle?" Zuko inquired.

He turned around and was greeted by the sight of the long, black haired teenage girl, wearing a dark sleeveless mini-dress. It was a face that he had seen numerous times on wanted posters.

"How did you know I wasn't someone trying to sneak up on you? I could have been an Imperial Guard, trying to kill you."

"If you were someone who was trying to kill me, you wouldn't have let your presence be known, Akane," Zuko responded indifferently.

The girl looked at Zuko for a few seconds before speaking.

"Akame."

"What?"

"My name's Akame…not Akane."

"Oh…sorry about that. I'm not from around here and the names are somewhat foreign to me."

_Idiot! Why did I tell her that?!_

However, it appeared that Akame merely ignored Zuko's last statement, her eyes focusing on the Teigu in Zuko's hand.

"I have a question, Spirit."

"And what exactly do you want to ask of me?" Zuko asked calmly.

"What do you intend to do with that Teigu, considering you already have one? A person can only use one Teigu at a given time."

_Already have one? What does she mean? Does she think that my firebending comes from one of these Teigus? Well, I don't see the need to correct her…this could be to my advantage._

"And why should you be concerned with what I do with this thing?" Zuko countered. "I am under no obligation to tell you anything. However, I can assure you that I do not have any intentions of handing over this Teigu to the government."

"Very well. Then another question: Are you friend or foe?"

_Straight to the point, huh? _

Both Zuko and Akame stared at one another, anticipating each other's moves.

"Stop!" a male voice rang out.

A brown-haired teenager, in a white collar jacket, ran out from behind a building and placed himself between Akame and Zuko.

_I wondered where he was…_

"Tatsumi, what are you doing?" Akame asked.

"What I'm doing? I could be asking you that?" Tatsumi asked Akame, turning to face her. "I thought the Boss told us to avoid direct contact with the Blue Spirit unless absolutely necessary!"

"It is necessary…I want to know what his motives are."

"Mo-motive?"

"Yes, I want to see if he is an ally or someone who will later on become an enemy. If it's the latter, then it would be more efficient to eliminate him now."

"And the best way to do that is to go straight up to him and talk to him?"

"Yes." Akame answered blankly.

_Optimistic isn't she?_

Tatsumi merely stood there, dumbfounded.

Tatsumi turned towards Zuko, nervousness etched in his face.

_This boy…is he really a member of Night Raid?…He reminds of Aang… trying to avoid confrontation._

"Spirit… I'm Tatsumi," the boy greeted.

_Does he think I'm an idiot or something?_

"I figured that from the conversation you just had with the girl." Zuko replied back harshly.

"Right my bad…Listen, I know this is odd request but I don't suppose you are willing to hand over that Teigu?" Tatsumi inquired, pointing towards the Teigu in Zuko's hand.

There was a moment of silence before Zuko laughed.

"As I've told your partner…no deal. Perhaps… if you were someone I could trust…I would have considered it. I don't know how long you've been in the city, kid, but during my time here, I've learned one thing: You can't trust anyone. To me, that also includes Night Raid."

Zuko pointed a finger at Akame to further emphasize his point.

"Why would you suspect Night Raid?" Tatsumi asked, somewhat shocked at the accusation. "Does that mean that you won't consider becoming a member in the future? We could really use your help."

"Sorry, kid. It's nothing personal, but in this world…you never know who will stab you in the back. While we may appear to work under similar goals, that doesn't mean I want to become a part of your group."

"Tatsumi," Akame cut in. "I think you've said enough. It's clear that the Blue Spirit has his reasons for not joining with us. Maybe in the future, our actions will persuade him that we are trustworthy."

Suddenly, a number of voices rang out in the nearby neighborhoods.

"Come on! There's something going on in the Market Square!"

"You think it's the Beheader?"

"Only one way to find out let's go."

The sound of heavy armor echoed through the air.

_Damn! It's the Imperial Guards and a lot of them from the sounds of it._

Zuko turned to face Akame and likewise, she had heard the approaching Guards. She then put a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder.

"We should head back. There's no point in sticking around and risk fighting the Imperial Guards."

To Zuko's surprise, Akame gave a slight bow in his direction. Akame turned her back towards him and walked away. Tatsumi followed her, but not before looking back at Zuko one more time. His mouth opened, as if he wanted to say something, but decided against it and ran off after his female companion.

_Better follow suit and get out of here. I finished my job for tonight. _

Zuko made his way up onto the rooftops just in time, as the Imperial Guards flooded the Market Square. They surrounded the body of the Beheader and began to splinter off into small groups, searching for the Beheader's killer.

_It's amazing that none of them even consider searching the rooftops. Are they just inefficient or lazy? Doesn't help that they have to wear all that armor…_

Sticking to the rooftops, Zuko made his way slowly back to the inn. By the time he reached the inn, rays of sunlight could be seen coming over the horizon. After hiding the mask and Teigu in the loose floorboard under his bed, Zuko fell onto his bed, the tiredness from the night's activities finally taking its toll on its body.

_I wonder if Night Raid got out safely…Perhaps…I should reconsider joining them. I can't keep on working by myself. Even back home, I at least had Uncle Iroh to rely on during my lowest…_

Unable to keep his train of thought any longer, Zuko closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Hello everyone and welcome back to a weekly update! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and if you are or aren't (hopefully you are though) feel free to drop a review.

I first want to apologize as this chapter is a rewrite. The original chapter was finished over the Labor Day weekend, but my computer crashed. As a result, the original chapter was lost and I was forced to rewrite this chapter from scratch. (Lost a lot of motivation there and almost was enough for me to consider dropping the story. However, after a session of pub-stomping in World of Tanks, I somehow got some desire to write again. I must say the quality isn't as good as I would have liked though.) Again, I apologize for the rushed nature of this chapter and for any spelling/grammar mistakes, but I really wanted to move on.

Also, there may be a few complaints regarding Zuko's fight with Zank, but in all honesty, I wasn't too impressed with Zank. If you boil it down, he was simply beaten by Akame by raw brute strength. I figure that Zuko, with a little firebending could easily dispatch Zank.

**Spider-ManOfTheAssassin'sOrder**: I would think that Aang would eventually realize that in this world, he wouldn't be able to avoid killing people. There are some people, such as the Prime Minister and many of the nobility (if you read the special chapter...I hoped it would be like a funny omake type thing...to say I was disappointed is an understatement) that are beyond saving. In addition, he can't energybend and remove their powers. For those reasons, I avoided using Aang as the MC of this story.

**Pyromania101: **1) Sorry about that, I considered letting Zuko remain as a lone vigilante, but that would mean that he would have to team up every single time in order to make the story progress in the direction as Akame ga kill, otherwise it would seem that he is 'at the right place at the right time' every single time type of feel. In addition, I feel that Zuko in a group setting provides for more interesting dialogue.

2) Still debating on how Esdeath will interact with Zuko. All I know is that I hope to have an Agni Kai type duel between the two of them somewhere later on.

3) Legend of Korra never revealed Zuko's wife, right? Maybe Zuko learned from his mistakes and somehow won Mai back (especially since in one of the comics it's still shown that she has feelings for him)

See you at the next update!


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko opened his eyes, awakened from his nap by the sound of light knocking on the door.

_Wonder who it is…_

Zuko slowly got out of bed and checked the bandage on his left arm. A few days had passed since his fight with Zank and it looked like the wound was slowly healing without any complications. He then looked towards the door and saw an envelope on the floor. Zuko picked up the envelope and opened it.

_North Cemetery entrance. 2 hours. Bring flowers._

"Wonder what information he has for me this time," Zuko muttered to himself darkly, lighting the letter on fire.

Zuko opened the window. Despite it being clear and sunny, there was a distinct coldness in the air.

_Looks like it's already past noon…_

After applying a fresh bandage onto the wound, Zuko exited his room. To his surprise, he ran straight into Hana.

"Oh, hello Lee! Are you heading out to train again?" Hana inquired, looking at the swords on Zuko's back.

"Something like that…" Zuko answered with an awkward smile.

"Okay, but don't push yourself too hard!" Hana warned. "It's good to practice but you shouldn't overdo it."

"I'll be sure to do that."

Zuko bade Hana goodbye and made his way out of the Inn. He then looked upward towards the sky.

_Flowers…wonder if that means anything…_

**North Cemetery**

"You're late," Zuko informed the cloaked figure, annoyance evident in his voice. "I thought people like you were punctual on these types of meet-ups."

The figure laughed.

"You shouldn't assume anything about anyone, kid. Especially given my leg," the figure replied, leaning on a cane. "Also, those flowers for me? You shouldn't have."

Zuko tossed at the bouquet of flowers at the man and glared at him. The man looked to be near his late 40's, evident by the streaks of grey in his brown hair and had an average build, standing slightly taller than Zuko.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes, Johan." Zuko shot back. "Now, why did you want to meet here and why did you have me bring flowers…especially since you seem to have brought some yourself?"

"I must say, you chose a wonderful lot, Lee," Johan replied, comparing the two bouquets. "As to your question…well, walk with me."

"Fine, but I expect you to explain yourself."

"I will, Lee."

Zuko followed Johan into the cemetery. From the way Johan navigated himself through the tombstones, it appeared that he often visited the cemetery.

_I don't like the feeling of this…_

"We're here, Lee" Johan called out, looking solemnly at a simple tombstone.

Zuko approached Johan and looked at the tombstone.

"Elizabeth Kritz…someone you know I take it?" Zuko inquired.

"Yes, Lee," Johan answered, putting both bouquets onto the grave. "She was my fiancée."

Zuko remained quiet, unsure of what to say. For all the time he spent with his uncle, he never managed to pick up his uncle's way with words. Just as he was about to speak, Johan turned and looked straight at him.

"Do you find it surprising that I had a fiancée?"

"No…just that I didn't expect you to bring me here. Isn't this something personal?"

Johan chuckled slightly and reached into his cloak, taking out a flask.

"Yes, I suppose it is somewhat personal," Johan replied, taking a small drink. "Now, back to business…I got another person of interest for the Blue Spirit."

"Well, who is it?"

"The man's name is Chibul. On the surface, his business looks clean. In reality though, he runs one of the biggest drug rings in the Capitol. Drugs…Weapons…Prostitution…you name it….not to mention, his pockets are deep. He's usually able to buy his way out of trouble."

"I see," Zuko replied. "Still, you could have simply told me this at our usual location and yet, you decide to tell me here…Is there a significance in today's date and does it relate to Chibul?"

Johan sighed in defeat.

"Perceptive aren't you? I can see why the Blue Spirit partnered with you."

He looked at the tombstone once more and took another swig from his flask.

"As I said before, Chibul runs prostitution ring in the red light district. He…well…his henchmen abduct young women and gets them addicted to his drugs, making them unable to escape from his grasp. Elizabeth went out on one of her trips to the market. I knew something was wrong when she didn't return by evening. Today marks the fifth anniversary that I found her body, dumped in an alley like a piece of common trash."

Zuko placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'll be sure to pass on the message."

"Thank you," Johan replied quietly, his eyes still focused on Elizabeth's name.

"I have one question for you, Johan, and it doesn't have anything to do with pre-arranged agreement."

"What is it, Lee?" Johan asked, turning to face Zuko in curiosity. "It's not like you to ask unnecessary questions."

"Do you know what Teigus are?"

Johan twitched slightly and turned his head slowly to face Zuko.

"You are venturing into dangerous territory, Lee," Johan warned.

"I figured that as an information broker, you might have some insight on it," Zuko replied, his expression neutral.

The man sighed heavily.

"Yes, due to my former service in the Imperial Army, I do know what they are," Johan answered through gritted teeth, clearly disgusted. "They are an abomination…that's what they are,"

"You don't approve of them?" Zuko asked.

Johan laughed derisively.

"They were nothing but the creations of a foolish emperor."

"How so?"

"A thousand years ago, the First Emperor feared that the Empire he created would fall to outside invasion. To counter this, he assembled the best minds from the corners of the Empire to come and build weapons that could safeguard the Empire's future."

"How many were built?"

"Officially, the number was 48. Unofficially though, who knows how many…However, the known number was at least cut in half due to the civil war 500 years ago. The government is in the midst of collecting the remaining Teigu in hopes of maintaining their power," Johan answered, laughing. "It's ironic isn't it? The weapons that were made to save the Empire are helping to destroy it."

After finishing his flask, Johan took out a piece of folded paper from one of his pockets and handed it to Zuko.

"Here's the location of Chibul's mansion. He'll be there tonight but tell the Spirit to be careful. Apparently, Chibul's gotten paranoid."

"I'll be sure to tell him that," Zuko responded.

Zuko turned his back towards Johan and started to walk away when he realized that Johan wasn't following.

"Something on your mind?"

"Somewhat, Lee," Johan answered sadly. "I think I'll stay here for a bit. I need to think for a little bit."

"Don't do anything you'll regret."

... ...

Johan continued to look at Zuko's departing figure until he could no longer see him. He then turned to face his fiancee's tombstone.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. For everything…if I had gone with you…or if I had told you not to go…you would still be here…"

He took out a revolver from the inside of his cloak and removed all but one of the bullets from the cylinder. He gave the cylinder a whirl and once it stopped spinning, placed the barrel of the revolver to his temple.

"I wonder…if this is the year that I join you."

_-CLICK-_

There was no gunshot. Johan fell to his knees and grabbed onto the tombstone.

"Why, Elizabeth?! Why won't you let me see you again?" he yelled out, anguish on his face. "Is this my punishment?…For not being there for you when you needed me the most?

The sound of Johan's sobs filled the cemetery.

... ...

Zuko was slightly startled when he heard the sound of crying coming from behind him. He closed his eyes.

_Johan…_

Although a part of Zuko wanted him to turn back and try and comfort the grieving man, another part of him told him otherwise. There was a job to do and by completing it, then Johan could finally start the healing process. When Zuko made his way out of the cemetery, the sun had already set. He made his way slowly back towards the inn, contemplating on tonight's mission.

_Based on the information Johan gave me, there seems to be a weak point in Chibul's observation. If I can utilize it, I can get in unnoticed and…_

As Zuko made his way into the Inn diner, he was surprised to find it empty.

"Where is everyone?" Zuko asked to himself quietly.

"Lee!" Lily cried out, embracing Zuko in a tight hug.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Zuko asked, pushing Lily away so that he could get a better look at her. Lily's eyes were red and tear streaks were visible on her face.

"It's…It's…Hana! She's been…taken away!" Lily answered through hiccups.

"What?!" Zuko responded in shock. "When?"

... ...

"_Papa, hurry up! We have to get back home quickly for dinner!" Hana called out, her arms holding a bag of vegetables._

_Hana's father smiled at his daughter and laughed._

"_Hold up, Hana! This old body can't keep up with you young ones!"_

"_You aren't that old Papa." Hana countered, looking at her father._

"_Old enough to know that you have someone you like though," Hana's father responded teasingly._

_Hana's face reddened and ran up to her father._

"_Papa! How do you know that? Did Lily tell you? Does Mama know?"_

"_Call it a father's instinct," the man answered, putting his arms around Hana affectionately. "It's so sad though…my little girl is growing up."_

"_Papa…don't be sad…I'll always love you too."_

"_Isn't that sweet?" a sleazy voice rang out._

_Both Hana and Hana's father turned to look at the source of the voice. Standing a few meters away from them stood two men in suits, most likely gangsters._

_Hana's father, sensing that his daughter was in danger, placed himself between the two men and Hana. The two men laughed._

"_You're right," the other man answered, a twisted smile on his face. "It'd be a shame if they were split apart don't you think?"_

_The two men started to approach them. _

"_Hana! Drop the vegetables and run! I'll try and hold them off!" Hana's father yelled out._

_Hana looked into her father's eyes and saw the fear and desperation in them. She nodded slowly and ran, back towards the market. Hana's father turned back to face the gangsters, fists raised._

"_If you think I'll let you lay a hand on my daughter without a fight, you are mistaken."_

_The two men laughed again. _

"_Oh, don't worry. We aren't going to touch her…but he is."_

_Suddenly, there was a loud scream. Hana's father looked back behind him and to his horror, saw Hana captured by a man in a suit. _

"_Besides, you should feel honored. Your daughter is about to become the newest 'employee' of Chibul," the man's partner retorted._

"_No! Papa!" Hana screamed out._

"_Hana! Please don't take my daughter! You can't!"_

_Suddenly, one of the gangsters threw a punch straight into Hana's father's gut. Hana's father collapsed onto the ground, clutching his stomach, gasping for air._

"_Someone…like…you…doesn't…tell…me…what…I…can…or…can't…do!" the man yelled out, kicking Hana's father with each word._

_To the men's surprise, despite the heavy beating, Hana's father stood up. He charged at the man grabbing Hana, but the man easily dodged and kneed Hana's father in the gut. Hana's father collapsed once more onto the ground. The man rolled Hana's father over onto his back and placed a foot onto his neck._

"_Watch, girl…as your father dies right in front of you."_

_Tears filled Hana's eyes. Hana's father tried to remove the man's foot from his neck but couldn't muster the strength. He then looked at his daughter, defeat in his eyes, and tried to reach out to her._

"_Stop…" Hana said quietly._

"_What was that?"_

"_Please stop!" Hana repeated. "I'll go with you…just please let Papa go…"_

_The man laughed._

"_You hear that, partner? She agreed."_

_The gangster removed his foot from Hana's father's neck. Hana's father gasped for breath and Hana rushed to his side, embracing him._

"_I'm sorry, Papa."_

"_No, I'm sorry…for being so weak. I've failed you."_

"_Let's go already! You have training and we'll be the ones to give it," the man said with cruel delight in his voice._

"_No! Hana!"_

_Hana's father tried to hold onto his daughter in desperation but was immediately knocked back by a strong kick to the head by the man's partner._

"_H…Ha…Hana…."_

_... ...  
_

Zuko clenched his fists, rage swirling inside him.

"How's the old man doing?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"As well as you can imagine…not good," Lily answered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He's not as strong as he used to be…Mama is trying to comfort him but-"

Lily looked at Zuko and stopped speaking, afraid to continue.

"Lee, your eyes," Lily said, fear in her voice. "They're scaring me."

Zuko gave no response. He stood up from his chair and turned his back towards Lily, walking towards the staircase to his room.

"L-Lee? What are you doing? Lee? Lee!" Lily called out to him, concern in her voice.

He ran up the stairs and made his way into the room. After making sure that no one could get in, Zuko removed the loose floorboard underneath his bed and grabbed the Blue Spirit mask.

_Chibul …You and your men die tonight…_

Using the rooftops of the neighboring buildings, Zuko made his way to the other side of the city. It was a clear night, and the moon provided just enough light to illuminate a path, as if the moon itself was urging Zuko forward.

**Chibul's Mansion 1st Floor**

"I think I had a little too much fun," a man's voice rang out crudely.

"You idiot, I told you that you were too rough with her," another man yelled. "Training doesn't mean using it until it's half-dead."

"You worry too much," a third man replied. "If she can't do her job, then we just dump her out on the street. There's plenty more where that came from."

"True," the first man nodded in approval. "Regardless, we should tell the Boss that we have another worker ready."

The three men voiced their agreement and began walking down the corridor to the main staircase. As they approached the staircase, they felt an increasing amount of heat coming from behind them. The men slowly turned their heads, just in time to see a large fire stream engulf them.

_I wonder if that was too merciful…_

At the end of the corridor, stood Zuko, fist raised. He lowered his arm and approached the bodies. The smell of burnt flesh filled the corridor. As he got closer, he saw movement.

_One of them survived? He'll wish he hadn't…_

(Cough)(Cough)(Cough)

"Hey, you two all right?" the lone survivor asked.

As he was standing in front of the other two, he was partly shielded from the fire blast and survived with moderate burns. As he nudged the charred bodies, he could feel the intense heat radiating from their bodies. There was no point in checking any further.

"Damn it…what the fuck was that?" the man asked to himself, trying to see the end of the corridor.

Suddenly, Zuko ran straight towards the man, catching him by surprise. The gangster tried to reach inside his suit for his pistol, but Zuko knocked the man onto his back and pinned the man's hand to the floor with his sword. The gangster tried to yell out in pain but Zuko covered the man's mouth.

"Do you know who I am?" Zuko asked, anger building up inside him. "Do you know why I've come here?"

Zuko removed his hand from the man's mouth. The man glared back at Zuko, and spit at his mask. Unamused, Zuko began twisting his sword. The man screamed in pain and desperately tried shaking Zuko off.

"You fucking bastard! You think you'll get away with this? We work for Chibul! You won't get out of here alive!"

Zuko laughed, the sound vaguely reminiscent to that of his own father's laugh.

"Look around you. Do you see anyone else?"

"W-what…what have you done?" the gangster's eyes widening in apprehension.

"You'll find them all…incapacitated…and I use that term loosely if you get my meaning," Zuko answered, removing the sword from the man's hand. "Besides, you should be more concerned about what'll happen to you."

The man tried to crawl away, unable to get to his feet. Zuko easily kept pace and without hesitation, took both of his swords and impaled each of the gangster's legs. The man's screams filled the hallway and echoed throughout the mansion.

"How does it feel to have your life being crushed with no means of retaliation?"

"What do you want from me?! Anything! I'll give it!" the man yelled out in pain and desperation.

Zuko withdrew his swords and kicked the man onto this back. He lifted the man onto his feet and pinned him against the wall, his forearm against the man's neck.

"The girl you took today…she isn't here…where is she?" Zuko asked in a whisper.

The man struggled to speak.

"W-wh-which one?"

Zuko pulled his right arm back and punched the man in the abdomen.

"The one who you tore away from her father. Her father...who you left beat up and humiliated in the middle of the street," Zuko answered, his rage swelling.

"A-ah…y-you mean…w-what w-was her na-name? A-nna…no…Hana?" the man inquired, trying to breath. "Y-you honestly think t-that the B-Boss would keep wo-workers like her in h-his own house? H-he r-runs a w-whorehouse in the r-red light dis-district! W-we to-took her there for tra-training!"

Zuko released his forearm from the man's neck. The man fell to the ground, clutching his neck and gasping for breath.

"And how can I find this place?"

"The front sign…a red dragon holding a pearl. Hard to miss, really…"

"You are a pathetic excuse for a man. Have you no honor?" Zuko asked in disgust.

The man looked up, disbelief on his face. To Zuko's surprise, the man laughed.

"Honor? Clinging onto such naïve ideals will get you killed. The only thing that matters is how strong you are."

"Does that mean that you are weak?"

Before the man could answer, Zuko cut the man's throat. After watching the man die in front of him, he gave a slight flick of his swords, removing the blood drops forming at the tip of the blades.

_Hana…wait for me…I'm coming for you._

**Outside of Chibul's Mansion**

"I wonder how the others are doing?" a pink-haired girl asked her companion, a bespectacled woman in a purple cheongsam.

"I'm sure they are doing just fine, Mine," the woman reassured. "They got a relatively easy assignment, especially since Tatsumi still needs to learn. Besides, we need to focus on ours."

"You're right, Sheele. I just feel somewhat uneasy letting Leone team up with that country bumpkin."

Suddenly, both of them felt a large amount of bloodlust coming from above them. They jumped to one side to evade, just as a figure crashed right where they were a few seconds ago.

"An enemy?!"

"Be careful! This one's different from the other Imperial Guards!" Sheele warned Mine.

As the dust settled, Sheele and Mine were shocked to see an orange-haired girl, holding a leash, standing in the crater.

"I knew it…your face," the girl stated, pointing to Sheele. "It's the same as on the wanted posters. You're Sheele of Night Raid! And the other one with the Teigu, she must be your partner! I just knew it…if I waited long enough night after night…I would finally track you down!"

The girl gave a twisted smile.

"I am Seryu Ubiquitous of the Imperial Guard. In the name of justice, all evil-doers must perish!"

"If you are serious," Mine started. "Then the first one to strike has the advantage!"

In a flash, Mine raised her Teigu, a machine gun looking relic, and aimed through the iron sights. She squeezed the trigger and gave a quick burst. The sound of projectiles hitting mass resonated. The dust cleared and to the shock of both Mine and Sheele, Seryu emerged unscathed. She had been protected by the creature on the leash, except it was no longer little. The creature had grown in mass and size and easily dwarfed the size of any human being.

"Mine! That thing's a Teigu!"

"You don't need to tell me!"

Seryu drew her pistols and launched a barrage of bullets at the two Night Raid assassins. The bullets were easily avoided.

"Of course it wouldn't be that easy," Seryu told herself, turning towards the giant Teigu. "Koro, prey!"

Obeying its master, Koro lunged at Sheele, its mouth wide open, revealing a large number of sharp teeth. Sheele stood her ground and unsheathed her own Teigu, a relic similar to a large pair of scissors. In one clean cut, Sheele decapitated the oncoming beast. With the beast gone, Sheele turned to face Seryu and began approaching her until a large shadow loomed over her.

"Sheele! Duck!"

Mine launched a charged blast towards Koro, knocking it back to a safe distance away from Sheele.

"Don't you remember the book? You have to destroy the core of a biological Teigu to kill it! Cutting it up won't do!"

"Koro! Enraged Mode!" Seryu ordered.

The beast's body morphed again. Its arms extended and the fur changed from white to a reddish tinge. The beast charged again, this time launching a wave of punches.

"Mine! Get behind me!"

Sheele braced herself, holding her Teigu in front of her. Amazingly, the Teigu withstood the barrage. Suddenly, a loud whistle rang out.

"Damn it!" Mine cursed. "She called for reinforcements! We have to finish this now!"

Mine jumped to the side and aimed her Teigu at Koro, charging her shot.

"Take this!"

The beam engulfed Koro, and knocked the creature into the ground, its body heavily burned. Despite the immense damage, Koro's body had already begun healing. Unknowingly to Mine, its Enraged Mode had increased the rate of regeneration. New skin and flesh covered up the holes missing from its body.

"Get her now, Sheele!" Mine yelled out, taking her eyes off of Koro for a second.

"Don't underestimate Koro's abilities!" Seryu yelled out.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings!"

"What?!"

Seryu turned her head and to her shock, Sheele was nearly on top of her, her Teigu ready to strike. Realizing the danger she was in, Seryu jumped back, bringing her arms to guard her neck. It proved just enough to avoid a killing blow, but at the cost of both arms.

"You may have gotten away that time, but now it's over!" Sheele cried out, preparing for another strike.

Suddenly, Mine screamed out in pain. Sheele turned to look back at Mine and to her horror, saw Mine being crushed by Koro. The sound of bone cracking could be heard.

"Mine!"

Abandoning the killing blow, Sheele ran to help her captured partner. With Koro concentrating on crushing Mine, it failed to notice Sheele rushing back. In one swift motion, Sheele cut Koro's arm off.

"It seems I got back just in time," Sheele said, looking at Mine with a slight smile.

Mine was about to give her thanks when a gunshot rang out. Sheele put a hand toward her abdomen. Blood began to stain Sheele's dress. Mine looked towards Seryu and to her shock; smoke was coming out of Seryu's mouth.

"Execute!" Seryu screamed out in victory.

Koro charged at Sheele, its mouth aimed straight at the wounded woman, determined to kill the woman who cut its arm off.

"Sheele! Get out of the way!" Mine yelled out in desperation.

However, it seemed that Sheele didn't or couldn't hear her. She remained motionless in the face of the oncoming beast.

"I can't move my body," Sheele muttered in disbelief.

"No! Sheele!" Mine screamed out, tears streaking down her face.

Just as Koro was about to grab Sheele, two large fireballs came out from the trees and caught Koro straight in the eyes. The beast howled in pain and fell to the ground, clutching at its face and trying to extinguish the flames. The three fighters were caught by surprise.

"What?!" Seryu exclaimed. "How?"

"Sorry to interrupt your fight, but I think I'll take it from here," a male voice came from the shadows.

"What?! How?"

... ...

"Sorry to interrupt your fight, but I think I'll take it from here," Zuko yelled out.

He jumped out of the tree and landed onto his feet.

"YOU!" Seryu screamed out, after getting a look at the blue mask. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED CAPTAIN OGRE! DIDN'T YOU?!"

"So what if I did," Zuko responded with indifference. "Ogre was nothing more than a common street thug, who used his position to oppress innocent civilians."

_Why did I intervene here? I don't have time to be helping them right now…I need to get to Hana!_

Zuko cast a quick look at the two Night Raid assassins. The one called Sheele appeared to have collapsed due to her injuries. Mine had made her way to Sheele and was in the midst of trying to stop the blood loss. A loud growl caught Zuko's attention and he turned his eyes toward the beast, Koro. Smoke was still coming out from the beast's eye sockets but Zuko could literally see the growth of new tissue. Time wasn't on his side. To make matters worse, the sound of armor rattled drew closer. A large number of Imperial Guards emerged out of the woods.

"It's Night Raid! Get your weapons ready!"

"The Blue Spirit's also here!"

"Call for more back-up!"

_I don't need this now!_

Zuko slowly approached Sheele and Mine. Mine looked up, tears running down her face.

"Can you two move?" Zuko asked quietly.

"I think I'll be okay," Mine replied. "But Sheele probably won't be able to…I just got the bleeding under control."

"All right…grab her Teigu then and on my mark, get ready to run."

"W-wha-," Mine started, slightly taken back. "How will I know?"

"Oh, you'll know. It'll be hard to miss," Zuko answered with a slight smirk.

Zuko raised his arms, creating a wall of flames that separated themselves from the approaching Imperial Guards.

"What the-?

"Take cover!"

The Imperial Guards scrambled for cover, providing a few precious seconds for escape. Zuko picked up Sheele and placed her on his back and turned to face Mine. To his disbelief, Mine remained rooted, in awe of the wall of fire.

"Hey! That was the cue! Let's go! It won't last for much longer!"

That was enough to get Mine out of her stupor. She picked up Sheele's Teigu and followed Zuko into the woods. A few seconds later, the wall petered out, but by the time the Imperial Guards took their positions, they were long gone.

"Search the area! They couldn't have gotten far!"

One of the Guards approached Seryu.

"Are you okay?" the Guard asked hesitantly.

To his discomfort, Seryu started to laugh in an insane manner.

"You may have gotten away….but justice will win…it always does…DO YOU HEAR ME, BLUE SPIRIT! I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

... ...

"Hey, where are you going?" Mine asked Zuko, following him on the rooftops.

"Putting some distance between us and them," Zuko answered. "You holding up all right back there?"

"Yeah, I'll hold," Mine responded, visibly wincing. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Is it just you and Sheele tonight? Or are there other Night Raid members you can meet up with?"

"We were supposed to rendezvous near the Capitol outer limits once we finished the mission," Mine answered glumly.

"If your mission was to kill Chibul, you don't have anything to worry about."

"What? Why?"

"His men took someone important to me…someone who showed me the first true bit of genuine compassion and kindness when I came to this city. I made sure that he and his men would never make that mistake again," Zuko replied darkly.

Due to the alarm being rung, the streets were overrun with Imperial Guards. Zuko and Mine had to take numerous detours in order not to be discovered. All of this amounting to time being lost. Time that Zuko didn't have. By the time they made their way safely out to the city limits and to the rendezvous point, his anger and anxiety were almost at a breaking point.

"Where are they?!" Zuko asked harshly.

"They should be here…" Mine answered cautiously. "They had a relatively easy assignment."

Zuko placed Sheele gently onto the ground and approached Mine.

"Listen! I don't have any more time to waste. They better come soon. I have to go to the red light district!"

Mine's expression changed from apprehension to that of disgust and contempt.

"Are you telling me that you value getting laid over the life of Sheele?!"

"Not for that reason!" Zuko responded angrily, his face reddening behind the mask. "The person they took is there! I have to go save her!"

"Oh…" Mine replied, her expression softening.

"Hey, you shouldn't yell so loudly!" a familiar female voice called out. "You'll attract too much unwanted attention."

Zuko turned around and saw two familiar faces. One of them belonged to the boy that was with Akame, Tatsumi. The other belonged to the blonde woman who he met on the day of the public execution.

"Our assignment went off without a problem, right Leone," Tatsumi bragged to Mine. "How'd you-"

Tatsumi stopped, shocked at the appearance of the Blue Spirit in front of him.

"Oh…it's the Blue Spirit," Leone stated as a matter of factly. "Why are you here?"

Tatsumi and Leone looked at Zuko and then at Mine. It wasn't until they got closer that they saw the extent of Mine's injuries.

"Mine! Are you okay?" Leone asked, concern in her voice.

Mine nodded.

"I'm fine, but we need to get back to base. Sheele's been hit bad. It could have been worse if he hadn't intervened."

Mine pointed towards Sheele and Tatsumi ran past Zuko to check up on Sheele. When he could feel her breath, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Spirit," Tatsumi thanked Zuko, gratitude in his eyes.

Zuko merely nodded in acknowledgement and started making his way back towards the city.

"Where are you going?" Leone asked. "You should join up with us. We could use someone like you."

"I have to go to Chibul's base of operations in the red light district. I need to save someone there."

Leone and Tatsumi exchanged uneasy glances with each other.

"About that, we hit that base tonight…it'll be swarming with Imperial Guards by now."

"I don't care about them," Zuko muttered darkly. "I need to know, was there a girl there? She has brown hair…light…brown eyes…has a side ponytail?"

"There were a lot of girls there; to be honest…we didn't keep track of them. After all, our targets were the drug suppliers."

Zuko rounded on Leone.

"And you just left them there?!"

"We didn't!" Tatsumi interjected. "We contacted a local doctor in the area to look-."

Before Tatsumi even finished his last sentence, Zuko was already gone.

…_Let me get there in time…_

Once in the city, Zuko, taking Leone's warning into consideration, removed the Blue Spirit mask and jumpsuit. Thankfully, he had decided to wear his normal clothes underneath. After dumping the Blue Spirit gear in a nearby garbage pile in an alley. Zuko made his way to the red light district. As Leone predicted, the number of Imperial Guard patrols had increased. It took a few minutes for him to navigate through the streets until he saw the sign.

_A red dragon holding a pearl…looks like this is the place…now to find the nearest doctor…_

"Excuse me, but do you know where the nearest doctor is?" Zuko inquired a passing civilian.

The woman stopped and gave curt instructions. Zuko gave his thanks and after taking a minute to remember the directions, followed them to the word. When he reached his destination, he hoped that he had misheard the woman. The building was in the slums, with the door clearly rotten from age. No matter how you looked at it, Zuko couldn't believe that a doctor practiced here.

_Might as well…_

Zuko entered the building and to his shock, discovered a large number of girls on the floor. A number of them were peacefully asleep. On the other hand, the majority of them writhed on the floor, visibly in pain. The sound of glass shattering came from the back room and from the room, stumbled out an old gray-haired man in a heavily stained white doctor's coat. The old man picked himself up and sighed heavily. He kneeled down to one of the girls and began checking her pulse, all the while talking to himself.

"Damn that girl…what was she thinking…telling the people to bring all these girls here? I don't have the equipment to treat them all."

The doctor picked himself and moved onto the next girl, wiping the girl's sweat off her forehead.

"Withdrawal symptoms from this particular drug are nasty. Most of them don't survive…the one's that do often suffer for the rest of their lives."

It wasn't for a few minutes until Zuko realized that the doctor was talking to him.

"And yet you still treat them…"

"Of course, boy! As a doctor, it's my duty to help those who are suffering," the old doctor responded, feebly attempting to smile. "If you need treatment though, you'll have to go elsewhere. As you can see, I'm kind of busy."

The doctor waved his arms toward the girls to prove his point.

"I'm not here for treatment."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I want to see if I can find someone."

The doctor sighed and looked solemnly at Zuko.

"You do know where these girls came from?"

"Yes, but she was taken there against her will. I'm here to return her back to her family."

"Most of these girls were…but tell me, what does the girl look like?" the doctor asked.

"She has light skin, brown hair, light brown eyes...she also has a side ponytail."

The doctor raised a hand to his chin and furrowed his brow, trying to remember the faces of everyone that was brought in. Suddenly, his expression turned grave.

_That can't be good…_

"Follow me, kid…you aren't going to like what you see."

Zuko carefully navigated his way through the large numbers of girls on the ground and followed the man through the building. The doctor opened a door and to Zuko's surprise it led outside to the back of the building.

"Second row…third one to the left," the doctor informed Zuko, his voice barely audible.

Zuko followed the doctor's finger and to his horror, saw three rows of bodies on the ground, each body covered by a dirty white sheet. Zuko slowly walked up the second row and stood in front of the third body. He kneeled and hesitantly removed the sheet.

"No…you can't do this to me…you can't…"

Underneath the sheet, lay Hana. He placed a hand on Hana's cheek. All he could feel was coldness.

"Open your eyes, Hana," Zuko implored. "This isn't funny, Hana!"

Hana's eyes remained shut, her expression one of peace. Zuko felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the doctor.

"I'm sorry, kid. I wish I had better news for you."

Zuko grabbed the doctor by his coat and slammed him into the wall.

"Don't you say that! Treat her!" Zuko commanded, anger lacing his voice.

"There's nothing I can do," the doctor responded, in a firm yet understanding tone.

"You don't decide that! She can be saved! Treat her!"

"I've been doing this job for a long time…far longer than you've been alive I reckon…I've seen these types of deaths far too many than my liking…I'm sorry but she's gone."

The doctor grabbed hold of Zuko's hands and removed them from his coat. Finally accepting the truth, Zuko fell to his knees and yelled out in grief, hitting the ground with his fist. The doctor cast a look of sadness over the grieving Zuko and started to walk back into the building. He had more patients to tend.

**Five Days Later, North Cemetery**

"It means a lot, Lee, for you to be here."

"It's the least I could do…for all the kindness that Hana's shown me," Zuko responded, placing a hand on a crying Lily, looking at the tombstone in front of them.

Five days had passed since Hana's death. By morning, Zuko had brought Hana's body back to the inn, to at least give Hana's family a sense of closure. The father didn't take the news well. Up until the funeral ceremony, he had remained locked inside his room, blaming himself for Hana's death. The mother maintained a strong front and tended the inn, but Zuko could her crying in the dead of night.

"Will you stay?" Lily asked, looking at Zuko with pleading eyes and holding flimsily with one hand onto Zuko's bag.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I can't," Zuko answered firmly, turning his head away from Lily. "Hana didn't deserve this…and I can't just sit by and let a government that allows such injustices to continue."

Lily wiped her eyes and sighed. She then gave a small smile.

"I figured you would say that…does this have anything to do with your late night excursions?"

"You could say that…and if I'm caught, I would place you and your parents at risk…it wouldn't be right."

"Always thinking of others, are you Lee," Lily responded, laughing slightly.

Lily turned to look at Hana's tombstone. She reached into her purse and took out a small box.

"This is for you, Lee."

"What is it?" Zuko asked, surprised.

"It's a gift…from Hana," Lily answered, her voice trembling. "A traveling merchant gave it to her for listening to his stories. She thought that it would suit you."

Zuko opened the box. Inside, was a silver-in-color medallion, the center of which a large black stone was embedded. Zuko rubbed his thumb across the black stone. It didn't feel like a gemstone yet at the same time, it lacked the firm roughness of a stone. Zuko put the medallion around his neck and tucked it into his shirt. It felt cool on his chest.

"Thank you, Hana," Zuko spoke in the direction of the tombstone. "I'll treasure it forever."

"Lily! Let's go!" a loud voice yelled out.

Both Lily and Zuko turned towards the voice. They could see the father waving his hand, urging Lily to come, while the mother stood solemnly beside him.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Lily muttered quietly, tears starting to fall down her cheeks again.

"I suppose it is."

Lily embraced Zuko and Zuko awkwardly returned the hug with one arm. After a few moments of silence, they both released each other. Lily placed her hands over her lips and touched Hana's tombstone. She walked away and just as she was halfway done, she turned back to face Zuko. With one final wave, she ran towards her parents. Zuko watched them walk away until he couldn't see them anymore. Once again, Zuko was alone. He looked up at the clear blue sky and then back at Hana's tombstone.

_If I lost Mai like this…_

He clutched the medallion through his shirt.

"You okay there, lad?" a female called out.

Zuko looked towards the female and underneath a tree, stood Leone.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked hesitantly. "You lost someone as well?"

Leone laughed.

"You can drop the act, kid. I know you're the Blue Spirit."

"Let me guess…the doctor?"

Leone approached Zuko and placed her arm around Zuko's neck.

"That's right," Leone confirmed, pointing a finger to Zuko's scar. "You're kind of hard to miss, really."

"I knew it was a risk to go straight to the doctor after talking with you…How's Sheele?"

"She lost a lot of blood, but she's tough. She'll live thanks to you."

"That's good, I guess," Zuko responded, looking down at the ground. "At least some good came out of it."

Leone looked at Zuko, unsure of how to respond. She took her arm off of Zuko and distanced herself a few feet from him.

"So, what does a member of Night Raid want with me?"

"I was hoping that you had some thought on joining Night Raid. We're always short-handed and we could definitely use someone with your skillset."

Zuko placed a hand on Hana's tombstone. After a few moments, he walked toward Leone, with fire in his eyes.

"I'm ready…Let's go."

**Imperial Palace, Audience Room**

"Your Majesty, I bring grave news from the front. Generals Nakakido and Hemi, they have defected to the Revolutionary Army!"

Murmurs filled the Audience Room.

"What should we do?"

"General Nakakido was a tactical genius…"

"The men loved General Hemi…how will this affect morale?"

"QUIET!" a young boy yelled out, silencing the nobles and government officials.

"The Rebel Army is located to the south. It just means that it'll be easier to deal with them when the time comes!"

The young boy turned his head to the large, rotund man standing next to him in the shadows.

"So, did I do well, Prime Minister?" the young boy asked eagerly, light in his eyes.

The Prime Minister smiled dotingly on the young boy.

"Of course, Your Majesty. You are a beacon of calm and wisdom during these chaotic times," the Prime Minister answered, stroking his beard.

The Prime Minister took a large bite out of mutton, chewing loudly.

"Besides, we have a bigger problem closer to home…the leader of the Imperial Guards killed in his own office…my own relative murdered…and that serial killer who was killed…they took his Teigu! I've been so obsessed with this that I've gained weight!"

The Prime Minister tore off another chunk of meat with his teeth.

"Do we not have professionals looking for them?" the young Emperor inquired, ignorant of the foam forming around the Prime Minister's mouth.

"We've had no contact with them, meaning most likely they've been killed…useless filth," the Prime Minister cursed out. "I should have done this from the start but I've requested General Esdeath be recalled back to the Capitol to deal with Night Raid."

There was an audible gasp within the audience room.

"General Esdeath? But isn't General Budo in command of the Capitol Forces? For you to bring in another General, wouldn't he see it as a challenge of his authority?" a military official voiced out apprehensively.

"To ask General Budo of this request would be a waste of his time and a stain on his honor," the Prime Minister replied, brushing aside the official's concern.

"General Esdeath huh…" the young Emperor pondered. "Well, she is a hero who rivals General Budo….very well then!"

The young Emperor stood up from his throne and addressed his audience.

"I hereby authorize General Esdeath to enter the Capitol on the grounds that she hunts down the assassin group, Night Raid. I want you to accommodate any of her requests, understand!"

The Prime Minister stepped back into the shadows, a crazed look in his eyes.

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope all of you had a pleasant week.

So it seems that there is a general agreement among readers that Esdeath would overpower Zuko in a duel. While Zuko is a highly skilled firebender, I am inclined the agree with that point of view. (I mean time freeze...really? *insert Mr. Freeze pun*) As to how Zuko will deal with this gap in power, there are numerous scenarios that I've thought up, some I like more than others.

Leave a review and thanks again for reading. Hope you stay along for the ride.


	7. Chapter 7

**Outskirts of the Capitol, Mountains**

"So…what brought you to the Capitol, Lee?" Leone tossed out, peering over her shoulder.

For the past hour and a half, there was an uncomfortable tension between Zuko and Leone. Throughout the trip, despite Leone's best efforts, he rebuffed her or gave simple one word answers to her questions. It wasn't every day that she met someone who refused to talk to her. Zuko merely followed her lead, his eyes focused on the road.

"Want to know how I became a part of Night Raid?" Leone asked, hoping to spark Zuko's interest. "I was scouted by the Revolutionary Army. They had heard about me after I had saved some children from some aristocrats. They thought that it was a sport to trample children under their horses and it pissed me off, so I killed them."

Leone looked over shoulder once more. Seeing that Zuko had no intention of talking, Leone sighed heavily and looked upwards to the sky, putting her arms over her head.

"I came to the Capitol because someone asked me to," Zuko responded out of the blue, catching Leone by surprise. "Someone who believes that I can make a difference."

"Make a difference? Who did?" Leone inquired, her voice perking up. "Seems you made a big jump there becoming the Blue Spirit…"

Images of Aria, Ogre, and numerous other corrupt men and women Zuko had killed filled his head.

"Yeah…a big jump…you could say that…" Zuko replied, his voice trailing off. "It wasn't that hard of a decision really."

Once again, there was silence. Sensing that Zuko had something on his mind, Leone made no more further effort to engage him in dialogue. For another hour, the two of them made their way through the mountain paths and woods.

"We're here!" Leone exclaimed with delight, pointing towards a large building embedded within a cliff wall.

To Zuko's astonishment, the Night Raid emblem was plastered on the front of the building.

_Talk about subtlety... _

**Night Raid Headquarters, Dining Room**

"I'm back, everyone!" Leone yelled out, barging the door open. "And I brought a friend!"

The other members of Night Raid, grave expressions on their faces, were sitting around a table.

"What's the matter?" Leone inquired, her voice devoid of the cheerfulness a few seconds ago.

"General Esdeath has returned to the Capitol, Leone," Mine replied, clutching her bandaged left arm.

"Can you get any reports from the north, Lubbock?"

"I've been trying Akame, but it's been silent," Lubbock answered, shaking his head. "We have to assume the worst in this situation."

Tatsumi stood up from his chair and slammed his hands onto the table.

"How can that be? I thought the Northern tribes were expected to hold the Empire off for at least a year! They had Numa Seika… the Hero of the North!"

"Apparently, we overestimated his abilities," Bulat responded, his arms crossed over his chest. "We can't fall into a panic though and let this affect our missions."

"Bulat's right. We simply have to plan more accordingly now," Boss voiced in agreement. "It's safe to assume that General Esdeath hasn't return to the Capitol for leisure. Leone, I know you just got back from the Capitol, but I want you to go back and monitor Esdeath."

"With pleasure! I've always wondered what type of person she was."

"She's a homicidal, sadistic manic who has no qualms about killing, plain and simple. Be on your guard." Boss warned.

"Got it!" Leone responded, cracking her knuckles. "And if the chance comes, should I take her out?"

"You will do no such thing! Esdeath isn't one to be trifled with alone. You are to just monitor her activities; do I make myself clear, Leone?"

Boss glared at Leone. Leone tried to make up an excuse, but words failed her. Finally, she let out a sigh in defeat.

"Very well, Boss…"

Tatsumi fell onto his chair, deflated and yet relieved that Leone had listened to reason. As he turned to face Leone, he noticed Zuko, standing next to Leone.

"Who are you?"

Upon Tatsumi's question, the other members of Night Raid snapped out of their stupor and turned their attention towards Zuko.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me Tatsumi! This is Lee and today, he's going to be one of us!" Leone exclaimed happily, hitting Zuko hard on the back with the palm of her hand.

The other Night Raid members stared at Leone with a somewhat dumbfounded expression on their faces and one of pity towards Zuko. A good minute passed before Boss broke the silence.

"Leone...when I gave you permission to go out into the city today, I didn't think you would bring someone back. We can't just allow members to bring strangers into headquarters without performing an extensive background check. I really wish you would tell me these things before you act. "

Boss turned her attention to Zuko, her one good eye staring at him.

"I don't know what Leone said to convince you to come here, but since you know where our headquarters are, we can't allow you to leave."

"That's fine," Zuko responded. "I came with full knowledge that I would be joining Night Raid."

"Joining us?" Mine interjected, her eyes on Zuko. "You hardly look like someone who's capable of working with professionals like us."

_She's certainly got a sharp tongue doesn't she…_

"Don't mind her. She's like that to everyone." Leone reassured Zuko.

Brushing Leone's aside, Zuko dropped his bag and started to rummage through it, to everyone's curiosity. He felt his way through the bag until he wrapped his fingers around a sphere shaped object. He pulled it out of the bag and placed it onto the table for everyone to see: it was the Teigu, Spectator.

"What's that supposed to be?" Mine asked, laughing mockingly at Zuko. "Is that supposed to impress us? It looks like an ugly paperwe-"

"It's a Teigu, Mine," Akame answered, cutting Mine off. "And that Teigu belonged to Zank the Beheader."

"Wait a minute; didn't you say that Zank was killed by the Blue Spirit?" Bulat inquired. "You and Tatsumi saw it, right?"

"That's right Aniki," Tatsumi replied, fixated on Zuko.

The Night Raid members looked at Zuko once more, but this time, their expressions were not of pity but one of intrigue.

"So…you are the Blue Spirit?" Mine asked hesitantly.

"People have called me by that; however, I would prefer it if you all would call me by my real name. It's Zuko."

"I thought your name was Lee? I overheard your conversation with that girl in the cemetery," Leone pointed out.

Before Zuko could answer, Boss cut into the conversation.

"So..Leone…you mean to tell me that not only did you bring unauthorized personal back to base once more, but also you didn't even bother to check what his real name is?" Boss inquired, raising her mechanical arm.

"Crap!"

As Leone made a bolt for the door, the mechanical arm shot off and like a grappling hook, latched onto Leone's scarf.

_That was unexpected…_

"You need to be taught a lesson."

"Forgive me!" Leone cried out, the arm dragging her back on the ground.

"I'm sorry…Zuko was it? Leone's a good fighter and an overall nice person…but she isn't the most disciplined of soldiers."

Boss walked past the struggling Leone and stuck out her left hand.

"My name is Najenda, but everyone here calls me Boss. From what I can tell, you already have met most of Night Raid already. The two over there are Lubbock and Bulat."

Boss pointed to the two men sitting at the end of the table respectively. Zuko took Boss's hand and shook it. She had a firm, strong grip that belied her appearance. He then turned to face everyone.

"Listen, I know that there may be some reservations about me joining your group. I've kept my identity up until now a complete secret and even the times that we had met in the Capitol, I let my reservations known regarding Night Raid. However, I've been thinking in the past few days and I've come to the conclusion that I can't do this anymore alone. All this time, I thought that I could do this by myself, but now…I just want to do my part and bring peace and honor back to this world."

"Well, thanks to you, two of our members returned alive, so you have my thanks. Your reasons for wanting to join are more than good enough and Night Raid gladly welcomes you," Boss stated with a smile on her face. "To be honest though, I'm surprised. I didn't expect the Blue Spirit to join Night Raid…especially since it was Leone who did the recruiting."

"Why's that?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Leone questioned indignantly, still on the ground.

"Considering what Tatsumi told us about his first meeting with you…it is a shock," Luboock muttered.

To Leone's displeasure, the rest of the Night Raid members nodded in agreement.

**Imperial Palace, Audience Room**

"General Esdeath, your conquest of the Northern tribes is to be commended!"

"Thank you, your Majesty," General Esdeath replied, kneeling on one knee. "We made sure that the North will no longer pose a threat to the Empire."

"I must apologize. You just returned to the Capitol and you have earned a long rest but there is something that I must entrust you with."

"And what would that be, your Majesty? I live to serve."

"The Prime Minister has brought to my attention that there is a rogue assassination group operating within the city. I want you to find them and remove them from the city by any means."

General Esdeath looked at the young Emperor, before shifting her eyes to the Prime Minister.

"Understood, I will execute these rogue assassins with extreme prejudice. However, I must make a request."

"And what would that be?"

"I have heard that the enemy possesses a large number of Teigu. I've learned that it takes a Teigu to fight against another Teigu-"

"How many Teigu are you looking for, General Esdeath?" the Prime Minister interrupted, stuffing his mouth with more raw fish.

"I request a six member team, each equipped with their own Teigu."

The young Emperor cast an anxious look at the Prime Minister, before speaking.

"General Esdeath, I believe that you already have three Teigu users, the Three Beasts, under your command. Are they not capable for the task?" the Emperor asked nervously.

The Prime Minister placed a hand on the Emperor and gave the boy a warm smile.

"Emperor Makoto, I believe that we can entrust General Esdeath with her request. She is a loyal subject after all and she'll definitely be able to eliminate the assassins. I will personally handle the preparations, your Majesty."

"Very well then!" the boy replied, heaving a sigh of relief. "With that peace will finally return to the Capitol."

Emperor Makoto turned his attention once again to the kneeling Esdeath.

"General Esdeath, for your loyalty and recent achievements, I feel compelled to award you. Do you wish for titles? Or maybe land?"

Esdeath remained quiet for a few moments, deep in thought.

"Well, I do have one request."

"What is it?" the young Emperor asked excitedly. "If it's something within my power, I'll gladly give it to you."

"I was thinking…it would be nice to fall in love," Esdeath answered, placing a hand over her heart.

General Esdeath's request caught both the Prime Minister and Emperor Makoto by surprise. They turned to look at one another, with a look of disbelief and uncertainty.

"Of…of course!" the young Emperor proclaimed awkwardly. "You are of marriageable age…how about the Prime Minister?"

"Your Majesty!" the Prime Minister voiced out in a cold sweat, dropping a piece of fish.

"Although the Prime Minister is a 'good man'" Esdeath remarked, with a smirk. "I don't think he and I will be a good match. He probably wouldn't last one night with me."

Esdeath took a scroll out from the crevice of her bosom and unveiled it.

"If anyone meets these criteria…please let me meet know."

… … …

"You are manipulative as always, aren't you Prime Minister Honest?"

"I've worked hard to get to where I am now. I don't intend on letting those who may jeopardize all my work get in my way."

With the meeting with Emperor Makoto over, the Prime Minister and General Esdeath excused themselves to talk with one another.

"Still, regarding your request…isn't six a bit too much?"

"Even though you say that, you'll still take care of it won't you?"

The Prime Minister responded with a cold laugh and stroked his beard, a dark smile forming.

"Naturally, but in return, I have a favor I need you to do. There are a few people I need to disappear, if you understand what I'm saying."

"Consider it done," Esdeath replied curtly. "My three pets need exercise anyway."

**Night Raid Headquarters, Zuko's Room**

Zuko looked around his new room. It was sparsely furnished, mainly consisting of a bed, a drawer cabinet, and a small table set. He tossed his bag onto the bed, spilling the contents onto the bed. Wanting a bit of fresh air, Zuko opened the single window in the room and looked upward at the stars. It was a clear night, with not a single cloud in the sky. Not for the first time, Zuko began to reminisce about the friends and family he left behind.

_I wonder…how you guys are doing now…We all wanted a peaceful life after the war and yet here I am, trying to save another world…how long longer do I have to be here? I miss you, Mai…but more importantly, I miss you, Uncle Iroh…I could really use your help._

He grabbed the medallion through his shirt.

_Lily…I hope you are doing all right…_

The noise of light knocking brought Zuko out of his thoughts. He walked towards the door and cracked it slightly open. To his surprise, Tatsumi was standing in front of the doorway.

"Uh…hi there, Zuko."

"Right..hello there to you as well."

"So…just wanted to say…welcome to the group…looks like you are unpacking…dinner in about 20 minutes?"

"Sure, thanks for the update," Zuko replied, closing the door once again after Tatsumi had left.

Zuko had begun to place his spare clothes in the drawer cabinet when there was another knock on the door. Thinking it was Tatsumi again, he opened to door fully, only to face Sheele.

"May I come in?"

"Sheele!" Zuko yelled out in surprise, his voice suddenly filled with concern. "Aren't you still hurt? Should you be moving around like that?"

"I think I can manage a short walk," Sheele replied, pointing to the door across from his own.

Zuko offered his arm to Sheele, which she accepted. Walking slowly, Zuko directed Sheele toward the bed, allowing her to a seat on the edge of the bed. Zuko dragged a chair from the table and set it so that he could sit down facing Sheele. There was an uncomfortable silence as the two of them exchanged glances at one another.

"You shouldn't be moving around like that," Zuko scolded her, breaking the tension. "I was told that you lost a lot of blood. You need bed rest."

Sheele smiled warmly at Zuko and grabbed a hold of one of Zuko's hands.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look, but I appreciate your concern. When Mine told me that the Blue Spirit had joined Night Raid, I felt compelled to meet the person who saved not only me but also Mine. It wouldn't be right if I didn't."

"I think your health takes precedence," Zuko countered. "Also, I had the fortune of meeting Mine today…is she always…you know…like that?"

"Please forgive her," Sheele answered, letting go of Zuko's hand, her eyes down. "She's had a hard childhood. As being half foreign blood, she was mercilessly hated by the people of the Empire. Over time, this caused her to build walls around herself. Her words may seem harsh, but she means well."

_Kind of like Toph…I guess…as long as she doesn't hit people to show affection…_

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to pry."

"No, I just thought that you should know…I assume that this is your Teigu?" Sheele asked, picking up the Blue Spirit mask on the bed. "I'm surprised. Such a simple and relatively unimpressive looking Teigu is capable of such power."

"Yes…I suppose you could say that…" Zuko lied, mentally patting himself on the back for going back and finding the mask from the alley. "To be honest, I was also surprised once I discovered its abilities. It also helps to keep my face hidden, which makes it far more useful to me than other Teigus I suppose."

Sheele turned her attention to Zuko's face. There was a slight look of sadness in her expression as her eyes drifted toward his scar.

"May I ask how you got your scar?" Sheele asked, putting the mask back onto the bed.

"Let's just say that I got it because I spoke out of turn. The man who gave it to me thought that it would teach me respect."

Zuko stood up and walked away from Sheele, unable to look at the pity growing in her eyes. He made his way to the window and looked out at the stars. Just as Sheele was about to speak, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Zuko! It's dinner time!" Leone yelled through the door. "Better hurry or else Akame's going to eat all the meat!"

**The Next Day, Practice Field**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The sound of swords clanging rang out in the morning air.

"What's with all the noise?" Zuko asked Leone, making his way outside, a glass of water in hand.

"Don't know, but it seems that Tatsumi is fired up…more than usual today. He's been practicing non-stop since sunrise."

Zuko followed her finger and saw Tatsumi sparring with Akame. Tatsumi charged at Akame, only for her to easily parry his attack. With a powerful blow, Akame knocked Tatsumi onto the ground.

"Again!" Tatsumi yelled out, catching his breath.

"Don't you think you need a break, Tatsumi?" Akame asked. "It's not good to push your body too much."

"And why would I do that?" Tatsumi answered, wiping a trickle of blood from his lip. "If this was the real situation, a real fight, my enemy wouldn't go easy on me, would they? Now, AGAIN!"

Tatsumi charged at Akame once more, only to be doused with water from his right. Tatsumi cleared his eyes and turned to his right.

"Oops…my hand slipped," Zuko said, the glass empty.

"What was that for Zuko?!" Tatsumi called out, trying hard to ignore Leone's laughter. "I'm trying to train here."

"You say if this was a real fight…well in a real fight, you should be more mindful. You were so focused on attacking Akame that you left yourself exposed! If I was your enemy, your head would be on fire!"

Tatsumi was taken back slightly and opened his mouth, trying to counter Zuko's claims. However, after struggling to find the words, Tatsumi merely held his head down in defeat.

"You're right… It's just…it's just that I need to become stronger. I don't want to be the weak link in the group. I want to fight and make a difference. "

"There's a right way and wrong way to do things. Brute strength isn't the answer to everything. Obviously, you need to learn how to be more aware of your surroundings-"

Feeling a large presence behind him, Zuko turned his head, only to be hit hard on his back, knocking him forward. On the ground, he turned to look behind him, greeted by the sight of the imposing Bulat. Leone doubled over laughing, unable to contain herself.

"It seems that Tatsumi is not the only one who needs to be aware of his surroundings, don't you think Zuko?"

_Stupid! I let myself fall into that one…_

"As for you Tatsumi…way to finally act like a man!" Bulat praised with a thumbs up. "But Zuko's right. He managed to at least detect my presence. You need more work…and I got just the training for you."

"All right, Aniki!"

Bulat grabbed a spear from the weapons rack and began running off with Tatsumi toward the mountains when he stopped and turned to face Zuko.

"Zuko! Why don't you join us?"

"Me?" Zuko asked, pointing a finger to himself.

"Of course! You're the only Zuko here, aren't you? Besides, this'll allow me to see just how strong you are."

As seeing that he had nothing better to do, Zuko gave his acknowledgement to Bulat's request and headed back towards his room to get his swords. Just as he walked past Leone, she spoke out in a playful tune.

"Be careful, he's homo."

"What?!"

… … …

"Wow, it sure is getting foggy up here…I've never been so deep in the mountains before…" Tatsumi called out to Bulat in front.

"This whole place is called Fake Mountain…being up here is just as dangerous as being in the Capitol. You holding up okay back there, Zuko?"

"Yeah, I'm doing fine…I just wish we didn't have so much stuff to carry though."

_I wonder why they call if Fake Mountain…doesn't look fake to me…_

For the past hour, Bulat, Tatsumi, and Zuko trekked their way up the mountain paths. As per the training rules, each member was to carry a heavy backpack full of camping equipment.

"What I wouldn't do to be an earthbender…" Zuko muttered, covering his eyes from the scorching sun.

"Earthbender? What's that?" Tatsumi inquired.

"What? Oh…nothing, just complaining about the heat is all." Zuko lied.

Bulat laughed.

"For someone who has control over fire, that's somewhat ironic."

The three of them continued on their training regime and aside from the hot sun, it was a relatively peaceful hike through the mountains.

_I don't get it…why did Bulat say that Fake Mountain was as dangerous as the Capitol?...and why can't I shake the feeling that I'm being watched?_

Then, Zuko heard the sound of creaking wood and his eyes caught motion to the left of him.

"Tatsumi! Jump forward! Now!"

Just as Tatsumi made his jump, a large tree branch crashed into the space that Tatsumi had occupied moments before. Zuko drew his swords and turned his attention to the source of the branch. To his mild shock, it was a tree, albeit the tree had a single yellow eye and a large gaping mouth. A loud piercing roar filled the air. Just as Zuko was about to strike the beast, a large spear impaled the beast straight in the eye.

"Tree Beasts! Way to be aware, Zuko!" Bulat yelled out, a look of satisfaction on his face. "They don't call this place Fake Mountain for nothing. It's filled with creatures skilled in camouflage. There's no better place to train if you want to get stronger and improve your battle awareness."

Zuko and Tatsumi went back-to-back with one another, guarding each other's blind spots. It seemed that Bulat was handling the beasts well on his own.

"So Zuko, want to keep score?" Tatsumi asked, striking a beast down.

"You're on! Loser has to do the other's chores for a week!"

**20 Minutes Later**

"That's 16 for me, Zuko. Good luck beating that."

"Sorry, Tatsumi, but this…" Zuko shouted out, pulling his sword out from a Tree Beast. "Makes 34. Looks like I win."

"What?!"

Tatsumi counted the pile of dead beasts surrounding Zuko and after reaching the same number, lowered his head.

"Damn it! I thought I had you there for a moment, and you weren't even using any fire…Just shows that I've got a long way to go."

"Hey, your hand…it's bleeding."

Tatsumi looked down at his hand. To his surprise, he discovered that he had been hit by one of the Tree Beasts. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and covered the wound. Bulat walked over to Tatsumi.

"Do you need me to nurse you back to health at base camp, Tatsumi?" Bulat asked, blushing.

"Why are you blushing while saying that, Aniki?! And no, I don't think I need that much treatment for this!"

_Oh…that's what Leone meant…._

"Hey Tatsumi, Bulat…I have a question for you two."

The two of them turned to face Zuko.

"What do you want to ask?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Why do you call Bulat, Aniki? Is that his surname?"

Bulat and Tatsumi looked at one another and then at Zuko, with neutral expressions on their faces.

"No, it's not his surname. Aniki is Aniki. That's all it means."

_Must be a cultural thing then…_

"I got it!" Bulat cried out, hitting the palm of his hand with a fist. "You want to call me Aniki to right Zuko?

"Uh…that's not where I was quite going b-"

Bulat laughed heartily.

"It's okay, Zuko! You can call me Aniki if you want to as well! Tatsumi, you don't mind right?"

"Of course not, Aniki!" Tatsumi responded.

_These…people….are weird…good…but weird…._

**Night Raid Headquarters, Conference Room**

"How'd your week long training expedition go, Bulat?" Boss asked, taking in a long drag from a smoke.

"It went quite well," Bulat proclaimed, looking at Tatsumi and then at Zuko. "Tatsumi's improvement is amazing and I'm quite impressed with Zuko's abilities with a sword. If anything, I want to have a spar with whoever trained him! "

"Sorry, Bulat…but that would be difficult…"

_As I don't even come from this world…let alone Master Piandao…_

Boss took one last drag from her cigarette and crushed the remaining stub in an ashtray.

"Since everyone is here, I can get started," Boss stated, surveying the group with her one good eye. "First off, it seems that, according to Leone, Esdeath has limited her activities to within the torture chambers within the Imperial Palace."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Tatsumi asked, looking at the other Night Raid members. "If she hasn't acted, it gives us more time to prepare…doesn't it?"

Boss took out another cigarette and lighted it.

"That's one way of looking at it, Tatsumi," Boss replied, blowing out a stream of smoke. "But you don't know Esdeath as I do. She's not one to waste time and I still can't figure out why…she's planning something, and that can be more dangerous for us."

_Perhaps I should ask Johan regarding Esdeath's activities…since he is ex-military he might have friends on the inside…_

"And finally, there has been a series of murders in the Capitol and the nearby vicinities. These murders are linked in that the victims are civil officials and their associated bodyguards. To make matters worse, these posters are being left at the scene of every murder."

Boss pulled out a poster and showed it to everyone. It was simple in design that consisted of the Night Raid emblem. However, what caught Zuko's eye was the slogan written near the bottom of the page.

_Heaven's Judgement, Delivered by Night Raid…a bit theatrical for my taste…sounds like something that I would hear at an Ember Island Players production._

"Framing us for the crime?" Bulat inquired.

"Don't make me laugh!" Mine yelled out. "Since when have we ever claimed responsibility for any kill?"

"Well, that's true," Boss answered. "However, after each murder, security was heightened. In fact, the last murders to occur were that of the former prime minister and his daughter. They had over 30 highly skilled guards protecting them and the daughter was also a master of the Imperial Fist. At this point, the people are beginning to believe that we are the only ones who could be responsible."

"Then, the criminals are just as powerful as us," Leone pointed out, punching her hand. "This ought to be good."

"In other words, they are most likely Teigu users," Akame stated, a stern look in her eyes.

Boss crushed the cigarette in her hand.

"Those who were killed were good people," she spoke, her voice hardening. "They wanted nothing to do with the current Prime Minister and were killed because of it."

"He's not only killing his enemies, but also tarnishing Night Raid's reputation," Zuko added, remembering the steps his own father and great-grandfather took. "Doesn't waste time, does he?"

"Or it could be a trap…to lure us out," Bulat voiced out. "They could be preparing an ambush for us if we go after them."

"The people who were murdered were good people…they only cared for their country and wanted to fix it from within," Boss spoke slowly. "In the future, this country will need people like them or else everything would have been for naught."

"That's right!" Tatsumi stated, his voice barely containing his anger. "I don't understand all this political stuff, but we can't allow this fake Night Raid to get away with this!"

The other Night Raid members nodded their heads in agreement, their resolve strengthened.

"Then, it looks like we have a unanimous agreement!" Boss said, standing up from her seat. "We have five suspected targets…three of which who are leaving the Capitol for various reasons. Those three will be at their most vulnerable then. Tatsumi and Bulat are Alpha Team, Akame and Zuko: Sword Team, and Lubbock and Leone make up Gold Team."

"Yes!" Lubbock responded, clenching a fist out in mock victory.

"Don't even think about it, hentai," Leone replied with a blank expression.

Boss turned to look at Mine and Sheele.

"I'm sorry…but since you two are still injured, I can't have you out in the field with the rest of the team."

Sheele merely nodded to signal her understanding, while Mine gave an audible grunt of frustration. The six remaining members split up to form the two man cell teams and Boss approached each team, giving them the information on where they could locate their targets. Zuko looked at the piece of parchment.

_Finance Minister…Terra Village… Looks like Akame and I are going on a field trip…_

Just as the three teams started to move out, Lubbock spoke.

"Hey…isn't this a good chance to see if Tatsumi is compatible with a Teigu?" Lubbock asked. "If we keep on sending him out without a Teigu, it might come to bite him in the ass someday."

"Good call, Lubbock," Boss replied, turning to face Zuko. "Zuko, you still have the Teigu from Zank, correct? Could you bring it here?"

"It's not going to work," Zuko responded, reaching into his pocket and tossing the Teigu at Boss. "I was hoping to give this to you today since we have no need for it."

"What do you mean?" Leone inquired.

Boss looked at the Teigu briefly before attempting to hand the relic to Tatsumi. Tatsumi shuddered involuntarily.

"Let's just say…he wasn't compatible with it."

… … …

"_Hey, Zuko…did you bring the Teigu you got from Zank?" Bulat asked._

_Zuko threw another branch into the campfire. After a hard day of training in the mountain, Bulat, Tatsumi, and Zuko had made their way back to base camp to rest._

"_Yeah, it's in my bag," Zuko replied, searching through the bag. "I don't know why you asked me to bring it but…here it is."_

_Zuko pulled out the spherical Teigu, Spectator, and handed it to Bulat. _

"_I figure that it's time to see if Tatsumi is compatible with it," Bulat informed. "The more Teigu users we have on our side, the better."_

_Tatsumi placed his plate down and looked at the Teigu with manic glee._

"_Really?! How come no one else wants it? I mean…since Zuko got it, shouldn't he use it?"_

"_It's one Teigu per person, Tatsumi," Bulat informed. "Teigus take considerable mental and physical strength to use. Since Zuko already has a Teigu, using another one in conjunction isn't going to work."_

_(That makes sense…I wondered why all of them only had one Teigu equipped)_

"_It goes on your forehead…just so you know," Zuko stated, watching Tatsumi struggle with placing the Teigu on himself._

_Taking Zuko's words into consideration, Tatsumi attached the Teigu onto his forehead._

"_Well, does it work?" Zuko inquired._

"_Uh…I have no idea how to use this thing," Tatsumi replied, a puzzled look growing on his face. "What did Zank do to use its abilities against you, Zuko?"_

_Zuko thought back hard to the fight he had with Zank._

"_To be honest, he didn't do really anything special. Zank just described it as an 'extreme form of observation' so I guess it augments one's natural senses. Try focusing on something."_

_Tatsumi nodded and stared at both Zuko and Bulat. A few moments of silence passed. All of a sudden, Tatsumi's face reddened and in a flash, he brought his hands to his eyes, as if shielding himself from a horrible sight._

"_AAAAAAHHHH, GET IT OFF!" Tatsumi yelled out._

_Both Zuko and Bulat stood up._

"_What's wrong? Let me see!" Bulat asked, grabbing Tatsumi's hands._

"_NO, GET AWAY!"_

_Tatsumi squirmed his way out of Bulat's grasp and began to make his way to the other side of camp when out of the blue; he collapsed._

"_Damn it!"_

"_What's happening, Bulat?" Zuko asked._

"_The Teigu is rejecting him! Help me get it off of him!"_

_Zuko removed the Teigu from Tatsumi's forehead and put the Teigu in his pocket. Bulat carried Tatsumi and seated him near the campfire._

"_What happened, Aniki? I felt so weak…"_

"_Teigu incompatibility. It seems that you and that Teigu weren't a match," Bulat answered._

"_More importantly, what was all that about Tatsumi?" Zuko interrupted. "Why'd you go crazy on us back there?"_

_Tatsumi looked down at the ground, trying to hide his embarrassment._

"_Come on, Tatsumi," Bulat encouraged. "We're all guys here, you can tell us. There's nothing you can say that'll surprise us."_

"_If you say so, Aniki," Tatsumi responded, raising his head. "The Teigu did work and I saw…"_

"_Saw what?" Zuko cut in, annoyed at Tatsumi's hesitation. _

"_I saw you guys in your underwear."_

_Zuko's face dropped._

"_WHAT?! Why would you use that ability of all reason?! Especially at us?!"_

"_I didn't mean to!" Tatsumi countered, trying to stand up. "You told me to focus on something and I just looked at you guys. Next thing I know, you guys were just in your underwear….And why are you blushing Aniki?!"_

… … …

"Well…I see," Boss said, trying hard to keep a straight face, coughing once. "I'll take this to Army HQ. Perhaps they can find someone who better suits it.

"That would probably be for the best," Zuko responded, trying his best to ignore the laughter coming from Leone and Lubbock.

Mine clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Che…leave it to a country bumpkin to become incompatible with a Teigu over such a stupid thing."

Inflamed, Tatsumi approached Mine and jabbed her with his index finger.

"If I used that Teigu on you, then perhaps I wouldn't be incompatible."

Zuko hit his forehead with the palm of his hand in disbelief.

_Stupid …._

There was a brief moment of silence as the words took their time to sink in within the group. Mine's face flushed red, and she covered her chest with her one good arm. As Tatsumi realized the gravity of his words, he began stuttering, trying to make an excuse for himself.

"Oh wow, Tatsumi…didn't know you were so direct," Leone teased playfully.

"That's not what I-"

"YOU HENTAI!" Mine screamed out, slapping Tatsumi on the face and knocking him onto the ground.

On the ground, Tatsumi looked at Zuko.

"I deserved that didn't I?"

"Yeah…you kind of did."

**Terra Village**

"Are you sure you should be out like this in the open?" Zuko asked Akame, glancing around nervously. "I mean, you do have your face plastered on Wanted posters in the Capitol."

Zuko and Akame walked down the center street of Terra Village and took their seats in front of a small café. A kind-looking old lady approached them and handed them a menu.

"That's why I'm wearing a hooded cloak, and also most of the Wanted posters are only circulated within the Capitol limits. In the outer regions, I should be fine," she answered, her eyes scanning the menu. "Besides, we can't afford to stay too far away from the Finance Minister."

Zuko rubbed his eyes and took a quick look at a table across the street. Sitting at the table, was the Finance Minister, who appeared to be enjoying an afternoon lunch out with his family, and his armed guards.

_I don't like it…but she does have a point…_

"Why is the Finance Minister here? I mean while it is nice town here…there's not much."

The old lady approached them and placed two cups and a kettle of tea on the table. Zuko grabbed the kettle and poured a cup for himself and Akame.

"The Finance Minister and his wife are from this village, so they have strong attachments here."

"That's true…I suppose," Zuko replied, thinking back to what Boss had told him.

_Akame, Zuko…this will be your first mission out as a team. You two need to guard the Finance Minister. Over the years, he's let his personal opinions on the rising criminal activity and corruptness of the Imperial Guards be known to the general public. In addition, he recently published an article, without the Capitol's authorization, that heavily criticized the Empire's and primarily, the Prime Minister's spending and the current wars…._

Zuko was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of plates being placed on the table. When he looked down in front of him, there was a piece of cake in front of him. He could also see a plate had been placed in front of Akame, who looked at hers with a ravenous look in her eye.

"Excuse me…but we didn't order anything…" Zuko stated, looking at the old lady.

"I know dear," the old lady answered, smiling. "But for the cute couple, it's free of charge."

Zuko stood up abruptly.

"She isn't-" Zuko started, until he felt a sharp pain in his shin under the table.

_Did…Did she just kick me?!_

He glared at Akame, who looked away nonchalantly with a fork in her mouth.

"Are you okay?" the old lady asked.

"Yeah...never mind…I'm fine," Zuko replied, gulping down his cup of tea to cover his annoyance.

**Evening, Terra Village Inn**

"Well, I guess this mission was a bust overall," Zuko muttered.

For the past few days, the two of them had tailed the Finance Minister's every movement throughout Terra Village. To the best of their knowledge, apart from a few muggers who were easily dispatched by the Minister's guards, the Finance Minister was never in any serious threat.

"We can't say that for certain, Zuko," Akame replied, stretching her arms and taking a seat in one of the chairs in the room. "The Finance Minister still needs to return back to the Capitol. They could strike then."

Zuko merely grunted in acknowledgement and cracked the door of the room open, allowing him to look down the hallway. At the end of the hallway, there stood six armed guards, blocking access to the second floor. Not wanting to draw unwanted attention, Zuko shut the door. He took a seat on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"What is it you want to ask, Akame?" Zuko asked, feeling Akame's eyes drilling into him.

"I want to know…why are you fighting against the Empire?"

"Well, Akame…perhaps you want to share your story first?" Zuko countered, hoping that it would put Akame on the defensive.

It did not.

"If that's what it takes for you to tell me, fine," Akame answered with a blank expression. "I was sold to the Empire by my parents and was trained to be a part of the Imperial government's elite assassin squad."

"Haha, sure you were," Zuko responded in disbelief, standing up. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't need to…but don't expect me to tell you anything either."

"I am being serious."

Zuko stared at Akame, who merely stared back with her trademark blank expression. There was no sense of uneasiness or deceit coming from her.

_She's…telling the truth…_

"Why then?" Zuko asked, his voice hardening, grabbing Akame by the shoulders. "Why would an Imperial assassin join Night Raid? What makes you different from all the people that are corrupting this country?!"

"You're right. I've killed a lot of people..people who questioned the Empire's authority. People who could've helped us now in fighting against the Empire," Akame responded, looking Zuko straight on. "However, I'm here now aren't I?"

Zuko let go of Akame's shoulders and took a seat in the remaining chair.

"Yes…I guess you are," Zuko answered, letting out a sigh. "But that doesn't answer why you joined Night Raid."

Akame turned to look at the lone candle on the table.

"It's because I was tired of losing my comrades…my friends. The Empire treated us like expendable tools and I watched my friends be replaced week after week. It wasn't until I met Boss that I finally made the decision to defect. She convinced me that the Empire was evil."

"How does Boss fit into this?"

"I was sent to kill her. Boss was originally a general in the Imperial Army."

Zuko's face hit the table.

"That just leaves more questions than answers!"

"Not really," Akame replied, with a blank look. "Bulat and Lubbock were also members of the Imperial Army before they defected to Night Raid as well."

_It's surprising really…I never took Akame to be the emotional one…all this time I thought that she was just a meat-loving airhead who knew how to fight…guess I was wrong._

"Why are you smiling, Zuko?" Akame inquired, a somewhat hurt and angry look on her face. "Do you think my reasons are something to laugh at?"

"Not at all, Akame," Zuko replied. "I was just thinking how my initial image of you was wrong. It's a good thing."

"Truth be told, you and I are somewhat similar. We both were forced into a life that none of us wanted by our parents. Luckily, we found someone who we revealed to us the truth. All I can say is…I'm glad that you're on my side."

To Zuko's relief, Akame's expression softened and could see the faintest of smiles.

"We should probably focus on the mission now, don't you think Akame?"

"Yes, but you still need to tell me your end."

**The Next Day, Night Raid Headquarters**

"How was the mission?" Boss inquired, sitting in her usual seat, cigarette in mouth.

"Nothing happened," Akame answered.

"That's a big understatement," Zuko added. "We tailed the Finance Minister for four days and nothing happened. How'd the other teams do?"

Boss hung her head back and let out a large stream of smoke.

"Leone and Lubbock had no problems like you guys…their official wasn't targeted as well."

"But that just leaves….where's Bulat? Tatsumi?"

"Bulat's dead, Zuko. He was killed after fighting against the leader of the Three Beasts."

_The Three Beasts were the fake Night Raid?! What's going on?! Johan told me that they were an elite fighting force that served on the front lines under the orders of General Esdeath. _

"But the Three Beasts are under the direct orders of General Esdeath…doesn't that mean that she's the ones who authorized the hits?"

"Most likely, Zuko," Boss answered, crushing her mechanical hand into a fist. "The Three Beasts are renowned for their devotion to Esdeath. Most likely the Prime Minister asked her as a favor to eliminate his enemies. That just means that Esdeath got something in return."

"…And Tatsumi?" Akame interjected, her voice a whisper.

For the first time since they got back, Boss smiled slightly.

"He's resting. Turns out he succeeded Bulat's will and became Incursio's new wielder."

"Incursio?" Zuko cut in, a confused look on his face.

"It was Bulat's Teigu. I don't think you ever got to see it for yourself. Simply put, it's an armor Teigu."

"I see…can we go visit him?"

"I must ask that you don't, Zuko," Sheele answered.

Zuko turned to face the entrance of the Conference Room. Sheele stood in the doorway, a tray in hand.

"I just gave him some pain medication right now. He's sleeping right now."

"Get some rest, you two," Boss cut in, her voice firm. "You've both had a long journey and could use it."

Realizing that Boss was not open to discussion, Akame and Zuko nodded and made their way back to their rooms.

**At the same time in a remote region of the Empire, Tensui Village **

Two soldiers were roughly handling an elderly man.

"Come on, old man. Tell us what we want to hear and we'll make your death nice and quick. You'll be able to join the rest of your traitorous friends."

The soldier pointed to a large pile of corpses in the village square.

"How can I be guilty of something that I didn't do," the old man argued. "However, if I had known that the Empire would mercilessly slaughter an entire village, I might as well have."

The soldier gave a derisive laugh and without warning, punched the elderly man in the mouth. The old man was knocked over, spitting up bits up blood.

"You are testing my patience old man. Our informant told us that this village was trading with the other races. That's a capital offense."

The other soldier kicked the old man behind the knees, forcing him to kneel. The interrogating soldier unsheathed his sword and placed it on the man's neck.

"Since you won't cooperate, we might as well-"

"Sergeant!" a soldier yelled out, rushing forward.

"What is it, Private? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Sir, I just wanted to report that we searched the man's farm. There was no evidence of illegal trading there either!"

"What?!" the sergeant hissed, lowering his sword and rounding on the private. "Are you sure of that?"

"Yes, sir. We looked through the farm numerous times. All we found was an abnormally large number of cabbages."

The soldiers were interrupted by the sound of laughter. The sergeant turned his head to see the old man laughing, as if without a care in the world.

"What's so funny, old man?"

"I told you. None of us did anything wrong. Now, you'll pay for your crimes, like the Imperial dogs you are."

"I've had enough of you!"

The sergeant raised his sword and cut off the old man's head, watching it roll down the street and fall to a rest at the feet of a dark-haired twin-tailed girl in a black sailor uniform.

"It appears our informant was wrong, Sergeant."

"Unfortunately, it looks that way, Miss Kurome. I deeply apologize for making you come here and waste your time. I'll be sure to teach him a harsh lesson."

"I'm sure you will, Sergeant."

The man stared at the pile of bodies and spat on the ground.

"What should we do now? If it gets out that an entire town was massacred over false information…"

"We follow normal protocol," Kurome cut in. "We burn the town and destroy everything."

A soldier, holding a messenger hawk, came up to Kurome and the Sergeant.

"Sir…Ma'am. If I may intrude, I have an urgent message to relay to Miss Kurome."

"What is it?" Kurome asked.

"The message states that Miss Kurome be recalled back to the Capitol. Apparently, she is to be part of a six member team. It doesn't specify what the team is for though," the messenger answered, handing Kurome the letter.

Kurome briefly scanned the letter and handed it back to the soldier. She took out a large bag and opened it, revealing a large number of sweets and cookies.

"Well, looks like I'm heading home," Kurome muttered, munching on a cookie. "I wonder if I'll get to meet you there…dear sister."

* * *

Hello everyone. I apologize for the delay. Real life stuff, can't be helped.

Didn't want to do it, but Bulat had to die. If he didn't Tatsumi wouldn't get Incursio, forcing me to think up another OC Teigu. In addition, it wouldn't really be Akame ga kill if all the Night Raid members survived/lived.

Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please feel free to review!


	8. Chapter 8

"_Where am I?"_

_Zuko opened his eyes to discover that he was in a familiar looking corridor._

"_This place…it can't be…"_

_Upon reaching the end, he found himself looking straight into the Fire Nation War Room. Zuko walked slowly into the room, a chill running through his spine._

"_Well, I must be lucky," a dark voice rang out from the shadows. "The Fire Lord has decided to grace me with his presence."_

_Zuko turned and launched a fireball in the direction of the voice. From the darkness, another fireball emerged and collided with Zuko's, causing an explosion that illuminated the room._

"_Father..."_

"_Are you that disgusted to see me, Prince Zuko? Me? Your own father?"_

"_That's Fire Lord to you," Zuko responded with venom. "And what type of father challenges his own thirteen year old son to an Agni Kai and banishes him?"_

"_It seems you still haven't learn anything, Prince Zuko, and you haven't done anything yet to prove to me that you are worthy of bearing the Fire Lord title. In time, you'll learn that my way was correct. You merely stopped the progress of the world by siding with the Avatar."_

_Ozai launched a series of fireballs at Zuko, only for Zuko to easily block them with strong cuts of his arm. _

"_I'm not the scared thirteen year old boy I was all those years ago, father. I'm not afraid of you anymore. I'll work alongside the Avatar to bring peace to the world."_

_Ozai laughed._

"_Just like how you are bringing peace now?"_

"_What are you talking about?" Zuko shouted back, anger creeping into his voice._

"_Don't play dumb with me, Prince Zuko. What about Aria… Ogre… Chibul? Do those names mean nothing to you?" Ozai inquired, with a sadistic sneer. "What about Hana?"_

"_YOU HAVE NO RIGHT MENTIONING HER!" Zuko yelled, launching a single charged fireball at Ozai. _

_Zuko was momentarily blinded by the fireball's explosion. As the flash simmered down, he looked at where his father had been standing. _

"_That was quite an attack," Ozai's voice filled his ear._

_(How did he?)_

_Zuko jumped forward, twisting his body to face Ozai. _

"_Enough of this, Prince Zuko. I did not come here to fight."_

"_Why is that? You were always one who loved hurting others," Zuko countered, maintaining a defensive stance._

"_Because I want to watch you become like me."_

"_I will never turn into you!"_

"_Is that so, Prince Zuko? Then what about all the people that you've killed in the name of peace and justice?"_

_Zuko let his guard down slightly._

"_Those people left me no choice. They were corrupt and taking advantage over the weak. I had to kill them!"_

"_You didn't need to do anything!" Ozai yelled out. "You killed them because you wanted them dead. Just like how I wanted the Avatar dead. You're more like me than you think, Prince Zuko."_

"_You're wrong! You can't compare Aang to the likes of Ogre or the Empire. The Empire is evil and I have to-"_

"_There is no such thing as good or evil, Prince Zuko!" Ozai spat out in disdain. "The only thing that matters is what you think. What's right or wrong is something you decide, not because of some moral obligation."_

"_So you're okay with how things are done in the Capitol?"_

"_As long as progress is made, I could care less how things are done. The Fire Lord's word is divine."_

"_I don't know why I bother talking to you…you'll never change."_

"_That's because I know that I am right," Ozai remarked. "I have no reason to change…also you might want to look behind you. Otherwise this is going to hurt."_

"_What do you mean 'hurt'?"_

_-Shinnk-_

_The sound of a sharp object piercing human flesh echoed in the room. Zuko looked down and, to his horror, saw what looked like an armored tail emerging out of his chest. As he tried to grab the tail, he felt himself being lifted off the ground._

_(It can't end like this…)_

_Zuko struggled to keep consciousness but found it difficult as his eyes grew heavy. He could barely make out the creature that had impaled him. All he could tell was that it was large, with piercing red eyes._

"_Are you friend or enemy?" the creature growled._

"_Zuko!" a faint voice echoed_

"_What?" Zuko responded weakly._

"_Zuko!"_

_The creature opened its mouth and Zuko could see the buildup of fire rushing towards him from the inside of the creature's mouth. _

Suddenly, Akame's voice rang out.

"Zuko!"

Zuko opened his eyes once more and came face to face with that of Akame's. Through the moonlight, he could see the anxiety etched in her face. Zuko surveyed his surroundings. It took a few moments for him to remember where he was.

_I'm back at Night Raid Headquarters…_

"Zuko, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…why do you ask?" Zuko responded, rubbing his chest to ease the pain.

_That's weird…_

"Zuko, look at me!"

Catching him by surprise, Akame grabbed Zuko by the sides of his face and forced him to look at her.

"Okay…I'm looking. You can let go of me now."

Akame lowered her hands slowly; clearly unsure of whether or not she should trust him.

"So, Akame do you usually come into another person's room unannounced?" Zuko asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, but I heard you groaning from outside your door. It sounded like you were in pain."

Flashes of the dream filled Zuko's mind.

"Just a nightmare…nothing more," Zuko reassured her. "Why are you up so late though?…your room is pretty far from mine so I doubt you heard me from your room."

"I was going to visit Bulat's grave."

"Oh…I see."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, some fresh air will help me clear my head."

… … …

Akame and Zuko stared at a mound of rocks, a makeshift grave marker for Bulat. Kneeling down, Akame placed a plate of steamed rice and vegetables.

_Offerings to the dead…_

"Have you ever lost anyone close to you, Zuko?"

Images of Hana filled his head.

"Yes, just once…she was a kind person, who didn't deserve to die the way she did."

"I see…I guess…you are lucky then…to have only felt this pain once. It's something that you can never get used to…"

Akame continued to look at the marker, refusing to make eye contact with Zuko.

"You know…it's okay."

"What's okay?" Akame asked.

"To cry…you did good holding up til now."

Unexpectedly, Akame grabbed Zuko by the neck of his shirt, her eyes starting to water.

"Is that what I'm supposed to do?!" Akame yelled, much to Zuko's surprise. "I try to stay calm…fearing that these feelings will interfere with our next mission and yet…one of our precious friends died!"

She started hitting Zuko on the chest with her fists.

"I have to keep this all inside and yet how can I just keep on bottling up this sadness? You just stand there saying that I should cry as if it's nothing...but if I do, I might lose focus…tell me Zuko! What's the right thing to do?!"

Losing her composure, Akame buried her head into Zuko, her sobs ringing in his ears.

_Just what did she have to suffer through…to become like this?_

"There's no shame in mourning the loss of a friend," Zuko answered, taking a few moments before continuing, trying to think of what Iroh would say. "It's not a sign of weakness to feel compassion and I've learned that it's not weakness to rely on others during these situations. Just because we work in the shadows…doesn't mean that we have to lose our humanity."

Akame continued to clutch at his shirt, refusing to look up. Zuko looked at the grave marker. Remembering a song he had heard in his youth, he began to hum.

"What is that?" Akame asked, raising her head out of Zuko's chest. "It's nice."

"Oh…it's part of a ballad," Zuko answered somewhat melancholic. "My uncle would sing it…on his late son's birthday. He died in battle as well. I thought that it would be fitting here."

"Can you sing it?"

Zuko was caught by surprise.

"Me? Sing?"

Akame wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

_If it makes her feel better…I guess I could try…_

"I'm not as capable as my uncle…but here goes…"

_Leaves from the vine _

_Falling so slow _

_Like fragile, tiny shells _

_Drifting in the foam _

_Little soldier boy _

_Come marching home _

_Brave soldier boy _

_Comes marching home_

After finishing the verse, Zuko looked up at the stars.

_We only knew each other for a short time…but during that time, I could tell that you were a…a good person. I wish that we had met sooner and that I could have been there to help. Goodbye, Aniki._

**The Next Day, Practice Field**

"Hey! I need someone to train with me!"

Mine, finally free of bandages, barged out into the practice field.

"…88…89…90.."

"Uh what are you guys doing?"

Both Lubbock and Tatsumi were in the push-up position, with Leone and Akame sitting on their backs respectively.

"Just helping these guys train," Leone answered.

"I see…where's Sheele and Zuko?"

"Right behind you, Mine."

Mine jumped slightly and spun around. Standing behind her were Zuko and Sheele, who gave her a small wave. The two of them each had a wooden sword in their hand.

"I was going to help Sheele with light training. Since she's been stuck inside for a while, I figure something minor would be a good warm-up."

"Why do you have your Teigu on?" Mine remarked, pointing to the Blue Spirit mask that rested on top of Zuko's head. "I hope you aren't thinking about shooting fireballs at her."

"Of course not. Once I finish training with Sheele, I was going to practice using my Teigu," Zuko lied.

_Well…that wasn't a total lie I guess. I still need to practice my firebending. If someone like Bulat was killed in combat, I need to utilize all my abilities…perhaps I should try generating lightning…_

"How you holding up, Tatsumi?"

"Doing all right…but I need to do more," Tatsumi answered, visibly short on breath. "I finally understand what Aniki meant when he said that Teigus are physically and mentally draining. I can't even use Incursio's invisibility for more than a few seconds."

Zuko smiled.

_That's more like it…it's good to see Tatsumi hasn't let Bulat's death overwhelm him. Things are going to get much tougher. I can feel it…_

"It's rare to see you actually training, Lubbock," Mine stated, cutting Zuko's train of thought. "What's gotten into you?"

"Well, Bulat left some big shoes to fill and Tatsumi can't do it by himself right now. Zuko's doing his part and I need to pick up some of the slack as well."

He then peered over his shoulder towards Leone, a perverted look on his face.

"Besides…this type of thing…I don't mind."

Leone sighed.

"Just when you say something admirable, you go on and add something completely stupid. If you have time to think about perverted stuff, you should focus on training. You've only done half the number of push-ups as Tatsumi."

"Well, of course," Akame remarked casually. "Since there's such a large difference between our weights."

It was as if someone had shattered glass. Both Zuko and Sheele involuntarily dropped their training swords. The once bustling training field had become silent. Just as Leone was about to hit Akame, Boss's voice broke the silence.

"Good to see everyone's out!"

"You heading somewhere?" Zuko asked, noticing the heavy gear.

"Yeah, I'm heading back to Army HQ. I got the Teigus from the Three Beasts and the one from Zank to deliver. Perhaps HQ can find someone who can use them."

"Are you sure you can handle it by yourself?" Tatsumi asked, brushing himself off. "The axe is pretty heavy if I remember."

Boss laughed and pulled the axe out, easily hoisting it above her head with one arm.

"I may not be able to use it, but I can carry it at least."

_Well, I shouldn't have expected anything else from the Boss of Night Raid…_

Boss turned her attention to Akame.

"Akame, I leave you in charge. Just make sure that everyone trains until further notice."

Akame nodded.

"Wait!" Tatsumi cut in. "Is it all right to leave Akame in charge?"

"I don't see why not," Zuko countered. "I've only been here for a couple weeks and from what I can tell, she takes orders seriously."

"Are you sure that's not the only reason you want her in charge, Zuko?" Leone asked teasingly, elbowing his side.

"What are you talking about? What possible other reason could I have?"

"Oh…I don't know," Leone answered with a mischievous smile. "You two seemed very close last night."

Suddenly, Lubbock grabbed Zuko by the arms and began shaking him roughly.

"Damn it…Don't tell me that you've got eyes for Akame! You've been here for only two weeks and you've already gotten a taste of her?!"

Zuko palmed Lubbock on the forehead.

"Get off of me! I don't want your sweat all over me! And also, I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

"Don't deny it Zuko…I could hear you singing for her."

Both Tatsumi and Lubbock stared at Zuko, with smug grins on their faces.

"What?! Really, Leone? He sings?" Tatsumi asked, joining in. "How was it?"

"Not bad…it was really touching. Hey Zuko! How about a performance?"

Leone, Lubbock, and Tatsumi started laughing. Unbeknownst to them, Zuko flipped the Blue Spirit mask over his face.

"Uh guys…you may want to pay attention," Mine pointed out, moving slightly to the side besides Sheele.

The trio stopped laughing and followed Mine's finger.

"Uh…Zuko, what are you doing?" Tatsumi asked with uneasiness.

"TEACHING YOU A LESSON!" Zuko yelled out, launching a fire ball.

**Imperial Cemetery**

"River…Nyau…Daidara…You three have disappointed me," General Esdeath muttered under her breath.

She stood in front of three crosses.

"You failed because you were simply too weak. Because of your failure, it is now my job to take vengeance on your enemies."

She turned away and headed towards the exit.

"I hope that my new team won't disappoint me…looks like there's only one way to find out."

**Capitol Administrative Building, Conference Room Entrance**

"All right…let's do this!" a young man reassured himself.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the conference room door.

"Hello everyone! My name is Wave and I've come from the Imperial Na-"

Wave stopped. Inside the room, there sat a solitary muscular man wearing a gas mask. The masked man didn't say anything, merely sat there, staring at Wave.

"I must have the wrong room…please excuse me."

Wave slowly closed the door and sank onto the ground, his chest heaving.

"I don't believe it…first day on the job and I go to the Office of Torture."

He took about a piece of paper and scanned it once more and looked to the number on the door frame.

"But…it is the right number…"

Wave opened the door slowly once more and made his way in, taking the furthest seat on the opposite end of the table as the masked man.

"Uh…hi there," Wave greeted. "Looks like we'll be co-workers."

Again, the masked man merely stared at Wave.

"Okaay…." He muttered, scooting his chair slightly further away.

Suddenly, the door opened once more and to Wave's relief, a young normal looking black-haired girl came in. The girl approached the table and took a seat directly opposite of Wave. She then took out a large bag of cookies, with the label 'Kurome's sweets, onto the table.

"Hello, there!" Wave greeted, walking towards the girl. "I'm Wave, and I-"

"Mine!" the girl cut in, shielding the bag from Wave.

"Okaay…0-2 now….Sorry to bother you."

Minutes ticked by when the door opened once more.

"Hello everyone! My name is Seryu Ubiquitous and this is my partner, Koro," the girl greeted, giving a salute with a mechanical arm. The little creature called Koro imitated the girl.

Seryu gave a grand flourish and released a large cloud of flower petals.

"Dr. Stylish, you may make your entrance!"

A blue-eyed, black-haired man in a doctor's coat walked in.

"Thank you Seryu. As a stylish man, I have to make a good impression."

"Greaaaat…0-4…things can't get any better," Wave cried out silently, covering his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness!" a man's voice rang out from the hallway.

A blonde-haired man, holding a book, in a white robe walked into the room. The man made his way to the available seat next to Wave.

"Hey there, I'm Wave."

The man smiled.

"Good afternoon Wave, I'm Run. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Wave got up from his seat and hugged Run, much to the man's confusion.

"Thank you! You are the first normal person I've met today."

The door knob rattled once more.

"So, it seems all six are here now."

A masked woman walked in. After surveying the six people in the room, the woman stood at the front of the room, as if waiting for something. Cautiously, Wave approached her.

"Uh…excuse me…but what are you-"

The woman suddenly launched a ferocious kick, catching Wave by surprise. Although he managed to block the kick, the force of it still propelled him backwards and into the wall, cracking it. Following with her kick, the woman attacked Run with a flurry of punches and kicks, only for Run to dodge with some ease. Seeing the woman preoccupied, Seryu attacked from the rear.

"You're finished!"

The woman ducked slightly and grabbed hold of Seryu, slamming her onto the ground.

"Your killing intent makes you too predictable," the woman scolded.

In a flash, Kurome unsheathed her sword and in one fluid motion, sliced the woman's mask.

"Impressive…I need to keep my guard up around you."

Pieces of the mask fell off and the six people could finally identify their assailant.

"General Esdeath!" the masked man stated, talking for the first time.

"Greaaat…way to look like an idiot in front of the boss," Wave muttered, picking himself up and joining the other five.

"Listen up," General Esdeath barked. "You six have been requested to form a team under my command. You all have been chosen due to your skills as Teigu users. As you may or may not have heard, a rogue assassin group has been active in the Capitol. We are tasked to eliminate this group and any other groups that may present a threat to the Empire."

"In other words, we are to be some sort of police force?" Run inquired.

"Precisely, Run."

Dr. Stylish raised his hand.

"Excuse me, General, but it is incredibly unstylish for a group to have no name. Shouldn't we decide this before we leave?"

Esdeath smiled.

"Since we are hunting down unique targets…we shall call ourselves, the Jaegers."

**Jaegers Headquarters**

"Uh…Bols, was it…isn't it difficult to cook with that mask on?"

Wave and the masked man, Bols, were tasked with preparing dinner. Thanks to the fish that his parents had provided him, the menu for today was a seafood stew.

"I'm used to wearing it," Bols replied. "Also, you should add the greens in last. Otherwise, they'll get too soggy by the time the stew finishes."

"Oh…got it," Wave remarked, placing the greens back onto the table. "To be honest, I'm surprised. You don't seem like someone who could cook. I'm glad. You seem like a nice person."

"I'm sorry, Wave…but I'm not a good person at all…"

Meanwhile, the other members of the Jaegers had congregated around the dinner table.

"So General, what are your hobbies?" Seryu inquired, eyeing Esdeath with admiration.

"The usual…hunting…torturing," Esdeath answered with some thought. "But recently, I want to try falling in love."

"HOT!" Wave yelped out in pain, placing his hand under a stream of water.

"Wave, are you okay?" Bols asked, concern in his voice.

"Uh…yeah..." Wave started.

He realized that everyone was staring at him.

"Sorry…wasn't paying attention I guess."

"Keep aware of your surroundings, Wave," Esdeath instructed. "It'd be a shame that you die simply because you weren't paying attention."

"Yes…General…"

**Capitol, Ark Street**

"It should be here…"

Tatsumi made his way down the crowded street. Venders were out, selling food or trinkets, while shopkeepers stood in front of their stores, eagerly greeting potential customers.

"Where is it….oh there it is!"

He walked up to a bookstore, BookNight. Standing in front of the entrance, was Lubbock, wearing a bookkeeper's apron.

"Oh…welcome customer, how can I help you?" Lubbock inquired professionally.

"Hello, I recently contacted you about finding a book. You told me to come by and that perhaps a deal could be made."

"Yes, I did. Please come in."

Lubbock guided Tatsumi into the bookstore and into the backroom.

"Okay, we can drop the act now, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi let out a big sigh.

"Why do we have to do all that again? And where's Leone?"

"Because you never know who is listening. The Empire has spies and informants everywhere. Also, Leone is down here."

Lubbock kicked aside a rug on the floor, revealing a trapdoor.

"By the way Tatsumi, where's Zuko?"

"Zuko said that he had to meet someone first before coming here."

"Can we trust him?"

"Zuko?" Tatsumi asked in disbelief. "I think he's trustworthy. Or are you still caught up with him shooting fire at us?"

Lubbock brushed aside the comment and opened the trapdoor, and directed Tatsumi to a stairwell.

"It's not Zuko I'm worried about…it's the person he's meeting. Remember, it's not just his life Zuko has to consider about, but all of ours as well."

… … …

"I almost didn't recognize you, Johan. You grew out your beard."

Johan got up from his chair and shook Zuko's hand.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, my friend?" Johan greeted, pointing to the chair right next to him. "Please sit! You didn't have trouble finding this place, I hope."

Zuko took a quick look around. It was a seedy type of tavern, similar to the one he found June prior to Sozin's comet. What made it so attractive was that it was relatively loud inside, making it hard for people to overhear others.

"Not really," Zuko answered, taking a seat. "You holding up well? I mean the last time we-"

Johan cut him off with a hand.

"I appreciate your concern, Lee, but sometimes, a man has a few secrets he wants to keep to himself."

One of the waitresses brought over two mugs and a pitcher of beer. After tipping the woman, Johan poured himself a mug.

"Want one?"

"No, thanks. I have somewhere else I have to be after this. I'd rather not go drunk."

"Suit yourself, Lee," Johan replied, taking a large chug.

"Are you sure this place is safe? There are a lot of people here."

Johan chuckled.

"You think people can hear us? We have to sit right next to each other just so we can hear each other. I think we'll be safe."

"I guess that's true…"

"So, Lee. What do you need?"

Zuko hunched over and signaled Johan to do the same. Johan complied and Zuko spoke in a whisper into Johan's ear.

"I wanted to know if you had any leads or rumors on what General Esdeath is up to."

Johan pulled back, his face solemn.

"You are definitely heading into dangerous waters there, Lee. More so than with your questions regarding Teigus…but then again, I did hear some interesting things regarding the Blue Spirit."

"And what would those things be?"

"That the Blue Spirit had joined Night Raid. It's creating quite a stir amongst the Imperial Guards."

"All I can say, Johan. Is that the Blue Spirit has expanded his partnerships. It was a necessity."

"Don't say I blame him," Johan muttered, swirling his mug. "Especially if he plans on going against Esdeath's new toys."

"So you do know what Esdeath's up to…"

"Lee, you'd be amazed at what soldiers will yell out when they get drunk enough…while some of it is just useless ramblings, sometimes there are gems of information."

"Are you going to keep me waiting?" Zuko asked, clearly agitated.

"Relax. I'll tell you. From what I can gather, Night Raid and the Blue Spirit have shaken the confidence of the Prime Minister. As a result, the Minister has requested General Esdeath to deal with you two."

"I'm sure there's more to that. If Esdeath were to deal with us, how come she hasn't made her move yet?"

"Because she's assembling a team…a team which will become officially active within the next few days."

"And how dangerous would is this team?"

"I don't know who the members are…but with General Esdeath at command, I can assure you that none of them are pushovers."

"Just how bad is Esdeath?"

Johan gave a derisive chuckle.

"It gives the phrase ice queen a whole new perspective. Are you familiar with the conquest of the Southwestern Tribes?"

"Vaguely…they rose up in rebellion and the Empire crushed it."

"That's the succinct version of it. The Tribes proved a far more capable fighting force than anticipated. They were masters at using the natural terrain against the Imperial Army. Poisonous bogs…insect swarms…disease…monster attacks...all did a number on morale. To be frank, up to that point, it appeared that the Tribes would win. At least, they would have until Esdeath came. Using her Teigu…she froze the river and the surroundings around the Tribe's village. Without the natural defenses of the terrain, the Tribes were defeated swiftly. Shortly afterwards, Esdeath allowed the Army to 'take' their rewards on the village. I assume you know what I mean by 'take'."

Zuko closed his eyes.

"You seem quite knowledgeable about this…did you participate-?"

"No," Johan answered, hatred forming in his face. "But my younger brother was."

"You have a brother?"

"I had one anyway. Even if he is still alive, I wouldn't acknowledge him as my brother at all. I always knew that something was off about him when we were growing up, but I didn't know how much until he came by to visit me after the conquest. The way he boasted about the things he and his friends did to the people of the Tribes…he was very explicit about what he had done to one particular family, forcing the husband to watch as they…I can't…don't want to remember. Even if the Tribes did something wrong, and I say that with a big if…what my brother and the Army did…there's no justification for it…none at all."

Johan finished his mug and poured himself another drink.

"I'll just say this, Lee. There's always one bad seed in the family. You have siblings, yourself?"

Zuko turned his head away, his thoughts on his sister.

_Azula…during all the time we spent together growing up…you always tormented me. Quite recently, you've even tried your best to kill me. Despite all the things you've done…I find myself hoping that even you would be appalled with what the Empire condones…_

"Lee, you still there?"

Zuko was brought out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, just thinking a bit."

"Say, no more," Johan remarked, raising a hand. "You have secrets that you want to keep to yourself, that's understandable."

Johan finished his mug and was about to get up to leave when Zuko spoke.

"Before you go, I have one more question to ask you."

"What would that be?" Johan asked, taking his seat once more.

"I need to know. How does Esdeath's Teigu work?"

Johan looked at Zuko in confusion.

"She freezes things?"

"I understand that part, but how? Does she need like a body of water to freeze things or can she just generate raw ice out of nothing?"

Johan stroked his bread in contemplation.

"I see what you mean, but I can't say for sure. Most, if not all those who Esdeath uses her ice on are dead. Perhaps General…I mean former General Najenda can help you."

"Najenda? How does she fit into this?"

"She was a colleague of General Esdeath. They worked together to quell the Southwestern rebellions."

"She what?!"

"Najenda and Esdeath were…" Johan responded, after some thought. "Close…is the best phrase I can think of. I don't think either of them considered the other a friend personally. Regardless, Najenda chose to defect and she must have her reasons. I have to ask you though, why does it matter how Esdeath's Teigu works?"

"I'm sure you heard of the rumors about the Blue Spirit and his supposed fire generation."

"I have, but I merely assumed that he was using a portable type of flamethrower. However, the way you bring it up makes it sound like…it isn't."

"Well, it isn't and let's just leave it at that. I asked you because if Esdeath's Teigu requires water, wouldn't it put her at a disadvantage to fight her in a desert? Or at least in an arid region? If Night Raid or the Blue Spirit could lure her out, it could make taking her out easier."

"Now I see where you are going…it is not an illogical idea…but it would only work if your assumptions are correct…so that puts you at fifty-fifty and going against the likes of General Esdeath with those odds, that's suicidal."

Zuko stood up.

"Thanks, Johan. This conversation's been real helpful."

He tossed a small bag, which Johan caught.

"For your troubles. If I need you again, I'll find you first."

… … …

"Closed for the day. At the City-Wide Tournament…"

Zuko stared at the notice placed on the entrance of BookNight, annoyance and anger growing inside him.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

_Great…now I got to ask someone about this…_

Zuko scanned the street and approached a friendly looking civilian.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you happen to know what the City-Wide Tournament is?"

"Oh, the Tournament? It's city-wide as you can guess and it welcomes the strongest fighters a chance to win a large monetary sum. It takes place in the Imperial Fighting Grounds near the Western Gate."

"Thank you. You've been most helpful."

"You're welcome, but I advise you not to fight…you look like you could do with some more muscle first."

**Imperial Fighting Grounds, Western Gate**

"Wow, Tatsumi made it to the final!"

"I don't know why you are so surprised, Lubbock. I mean he did train a lot. Still, that's an interesting cover 'Tatsumi the Blacksmith'. Can he use a forge?"

"I think he said that he learned the basics…but I don't think it really matters if it's true or not right now, Leone."

The roar of the crowd was deafening. A large number of people had come to watch the tournament, each with their own favorites to win.

"It's a shame that Zuko's not here," Leone remarked. "He could be here cheering Tatsumi on."

"Or he could have joined the tournament as well," Lubbock added. "I've wanted to see how skilled Zuko is with those swords."

"If you're that curious, than why don't you help me train?"

"Zuko!" Lubbock yelped out, falling out of his seat.

"Oh yeah, and thanks for leaving the notice on the door, Lubbock," Zuko said, tossing a crumpled ball of paper at Lubbock's head.

He then proceeded to take Lubbock's seat next to Leone.

"Hey, that's my seat!"

"Just sit next to me, Lubbock. I don't see what the big deal is."

Lubbock let out a strangled noise before hanging his head.

"Looks like Zuko just established the pecking order, Lubbock," Leone laughed out, putting an arm around him and rubbing the side of his face with hers affectionately.

"Why's Tatsumi in this tournament?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know, do you…Tatsumi originally came to the Capitol because he and his friends wanted to make money to send back to their village," Leone answered, letting go of Zuko.

"If he came with friends, where are they? Isn't it a risk to have only him in the group?"

"Well, the thing is they got separated. Leone found Tatsumi when he was out hunting Danger Beasts as part of a bounty mission. She…kind of made it impossible for him to leave."

"I…can understand that…"

"Hey Lubbock, what were their names again?" Leone interrupted, trying to hide her annoyance.

"I think it was Ieyasu and….Sayo, was it?"

"What?! Are you certain of that?!"

Zuko grabbed Lubbock by the arms.

"Are you sure about the names?!"

"Yes, Zuko! I'm fairly sure!" Lubbock replied, clearly uncomfortable being manhandled by Zuko.

Leone placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Zuko…do you know where they are?"

Zuko looked at his feet and slowly shook his head, side to side.

"It's not good."

"You mean….they're gone?"

"Yeah, they are…"

Lubbock began massaging his eyes.

"Goddamn it…Tatsumi…you don't think that it could be a different Ieyasu and Sayo?"

Zuko and Leone looked at Lubbock with blank stares.

"Yeah…I figured as much."

"Do you intend to tell him, Zuko?" Leone asked.

"I figure that'd be the right thing to do. Whether I tell him now or later…that's the question…"

"This day can't get any worse," Lubbock stated.

"That's where you're wrong, Lubbock."

"What do you mean, Zuko?"

Zuko signaled for both Leone and Lubbock to get closer.

"Tatsumi told you that I was meeting with someone, correct?"

Leone and Lubbock nodded.

"Well, the man I met is ex-military. I figured he might know what Esdeath's up to, and he did. Esdeath hasn't made a move yet because she's assembling a team. A team to hunt Night Raid."

"A team to hunt Night Raid, huh," Leone grimaced.

"That just means more Teigu users to deal with," Lubbock added, in irritation. "Just perfect, thanks Zuko. For proving me wrong."

"You make it too easy."

The roar of the crowd snapped them out of their thoughts.

"Look!" Leone exclaimed, pointing at the arena. "Tatsumi won! He did it!"

Zuko and Lubbock looked down. True to Leone's word, Tatsumi stood on the arena, a big goofy grin on his face.

_Hard to believe that he could still smile like that…._

"Way to go Tatsumi!" Lubbock yelled out.

_Might as well join in…_

"Great job, Tatsumi!"

Suddenly the cheering began to die down.

"What's going on? Why'd it get quiet so quickly?" Zuko inquired.

"It's Esdeath!" Lubbock answered.

Zuko followed Lubbock's line of sight and was stunned to see a tall, beautiful blue-haired woman, in military uniform, walking down the stairs toward the main arena.

"I always assumed that Esdeath would be some cruel…sadistic looking person. She looks normal…"

"Well, that normal looking person is a monster, Zuko. Don't be fooled by her appearance," Leone warned.

Esdeath entered the ring and made her way to Tatsumi.

"Damn it! Did she find out about Tatsumi's identity?" Zuko muttered.

"We better hope not…otherwise, there's nothing we can do…" Lubbock shot back. "Fighting against Esdeath in the Capitol is suicide."

Zuko glared at Lubbock.

"So we just abandon Tatsumi? Is that it?"

"I never said that, Zuko!"

"Well, it certainly sounds like you did!"

"You two, stop bickering!" Leone interjected.

Due to their distance from the arena, the three of them could barely hear anything.

… … …

"Tatsumi, that's your name? It's a good one."

"Thank you," Tatsumi answered, feigning a meek expression.

He scanned the crowd, hoping to get a signal from his friends. Unable to find them, he turned his attention back to the woman in front of him.

"You are quite skilled for one so young. I wish to give you a reward."

"Th-thank you very much, General."

"Please, call me Esdeath. Since from now one, you belong to me."

Esdeath placed a collar around Tatsumi's neck. Using the chain leash, she began to drag Tatsumi out of the ring.

"W-wait a minute. This wasn't in the flyers!"

"Nope, I can't wait anymore."

With a chop of her wrist, Esdeath struck Tatsumi on the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious.

"We'll talk more together in my room."

… … …

Esdeath carried the unconscious Tatsumi over her shoulder and exited the Fighting Arena. Zuko gently hit Lubbock on the arm.

"Looks like you were wrong. Things just went from bad to worse."

Lubbock looked away, grunting in annoyance.

**Night Raid Headquarters**

"Tatsumi was taken by Esdeath?!"

Once Leone, Lubbock, and Zuko returned back to base, an emergency meeting was called.

"Did she find out he was part of Night Raid?" Mine asked.

"I don't think so," Leone answered. "None of us could feel any bloodlust coming from her. Rather, she seemed…happy."

"Happy?" Sheele asked.

"Yeah, happy," Lubbock confirmed. "But then again, she might have been happy that she got a new toy to play with. The only way to find out is if we go to the Palace."

"Good luck trying that," Zuko scoffed. "I've tried to do so by myself when I first became to Blue Spirit. I figured that if I killed the Emperor and Prime Minister quickly, the better. The Palace is far more heavily guarded than any place I've seen."

"So, we just leave Tatsumi to die then? Even if he's a bumpkin, he's still our comrade."

"No one is suggesting that Mine, but in reality, it will be difficult to pull off a rescue mission, especially since Esdeath is involved," Sheele responded.

Unable to think up of any credible idea, everyone remained quiet.

Akame took a moment to think and nodded.

"All right, as a safety precaution, we'll move HQ further into the mountains. As for Tatsumi, we don't have the means to rescue him, but we'll do whatever we can to give him the chance to escape!"

**Next Day, Capitol, Main Street**

Zuko looked up the gleaming white Imperial Palace. Part of him wanted to rush into the Palace and try and rescue Tatsumi but another part of him reminded him of the foolishness of the idea. He forced himself to remember Akame's instructions.

_Listen. We don't have the resources to stage a rescue mission. That's a fact. However, we can still try to make the situation more favorable for Tatsumi. Leone, Lubbock, Zuko…since you three don't have Wanted posters, I want you to go into the Capitol and stake out the Imperial Palace. Take eight hour shifts. Mine, Sheele, and I will stake out the Outer Gates and do the same. If any of you see Tatsumi and you see an opportunity for both you and Tatsumi to escape, I want you to do it…_

Zuko bought an ice cream from a nearby vendor and took a seat on a bench. Savoring the coldness of the treat, he looked up at the sky.

_Tatsumi…I hope you are doing all right…considering your body isn't on a cross for display, I assume that you've managed to keep your identity a secret…_

For the next hour, Zuko patrolled the perimeter of the Imperial Palace. Just as his shift was almost over, the Main Imperial Palace Gate opened.

_You've got to be kidding me…_

Casually walking out in a four person group, was Tatsumi. Two of the people, Zuko recognized: one being Esdeath and the other being the orange-haired Imperial Guard, Seryu. The fourth member was a black-haired man who Zuko remembered as the announcer at the City-Wide Tournament.

_Well…looks like we were worrying over nothing…_

As the group walked down the street, the civilians gave them a wide berth, most likely out of fear of Esdeath. Zuko kept his eye on Tatsumi, while maintaining a safe distance. To his surprise, Esdeath led the group outside the Outer Gates.

_Just where are you going?_

**Fake Mountain**

"You seeing what I'm seeing, Akame?"

Zuko handed the pair of binoculars to Akame.

"They've split up."

For the past two hours, Zuko and Akame, who he had the fortune of meeting up with at the Outer Gates, had tracked Tatsumi. At first, both of them had feared that Tatsumi had gone traitor and was leading Esdeath towards Night Raid HQ. However, their fears were for naught as Esdeath's group made a detour up Fake Mountain.

"This could be our chance!"

Zuko stood up, ready to move out.

"Wait, Zuko."

"What now? Tatsumi is being paired up with that black-haired guy. Whatever Tegiu he has, we can take him!"

"It may be a trap. Esdeath may be trying to trick us into a false sense of security. We have to think this through first."

Zuko let out a grunt in frustration, remembering what his Uncle had told him under Lake Laogai.

"_And then what?! You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole…"_

Akame put a hand on top of Zuko's head.

"I know that you are worried about Tatsumi, but you need to worry about yourself as well. Both of you are my friends."

"So, what's the plan then?" Zuko asked, taking the binoculars from Akame and looking through once more. "This is something that we can't take for granted. Tatsumi may never get another chance like this"

"For now, we have to determine whether or not Esdeath's watching them. If that's the case, we can move in-"

"Uh…too late, Akame," Zuko interrupted, his eyes glued to the binoculars.

"What do you mean?"

"Tree Beasts," Zuko answered, a fond smile growing on his face. "Tatsumi's made his move."

"We better get going. Which way?"

… … …

Tatsumi stopped in front of a small waterfall. Thanks to Incursio, he had put a lot of distance between himself and Wave during the few minutes of chaos caused by the Tree Beasts.

"Sorry Wave, but I have my own friends to return to. It should be safe to disen-"

Suddenly, Tatsumi felt a strong killing intent. He jumped aside, just as something from the sky crashed into the ground. As the dust cleared, Tatsumi was shocked to find himself looking at a mirror copy of his own Teigu, except that it was black in color.

"Well, looks like it's my lucky day."

_That voice…it's Wave. I'm sure of it._

"That Teigu…you are a member of Night Raid, aren't you?"

Wave raised his fists.

"Your reign of terror is over. You villains have threatened the safety and peace of the Capitol. That is something that I can never forgive."

"You? Forgive us?"

Tatsumi let out a large amount of bloodlust. Caught by surprise, Wave took a few steps back before regaining his composure.

"You're right. We murder people…however, don't you dare compare us to the true villains who are destroying the Empire!"

"Oh? And who would these true villains be?" Wave inquired, slowly circling around Tatsumi, probing for an opening.

"If you don't know the answer to that, you're far more ignorant than I thought you were."

"Enough of your talk…I'll bring you back to the Capitol, one way or another!"

Wave charged at Tatsumi, catching him by surprise. Tatsumi jumped clear into the air, only for Wave to beat him.

"Shit!" Tatsumi swore, crossing his arms in front of him.

"This is the end!"

Using all of his strength, Wave placed a kick square into Tatsumi's arms. There was a large splash as Tatsumi's body crashed into the river. From his vantage point, Wave stared down at the river, waiting for Tatsumi to emerge to the surface. Minutes went by. Feeling uneasy, Wave lowered himself next to the riverside.

"Where did he go? I didn't see him get out of the river. He must have….shit! How could I have been so stupid?!"

Wave took a quick look down the river.

"He must have used the current! You won't get away from me! You hear me!"

… … …

After waiting a few minutes, Tatsumi reappeared on the riverbank. He turned to lie on his back, wincing in pain.

"Damn…that kick took a lot out of me…lucky for me, he doesn't know about Incursio's invisibility."

"Yeah, real lucky, Tatsumi."

Hearing a familiar voice, Tatsumi struggled to upright himself. Standing in the shadows of the trees, was Zuko.

"Zuko! How-?"

"Not just me…Akame's here as well."

Akame ran past Zuko and straight to Tatsumi, bandage in hand. She began to patch up Tatsumi's wounds.

"We've been following you for a while now. Lucky for us, you tried to escape in our direction. Otherwise, we might never have found you."

Tatsumi looked dejectedly at Akame and then at Zuko.

"So, in the end, you had to do all that for me…"

Akame covered Tatsumi's mouth with a finger.

"Of course we did, you are our friend. If you're in danger, we'll do our best to save you, because you would do the same for us. Isn't that right, Zuko?"

Zuko's face reddened slightly.

"Why are you asking me?!"

Akame and Tatsumi looked at one another and started laughing, much to Zuko's annoyance.

"If you guys have the time to laugh, then let's go! I don't want that black armored guy to come back here and find us!"

* * *

Guess it's your lucky day! Two for one deal!

Now, we have finally covered the intro to Jaegers arc in Akame ga kill. Hopefully, I'll be able to write some more 'action' orientated chapters now.

As for Wave, I don't really like his character. He seems to be essentially a 'what would Tatsumi be like if he joined the Empire' and merely serves as a rival to Tatsumi. Also, the mangaka seems to be shipping Wave x Kurome hard. However, knowing how the manga is like, there can be no happy ending. I'm going to predict that Wave is the one that dies and this causes Kurome to go 'berserk' (don't know if I could do what she did to Run and reanimate a friend as a puppet)

**Gravenimage:** This crossover takes place when Zuko is still in a relationship with Mai (first year of Zuko's reign as Fire Lord) I want to keep it that way because I really liked the Zuko and Mai pairing. Also, I suck at creating a romantic atmosphere and I don't think I could accurately portray it that well with Zuko and Akame. Sorry! Nonetheless, Zuko and Akame will have a close friendship.

**SPOILERS:**

Tatsumi is a god damn death flag...since I don't know how far you guys have gotten in the manga, that's all I'll say.

Thanks for reading, and review!

Also, if anyone's a beta reader, hit me up. I get paranoid whenever I proofread my work and it would help to have another set of eyes to check before publishing. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Night Raid Headquarters**

"You serious, Tatsumi? All of them are Teigu users?"

"Unfortunately, they are, Leone. And I've seen what they can do."

Once all the members of Night Raid had returned, Tatsumi called for an emergency meeting to discuss their new enemies, the Jaegers.

"To think…Kurome is also involved in this as well…"

Zuko turned to look at Akame, who was looking down at the floor.

_In a way…I guess I can understand how she feels…both of us had younger sisters trying to kill us anyway… _

"How come she didn't leave with you, Akame?" Tatsumi inquired.

"I tried to convince her," Akame answered, closing her eyes. "But she chose to stay…she probably thinks I'm a traitor, and in a way, I am. I left my own sister…to be used by the Empire."

Zuko placed a hand on top of hers.

"This may be difficult for you to hear, Akame, but she's our enemy now. We'll have to prepare ourselves against her and the other Jaegers."

Akame looked Zuko straight in the eyes and after a few seconds, slowly nodded.

"Man, I wish we had a more info on the Jaeger's Teigus," Lubbock muttered, his eyes focused on a worn-out notebook, flipping through the pages. "According to Tatsumi, Seryu's abilities are heightened due to all the modifications done to her body, while Bols's Rubicante is well documented. A flamethrower is hard to keep concealed. The book also has information on Run's Mastema and Kurome has Yatsufusa."

"What's Yatsufusa's special ability?" Tatsumi asked Akame.

"March of the Dead. Kurome can kill up to eight people and use their corpses as puppets. Furthermore, the corpses retain the abilities they had when alive."

"So, in other words, when we fight Kurome, we'll be fighting a possible nine enemies in total?" Zuko inquired.

Akame nodded.

_Great…just what I needed to hear…_

"But still, that still leaves two unknown Teigu," Sheele pointed out.

"That black armor Teigu and the Doctor's Teigu, Prefector," Mine stated. "The book doesn't have anything on them."

She then looked at Tatsumi.

"So, what did you think of her?"

"Her?"

"General Esdeath."

Tatsumi took a deep sigh.

"To be honest, she's on an entirely different level. If I were to fight her…I would lose no question about it."

Everyone turned their attention to Zuko.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well, one of the reasons we wanted you to join Night Raid was because of your fire generation," Sheele informed, pointing to the Spirit mask on top of Zuko's head.

"Yeah," Mine reaffirmed. "We figure that you might be able to go head-to-head against Esdeath."

Zuko removed the Spirit mask and stared into it.

_Esdeath…from what I hear about her, she seems to be even stronger than Katara…or any waterbender that I've heard about. At my current level…do I even have the power to defeat her?_

Suddenly, Leone grabbed ahold of Tatsumi and Zuko and buried them into her chest.

"Enough talking about all this negative stuff! Tatsumi's back and we should be celebrating!"

**At the same time, near Night Raid HQ**

Four figures emerged into a clearing in the woods.

"Doctor Stylish, the tracks have been erased ."

"I've noticed," the Doctor responded. "Can you still track them, Nase?"

"Of course, Doctor. Even if the tracks are gone, I can still smell them. The smell is pointing in that direction."

"Anything else of note, Me? Mimi?" Doctor Stylish inquired, turning towards the man and woman behind him.

"There appear to be threads ahead of us," Me responded, his enlarged eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Please be careful and follow my lead."

"Furthermore, I can hear faint voices ahead," the woman added, her enlarged ears quivering slightly in the breeze.

"Excellent. It would appear that my intuition was correct. Tatsumi was far too composed for a normal boy. It's now finally making sense…"

**Back at Night Raid HQ**

"Oh Zuko, coming out for some fresh air as well?"

"Yeah, something like that."

For the past three hours, at the urging of Leone, the members of Night Raid had been celebrating Tatsumi's safe return. Although the others were in a festive mood, Zuko's thoughts prevented him from actively joining in.

"You okay, Zuko?" Tatsumi asked. "You didn't really seem yourself during the party."

"Sorry, I just had a few things on my mind."

_Like how do I break it to him that his friends are dead?_

"You worried about having to fight Esdeath?"

"What?"

"I mean, we did kind of put you in the spotlight, saying that you had to take down Esdeath. You shouldn't worry too much…I mean, you should…but none of us expect you to fight her alone," Tatsumi said, patting Zuko on the back. "We'll be there to help you."

"Well, I can't say that that isn't on my mind, but right now…Esdeath isn't what I'm preoccupied with. What I'm thinking about involves you."

Tatsumi looked at Zuko in surprise.

"What me?" he asked, before taking a step away from Zuko. "Don't tell me that you are in love-"

"Don't even think about it!" Zuko yelled out, glaring at Tatsumi.

"Okay, then what?"

Zuko took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"Tell me, Tatsumi…what brought you to the Imperial Capitol?"

"The Imperial Capitol? Not sure where you are going with this but... I came because of money…the village I was from was under hard times due to the Empire's heavy taxation. My friends and I decided to go to the Capitol and make some money to send back. Unfortunately, we got separated during our trip."

"I see, and how does that relate to you joining Night Raid? I don't really see the connection between sending money to your village and joining an assassination group."

Tatsumi laughed sheepishly, scratching the side of his face with a finger.

"Well…that would be due to Leone. I met her when I was out hunting Danger Beasts as part of a bounty mission. I figured that if I made a name for myself doing these missions, Ieyasu and Sayo would be able to find me. During that particular mission, Leone happened to be nearby. When I first saw her, she has holding a man by the neck and dead bodies were littering the ground. At first, I thought she was a bandit…robbing some merchants for their money, so I attacked her. However, she disarmed me and showed me what was inside the wagon…what I was foolishly trying to protect."

"What was inside?"

Tatsumi let out a sigh.

"It's not something that I want to remember nor do I want to repeat…all I want to say is that I initially refused to believe what I had just seen. Leone apparently was impressed with my fighting ability so she 'persuaded' me to follow her. She wanted to show me the true depraved nature of the Capitol."

"She kidnapped you?"

"She kidnapped me."

_Sounds like what Leone would do…_

Zuko signaled Tatsumi to continue.

"The owner of the wagon was a rich noble by the name of Bach," Tatsumi recalled, his fists shaking in anger. "He bought young girls from the countryside with the promise of a better life…but in reality, he brought them to the Capitol so that they could be used as playthings by the highest bidder. Leone told me about how Night Raid learned about this man. A girl, Air, contacted them. She told them about how she was…for an entire week…stripped of everything and forced to become nothing more than a sex slave…how her friends, for an entire week, suffered through unbearable torture,…Fal …Luna…Fal had her bones broken simply because one man enjoyed the sound of bones snapping…Luna…her eyes were cut out, because apparently…one of the buyers liked to hear young girls scream."

Tatsumi grabbed Zuko by the arms.

"Tell me Zuko?! What did they do to deserve that?! Nothing! That's what! All they wanted was to help their village…that's why they sold themselves to Bach! People like Air…Fal…Luna…innocent people die and yet the Empire does nothing! Where's the justice in that?! How could I turn my back and do nothing, knowing that people like Bach exist?!"

He let Zuko go and started pacing.

"What about your friends?" Zuko asked hesitantly.

"You mean Ieyasu and Sayo?"

"Yes."

Tatsumi stopped pacing and turned away from Zuko and looked at the stars in the sky, refusing to answer. A few minutes of silence passed. Finally, unable to bear the silence anymore, Zuko decided to proceed.

"Tatsumi, what I'm about to say isn't easy. Your friends they're-"

"Don't say it!" Tatsumi yelled out, grabbing Zuko by the shirt and pinning him to the wall. "They can't be…they just can't be…don't take away that small bit of hope I have! You could have helped them, right? I know you could have. Why didn't you help them?! You could have saved them, right?!"

Zuko slowly grabbed Tatsumi's hands and lowered them.

"I'm sorry. By the time I met them, Sayo was already gone…and Ieyasu…he was intentionally infected with Lubora…there was nothing I could have done."

Tatsumi sunk to his knees, struggling to keep the tears from his eyes. Zuko kneeled down and placed a hand on Tatsumi's back.

"You know, Zuko…when I couldn't find them in the Capitol at first, I was hoping that maybe they were out on bounty missions and that one day we would meet up….however, when I got picked up by Night Raid…when I learned about people like Bach…the more I began to realize how naïve we were about the Capitol…still when I had the chance, I looked for any sign of them… hoping I would see them once more."

"That's…rough, buddy. I wish I could have brought better news, but I thought it be best if you-"

Suddenly, Zuko heard an unnatural splash coming from the pool in front of them. He saw a flash in the moonlight.

"Tatsumi, watch out!" He yelled, pushing Tatsumi away from him.

_-Thunk- -Thunk-_

The sound of knives hitting wood filled the air. Zuko hurriedly covered his face with the Blue Spirit mask and launched a vicious fireball in the direction of the pool.

"Zuko! You all right?" Tatsumi called out, clutching at Incursio.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The two of them scanned the area in front of them. Without warning, a man emerged out of the pool, knife in hand.

"Tatsumi, I want you to go inside." Zuko whispered.

"What?! And leave you by yourself?"

"That wasn't a suggestion Tatsumi!" Zuko hissed angrily. "We need to alert the others. We don't know who this guy is or if this person is alone or not. You're still injured somewhat, so that naturally leaves me to be out here."

Tatsumi grunted in frustration and ran to the door. As he opened the door, he turned towards Zuko.

"You better not die here. I've already lost three friends. I don't want to lose another."

Zuko scoffed.

"Worry about yourself. I don't intend on dying today."

… … …

"Doctor, it seems that Trooma has failed. One of the targets detected him and the other is now going to alert the others."

Doctor Stylish looked at the woman with enlarged ears before cursing out loud.

"Damn it, Trooma. You've disappointed me. Nonetheless, the preparation is ready."

He turned to look at the soldiers behind him.

"Now, my creations. Commence our hot assault! Leave no one alive!"

"Are you sure that it is okay no to inform General Esdeath?" Me inquired, watching wave after wave of infantryman. "I do not believe that she will tolerate this insubordination, especially if that boy Tatsumi is indeed here and killed."

Doctor Stylish laughed.

"The General is…preoccupied with falling in love. Despite all her achievements and strength, it does not hide the fact that she is a woman. She is succumbing to her womanly instincts and I do not believe she is worthy of following. Besides, if I told her of Night Raid's location, I would lose access to all that high-grade raw material to experiment with."

He took two steps forward and observed his infantrymen advancing toward Night Raid Headquarters. With a flourish, he spun around to look at a heavily modified, machine-like bespectacled man.

"Toby, I hope you won't disappoint me like Trooma."

"Of course, Doctor. I will not let you down."

… … …

"I must admit…I am surprised that you managed to detect me," the unknown assailant remarked, casually tossing a knife in his hand. "My name is Trooma and I've been ordered to kill you."

"The only one who's going to die today, is you."

The man threw his knife, only for Zuko to easily dodge. In retaliation, Zuko gave two quick fire bursts at the man, forcing Trooma to take a few steps back. Zuko pressed his attack, sending a series of fireballs. Unable to keep up, Trooma stumbled backwards, providing Zuko his opening. He charged at the man. Trooma threw another knife at Zuko, scratching his arm. Zuko directed a powerful blast with a kick. The knife-wielder barely dodged, staggering back even further. He kicked out another blast, this time knocking Trooma off his feet.

"Wait!" the man pleaded. "Spare me!"

Zuko formed a fire dagger with his fist and placed it next to the man's throat.

"Who sent you here?!"

"It was Doctor Stylish! He believed that boy…what was his name….Tatsumi…yeah, Tatsumi was suspicious! He's brought an entire army to fight you!"

_Damn it! Does that mean that Esdeath is here as well?!_

… … …

"Doctor, it seems that Trooma has been defeated. He has leaked the plan to the enemy."

Doctor Stylish sighed.

"Oh, Trooma. For a knight, you sure have fallen quickly. You continue to disappoint me."

He took out a remote from his pocket and pressed one of the buttons.

"If you can't be of use in the living…perhaps you can be of use when dead."

… … …

"Tell me! Is Esdeath here?"

"No!" Trooma answered, his eyes staring at the fire dagger. "Doctor Stylish didn't tell her. He said that she was too-"

Suddenly, the man winced in pain and his breathing turned heavy. Hearing an unnatural ticking coming from within the man's body, Zuko jumped back quickly and just in time, as Trooma exploded, covering Zuko in blood and pieces of flesh.

_Ugh…disgusting!_

Zuko did his best to wipe off the blood and chunks off him. He stared at the small smoldering mound of flesh.

_Was that intentional? No, he didn't seem like the person who would kill himself. It must have been something that Stylish put into him without his knowledge…even so, Doctor Stylish didn't alert Esdeath? Are there divisions within the Jaegers or is this just a personal thing between Stylish and Esdeath?_

Sounds of fighting from within headquarters brought Zuko out of his thoughts.

_Damn it…better go in and help…_

… … …

"Shit!" Lubbock cursed out, forming a spear made from threads and throwing it. "Where did all these guys come from?"

"Does it matter now, Lubbock?" Sheele shot back, using her Teigu, Ecstasy, to cut down an enemy soldier. "They are here now and that's what matters!"

"Well, I guess it's not all too bad," Lubbock muttered, taking a quick glance at Sheele's pajamas. "But still, they don't die easily…they must have been engineered or something!

"Be ready! We got more of them."

Lubbock followed Sheele's gaze and to his shock, saw a large number of enemy soldiers slowly making their way towards them.

"Uh…that's a lot of them…"

"Well, Lubbock," Sheele responded with a faint smile. "No one said that being in Night Raid would be easy."

As the two of them prepared themselves, Akame jumped out from the shadows. In a blink of an eye, Akame's sword sliced apart the enemy soldiers, until all that remained was a bloody mess.

"You two all right?"Akame inquired.

"Yes, thank you Akame for your help."

"Yeah, we're fine," Lubbock added, kicking one of the dead bodies. "Just what are these things? They aren't like regular humans. The only way to kill them is to cut them up into tiny bits or something…"

The sound of metallic footsteps echoed throughout the room.

"As expected, you all are quite skilled fighters. Still, the girl with the sword is on another level," a voice called out from the end of the room.

Akame, Lubbock, and Sheele turned towards the voice, each of them raising their weapons. A bespectacled man revealed himself in the moonlight. With the man, were two large guards. Without warning, the man lunged at Akame, which she easily parried. With a quick slash, Akame's cut at the man's arm, but to her mild surprise, there was the distinct sound of metal hitting metal.

"You see, little girl. I was modified in order to counter your Teigu's special ability. You may call me Toby," the man informed, a blade emerging from his arm. "You should know the name of the man who's going to kill you."

"Akame!" Sheele called out.

Lubbock and Sheele tried to approach Akame to help, only to be blocked by the two large guards.

"Damn it!" Lubbock cursed, staring at the masked guards. "Sheele, looks like we'll have to fight them first!"

Seeing that his guards were handling Lubbock and Sheele, Toby attacked Akame once more, the sound of swords clanging rung in the air. However, as the duel continued, it became apparent that Akame was simply too strong of an opponent. Every time Toby would attack, she would easily block it and counter with her own, cutting off an arm or a leg.

"So, this is the limit of my capabilities?" Toby muttered to himself, now a limbless torso on the ground.

"Your attacks were powerful, but you left to many openings," Akame replied, her sword above Toby's head. "You were a fearsome opponent."

Toby merely smiled as Akame's sword removed his head from the rest of his body.

"Way to go, Akame!" Lubbock congratulated, climbing over one of the guard's. "Sorry that Sheele and I couldn't have helped you there."

Akame shook her head.

"No, just be handling the guards he had made things a lot easier for me."

Suddenly, the three of them could hear footsteps coming from behind them.

"More of them?" Sheele inquired, raising Ecstasy.

"Wait…these footsteps sound familiar," Akame answered, lowering her sword.

After a few tense moments, Zuko came out from the shadows.

"You three all right?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, we're holding out fine for now," Lubbock answered, looking over Zuko. "You look like you went through hell. You all right?"

"It's not my blood. I'm fine."

"Did you see the others, Zuko?"

"Yeah, I did, Sheele. They're outside, taking care of these…things."

However, it appeared that Akame was not paying attention.

"Do you hear that?"

"What, Akame?" Sheele asked.

"That ticking noise…it seems to be coming from over there."

Akame pointed in the direction of Toby's body.

_It can't be!_

"Get behind me!"

Zuko pushed his way forward and created a firewall, just as the ticking stopped. Like Trooma, Toby's body exploded; however, the explosion was much louder and the enclosed space further amplified the blast wave. Zuko was sent backwards and landed hard onto the ground.

"Zuko!" Akame, Lubbock, and Sheele yelled out, running towards him.

Zuko struggled to get up, wincing in pain. Akame gave her hand, which he accepted gratefully and pulled himself up.

"How'd you know that would have happened?" Sheele asked.

"Before coming into headquarters, I was questioning one of the more 'sentient' fighters. Before he could finish answering one of my questions, he exploded."

"Wait!" Lubbock interjected, looking at the mounds of enemy bodies with uneasiness. "Does that mean that any of these bodies could go off?"

"Maybe…but in both explosions, the ticking was a giveaway. If you hear ticking, make a run for it."

"We can worry about that later then," Akame remarked. "For now, we have to go out and join up with the others."

**Outside, near Night Raid HQ**

"Sir, all infantry have been eliminated," Mimi informed.

Doctor Stylish brushed aside Mimi's comment.

"That was certainly quick. As expected of Night Raid. Good thing there's plenty more where those came from. It's shocking to see how many criminals sign up for 'voluntary' research, thinking that their sentences would be reduced. In reality, all they did was give me an ample supply of bodies to experiment with and the Capitol is not short of bodies."

As Stylish turned away from Night Raid headquarters, a bright projectile screamed into the air, illuminating the night sky.

"How magnificent! To see such a beautiful intensity!" Stylish muttered, in awe of the brightness.

"Doctor!" Me yelled out. "The light! It's heading this way!"

"What?!"

Stylish followed the projectile as it raced in the sky. At its zenith, the projectile scattered into a large number of fragments, each one bearing down onto their position.

"Impossible…I have still so much to do…"

The fragments plummeted into the ground, exploding in a flash of light.

**Jaegers Headquarters, Capitol, Daybreak**

General Esdeath sat in a room, alone, deep in thought. As she was about to stand up, the door opened.

"Good morning, General!" Bols and Run saluted.

"Hello, Bols…Run. Any news on the Doctor?"

Run sighed and handed Esdeath a report.

"We searched the Doctor's household; however, there was no indication as to where he might have gone."

"Also, his enhanced soldiers are gone as well," Bols added. "It is most likely that he went after Night Raid during the night and was ultimately killed."

"I see. It's a shame I must admit, but perhaps this is for the best. I have no need for soldiers who disobey orders."

"General, I do not mean any insult, but you do not seem too bothered by the Doctor's disappearance or possible death."

Esdeath peered out the window, taking in the morning sun's rays.

"To be honest, I was already hesitant on accepting Stylish as a Jaeger. He wasn't someone who, I believed, could operate well within a team. If he did die…it was a reflection of his own weakness and shortcomings as a Jaeger."

Esdeath stood up from her seat and made her way to the exit.

"General, where are you going?" Run inquired.

"To visit Seryu. Regardless of my own personal opinion about the Doctor, it appears that she made an acquaintanceship with the Doctor. It's a superior's duty to make sure their soldiers are physically and mentally fit."

**Unexplored Region, 800 Km from the Capitol, At the same time**

"Just where is this place?" Zuko asked, batting away at the bugs swarming around him. "Is it all right for us to be so far from the Capitol?"

Boss turned to Zuko.

"For starters, this place is called the Unexplored Region. Due to the large numbers of Danger Beasts in the area, it isn't suitable for human settlement. As a result, much of this place is unexplored. Secondly, the Revolutionary Army is currently looking for areas closer to the Capitol that can serve as our future base. We can't risk staying there, even if Stylish's men claim that Stylish acted on his own accord. Besides, we also don't know who shot that projectile into the air. It could have been someone trying to cover for Stylish…or someone who wanted him gone. After all, we didn't stay long to try and find Stylish's body."

"Well anyway, it was a good thing that you came back with an air mantra," Leone cut in. "It would have taken ages to get here on foot."

Just as Leone had finished speaking, the air manta lifted off and flew away.

"AHH!" Mine yelled out. "It's leaving!"

"Of course it is silly," an orange haired girl remarked. "It's heading back to the Army's base. We can't use it exclusively."

Boss clapped once to get everyone's attention.

"All right, now that we've somewhat settled in. It's time that I properly introduced our new members," she started, pointing to the orange-haired girl. "This is Chelsea. Don't let her looks fool you. She's just as capable as the rest of us and has built up an impressive kill record."

Next, she pointed to a bull-horned man, who was holding a stave.

"And this is Susanoo. He's a biological Teigu that I received, on loan, from the Revolutionary Army. He's a bit of a neat freak…and he's also a skilled housekeeper apparently."

_Neat freak? Wonder what she means by that…_

Tatsumi approached Susanoo and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet-"

Without warning, Susanoo knelt down and tucked in Tatsumi's shirt.

_Oh…that's what she meant…_

… … …

A month had passed since they had settled in the Unexplored Region. Due to Susanoo's carpentry skills, Night Raid had an impressive cabin to call home. Despite the distance affecting their ability to fight in the Capitol, ironically, due to the Jaegers existence, crime in the Capitol had gone down. However, Boss had stressed that future reinforcements were highly unlikely, emphasizing the need to train. Apart from Akame and Susanoo, who had gone fishing for tonight's dinner, the rest of the team was out training in a nearby field.

"Zuko…what are you doing?"

Zuko looked at Tatsumi, who was wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Preparing myself…"

"For what?"

"Lightning."

"Lightning? For real?" Leone inquired, her cat ears perking up.

Leone, Lubbock, Mine, Sheele, and Chelsea all gathered around Zuko.

"Uh…why are you all staring at me?"

"Because we want to see you shoot lightning," Mine answered sharply. "Sometimes, you ask for the most obvious reasons. Still…you're better than Tatsumi, I'll give you that."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Tatsumi and Mine glared at one another. Suddenly, Chelsea jumped in between the two of them, hanging an arm around their necks.

"Isn't this cute? You guys are getting along so well!"

Tatsumi and Mine reddened slightly and pushed Chelsea off of them.

"We are not getting along!" the two of them yelled out.

"When you talk like that…kind of says otherwise," Lubbock remarked, turning to Zuko. "What do you think?"

Zuko scratched the side of his head.

"Uh…well, I don't think they necessarily hate each other…but they do seem…closer…yeah that's the word. Closer. It's not bad, I guess."

Tatsumi and Mine looked at one another, staring at the other before turning their heads away with a grunt of disapproval.

"Aside from these two lovebirds," Chelsea remarked in a playful tune. "I'm also interested in that Teigu of yours, Zuko. I've seen that it allows you to generate fire…but lightning as well? Is that its Trump Card?"

"You can say that. Lightning is just a pure form of fire. The only difference is that it isn't fueled by the same type of emotion or drive I need to use to generate fire. To perform it, it requires peace of mind."

"And how do you know that?" Leone interjected.

"Before I came to the Capitol, my mentor was teaching me the necessary steps. He used this Teigu before me and decided that it was time that I mastered all of its abilities," Zuko lied.

_Well, it's not entirely a lie. Uncle Iroh did provide me with more lightning training after the war…it's just I never actually tried to shoot lightning and just went through the motions…_

Zuko took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying hard to remember the steps that Iroh had taught him.

"_Remember Zuko, once you separate the energy, you are not in command. You are nothing more than its humble guide."_

Slowly, he began to move his arms in a circular motion. With every rotation, he could feel an immense foreign energy building around him. Completing the circuit, Zuko shot his hand forward, his index and middle finger pointing outward to direct the lightning.

_-BOOM-_

An immense explosion erupted in Zuko's face, sending him backwards and crashing onto the ground.

"Well, that was…something," Lubbock muttered, brushing himself off of soot. "Not lightning…but still something."

Tatsumi and Leone helped Zuko up to his feet.

"You okay, Zuko?" Sheele asked, concern on her face.

"Yeah…just fine."

_Why? Why is it blowing up in my face again? _

"What went wrong, Zuko?"

"I'm not sure, Mine….I know I followed all the right steps. It should have worked."

Chelsea took out the lollipop in her mouth, pointing it at Zuko.

"Isn't it obvious?"

The rest of the group turned to look at Chelsea.

"Well, if you know what's wrong, Chelsea…please tell us," Lubbock responded. "We would love to be enlightened, wise one."

Chelsea ignored the sarcasm coming from Lubbock.

"Zuko, you may have done all the physical steps correctly, but tell me this: is your mind at peace right now?"

"Of course it is!"

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"You are really getting on my nerves," Mine interjected, defending Zuko. "He just said that he was!"

_Is..is it possible that Chelsea's right? I thought that I had achieved inner peace by helping Aang defeat my father…I restored my own honor. I mean…that's what Uncle told me…but if that's not it…what else could be causing it?_

Suddenly, a voice rang out in the back of his mind, a voice that he could never forget, no matter how hard he tried.

"_Prince Zuko… despite what you may say, when you get down to it…do you honestly believe that you are that much different than I?"_

"Looks like I was right," Chelsea remarked, catching Zuko's shocked expression.

"Well, if you know what the problem is, can't you just fix it?" Leone asked.

"It's not that simple!"

"Of course it is!" Lubbock remarked casually. "You just need to man up and deal with it."

Zuko rounded on Lubbock.

"Don't patronize me! You have no idea what I have to deal with!"

"Then tell us what's bothering you Zuko," Tatsumi stated, placing himself between Zuko and Lubbock. "We can help you if you want."

"It's not something that you can help me with!"

"You don't know that," Mine cut in. "You should trust us more, or do you still not trust us?"

"No, that's not it," Zuko replied, anxiety growing in his voice. "Of course I trust you all, it's just that I don't…I don't…"

"Don't what, Zuko?"

"Yeah, tell us."

The group continued to egg Zuko on, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"I DON'T WANT TO BECOME LIKE MY FATHER!" Zuko yelled out angrily, sending two large fireballs into the ground.

Silence filled the training field.

"Your…father?" Tatsumi brought up, breaking the silence. "How does he figure into this?"

Zuko didn't respond, merely turning away from everyone. Suddenly, as if something had clicked, Sheele gasped lightly. She approached Zuko and grabbed ahold of one of his hands.

"Zuko…don't tell me-"

Before Sheele could finish, Zuko pulled his hand away from Sheele and made his way back to the cabin.

"Did we miss something?"

The group turned around to see Akame and Susanoo, a giant fish in their possession.

… … …

Leone let out a sigh of happiness.

"Thanks, Suu!" She remarked, rubbing her stomach. "Your food is the best!"

The normally stoic Susanoo smiled slightly.

"Why'd the Revolutionary Army let you take Suu, Boss?" Tatsumi inquired. "It seems odd that they would let you take such a useful Teigu…don't tell me that you took it without asking?"

Boss laughed.

"Of course not, Tatsumi. What do you take me for? Susanoo was originally sleeping at Army HQ until I walked by. Since he awakened to my presence, the Army didn't have a problem with giving him to me. It must be my…charisma."

There was a brief moment of silence. Susanoo took a quick look at Boss before speaking.

"I woke up because Najenda resembles my old master."

"Really? Your old master must have been great." Akame added.

"Yes, he was."

"HE?" Boss yelled out, clearly shocked and surprised.

Tatsumi and Leone started laughing hysterically.

"He thinks she's a man!"

"Leone, we shouldn't laugh too hard."

Suddenly, both Tatsumi and Leone felt a sinister presence approaching them. As they cleared the tears out of their eyes, they were greeted by the sight of a clearly angry Boss.

"Uh oh…"

"Man, what's so great about Suu?" Lubbock grumbled, listening in as Boss lectured Tatsumi and Leone. "At this rate, he'll take Miss Najenda away from me."

"Well, I would think it's because he can cook, clean, and pretty much anything else better than you, Lubbock," Mine replied, putting a forkful of cake in her mouth.

"Thanks, Mine. I knew I could come to you for help."

"Anytime, hentai."

Just as Mine was about to take another mouthful of cake, a kitten walked in and jumped onto the seat next to her.

"Hey, it's a Margue Pather kitten," Lubbock stated. "Man, those things aren't afraid of anything…speaking of which…how'd it even get in here."

As Lubbock continued to ponder that thought, Mine looked down at the kitten.

"I'll tell you right now…no matter how cute you are…I'm ….not…..going….to…."

The longer Mine stared into the kitten's eyes, the more her mental defenses collapsed.

"Fine…I guess..it can't be helped," Mine muttered, cutting the cake in half.

Sensing an opening, the kitten snatched the plate away from Mine and landed a few feet away. In a puff of smoke, the kitten was gone, in its place was Chelsea.

"Chelsea!" Mine screamed out in anger and embarrassment.

"Very meowch obliged," Chelsea replied in a catlike manner.

"Wow, so you can even turn into a nonhuman form?" Lubbock asked, clearly impressed.

"Of course, I can transform into anything I want! My Teigu, Gaea Foundation, is pretty useful don't you think?"

"Your Teigu would be useless if you're found out!"

"Of course, since it's not a battle Teigu," Chelsea responded, unfazed. "However, seeing your surprised expression, Mine…makes it worth it, I think."

"YOU PISS ME OFF SO MUCH!"

"Hey you guys…where's Sheele…or Zuko for that matter?" Akame inquired, cutting in between the squabble.

"Uh…I think Sheele went to bring some dinner to Zuko," Mine replied, still shooting daggers at Chelsea.

"Is Zuko all right?" Boss asked, joining in the conversation. "He's been holed up in his room since afternoon."

Lubbock let out a big sigh and sank into his chair.

"I don't know…he wanted to try something new with his Teigu and it didn't work…next thing you know, he goes ballistic and says something about not wanting to be like his father…has a bit of a hot-temper doesn't he?"

"You shouldn't judge him so harshly, Lubbock," Akame scolded.

"Then perhaps you can tell us why he's so…high strung," Lubbock countered, eyeing Akame. "You two seem to get along pretty well last time I recall."

Akame turned her head slightly to the side.

"I wish I could…but it feels like he's building walls around himself lately…"

"Maybe he's thinking about defecting?" Chelsea brought up indifferently, taking out another lollipop.

"Zuko wouldn't!" Tatsumi responded angrily, while rubbing his head where Boss had hit him. "He would never do anything like that. You just don't know him as well as we do!"

Chelsea stared at Tatsuimi with skepticism. Finally, she let out a sigh and made her way to the staircase. As she took the first step, she stopped.

"From the sounds of it…do you really even know Zuko as well?"

… … …

Zuko lay on his bed, stared at the ceiling, grasping at the medallion around his neck. He closed his eyes, visions of past dreams coming to light.

"_There is no such thing as right or wrong, Prince Zuko…you decide what's right and wrong…by your own strength…what you choose, by definition, is right…that's what it means to be Fire Lord…"_

_I refuse to accept that!_

Zuko sat up and walked over to the open window, welcoming the gentle breeze.

_What father says…it can't be right…it just can't be…_

A light knocking on his door brought Zuko out of his thoughts.

"Who is it?" he asked, somewhat harshly.

"It's me, Zuko. I brought some dinner for you."

"Sheele, I thought I told you I want to be left alone!"

"Zuko, please, open the door," Sheele pleaded. "You're not only worrying me, but the others as well. You've changed."

"I have a lot on my mind right now! Leave!"

The sound of a tray being placed on the floor could be heard through the door.

"Finally, it seems like she left," Zuko muttered, hearing Sheele's footsteps fade away.

Suddenly, the footsteps returned and stopped in front of Zuko's door.

"Zuko! If you don't let me in, I'm going to cut your door down with my Teigu!"

"What?!" Zuko yelled out, alarmed. "Okay! Okay! You win! I'll open the door!"

Zuko quickly ran to the door, tripping over a chair in the process. He fumbled slightly with the doorknob and opened the door.

"Thank you, Zuko," Sheele remarked with a light smile, her Teigu nowhere to be seen.

"You know…you are a lot pushier than you make out to be…"

Sheele picked up the tray on the ground and entered the room, before Zuko could close the door. She placed the tray onto the table and took a seat on the edge of the bed, nervous. Not wanting any more intrusions, Zuko closed the door once more and sat in the chair next to the table.

"You should eat, Zuko. I'm sure you're hungry…everyone can tell just how hard you train with your Teigu…"

"I'll…eat a bit later…." Zuko countered. "Now, why are you so determined to see me, Sheele?"

Sheele's eyes softened as she looked at him.

"It's because of today. You didn't seem yourself."

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you aren't."

"And how do you know how I feel?!" Zuko yelled, standing up and turning away from Sheele. "Can you read my mind? You could never understand!"

"Then tell me, Zuko," Sheele responded, standing up as well. "Help me understand so that I can help you!"

"This doesn't concern you! It's something I have to deal with alone!"

"I'm begging you, Zuko! You've changed and not for the better! Everyone is worried about you…I'm worried about you."

Zuko ran to the open window and yelled out in frustration and anger. For a few moments, Zuko stood by the window, his gaze on the stars above.

"It's complicated! Even if I told you, there's no way that you would believe me!"

Sheele grabbed Zuko's hand and guided him to the bed, sitting down next to him.

"Then explain!" Sheele shot back, a rarely seen serious expression on her face.

Zuko looked away from Sheele.

_Might as well…Sheele doesn't look like she's going to let this go easily…besides Uncle Iroh did say that it was all right to rely on others…_

"You aren't going to let this drop are you?"

Sheele shook her head.

"All right then, listen carefully because this will take a while."

As the minutes ticked by, Zuko introduced Sheele to the complicated relations within his family. Of how his father had ruled his family with an iron fist, and how Zuko had experienced first-hand of Ozai's cruelty at the age of thirteen. He continued on, explaining how his father had banished him from home to get rid of him and how ultimately, he went on the run with his uncle as his father sent his younger sister to capture or kill them. To keep Sheele in the dark about his status as Fire Lord, and that he was from another world, he embellished and exaggerated a few things in order to make his tale more believable to the people of this world.

"So, what do you think? You believe me?"

Sheele looked at Zuko with a look of mild shock, before letting out a sigh.

"I don't see a reason for you to lie now. Besides…your eyes tell me that you are telling the truth."

"All this time, I thought I was helping this country… to make it a better place…and I took pride in it….and yet…now…I don't know if what I am doing is right…."

"What changed? You weren't like this a month ago."

Zuko remained silent. Sheele grabbed Zuko's chin and forced him to look at her, as if urging him to continue.

"My father…"

"You mentioned that on the training field. Something about not wanting to become like your father. Why would you think you would become like him?"

"Because of what he tells me…in my dreams…"

"Your dreams?"

"For the past month, I've been having dreams…visions about him…"

"From what you told me, he seems like a terrible person. I don't think I could ever understand someone who would do something as cruel as this," Sheele remarked, placing a hand over Zuko's scar.

"You have no idea…he's a monster and the worst father in the history of fathers…and…I'm afraid I'm becoming like him."

"Why would you think that, Zuko?"

"Because in these visions, my father speaks to me…about how he sees the world…he believes there's no such thing as good or evil…that power and fear was all that mattered in the world and how I used that power was a reflection on what I believed was inherently, the right choice."

Zuko stood up once more and began pacing.

"But even if I refuse to accept it, isn't that what I'm doing now? Imposing my own strength to change the Empire into what I believe is 'the right thing'? If that's the case…how am I different from my father?! The Prime Minister?! I'm sure the Prime Minister believes what he is doing is 'the right thing'!"

Zuko felt Sheele's hands wrapping around his own.

"I think there's more to this than what you are telling me…but I can tell you this: you are not like your father nor are you like the Prime Minister."

"How can you be so sure? My father didn't start out as an evil tyrant in the first place! He wasn't born evil! What if this is the first step into becoming like him? What if I become even worse than him?!"

Sheele guided Zuko back onto the bed and forced him to sit down, hugging him. Zuko was about to protest when she started to stroke him gently on the head, causing him to remember a comfort that he hadn't experienced in a long time.

"I know you won't because of how you are tearing yourself up like this, Zuko. A person devoid of any feelings would never act or feel like this. Be more confident in yourself. You have a kind heart…don't trick yourself into believing otherwise."

"Is it all right? For you to be so kind-?" Zuko started, lifting his head out of Sheele's chest.

As if to ruin the mood, his stomach let out a big growl. The two of them looked at one another and started laughing.

"I…think I'll eat now," Zuko stated hesitantly, his face slightly flushed.

"You do that, Zuko. We have plenty of time to talk."

… … …

"_I'm ready to face you…father…"_

_Zuko opened the doors leading to the Fire Nation Throne Room, his father waiting for him inside. It was something that he had experienced for over the past month._

"_Welcome Prince Zuko…I have been expecting you."_

_Ozai walked forward until he was a few feet away from Zuko._

"_Father…I've been doing a lot of thinking…about what you had said…about how we are alike…all this time, I've been trying my best to convince myself that I would never turn into you but the fact is, you are my father. Your blood runs in my veins and no matter how hard I wish it wasn't, I am your son."_

_Ozai laughed._

"_So now, you have accepted the truth?"_

"_No, I haven't."_

"_What do you mean?" Ozai inquired, his face staring to twist in anger and rage._

"_I've realized that rather than fearing that I'll become you. I should fear becoming worse than you. I've seen how cruel people can be….You're wrong, Father. It isn't weakness to follow one's moral obligations. I'll prove it to you by not only helping my friends free this country from the Capitol's corruptness but also by working alongside Aang back home to usher in an era of peace and compassion. "_

"_You insolent boy!" Ozai yelled out, rage and hatred in his voice. "Your weakness disgusts me and it will be your downfall! Leave my presence!"_

"_I'll be happy to oblige," Zuko responded, a smile on his face._

_Zuko turned his back towards Ozai and headed to the door, his father's voice becoming fainter and fainter. When Zuko looked back over his shoulder, his father was nowhere to be seen._

**The Next Day, Training Field**

"Are you ready, Zuko?"

"Yes, I am," he replied.

"Tatsumi and Leone are out in the canyons while the others are gathering food. There are no distractions, but they should be back soon…so do your best," Sheele remarked, giving her best 'you can do it' look.

Zuko took a few steps forward, away from Sheele. Once in a safe distance, he took a deep breath.

_All right…I can do this…just remember what Iroh told me…remember what Sheele told me…remember…what Mother told me…_

Zuko moved his arms in a circular motion, the familiar sensation of raw energy building around him. As he finished the circuit, he thrust out an arm.

_-BOOM-_

Instead of experiencing the usual explosion, to his delight, Zuko could see a large stream of lightning streaking into the sky. Thunder echoed throughout the field and into the nearby canyons.

"You-You did it!" Sheele yelled out in happiness.

Zuko stared at his fingertips, taken back with what had happened. As if making sure he wasn't dreaming, he repeated the motion once more, the deafening boom of thunder filled his ears as lightning shot through the sky. Drained, Zuko fell onto his rear.

"Zuko! You okay?" Sheele asked, running up beside him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just in disbelief I guess…"

"You did good, Zuko," Sheele responded, hugging Zuko. "How was it though? To shoot lightning?"

"Exhilarating…and tiring…it's far more draining than I thought it would be…I need to train more…"

Zuko attempted to stand up but his legs buckled. Luckily, Sheele was there to help him remain on his feet.

"Thanks…I-"

"What do we have here?" Leone asked. "Are we interrupting something?"

Still on the ground, Zuko and Sheele looked to the side of them. Standing at the edge of the training field were the other members of Night Raid, with most having amused looks on their faces apart from Lubbock and Akame.

"I thought there was something odd when you two requested to train with each other…" Leone continued teasingly. "I wonder who's going to be next?"

"Damn you Zuko! You already got your hands on Akame and now…Sheele as well?! Where will you stop? Are you looking at Miss Najenda as well?!" Lubbock yelled out in frustration, biting his shirt.

Akame looked at Zuko with a neutral blank expression. After a few seconds, she walked straight up to Zuko and without warning; karate chopped the top of his head.

"Ow! What was that for Akame?"

"For some reason, I felt annoyed."

Confused, Zuko looked at Sheele, who shrugged in response.

As Zuko was about to tell the others about his new found ability, Boss called out for them.

"Good to see you all taking your training seriously. You've done well eliminating the Danger Beasts around the area. I would say that all of you have gotten stronger…wouldn't you agree Chelsea?"

Boss turned her attention to her right.

"Yeah, I have to agree Boss…they are strong, much stronger than my last team. Still, having all the strength in the world doesn't mean anything…just look at Bulat. From your reports, Bulat…he was a 'good' man, but a failure as an assassin."

Tatsumi and Mine both started to approach Chelsea, but were restrained by Zuko, who had gotten his bearings, and Sheele.

"Let me go, Zuko!" Tatsumi yelled out angrily. "You heard what she said about Bulat!"

"Yes, I did," Zuko responded heavily, turning his head back to see Chelsea's retreating figure. "But I don't think she meant it as an insult. Remember what Boss said about Chelsea…"

"_Chelsea's a bit blunt but that's to be expected…she was the lone survivor of one of the regional teams. She's probably sheltered herself so that she doesn't feel the same type of loss again."_

Tatsumi's body slackened a bit, allowing Zuko to let go.

"Try to understand from where she's coming from, Tatsumi. Instead of just rushing in all angry…think about what you want to say to her. I'm sure she'll be more open to elaborate what she means."

"And what if she's just insulting Bulat?" Mine interjected. "She pisses me off so much!"

"If that's the case…I guess you can do whatever you were planning."

**Capitol, Market Square, At the Same Time**

"General, is there something wrong?"

For the past hour, Run, at the request of Esdeath, had been accompanying the General on her daily walk through the Capitol Markets.

"Against my better judgment, I seem to be looking for Tatsumi amongst the crowd…" Esdeath muttered with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"If I may be so bold, General, but wouldn't it be better to look for someone else? Finding Tatsumi may be a difficult task and you may never see him again. The Empire is a vast nation."

To Run's surprise, Esdeath placed a hand over her heart.

"No, Run. I can feel it. Tatsumi and I will meet again…"

"Very well, General, I apologize for my rudeness," Run replied with a smile. "But, I must ask…the new recruit you requested to replace Stylish. He is an acquaintance of yours?"

"Yes, he is," Esdeath answered, still surveying the crowds of people on the street. "He is a lieutenant of mine and will make for an excellent Jaegar, more so than Stylish."

"I get the feeling that's not the only reason why you are requesting him to join the Jaegers."

Esdeath looked upward at the sky.

"I'm feeling uneasy…as if a large battle is approaching. I would like it if my best fighters were there with me."

**Coal Mine, in the vicinity of the Capitol**

The sound of bones breaking reverberated throughout the mine. Fresh blood stained the walls. Screams echoed as the miners, one by one, were devoured by large humanoid beasts.

From the shadows, a lone man in a hooded trench coat walked out.

"Looks like I got some interesting toys…time for some fun."

* * *

Another update is here! I should have the next chapters out in the upcoming days. Work has been killing me lately.

So I guess this chapter now answers whether Zuko can or cannot generate lightning. In my opinion, Zuko should be able to generate lightning after the war was over in the ATLA timeline. There's strong indications that he has overcome his inner turmoils at the end of the series and I do believe that if need be, Zuko would be able to shoot lightning, having achieved peace of mind.

Also, I call some BS on the "peace of mind" needed for lightning. Azula was clearly off her rocker at the end of the series and she was still able to shoot out lightning. On the other hand, Ozai was able to shoot lightning because he believes that everything he does is right because it was his divine right. As a result, there was no inner conflict.

**The Hero Named Villan: 1) **Esdeath is pretty OP. She has a time freeze ability, which she somehow developed as originally the Teigu she has did not have it to begin with, which she can use I believe once per day. I'm probably going to nerf that ability or something because come on...freezing time for an unspecified period of time AND she can deactivate it at will? Talk about unbalanced...should be interesting to see how the mangaka makes Night Raid deal with it though...

**2) **I have multiple outlines of how I want the story to progress...so maybe

**Kayman141:** **1)** I won't be bringing Aang into this crossover as I do not believe Aang would be capable of taking a life, regardless of who or what they had done. As for other characters, as I've written above to user The Hero Named Villan, I have multiple outlines for the story so anything is possible. (Some characters more likely than others)

**2) **Thanks for telling me...need to find a beta reader I guess

Thanks again for reading and drop a review if you like!


	10. Chapter 10

**Imperial Capitol Building, Prime Minister's Study Room**

"General Esdeath, how disappointing..."

Esdeath glared at the Prime Minister, who was busy stuffing his mouth with an abnormally large bite of an almost raw steak.

"I gave you six Teigu users, as you requested, and you have failed to bring me any of the heads of Night Raid in the past month and a half...to make matters worse, one of your 'Jaegers' disappeared under mysterious circumstances. I wonder if you are slipping."

Esdeath merely stirred the cup of coffee in front of her with a spoon, waiting for the Minister to finish his rant. As the Minister raised his cup to drink, Esdeath gave a tiny flick with her hand, causing the liquid to freeze, just as it was about to enter his mouth.

"Stylish was an incompetent soldier that you placed under my command. Most likely, he alerted Night Raid to our activities and as a result, they have become far more cautious."

The Minister put the cup down hesitantly, clearly agitated.

"Yes…perhaps you are right about that. However, that is not why I called you here, General Esdeath."

"Oh, and what might the reason be then?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the new Danger Beasts that are appearing in the vicinity of the Capitol."

"Yes, I have. At first, the Beasts appeared to mainly occupy the forests and mines…however, whether it is the lack of humans to consume, or for some other reason, they are moving closer to the villages."

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but these Beasts look similar to humans do they not?" the Minister inquired, stroking his beard. "I think that they would be an interesting…toy…to examine."

"In other words, you want me to capture a few of them, correct?"

The Minister clapped his hand once and started to laugh.

"I'm glad that we are thinking on the same wavelength. You will be handsomely rewarded for this, but I must warn you though; General Budo wishes that these Beasts be exterminated. It probably is best that you do not draw attention to yourself."

"Very well. I ask that the reward be sent to my army in the North."

"You are always thinking about your soldiers, aren't you, General Esdeath?"

"Of course, loyal soldiers are the best soldiers."

Esdeath stood up from her seat and made her way to the exit when the Prime Minister spoke.

"Speaking of your troops, you recently transferred one of your lieutenants be to the Jaegers," the Minister remarked, his eyes narrowing. "I hope you aren't planning something…unreasonable…now are you?"

Esdeath exited without bothering to answer.

**Outside the Capitol Walls, 3 hours later**

A horse-drawn wagon sped down the beaten path.

"Shit, go faster!"

"I'm trying, but this is as fast as we can go!"

The two merchants peeked behind them, a horde of the humanoid Danger Beasts pursuing them. Suddenly, a Danger Beast emerged from out of the woods, in front of them.

"Stop!"

"We're surrounded!"

As the Danger Beasts moved towards them, a large figure tackled one of the Beasts, throwing him into the ground.

"Looks like we got here just in time," Bols said in relief.

Seeing its fallen comrade, a Danger Beast charged Bols, only for it to be hit by what looked like an arrow made of pure energy. As the Beast reached for the energy arrow, the arrow exploded, leaving only a pair of legs. Seeing his chance, Bols took out his Teigu.

"It gives me no pleasure to do this…but it's for the greater good."

Bols pulled the trigger, launching a large stream of fire at the Danger Beasts, incinerating a large number of them. The few that survived fled into the nearby woods. Sensing that the fight was over, Bols looked towards the two merchants.

"It's safe now."

The two merchants said nothing, staring at Bols in both fear and apprehension. One of them yelled in fright as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't eat me!"

"It's okay! The flames of justice of defeated the evil!"

The man looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, you must be soldiers from the Capitol!" the merchant cried, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank god you showed up!"

They crowded around Seryu, giving her their thanks.

"Kind of messed up, isn't it Bols?" Wave inquired, standing next to Bols. "You do all the work and they don't even acknowledge you…"

"If you want to be constantly acknowledged for your work, you're in the wrong profession."

Wave and Bols turned around to face the voice behind them. Standing there was a relatively good-looking, clean-shaven, silver-haired man, an ornate metallic bow in hand.

"Lieutenant!" Bols saluted.

"At ease, Bols. The only one here you should salute is the General. Remember, I forfeited my rank when I joined the Jae-"

"So you are okay with this?" Wave interrupted, somewhat angry. "Bols is helping us keep the Capitol safe and everyone fears him!"

"I never said that I was okay with it. I merely stated that expecting gratitude for everything you do is like a child who is griping for reward."

Wave grabbed the man by the neck of his uniform.

"You know…ever since you've joined us…you've done nothing but piss me off, Raphael."

Raphael grabbed Wave's hand and slowly pried them off.

"Whether I piss you off, as you so put it, is none of my concern."

Just as Wave contemplated about throwing a punch, Kurome popped out from the woods.

"General Esdeath's captured the rest. We are heading back!"

**Jaegers Headquarters, Capitol**

Wave and Kurome were playing a game of chess, when Bols arrived with cups of tea.

"Here you go, Kurome…Wave."

"Thanks Bols!" Kurome said cheerfully.

Bols looked at Wave, who was staring at the chess board.

"You okay, Wave?"

"No, Bols…not really. I'm kind of angry. Those merchants…even though you saved them…they judge you by how you look…"

"Are you really in a position to say that Wave?" Kurome interjected, munching on a cookie. "If I remember right, you were pretty judgmental yourself."

"Agh! You're right!" Wave yelled out, clutching his head.

"It's okay, Wave. Although I'm happy that you all think of me like that, but…I've done terrible things. I've burned down entire villages…incinerated so many people…to say I'm a good person…I'm not."

"But those were orders! You had to do it!"

"Did I, Wave?" Bols mumbled quietly. "Even though you may say I didn't have a choice…it doesn't change a thing…many people died because of me…I'm sure there's a special place in hell waiting for-"

The door opened and in walked a beautiful light-brown-haired woman, holding a young child.

"Why are you two here?" Bols asked, his voice returning to normal.

"You forgot your lunchbox, dear," the woman answered, smiling brightly.

"Uh…Bols…sorry to intrude, but do you know these people?"

"I'm sorry, Wave! Let me introduce them," Bols remarked, grabbing hold of the young girl from the woman. "This is my wife, Isabella, and my daughter, Melody. I did mention that I was married didn't I?"

Wave's mouth opened in shock.

"Dear, you should tell me who your teammates are as well," Isabella scolded gently. "It's rude if I don't even know the names of the people who fight alongside you. Who knows? They may save your life."

"Of course! Where are my manners?" Bols replied, tapping the side of his head. "This is Wave…and this is Kurome!"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Kurome greeted, bowing slightly.

As Wave was about to introduce himself, a familiar voice rang out.

"Bols, that's a nice family you have there."

Raphael walked briskly down the staircase and approached the family. Reaching into his chest pocket and, to everyone's surprise, he took out a small bar of chocolate.

"May I?" he asked, turning towards Bols.

"Of-of course, Lieutenant."

Raphael sighed.

"How many times must I tell you to stop calling me lieutenant?"

Raphael handed the candy to the young girl, who accepted it with excitement.

"Now, sweetie, remember your manners," Isabella remarked.

"Thank you, mister!"

Raphael smiled slightly and placed a hand on top of Melody's head, patting her gently.

"I didn't take you to be a family man, Raphael," Wave cut in. "It's a nice difference from your usual self."

"Of course, Wave…" Raphael replied quietly. "Family is the only thing that matters in this world…"

"If I may ask, Lietuenant, how old are you?" Isabella inquired. "I'm sure you are still young enough to start a family."

"I'm in my late 30s, ma'am," Raphael answered softly, still rubbing Melody's head. "But I don't deserve to have a family…not yet anyway."

"Doesn't that make you sad?" Melody asked, speaking for the first time. "Everybody should have a family. I get sad when Papa is gone."

Raphael chuckled sadly.

"Yes…I suppose it does make me a little bit sad."

He petted the girl on the head one last time and made his way to the door. As he opened the door, Raphael looked back, his expression serious once more.

"I'll say this once…Night Raid is not the only enemy you have to watch out for. Be wary of who you trust."

**15 Km Northeast of the Capitol**

"Wow, looks…pretty much the same as our old hideout…don't you think, Zuko?"

After a month and a half search, Night Raid finally found a base of operations near the Capitol.

_Yeah…doesn't really look any different._

"Well, considering that we need to consider escape options and concealment; you're limiting your options, aesthetic wise," Akameanswered. "After numerous tries, it was decided that this was the most pragmatic choice."

Zuko looked at the base, before turning his head in the direction of the Capitol.

_It's been a long time…but we're back._

… … …

"Listen up!" Boss barked out, getting everyone's attention in the conference room. "I know we've just settled in, but we got another mission."

She lighted a cigarette and took a quick drag.

"I'm sure by now, everyone's heard about the new Danger Beasts that have been seen in the vicinity of the Capitol. Usually, we wouldn't take this mission, but these new Beasts are showing signs of growing intelligence. The Jaegers and Imperial Army are currently hunting the Beasts down, but even they are having a difficult time containing the Beasts."

"So even the Empire is having a hard time dealing with them…" Mine remarked. "Doesn't seem to be a trap or if it was…doesn't seem like a good one."

"In other words, you want us to help the Empire deal with these Beasts?" Zuko asked.

"In a sense, you could look at it like that," Boss answered, crushing her cigarette in the ashtray.

"Accepting such a risk…" Chelsea interjected. "I don't see why we can't leave it to the Jaegers."

Tatsumi turned to face Chelsea.

"What you say makes sense…but we are Night Raid. We can't let an innocent person die simply because we are afraid to take a little risk on our part."

"Yeah…I should have expected as much from you Tatsumi," she remarked, smiling. "You are such a softie…but I suppose that's not a bad thing."

Zuko nudged Tatsumi with his elbow.

"You and Chelsea seem to have reached an understanding since last time. What's changed?"

Tatsumi reddened slightly and scratched his nose.

"Well…I know you told me talk to Chelsea that time, but Mine, Lubbock and I wanted to get back at her. Lubbock decided that the best way was to sneak up behind Chelsea when she was in the hot springs and-"

"Never mind," Zuko interrupted, raising a hand towards Tatsumi. "I already knew where this was going as soon as I heard that Lubbock was involved."

"Hey!" Lubbock yelled out. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

**Jaeger Headquarters, Outside Garden**

"I must admit, General. It is a surprise to see you so interested in flowers."

Esdeath picked herself up and brushed her knees.

"These flowers, when applied to a wound, induce extreme pain. They are useful for interrogations and torture."

"I…see," Run responded, smiling awkwardly. "Always finding a practical use for everything aren't we? Shall I give you my report now?"

"Not yet, I asked Raphael to join us in this investigation of ours. He is running a bit late, however."

The door to the garden opened and out walked Raphael.

"Greetings, General," Raphael stated, saluting Esdeath. "Run."

"You are late, Raphael. It seems life in the Jaegers has made you a bit too relaxed."

The former lieutenant bowed.

"I apologize, General. Bols' family happened to dropped by and I figured that I should introduce myself to them."

"I see…your reports?"Esdeath inquired.

"Of course, General."

Raphael and Run each handed Esdeath a number of documents. As Esdeath browsed through the pages, her expression turned darker and darker.

"As the documents show, it appears that these new Danger Beasts are not…normal."

"Not normal?" Run asked.

Raphael turned his attention to Run.

"Correct. From the looks of it, they were engineered, with the original template being…humans."

"That would explain why their physical appearances looked so similar."

"Changing humans into Danger Beasts…" Esdeath interjected. "…Is something that only a Teigu user could probably do."

"These new Beasts may have something to do with the Doctor's experiments."

"By Doctor, you mean, Stylish?" Raphael inquired. "From the reports I read, he was a bit…off."

"Eccentricities aside, what makes you say that Run?"

"Well, General. As you ordered, I searched his lab. Even though Stylish was supposed to have been researching a variety of things…nothing in the lab indicated that he was ever doing any serious research."

"So you believe that he might have had a secret laboratory elsewhere?"

"That is correct, General, and due to his presumed death, something may have escaped."

"Or there is another possibility, Run," Raphael added, his voice grim.

"And what would that be?"

"It may be possible that another person…a Teigu user could be involved. He might have released these Danger Beasts."

"I…considered that possibility, but what would that person gain from this? All the Beasts have done is create chaos in the Capitol."

"Maybe that's their goal…spreading chaos may be a form of entertainment."

"Even if that's the case, with Stylish dead, there should be a limit to the number of Beasts left…the rest of the Jaegers should be able to deal-."

"That may be, but I don't think it'll end that easily, Run," Esdeath interrupted. "While the Beasts can be handled…we still need to figure out whether they escaped or were they released. If they were released…by who and for what purpose?"

Run thought for a second.

"I understand, General. I'll continue looking into this case."

"Raphael will also be joining you. Having the two of you working on this should provide us with the answers."

Esdeath turned her attention to Raphael.

"I'm trusting you and Run with this, don't let me down."

"Understood, General Esdeath."

… … …

"It appears that we will be getting to know each other better, don't you agree, Run?"

"I suppose that is true."

After excusing themselves from the General, Raphael and Run walked back into Jaeger Headquarters. Their footsteps echoed in the deserted hallway.

"Do you have something you want to ask me, Run?"

"What?" Run asked, taken back slightly. "I don't."

Raphael stopped walking, with Run following suit.

"You can drop the act. Your expression says it all. Ever since I've been here, you've been especially cautious in front of me."

Run sighed.

"Fine," he remarked. "I'll get straight to the point. Were you involved with Stylish's disappearance?"

Raphael blinked a few times before laughing.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. What makes you ask though?"

"I just find it odd how readily available you were just as soon as Stylish went missing…not to mention, According to past reports, it appears that people who cross you have a tendency to vanish and your relationship with the Doctor was…strained at best. It's safe to assume that you won't lose any sleep because of Stylish missing."

"I was on my two-week leave when Stylish disappeared, which would explain my presence in the Capitol. If you want, I have the paperwork to prove it…but then again, you probably already know that. Also, to say that I was acquainted with the Doctor is laughable. I met him once and overall I was not impressed with neither him nor his so-called research. To me, Stylish bit off more than he could handle and paid for it with his life."

"So far, Stylish has been classified as Missing-in-Action and yet…you seem pretty confident that he's dead," Run said, his eyes narrowing.

"Isn't that the general consensus anyway?" Raphael replied indifferently. "Frankly, I do not see the problem. Stylish was a mediocre Jaeger at best, and from the looks of it, involved with some…questionable things. His absence only benefits the Jaegers the way I see it."

"Whether that is true or not is up to debate…What I'm concerned is working with a person who potentially has no qualms about killing their teammates."

"Even if said teammate, hypothetically, removed a man such as Stylish?"

Run gritted his teeth, unable to respond.

"Furthermore, can you even prove that I killed Stylish? All you have is 'circumstantial' evidence and I say that very loosely."

Run walked up to Raphael and jabbed him with a finger.

"No, I can't…that's why for now, I'll accept you as a teammate…but if you become a threat to the others…I will kill you."

Raphael scoffed, brushing aside the threat.

"What makes you think you can?"

**Outer Perimeter of Night Raid Headquarters, Woods, Evening**

"So…this is the first time we've paired up."

"I guess so, Zuko…"

In order to maintain security, Boss had ordered everyone into pairs and patrol a designated area. To Zuko's mild annoyance, he was paired up with Chelsea, who he found difficult to be around at times.

… … …

"_Okay Zuko, I want you to go with Chelsea and patrol this area of the woods."_

_Boss circled an area on the map with her finger._

"_Woah…you lost me at 'go with Chelsea.'"_

_Chelsea jumped out from her seat and landed in a catlike fashion. She walked up to Zuko, putting her face close to Zuko's._

"_Do you hate me, Zuko?" Chelsea asked, puppy-eyed. _

"_I…no…it's because you aren't a front-line fighter! That's it!" Zuko answered, pleased that he found a reasonable excuse. "We may encounter Imperial soldiers or even Danger Beasts. You'd be putting yourself at risk!"_

"_Which is why I'm sending you two to an area that is known to be relatively clear of either," Boss remarked with a hint of a smile. "Sorry, Zuko. You aren't getting out of this one…besides, this'll be a chance for you and Chelsea to get better acquainted. I sense there is a bit of mistrust between you two and we are not in a position to allow such things to remain unresolved."_

_Realizing that he had no choice, Zuko heaved a sigh of defeat._

"_I don't see what the problem is," Lubbock grumbled. "You get to go out with a cute girl…while I get stuck with Tatsumi…three guys and five girls, not including Suu and Miss Najenda…what are the odds?"_

… … …

"There aren't any soldiers camping here, you think Zuko?" Chelsea asked, brushing aside a tree branch in her face.

"I doubt it," Zuko replied, keeping to the shadows. "If our information is right, the Army withdraws back to the Capitol at night. Makes sense, since those Danger Beasts appear to be more active at night."

The two of them walked out into a small clearing in the woods and decided to take a small rest.

"My feet are killing me!" Chelsea complained, sitting down on a boulder.

"We covered a little more than half of our designated area," Zuko remarked, looking at a small map. "We'll rest here for five minutes and move on. I don't want to be out here all night."

"Yeah, yeah."

Deciding to use the time to keep his body ready, Zuko took out his swords and began going through the motions, keeping his body warm. Suddenly, he heard a rustle coming from within the bushes.

"We got company!" Zuko warned Chelsea, shooting a fireball in her direction.

The fireball streaked above Chelsea's head and behind her, briefly illuminating the shadows.

"Danger Beasts!"

Chelsea rolled forward to make some distance between the Danger Beasts and herself.

"I thought Boss said that his place was secure! I could use some help over here!"

"Bit preoccupied at the moment!" Zuko shot back, sidestepping as a Beast charged at him.

Zuko latched onto the Beast's back and plunged one of his swords deep into the nape of the Beast, killing it. As Zuko pulled his sword out, he could see more Beasts coming out into the clearing. He peered over to look at Chelsea, and saw that despite being a poor hands-on fighter, she was still skillfully dodging the Danger Beasts attacks. A low growl caught Zuko's attention as more Danger Beasts emerged from out of the woods.

**Meanwhile, in the Mountains**

"Just what was that light? Tatsumi! Where are you?!"

Lubbock scanned the mountain top, looking for any trace of Tatsumi. There was evidence of a battle, as fresh Danger Beast corpses littered the ground.

"It'll be easy he says…the only thing we have to worry about are Danger Beasts he says…well Tatsumi what about whoever it was that ran up the mountain?!" Lubbock shouted to no one in particular.

He looked over one of the corpses, taking note of the wounds.

"None of these cuts could have been caused by Incursio…they are too thin, considering the size of the spear he has…maybe a sword or rapier even…"

A glint of light caught Lubbock's eye. With some difficulty, he pushed aside one of the dead Beasts.

"Great…some mystery guy shows up and now…," he muttered, picking up an icicle on the ground. "Esdeath."

**Twenty Minutes Later**

For twenty intense minutes, Zuko and Chelsea fought off wave after wave of the Danger Beasts. Although Chelsea had done her best to contribute during the fight, her lack of offensive capabilities forced Zuko to fight on two fronts. The clearing was full of burnt up mangled bodies.

"Ugh…really wish something could be done about the smell," Chelsea remarked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

_Yeah…seems like this fire and this particular Danger Beast don't go well together…_

"You got a point. I doubt even Akame would eat this," Zuko responded, panting heavily on the ground.

Chelsea let out a small giggle and walked over towards Zuko.

"Here," she remarked, sitting next to Zuko. "I bet it gets uncomfortable underneath that mask of yours."

She took a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to him, which he accepted. Sliding the mask over his head, Zuko wiped the sweat on his face.

"Thanks, I'll wash it before I give it back to you," Zuko replied, looking at all the charred remains. "Sending us to an area clear of both my foot…"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Chelsea. What is it?"

"Why'd you stay?"

Zuko turned his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Why'd you stay and fight? You put yourself in danger by fighting…you could have left me behind and escaped. It could have been easy to tell Boss how we were overrun by Danger Beasts…"

Zuko signaled Chelsea to get closer. She leaned closer, only for him to flick her hard on the forehead.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Chelsea cried, rubbing her forehead.

"Because you asked a stupid question," Zuko answered, somewhat indignantly and harshly. "As if I would just leave someone behind to save my own skin…I don't know why you would think I would do something like that."

Chelsea stared at Zuko in shock before her expression softened.

"I see…it looks like I misjudged you… I'm glad."

"Yeah, well…don't do it again," Zuko muttered, flushing slightly.

He stood up, not wanting Chelsea to see his face reddening. Slowly, he went over to inspect one of the burnt-up bodies.

_These Beasts…they look far too humanoid to be just a coincidence…_

Hey what's wrong?" Chelsea asked, catching the look of contemplation on Zuko's face.

"I was just thinking… doesn't this species of Danger Beast look oddly humanoid."

Chelsea walked up to Zuko.

"Chelsea, you seem to know a lot about Teigus. Is it possible for humans to be turned into Danger Beasts?"

"I…guess," she answered, frowning slightly. "But still…this might be something we should report. Perhaps the Empire is far more depraved than we thought."

"All right, let's finish our sweep and head back to base."

… … …

"TATSUMI IS WHAT?!"

When Chelsea and Zuko returned back to base, they were told the grave news: Tatsumi was gone.

"Lubbock, what do you mean that Tatsumi's gone?"

"Like I said, Tatsumi wanted to survey the area from the summit but he didn't come back down."

"So you just left him there without even checking?" Mine asked harshly. "Seems like a new low…even for you."

"Of course, I checked!" Lubbock retorted, trying his best to keep composed. "Tatsumi left to go check on top of the mountain and I remained below, monitoring things with my wires. The wires picked up something odd…someone was running up the mountainside to the top, with speed might I add. I didn't have time to think fully, so I hid, hoping that I could still survey the situation and lend assistance to Tatsumi if need be. However, shortly after, there was bright flash of light. Once I made sure the coast was clear, I went up to check the top. Tatsumi was gone and all I found were a bunch of cut of Danger Beasts."

Zuko let out a yell in frustration.

"Tatsumi has got to have the worst luck of anyone I've ever known! First, he manages to get Esdeath to fall in love with him…and now this?!"

"I got even worse news."

"What could you possibly tell us that'll make this worse?" Chelsea cut in. "Tatsumi missing is pretty bad as is."

Lubbock sighed and rummaged through his pockets. He pulled out an icicle and tossed it onto the table.

"Looks like Esdeath's involved as well…"

"What are we going to do, Boss?" Sheele asked.

Boss remained motionless in her seat, contemplating the scenario.

"Unfortunately, Sheele, we don't have much of an option here. For now, I want the people whose faces are not known by the Empire to stake out Jaeger Headquarters. If Tatsumi was captured by Esdeath, hopefully we'll be able to spot him there. However, until we have more information, there's not much we can do."

With a heavy mind, Boss called the meeting to a close.

**Unknown Location**

"Esdeath…do you know where we are?"

Tatsumi scooped up a handful of sand.

"We aren't in the mountains…that's for sure," he added, watching the sand slip through his fingers.

"Based on the flora and wildlife, I would say that we are somewhere in the south east region of the Empire," Esdeath answered, surveying her surroundings. "Possibly on an island."

"Wait! How is that possible? Does that mean that we were teleported by that guy's Teigu?"

"That is a possibility. Out of the half of the remaining Teigus left in the world…I'm sure one or more of them have some type of spatial manipulation type ability."

She turned her attention back to Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi? Did you find something?"

Esdeath walked over to the young boy, who was standing over a small, glowing circular pattern in the sand.

"Esdeath, doesn't this symbol look out of place on a beach like this?"

"You're right…it may be that these symbols serve as checkpoints…places where that Teigu can send people to…"

"That means that if we stay here…the portal might reactivate!" Tatsumi proclaimed excitedly. "We might be able to go home and…Wait…is it just me or is that mountain getting larger?"

Esdeath followed Tatsumi's finger and let out a small gasp. To an extent, Tatsumi's observation was correct. What the two of them had assumed to be a mountain was indeed getting larger.

"I don't believe it…it's a Colossal Danger Beast!" Tatsumi yelled out, as the mountain stood up on its legs.

Esdeath bit her lower lip in annoyance.

"To think…Stylish could make something like this…"

She turned to Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi…before we even think about getting back…it looks like we need to do some housecleaning."

**Night Raid Headquarters**

"_Did I fall asleep on the couch?"_

_Zuko opened his eyes to find himself in the Night Raid common room. Sunlight filled the room. _

"_It looks like it's morning," Zukoremarked, taking a quick look out the window. "But where is everyone? Usually Boss is the first one up by now…with Suu making breakfast…"_

_Feeling uneasy, Zuko, with fists raised, cautiously exited the common room and entered the hallway. He could not detect the presence of anyone in the building._

"_This is just bizarre…Hello? Anyone here?"_

_He continued walking down the hallway until reached the end._

"_I don't remember this door being here…"_

_Slowly, Zuko opened the door and pushed it open. The door creaked, revealing a flight of stairs that descended into what looked like a dungeon. For some reason, he felt as though something was calling for him, pushing him to go down the stairs._

"_Seems like there's fire," Zuko muttered, noticing the flickering shadows near the base of the stairs. "Wonder who…or what's down there…"_

_He placed a foot on the next step, wincing as it groaned under his weight. Gingerly, Zuko made his way down the staircase, until he reached the bottom._

"_Well that's pleasant…" Zuko muttered, eyeing the source of the flames._

_A few feet away from the staircase, were two rows of torches, each producing a blue flame, which led to a large, set of stone double doors at the end of the room._

"_Blue flames…just like the good old days."_

_Zuko walked forward toward the door, the flames extinguishing themselves once he had passed them. Standing in front of the double doors, he looked back behind him, but all he could see was darkness. Zuko looked over the door, noting the pillars that were effectively locking the doors in place. Following the bolt mechanisms, his eyes were drawn to a small, circular depression in front of him. _

"_Looks like I need to find whatever fits in here to get this thing open," Zuko remarked, running his hand over the suspected keyhole._

"_Use the medallion," a voice whispered._

"_Who's there?! Show yourself!"_

_Zuko spun around, lashing out a fire arc that illuminated the darkness. To his surprise, there was no one there. Unnerved, he slowly took off the medallion around his neck and placed it delicately into the depression. It was a perfect fit._

"_Okay, now or never."_

_Grunting slightly, Zuko turned the medallion clockwise. There was deep rumbling and a sudden blast of air that knocked him backwards. On the ground, Zuko watched, in awe, as the bolt mechanisms disengaged one by one until all the pillars were removed. Getting slowly to his feet, Zuko stumbled forward and placed both hands on the double doors and pushed. As the doors slowly opened, a mix of blue and black flames sprung to life, revealing an immense coliseum. A piercing roar filled the air, forcing Zuko to cover his ears._

"_Just what was that?!"_

_As if answering his question, the ground shook as something large crashed from above. Zuko watched, his mouth agape in fear, as whatever it was, it slowly unraveled itself, extending its wings to the fullest._

"_A dragon?!"_

_A pitch-black dragon stared at Zuko with its blood-red eyes intently. The dragon let out a ferocious roar, the shockwave sending Zuko clean off his feet and back through the doorway. Once Zuko's body cleared the doorway line, the double doors rumbled shut, the bolt mechanisms reactivating and locking the doors in place once more. The torches relit themselves, and there was a small ping as the medallion was ejected from the keyhole. _

"_Just what was that?" Zuko asked himself, picking up the medallion from the ground. _

**Next Day, Afternoon**

_Just what is this thing? Hana didn't give me some cursed medallion…did she?_

Zuko stared intently at the medallion, as if waiting for it to answer his questions.

Wanting some alone time to mediate, he had excused himself from lunch and walked out to the training field.

_I'm sure I've seen that dragon somewhere before…but I can't put my finger on it…AGGGH! What am I doing? Tatsumi's missing and here I am wondering about what a stupid dream means!_

Zuko stood up and turned around, only to bump into Chelsea, lollipop in mouth.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Something on your mind?" Chelsea asked, her eyes completely focused on Zuko.

"Yeah, you can say that…" Zuko mumbled, somewhat unnerved. "Worried about Tatsumi, you know?"

"You don't say? That doesn't seem to be the only thing on your mind."

"It's nothing. Just a dream is all. I'm probably overthinking it."

Not wanting to elaborate further, Zuko sidestepped around her and proceeded into the building.

"Just a dream, huh?" Chelsea muttered, her eyes following Zuko's retreating figure. "Sure doesn't look like it…"

**At the Same Time, Unknown Location Somewhere in the South East Corner of the Empire**

After defeating the Colossal Danger Beasts, Esdeath and Tatsumi spent their time further exploring the island, in hopes of finding a faster way off the island. While there was evidence of societies taking residence on the island, the derelict nature of the settlements indicated that the people had either moved on or had been engulfed by the wildlife.

Wishing to find out more about Tatsumi, Esdeath bombarded him with questions about his past.

"So, you learned how to use a sword from a wandering ex-soldier?"

"That's right," Tatsumi replied, a hint of pride in his voice. "He was a tough bastard…but a fair one."

"I see…if I ever meet him, I must reward him. He's done an excellent job."

Tatsumi reddened slightly, embarrassed from hearing praise from a beautiful woman.

"Is there anything you want to ask me, Tatsumi?"

"Yes, I do," he answered. "Where is your Teigu? I don't see anything on your person that really looks like a Teigu."

Esdeath took Tatsumi's hand and placed it on the mark on her chest, much to his embarrassment.

"Uh…Esdeath, I think you might have misunderstood me somehow…I wanted to see your Teigu…not touch your chest."

Unlike her usual self, Esdeath giggled.

"You silly boy," she said affectionately, rubbing the top of Tatsumi's head with her other hand. "You are doing both at the same time. I thought you would like finding out like this…or do you not find me attractive?"

"It's not a matter of attrac…wait…so…do you mean to tell me that the Teigu…is inside of you?"

"That's right, Tatsumi," Esdeath answered. "This is the symbol that indicates that I have tamed it. The blood of a Danger Beast flows through my veins."

"Isn't that incredibly dangerous?! I've never heard of anyone like that!"

"To see you so concerned about my welfare…it makes me feel warm inside," Esdeath remarked, grabbing hold of Tatsumi's free hand. "However, you are right. Many people before me have tried to conquer this particular Danger Beast but all have failed and have gone mad."

"Then…is…is that the reason why you like to kill?" Tatsumi asked hesitantly.

Esdeath's reply shocked him.

"No, I've always liked it. I told you before didn't I? I learned from my father that the strong devours the weak. It's the natural order of things."

"What about your mother? Your father? You said earlier today that he died in a raid from an enemy tribe. Surely you feel something from them?"

"Tatsumi…your words hurt me," Esdeath replied, her expression a mix of sadness and pain. "For you to say that I am incapable of feeling loss…that hurts more than any injury I could receive on the battlefield."

"I-I'm sorry…it's just I don't understand. You say that only the strong survive…doesn't that mean that you are calling your own father and mother weak?"

"Yes, I am," Esdeath answered candidly. "I do mourn for them as any child would do, but still, the fact that they were killed only shows their limitations. If they were stronger…they wouldn't have died."

Seeing Tatsumi's dismayed expression, Esdeath wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry, Tatsumi. I'll never kill you. After all, I love you."

Desperate to free himself from Esdeath's grasp, Tatsumi looked into the sky, hoping to find something that he could redirect her attention to.

"Hey, what's that?!" he yelled out, pointing to an air manta.

Just as he had hoped, Esdeath released her grasp and followed Tatsumi's finger. However, her response caught him by complete surprise.

"Now's our chance! If we can capture it, we can ride on it and return to the Capitol!"

"What?! Can you even hit it? What about the portal?!"

Esdeath smiled.

"Relax, Tatsumi. Let me charm you with my abilities."

As Esdeath prepared an ice arrow, a bright light began flashing behind Tatsumi. He looked behind him and to his delight; the portal that had brought him and Esdeath had reactivated. As he prepared to jump into the gate, the day's memories with Esdeath filled his mind.

"Damn it! With this, we are even! Hey, Esdeath!"

Esdeath turned around.

"Something like a portal appeared. It might be our way back!"

"Wait! Tatsumi!"

Esdeath ran towards Tatsumi and into the gate, the light blinding her. Once the light disappeared, she opened her eyes.

"The summit…looks like you were right, Tatsumi!"

She looked around her. Tatsumi was nowhere to be found.

"Tatsumi! Where are you? It can't be…it's only been a few seconds! Could he have been thrown elsewhere? Tatsumi!"

Esdeath continued to call out to Tatsumi, pleading for him to return. It was a sight that was unexpected of the ice General. However, unbeknownst to Esdeath, Tatsumi was quite close to her. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to outrun Esdeath on foot, he activated Incursio's invisibility and hid himself behind a boulder.

"Tatsumi…we're separated once more; however, what's happened twice will happen thrice. I look forward to seeing you again…my love."

**Night Raid Headquarters**

"It sounds like you've been through a lot, Tatsumi," Akame remarked, handing him a glass of water.

"Thanks, Akame. I know I've only been gone for less than a day…but still…it feels like months. Being with Esdeath is draining…I have to be so cautious with what I say to her."

It was around evening, when out of the blue, Tatsumi appeared in front of Night Raid Headquarters. There was the usual celebration on his safe return, and everyone urged him to rest up, but Tatsumi refused, claiming that he had something to report.

"The fact that the Jaegers have eliminated the remaining Danger Beasts means that they can now focus on targeting us," Mine said. "Looks like things are going to get even rougher."

"Or we can just give them Tatsumi," Leone added playfully. "It seems that Esdeath has taken a liking to him. Maybe they'll leave us alone if we hand him over."

"Like I said! Don't make it sound like I enjoyed it! I was taken against my will!"

"Yeah, because being on a southern island with a beautiful woman is such a bad thing," Lubbock mumbled resentfully. "Lucky bastard…what's with it with you and Zuko?"

"I think your priorities are messed up, Lubbock," Zuko remarked.

"Or maybe I'm worrying about the wrong person," Lubbock said, eyeing Zuko.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"I see how you are working…acting all naïve and yet serious to get all the girls to trust you…and then when you manage to get them alone on a mission…you show your true self and ATTACK!"

Lubbock grabbed hold of Zuko, and started shaking him.

"Get off of me!" Zuko yelled, pushing Lubbock away.

"Tatsumi, why'd you help her?" Sheele inquired, separating the squabbling Chelsea and Mine. "Wouldn't it be better if you had left her there?"

"It's because, she helped me stay alive on the island. There were Colossal Danger Beasts and I hate to say it…but without her, I'd be dead for sure."

"So, you were repaying a debt?"

"Yeah, you could say it was something like that."

The door opened and in walked Boss, fresh from a shower, towel draped over her neck.

"Well, even if Tatsumi hadn't helped her, she would have found her way back. She's always been tenacious for as long as I've known her."

"As long as you've known her? Boss, how old are you?"

"Mid-twenties, Esdeath is younger, why?"

"Boss! You're that young!" Tatsumi replied, genuinely shocked and surprised. "I never would have guessed that!"

"Moron."

"What was that, Zuko?" Tatsumi asked.

Zuko pointed a finger at Boss, but before Tatsumi could follow, Boss's mechanical arm flew out and latched onto the neck of Tatsumi's shirt.

As Tatsumi was slowly dragged toward Boss, Susanoo opened the door, carrying a large platter of food.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Everyone, can you please leave?" Boss inquired, clearly trying to keep herself composed. "I need to have a little talk with Tatsumi…about proper etiquette."

"Wait, guys! Are you seriously leaving?!" Tatsumi cried out, seeing everyone get up and follow Susanoo. "Guys!"

… … …

"Don't tell me you're thinking about training right now. I know that you are serious about training, but what about dinner? You can't train on an empty stomach."

Zuko turned his gaze from the quiet training field to his left.

"No, Chelsea. I wasn't thinking about training. I just have a lot on my mind."

Chelsea let out a sigh and took a seat next to him, putting her legs over the deck. She took out her Teigu and opened it, taking out two lollipops. She unwrapped one and put it in her mouth, her expression the epitome of happiness. She then offered the second one to him.

"Lollipop for your thoughts?"

After pondering a few seconds, Zuko accepted the lollipop. He took off the wrapper and placed it in his mouth.

_Too sweet!_

"Isn't this a bit too sweet?" Zuko asked, struggling to keep a straight face.

"I know, isn't it perfect?" Chelsea replied, a smile on her face.

"That wouldn't be the word I would choose," Zuko remarked, holding the lollipop in his hand. "So, you need something from me?"

"More like, just wanting to know what's on your mind?" Chelsea answered, swinging her legs back and forth. "You seemed awfully quiet when Tatsumi got back. I would have thought that you would have joined in on the celebrations. I mean, you are friends right?"

"Well, I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Care to explain?"

Zuko took a deep breath.

"One of them is Esdeath. One of the reasons that Night Raid recruited me was that they want me to be the counter to Esdeath's ice ability. In a way, it makes sense…fire going against ice…but what Tatsumi told us today…about her past, her beliefs, and especially her power…the more I think about it…can I beat someone like that by myself?"

Chelsea let out a small sigh and looked up at the moon.

"I see…I guess that is something that would eat away at you. Still, I think you are thinking about this wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"From what I can tell…everyone here is too soft…even though they want you to be the focal point in an attack against Esdeath. I can guarantee that everyone will be supporting you from the sidelines. You won't be the only one who faces her."

As the two of them looked at the moon, Chelsea hit Zuko's arm with a punch.

"Ow!" Zuko yelped out in pain. "What was that for?"

"Just trying to cheer you up," Chelsea replied with a grin. "That moping look doesn't suit you."

Before Zuko had a chance to respond, Akame interrupted him.

"Chelsea, Zuko. Meeting in ten minutes!"

… … …

"So Boss, what's this meeting about?"

"Tell me Zuko, are you familiar with the religion, Path of Peace?" Boss asked, her one eye on Zuko.

"Can't say I'm too familiar with it…"

"It's a religion that encourages good deeds," Chelsea informed. "The believers think that by doing good deeds one can obtain happiness and longevity."

"That's right Chelsea," Boss confirmed. "Now, over the past ten years, the number of people in the Path of Peace has been increasing. They've also gotten a strong foothold in the Eastern part of the Empire as well. Most likely, they'll start a religious uprising and we'll use this to our advantage."

Hearing Boss's plan, Zuko recalled a painful memory.

"_But the forty-first is made up of entirely new recruits, General Bujing. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?"_

_General Bujing smiled coldly._

"_I don't. They'll be used as a distraction, while we mount an attack from the rear. What better bait then fresh meat?"_

"You can't just sacrifice those people like that!" Zuko yelled, catching everyone by surprise. "If they rise up, it'll be a slaughter and you know it! How can you just abandon them like that?"

"You're right, Zuko," Boss said quietly, her expression grim. "But even if we wanted to stop them, we wouldn't be able to do it for long…the people have endured under the corruptness of the politicians for many years and their anger has reached a breaking point. Even if we do stop the Path of Peace from revolting…I can guarantee that the civilian's will rise up elsewhere."

"So then, we just let the Empire massacre them?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Not exactly," Lubbock answered. "You remember the Tribe and Northern revolts right? Well, they made the mistake of taking the Empire by themselves. Despite all the internal turmoil, the Empire itself is still quite powerful. We'll need to open up more fronts to divide up the Empire's forces."

"Precisely!" Boss exclaimed, placing a map on the table. "The Path of Peace is expected to rise up in the Eastern part of the Empire. When they do, our allied forces in the West will also commence their attack on the Empire as well."

"Just two fronts? What'll the Revolutionary Army do during this attack?"

"Even with the Empire fighting on two fronts, they'll probably be able to repel the attacks. As a result, the Revolutionary Army will launch an offensive from the south."

"That's sounds good on paper, but what about these?" Zuko asked, pointing to a series of forts and castles that stood in between the Capitol and the Revolutionary Army. "Wouldn't taking control of these fortifications take time?"

Boss grinned.

"Already been taken care of. As many of the crown princes that rule in those areas have sympathy in our cause, we've been able to convince them to betray the Empire when the time comes. The Revolutionary Army will be able to march right on through without any significant opposition."

"And where do we fit into this?" Leone inquired, cracking her knuckles. "Will we be part of the main force?"

"No, we won't," Boss replied. "As the Army approaches the Empire's doorstep, the Minister will most likely send out General Budo to intercept them. This plays to our advantage as the Palace's security will be significantly lowered. It's the perfect time to storm the Palace and eliminate the Minister."

Zuko looked around at everyone. For the first time, there was genuine excitement; excitement that the war could finally end.

"What's wrong, Mine?"

"Nothing, Zuko," she replied, wiping her eyes. "I was just thinking that if this works…the Western Tribes will finally be given back the land that the Empire took from them."

_That's right…Mine is descended from the Western Tribes…it would be natural for her to feel some connection to them. That reminds me…the Fire Nation also has colonies in the Earth Kingdom…returning those lands back to the Earth Kingdom should be the right thing to do…I should talk to Aang and Earth King Kuei…_

"So, it sounds like everything's in place," Tatsumi exclaimed. "How come we haven't started yet, Boss?"

She balled her hand into a fist and looked at everyone, her face serious once more.

"There is a traitor within the ranks of the Path of Peace. The Path's leader…his trusted assistant, Bolic, is a spy. He was hired by the Minister to prevent an armed uprising at all costs. Most likely, Bolic intends on killing the leader and make himself the head of the religion. That way, the Minister can use the Path of Peace like a puppet."

"Sounds like something the Minister would do," Chelsea added snidely.

"Isn't there a way to warn them?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Unfortunately, Bolic has built a strong support group from within. Even if we do send out warnings, there's no guarantee our warnings would get through to the right people…"

Boss took out a pencil and drew an 'X' on the map.

"Night Raid…our mission is to find and eliminate Bolic at all costs. We cannot let him take control of the Path of Peace!"

"What about the Jaegers?" Sheele brought up. "The Empire will suspect that we will try and eliminate Bolic. I'm sure that we'll have to face them eventually."

"We have no choice…that is why we are going to lure them outside the Capitol and fight them."

"So we are going to have a full on confrontation?"

"Correct, Mine," Boss replied. "Besides, I received orders from Army Headquarters. They want us to kill Kurome and Bols and this would give us the perfect chance to do so."

"Why those two in particular?" Zuko asked.

"Kurome is a highly skilled assassin so that's to be expected," Chelsea remarked, taking a seat next to Zuko. "As for Bols, it may be because he was responsible for burning an entire village that was suspected of support the Revolutionary Army. Then again, it may be because his Teigu, Rubicante, is quite powerful in its own ri-."

"Eh, what's the big deal about Rubicante?" Lubbock cut in, his hands positioned as if he were introducing Zuko to a crowd. "We have our own human flamethrower right here!"

Zuko flicked Lubbock on his forehead, before turning to Tatsumi.

"You going to be okay?"

"What do mean Zuko? Why wouldn't I be?"

"I think what Zuko means…is that you've gotten acquainted with them, Tatsumi," Boss filled in. "You know them more than just as an enemy. When the time comes, can you fight them without your judgment being impaired?"

Tatsumi looked at the ground for a few seconds before raising his head, his eyes full of confidence.

"I'll do it. Regardless of who they are…I'll fight them with all of my strength!" he proclaimed, hitting the table with a fist.

_Good Tatsumi…I wouldn't have said it any differently…_

Everyone looked at Tatsumi, approval on their faces. Hesitantly, Akame raised her voice.

"Tatsumi, I don't know if it was your intention, but your jacket sleeve…it's catching fire."

Tatsumi looked down at the table. Unknowingly, as he had hit the table, his jacket sleeve had strayed too close to one of the candles on the table. Smoke began to rise up.

"AAAAHHHH!" Tatsumi screamed. "Put it out! Put it out! Why do we even use candles?!"

"I like the ambiance they give out," Susanoo answered nonchalantly. "They make a room feel more…homely."

Leone and Lubbock started laughing as Tatsumi started running around the room, shaking his arm. Mine was chasing him, yelling at him to take the jacket off while Sheele had run off to get some water. Zuko let out an audible groan of disbelief and covered his eyes.

_And of course…he does something like this…sometimes I worry about him…_

Boss and Chelsea looked on at the ongoing chaos in front of them.

"Well, they may be idiots…but they're my idiots. I wouldn't trade them for anyone else in the world."

"It's not bad…I suppose. They are all good people and obviously care for each other. However, in this world…such things can get you killed. I hope that's not the case here."

"I hope so too."

**A Few Days Later, Jaegers Headquarters**

"Hmmm, doesn't really look like him…"

Esdeath was seated in her room, pencil and notebook in front of her. The sound of scribbling filled the room.

"Excuse me General, may I come in?" a voice came from behind the door.

"You may enter."

Run entered the room, a piece of paper in hand.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I have urgent news. Three people who match the description of Night Raid's Akame, Mine, and Sheele have been spotted near the Eastern Romari Main Road."

Esdeath stared into the notebook for a few moments before standing up.

"Gather all the Jaegers. We leave now."


	11. Chapter 11

**Outskirts of the Empire, near the Romari Main Road**

"It seems that Esdeath and the Jaegers have taken the bait," Boss remarked, reading a report that a messenger falcon had brought. "They are also riding on horseback, according to the recon team."

Boss placed a piece of dried meat in her hand, which the falcon accepted. Once done eating, the falcon took off.

"All right…stick to the plan."

… … …

_Splash! Splash!_

"I have to admit…this part of the plan, I have no complaints!" Lubbock stated, looking at Chelsea and Leone with lewd eyes. "It's not every day you get to see the girls in bikinis."

_Nothing fazes this guy does it? We are about to face the Jaegers…and all he can think about…is girls…_

Apparently, Tatsumi was thinking the same thing.

"Lubbock, stop drooling over them, this is part of the plan."

"What are you homo or something?!"

Lubbock turned his attention to Zuko.

"You agree with me don't you?"

"Sorry, but don't lump me in the same category as you…the Jaegers are what's important right now. Not girls."

_Also…Mai would kill me if she found out that I was staring at other girls…_

"That hurts Zuko," Leone remarked, posing seductively in front of Zuko. "Are you saying that you feel nothing despite the presence of two beautiful girls in front of you? Then tell me this at least: between Chelsea and me, who do you prefer?"

"Oooo…this I definitely want to hear!" Chelsea added with a mischievous grin. "It's not every day you get to find out what Zuko likes in a girl."

Zuko's face flushed red as Chelsea and Leone approached him, the water on their bodies glistening in the sunlight.

"I-I-…no…w-what I…me-mean…uh," Zuko mumbled, unable to form a coherent sentence.

He then looked at Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi, I'm turning this over to you!"

"Wait? What?!" Tatsumi cried, looking at Zuko as he ran off into the lake. "You can't do this to me!"

"Well, Tatsumi…which is it?"

Both Chelsea and Leone turned their attention to Tatsumi.

"I…well…" Tatsumi stuttered, his eyes going back and forth between Chelsea and Leone. "You see…Zuko wait for me!"

Tatsumi sidestepped around the girls and jumped into the lake as well.

"Che…they ran away."

"I think it's pretty cute that they did, Leone. Shows that they still have that naïve innocence, which is surprising considering Zuko's personality. He doesn't look like the type of person who would get bothered too much."

"If you asked me," Lubbock cut in. "I would have yelled that I loved both and jumped into your guys' chests! Why'd you only ask Tatsumi and Zuko?!"

… … …

"Sounds like they are having fun down there…" Mine said glumly, looking down the cliff edge at the lake below. "I wish I could have joined in…"

"It can't be helped, Mine," Sheele responded, putting a hand on Mine's shoulder. "We are the bait after all since our faces are the only ones known throughout the Capitol. Isn't that right, Akame? Akame?"

Mine and Sheele looked behind them.

"Something wrong?"

"Ah…no, Sheele…nothing's wrong," Akame answered, looking sideways.

"Thinking about your sister?" Mine inquired.

"Yeah…" Akame replied, taking a seat on the ground. "She's chasing us…me in particular…"

Akame looked at the ground, her expression one of sadness and bitterness. Mine and Sheele walked toward her and sat on either side of her. Sheele wrapped her arms around Akame in a tight hug.

"We may never replace the bond you have with your sister," Mine remarked, joining in on the hug. "But you still have us, Akame. So don't think that you'll ever be alone."

"I'll…keep that in mind…thanks."

**The Next Day, Romari Main Road**

"It appears that the party has split into two groups, General. Najenda was sighted heading east while Akame is heading south." Raphael reported, handing a sheet of paper to Esdeath.

Esdeath scanned the report, deep in thought.

"If you head east, you'll hit the city of Kyoroch, the headquarters for the Path of Peace," Bols brought up. "South of here is the Revolutionary Army. Either way…it won't be easy. Both regions are known to have a strong anti-Empire sentiment. I can see why they would go there."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Wave inquired with burning enthusiasm. "We can catch them if we hurry!"

Raphael sighed in irritation.

"Tell me Wave, are you just an idiot or…well that's just it actually, you're an idiot."

"What'd you say?!" Wave lashed out.

"I said that you're an idiot. Are you deaf as well?"

"That's it!"

Wave tried to punch Raphael, only to be held back by Run.

"Let me go, Run! He's been pissing me off ever since he's joined us!"

"Enough you two!"Esdeathordered, her eyes full of killing intent. "Save your energy for Night Raid!"

"Yes, General," Raphael and Wave replied, glaring at one another.

"General, don't you think that this is too convenient?" Run asked, trying to change the subject. "I mean, it seems odd that now of all times, Night Raid show themselves."

"Not to mention they were seen splitting into two groups," Bols added. "Sounds pretty sloppy compared to their usual standards. In addition, why are they moving during the daytime…it doesn't make any sense."

"It could be a trap to lure us out," Seryu remarked, holding Koro in her arms.

"I can understand your concerns, but even if it's a trap, we can't let this opportunity go to waste," Esdeath stated. "All this time, we've hadn't had any luck searching for Night Raid and now they finally show themselves. Even if they are prepared for us, Night Raid made one crucial mistake and that was to reveal themselves to us. We just need to be smarter. Kurome, Wave, Bols…you chase after Akame. Seryu, Run, and I will go after Najenda."

"What about Raphael?" Kurome mumbled, nibbling on a piece of candy. "Isn't he going to participate?"

Esdeath looked at Raphael, a smile growing on her face.

"Tell me; are you ready to face your former General?"

"Yes, I am…General Esdeath."

**South of Romari**

Riding on horseback, Bols, Kurome, and Wave thundered through the canyons,

"So finally we are going against Night Raid…for some reason I'm feeling incredibly nervous."

"It's all right, Bols!" Wave reassured. "Even though they may be strong, as long as we work together, I'm sure we can win! Besides, remember what the General said. She doesn't want us to overextend ourselves and retreat if the situation takes a turn for the worst! This isn't a suicide mission."

"You keep saying things like that," Kurome interjected with a playful grin on her face. "But why do I get the feeling that you'll be the one who'll hold us back?"

"Not you too! I already get enough stick from Raphael! Don't you trust your own comrade?!"

"Hey, you two! Stay sharp!" Bols warned, pointing straight ahead. "We got company!"

Kurome and Wave looked forward and to their surprise, a lone figure was standing in the middle of the path. As they drew closer, all three dismounted from their horses and approached the figure cautiously.

"It's a scarecrow," Wave remarked. "I may come from a fishing village but even I know that this is kind of in an odd place, isn't it?"

Suddenly, a large energy beam zeroed in, targeting Kurome. Before Bols or Wave could react, Kurome jumped clear of the blast. The three of them scanned the canyon tops, searching for the source of the energy beam only for the scarecrow to explode in a puff of smoke. Before the smoke could clear, a man rushed out, stave in hand, his eyes focused on Kurome.

"Kurome!" Wave warned, jumping in front of her. "Watch it!"

Wave brought his sword up, and managed to block the man's stave. However, the sheer force behind the man's attack launched him into the air.

"Wave!"Bols yelled, looking helplessly as his companion was sent flying away.

He turned to look at the man, raising Rubicante.

"I don't know who you are…but you'll regret that."

Squeezing the trigger, Bols launched a plume of fire at the man.

"Susanoo! Move!"

… … …

"Susanoo! Move!

Heading Zuko's words, Susanoo stepped aside, allowing Zuko to take point. Undeterred by the immense heat, he steadied his stance and thrust his palms outward, creating a firewall that sliced the incoming fire stream.

_Remember the plan…separate the Jaegers and take them down one by one!_

Before Bols could react, Zuko leaped into the air, kicking a powerful blast of fire at the two Jaegers. Bols and Kurome dodged, jumping to either side of Zuko's attack.

_Now's my chance!_

Seizing the opportunity, Zuko pushed forward with his attack, sending jets of fire at Bols, forcing him further away from Kurome. Realizing that her comrade was in trouble, Kurome unsheathed her sword and rushed at Zuko, only to be blocked by Susanoo's stave.

"Sorry, Kurome, but you'll have to play with us."

Kurome turned to look behind her, greeted by the sight of Akame, Boss, Leone, Sheele, and an Incursio-clad Tatsumi.

"Night Raid…so, it seems that the east was a complete fake, wasn't it sister?"Kurome inquired with an unconcerned expression.

"Yes, it was," Akame replied, unsheathing her sword. "I'm sorry it has to end this way."

"I'm not so it's okay," Kurome responded, a cold smile on her face. "I've been wanting to see you for a long time. I've waited for the day…the day when I kill you…I can add you to my collection. Then…we'll be together again."

Kurome raised her sword into the air. The earth began to rumble unnaturally. As if beckoned by a sinister call, bodies began to appear out of the earth.

"What in the world is that?!" Tatsumi yelled out, as a large dinosaur-type skeleton emerged from the ground.

Kurome let out a sinister laugh.

"You know, sister…you're not the only one who has changed. I've also gotten stronger. Now…with Yatsufusa…I can make any dead body into my puppet…even if it's the ultra-class Danger Beast, Destaghoul!"

**At the Same Time, East of Romari**

"It seems that General Najenda pulled a fast one, General," Run remarked, flipping over a body. "It doesn't seem like any of them belong to Night Raid."

"So it seems," Esdeath said, irritation evident in her voice.

For the past hour, Esdeath and her group had ridden eastward, hoping to catch up with Najenda. However, as the minutes went by, with no trace or sight of Najenda anywhere, there was a growing suspicion that they had fallen for a trap. Upon entering a narrow canyon, their doubts were confirmed as a large number of bandits surrounded them. Although the bandits had the numerical advantage, they were easily overpowered by the four Teigu wielding Jaegers and dispatched quickly.

"Night Raid…teaming up with these lesser evils…they'll pay for this!" Seryuu muttered, watching Koro devour numerous bodies.

"I apologize, General Esdeath," Raphael stated, kneeling on one knee. "I interrogated one of the survivors. They had no idea who Najenda was; rather, they were told by an unknown informant that we would pass through this area. As I had formally served under General Najenda, I should have alerted you about the possibility that this might have been a diversion."

"No, it was my mistake as well. Just as you've served under Najenda…I've fought alongside her as well."

Esdeath clutched her face, gritting her teeth in anger.

"Najenda…you may have bested me this time, but I assure you…it won't happen again."

"But why go through this entire ruse? What was the purpose?" Seryu asked, wiping Koro's mouth with a torn piece of cloth.

"It is possible that Night Raid are after a particular person within our ranks," Run brought up. "They must have guessed that we would split up and that General Esdeath would go after Najenda and that Kurome would-"

"Everyone mount up!" Esdeath barked out, obviously following Run's train of thought. "We need to head south and meet up with Kurome's group!"

**Back in the South**

Zuko took a second's respite to take a glance at the skeleton of the Danger Beast.

_That's what they made Teigus out of?! No wonder Teigus are so powerful…It's bigger than any of the Fire Nation warships or airships!_

From his view, he could tell that the others had begun their individual battles with Kurome's undead puppets.

_I hope you guys are doing all right…I'll try and finish this as quickly as possible…_

Zuko refocused his attention on Bols, who was targeting him. Bols squeezed the trigger, launching another fire stream. In response, Zuko sent his own fire stream. The two fire blasts collided with each other. Both of them maintain the stream, the force pushing both of them further away from each other. As if on cue, they both stop.

_That flamethrower has got to be heavy…it severely limits his mobility…still…according to the book, Rubicante can provide long range support. Taking him out will make this battle far easier…_

Utilizing the tactic he used during his fight with Zank, Zuko pointed his fists toward the ground, propelling himself with jets of fire from his hands and feet. Bols fired another burst, but Zuko easily maneuvered around it and circled around Bols.

"It's over!" he yelled, unsheathing his swords.

As he swung, he felt his swords make contact. However, the sensation was not one of flesh and bone. Standing between Zuko and Bols, was a bald, fit man, who was blocking Zuko's attack with what looked like a riot shield. Taking advantage of Zuko's surprise, the bald man kicked at Zuko, forcing him to jump back.

_Where did he come from?! Don't tell me that this is one of Kurome's undead puppets…_

Zuko carefully looked over the shield-bearer.

_He doesn't seem to have any offensive weapons on him…still if he was made into a puppet…he must be stronger than he looks…_

"May I ask you a question, Blue Spirit?"

Zuko was taken back.

"What could a Jaeger possibly ask me during the middle of a fight?"

"I want to ask: why did you join Night Raid? The Revolutionary Army? Someone of your abilities could have gone far within the Empire…"

Zuko scoffed disdainfully.

"I have no interest in working alongside those who indiscriminatingly kill others. You think your cause is noble? Honorable? You protect a government that oppresses its civilians…leaders who put their own goals…ambitions over the welfare of the people. I've seen the pain and suffering of the people living within the Capital. As long as I am able to stand, I will continue to fight against the Empire."

"I see…one last question. Do you feel remorse for the people you've killed?"

"You are asking me if I regret killing people like Ogre or Chibul? If that's the case, no. I've seen what they do to people and I can say for certain that this world is a better place with them gone."

"It's a shame, I had hoped that we could reach an understanding but I now see that is impossible…unfortunately, I must incinerate you and your beliefs here!"

The shield-bearer moved aside as Bols pointed Rubicante at Zuko, unleashing a fierce wave of fire at him. Zuko cut the air with his sword, a fire arc bisecting the oncoming wave. Before the flames fully dispersed, he rushed Bols, shooting numerous fire blasts through with each swing of his swords. However, just as before, the shield-bearer protected Bols, blocking each blast expertly with his riot shield.

_Damn it! I need to create space between these two…otherwise…I many need to use-_

"Need some help?" a voice called out.

Zuko quickly glanced to his right. To his relief, Leone landed next to him.

"Leone…you all right?" Zuko inquired, taking a look at Leone's missing left arm. "The others?"

"Yeah…I made a mistake and Kurome got me…don't worry though, I can manage just fine," Leone answered with a confident grin. "The others are doing fine as well."

"Good…if you can, I want you to keep the shield-bearer busy…just buy me a few seconds."

"You got it!"

Leone jumped forward, forcing the shield-bearer to target her rather than Zuko. Realizing that he was left exposed, Bols launched a fire stream at the firebender, hoping to force him back and allow the shield-bearer time to cover him. Zuko sidestepped the stream and swung both of his swords, sending a fire arc. Bols managed to deflect the fire arc with Rubicante. As he tried to readjust his aim, Zuko jumped of the wall and dashed towards Bols.

"This is the end!"

Zuko brought the twin swords down across Bols' body, causing the flamethrower to raise his arms to shield himself. This time, there was no mistake. Bols let out a scream of pain, clutching at the bloody stump of his right arm. On the ground, lay a dismembered hand, still gripping the trigger of Rubicante. Ignoring the audible gasps of pain, Zuko quickly glanced at Leone, who, despite missing a limb, emerged victorious against the shield-bearer.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, Leone," Zuko remarked, thanking her for her assistance.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Zuko."

Zuko turned to look at Bols, who was on his knees, still holding the bloody stump.

"It's over Bols, surrender and you'll be allowed to live."

"I can't do that…I have to…return…to my family!" Bols yelled out, unstrapping Rubicante's tank from his back.

"TRUMP CARD, ACTIVATE!"

_What! There was nothing in the book about a second ability!_

Unwilling to wait and find out, Zuko rushed Bols. As if anticipating Zuko's attack, Bols threw the tank into the air, causing Zuko to momentarily lose sight of Bols and track the tank's trajectory in the air. Unbeknownst to both Leone and Zuko, Bols pressed a small detonation trigger. As the tank reached the zenith of its trajectory, it began to glow.

_That's not good!_

"Leone! Get to cover!"

A bright light filled the sky and was followed by a thunderous explosion that rocked the entire canyon.

… … …

"Looks…like I just made it out barely…."

Bols dragged his feet on the hot ground, drips of blood following his every step. Despite his best efforts to bandage his arm, he couldn't stop the bleeding. He took another step, only for his leg to give out and causing him to fall onto the ground. His vision became blurry.

"I wish I could…eat…with everyone again…"Bols muttered, recollecting a fond memory. "That would be nice…"

"Bols!" a familiar voice rang out.

Kurome ran up to Bols and helped him onto his knees.

"Kurome? You're…okay? That's wonderful. I was worried…about you. I'm sorry that I wasn't…much help…the Spirit was far more powerful…than we thought…"

Kurome shook her head.

"You should be more concerned with yourself, Bols. After all…you still have to answer all the people you've burned. They are waiting for you."

"Wha-"

Bols suddenly felt a sharp pain in his neck. Struggling to breathe, he managed to take a quick look at Kurome; however, Kurome was nowhere to be found. In her place, was an unfamiliar orange-haired girl. He tried to reach out for the girl, but his body became heavy as the poison began to take effect. He fell onto the ground. As if possessed, Bols attempted to crawl forward, tears streaming down his mask.

"No …family…must…"

With one final breath, Bols reached out desperately with his one good arm, as if trying to grab something, but all he grabbed was air.

… … …

"Really…it's at times like these…that I hate the most," Chelsea stated, sadness and pity in her eyes. "Doesn't happen all the time…but when it does, it hurts."

She took out her Teigu and in a puff of smoke changed her appearance to that of the deceased Bols.

"One down. All that's left is to take Kurome out…before she has a chance to meet up with Esdeath!"

**10 Minutes Later**

"To be honest, I panicked a bit when I saw a second Bols…but then I saw that he still had two hands."

"Yeah, I completely forgot about that…thanks, Lubbock. I'm pretty sure Kurome saw Zuko cutting off Bols' hand. If I had run into her first, I'd probably be dead," Chelsea said, taking on her normal form. "Besides, I'm glad that I found you."

"Why?"

"Can you tell me where Kurome is?"

"Well…she's no longer in the barrier…but I do know which direction she went in," Lubbock answered, a conflicted look on his face. "But chasing after her now is incredibly reckless! When she left, she had someone alongside her…probably one of her undead puppets. If you go after her as Bols, you only have one hand to use! Even you admit that you're useless in a front line fight, and that's with two hands! Miss Najenda told you to only act when you had the opportunity to do so without getting caught! Let's meet up with everyone and then we can decide what to do next!"

"It'll be too late then!" Chelsea countered with a fierce expression. "If we do that, she'll have eight new puppets with her. So Lubbock, go back and tell them to send as many reinforcements as they can spare at the moment."

After thinking for a few moments, Lubbock nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"All right, but I don't like it. Promise me that if it gets too hot, you'll bail. We haven't lost anyone yet and I would prefer to keep it that way."

"You can count on me!"

Chelsea waved as Lubbock's figure became smaller and smaller, until he was out of sight. She let out a small sigh.

"He's right…normally…I wouldn't be doing this…I wonder what's changed…"

**Cabin Safehouse, Woods outside the Canyon**

"Ahhh, I want to change out of these clothes!"

"I'm sorry Mine, but just keep still for a few more moments," Sheele scolded, dabbing ointment onto Mine's injuries. "After Suu and I finish the treatment, then you can change."

Mine tried to stand up in indignation, but Susanoo held her firmly in her seat. She glared at Susanoo in annoyance.

"Well, Sheele, you weren't the one who was swallowed by a giant frog and covered in frog slime! I can still feel it in my hair! And you Tatsumi!" Mine yelled, pointing at Tatsumi. "Why didn't you help me when I was swallowed by that frog?"

"I'm sorry, but I had my hands full as well," he answered weakly.

"Why didn't you- OW! You did that on purpose!"

Mine pulled back her arm and started blowing air onto the wound.

"Now why would I do that?" Sheele asked, smiling slightly while holding the ointment dispenser menacingly.

Mine's screams of pain and fear were largely ignored by the party next to the bed.

"Leone, is your injury okay?" Akame inquired, concern written on her face.

"Don't worry too much, Akame!" Leone replied. "Once Lubbock gets back, he can sow my arm back on!"

Tatsumi leapt out of his seat in shock.

"What?! He can fix your arm?!"

"Of course, he can."

Leone looked down at her Teigu with pride and hit it affectionately.

"That's Lionel's ace in the hole! I can recover from pretty much any injury, thanks to this beauty!"

"That's amazing!" Tatsumi exclaimed, looking at Lionel somewhat enviously.

"Isn't it?" Leone remarked happily, wrapping her one good arm around Tatsumi by the neck and forcing him close to her chest. "Besides, I'm impressed with how you handled yourself! Taking down that gorilla Danger Beast and masked assassin by yourself is something!"

"Well, I had help from Chelsea in dealing with the assassin," Tatsumi confessed, blushing slightly from the praise. "I just wish I could have done more against that spear-wielding puppet. If I got rid of him…we might have gotten Kurome as well."

"You did well against him, Tatsumi…just keeping up with him is praiseworthy," Akame stated, looking solemnly at the ground.

"Do…you know him?"

"Yes, his name is…no, was Natala…he…was a friend, from my time in the Imperial Assassination Squads."

Leone and Tatsumi decided not to press the issue any further. They could already see that Akame was torn from having to fight her sister. The door creaked open and in walked Boss.

"Good to see you are all in one piece...well…more or less," Boss remarked, after looking at Leone.

Boss took another step forward, only to stumble and lose her bearings.

"Boss!"

Akame and Tatsumi ran up to their fallen leader and helped her regain her balance.

"Thanks you two. It seems that I've become a bit rusty after sitting in the sidelines for so long. Fighting against Rokgough was a bit tougher than I thought."

Boss let out a feeble attempt at a smile.

"Boss…Suu defeated the Destaghoul by using his trump card…the Magatama Manifestation. While that is impressive…you also said that you can only use it three times…what happens on the third attempt?" Akame asked in almost a whisper.

The entire cabin was silent, all eyes, besides Susanoo's, on Boss.

"Don't worry about it, Akame," Boss answered, taking out a cigarette. "Hopefully, it never reaches that point."

Boss removed herself from their arms and surveyed the room.

"Where are Chelsea, and Zuko? Due to the detection network I made him set up, I know that Lubbock is stationed the furthest from the safe house, so it'll take some time to dissemble the threads and reach here…but Chelsea and Zuko should have been here by now."

"Yeah, Zuko went to look for Chelsea and Lubbock," Leone answered. "Said something about how they were taking too long getting back. He headed out to find them. I told him to wait a bit and get some treatment first, considering how battered his body was from Rubicante's explosion…but you know how Zuko can be."

Boss looked out the window with a grim expression.

"I don't like it…the air has changed."

… … …

_Damn it! Where are you two?_

Zuko ran through the forests, trying his best to catch a glimpse of either Chelsea or Lubbock.

_You two have better not done anything stu-_

Losing his footing, he crashed onto the ground, causing his body to be racked with pain.

_Damn it! My body's taken more damage than I thought…I don't know if I can continue on like this…_

Suddenly, he heard a branch snap from behind a tree.

"Show yourself!" Zuko bellowed, ignoring the pain and sending a small fireball in the direction of the noise.

There was a small yelp of surprise and in a familiar voice, a large amount of swearing. Lubbock stumbled out from behind the tree, batting away at the bottom hem of his jacket, which had caught fire.

"Damn it Zuko! There's no point if you just shoot fire straightaway!"

"Sorry, Lubbock," Zuko apologized, lowering his fists. "You could've been one of Kurome's undead puppets, and with the safehouse nearby, that's not something I'm willing to risk."

"Fat chance of that," Lubbock retorted, making sure that nothing else on his person was ignited. "Before I took it down, Kurome left the perimeter of my wire network in that direction."

He indicated with a thumb, pointing behind him.

"I see, well that's a shame. Although I'm not sure if Bols is still alive, at least we got rid of Bols' Rubicante. Also, have you seen Chelsea?"

"Yeah, she went after Kurome."

"SHE WHAT?!"

Zuko grabbed Lubbock and pinned him against a tree.

"What are you doing?!" Lubbock said angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Zuko shot back. "Why would you let Chelsea go by herself? You know that she isn't a front-line fighter! She had trouble just dealing with Danger Beasts and you let her go by herself? Don't you remember what Akame told us? Kurome's body is strengthened from doping! Sending Chelsea to face Kurome by herself is like bringing lambs to the slaughter!"

"I said that!" Lubbock replied, freeing himself from Zuko's grip. "I told her to fall back…that we've done enough, but she believes that if we let Kurome go, she'll just come back with more undead puppets, and to be frank, she has a point. Chelsea told me to send reinforcements as soon as possible."

Zuko turned away from Lubbock, wincing as his body screamed out for rest. Pushing aside the pain, he shot a fireball into the ground in frustration.

"You okay, man? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine!" Zuko yelled harshly. "I just can't believe that idiot! What does she think she's doing?!"

He took a few deep breaths and raised a finger toward the canyon outskirts.

"Lubbock…Kurome and Chelsea went in that direction right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Good, then that's where I'm going."

"You sure? Shouldn't we alert the others first?"

"No time," Zuko replied, shaking his head. "Chelsea's already got a head start and we need to support her as quickly as possible. I'll head out first and you go to the cabin and bring whoever you can!"

**Canyon Outskirts, 20 Minutes Later**

"To think…Night Raid broke all my toys."

Kurome walked sullenly down a beaten path, counting on her fingers.

"I've lost…Destaghoul, Rokgough, Hentarr, Apeman, Woll, and Kaiser Frog. That just leaves Doya and Natala. It'll be awhile before I find new replacements with that much ability…I wouldn't mind adding a few members of Night Raid though…"

Kurome sat down on a nearby rock and let out a heavy sigh. Her stomach growling, she took out a bag of sweets that she always carried on her. Hearing the bushes rustle behind her, she stood up, hand on Yatsufusa. As a figure emerged out the bush, her expression turned from one of seriousness to relief.

"Bols!"

"I knew it! Kurome! It took a while to find you but thank goodness you are safe!"

"I'm fine. But your arm…will you be okay?"

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine. I managed to survive the Incineration Squad's training, after all."

"Ah, right!" Kurome remarked with a genuine smile. "I'm glad that you got out alive. It was such a large explosion."

"I'm sorry though…my Teigu…I lost it…"

Kurome shook her head.

"No, you got out okay and that's what matters to me. Besides it seems that Night Raid were well prepared for us and knew how to separate us from one another. More importantly, where is Wave?!"

Kurome turned away from Bols and put her fists on her hips in mock irritation.

"He goes on about how we can rely on him, but during the first minute of the battle he gets blasted to who knows where…talk about unreliable."

Bols laughed.

"Well, hopefully, he's still alive."

"You're right. Unreliable idiots like Wave are difficult to get rid of…we should start moving. If we stay here, we might get ambushed."

Kurome took a step forward, only to crumple onto the ground. She clutched her head, obviously in pain.

"Kurome! What's wrong?"

"My sweets…I need to finish my sweets…"

Kurome reached into her bag and placed one into her mouth, nibbling with some difficulty.

"You poor thing…let me help you feel better."

There was a puff of smoke. Bols' figure disappeared to be replaced by the figure of Chelsea. Before Kurome could react, she felt a sharp pain in her neck.

"Now…you won't be in pain anymore…goodbye."

Chelsea looked at Kurome's body, confirming that Kurome had died.

"Assassination complete…that makes two for two."

She started to walk away when a voice called out from behind.

"You know…your words…they hurt."

Chelsea turned around and to her horror, saw Kurome standing up once more.

"How?! I'm sure that I struck a vital point!"

"After big sis left…the Empire made a new drug," Kurome informed, biting a sweet with a crazed look in her eyes. "It strengthens my body more than the previous one…but it can be a bit…difficult…to cope with…"

Kurome unsheathed Yatsufusa, signaling for her puppets to rise once more.

"Maybe…the only way to kill me…is to destroy every bit of my body…"

"Shit!"

Chelsea started to run away, taking out her Teigu at the same time.

"I won't let you transform!"

A gunshot rang out in the air. Chelsea looked at her left hand, seeing that all her fingers except her thumb had been shot off. Her Teigu crashed onto the ground, broken by the single bullet. She managed to peek behind her. Kurome's two remaining puppets, Doya and Natala, were giving chase.

"Damn it!" Chelsea swore, clutching her bleeding hand.

Kurome attempted to give chase as well, but found her legs slow to respond.

"I can't move…that bitch…she said 'two for two'…that means that she…she killed Bols! NATALA! DOYA! MAKE SURE SHE SUFFERS!"

Chelsea ran out of the woods and into a clearing. As she looked in front of her, Natala, to her shock, stood in front of her, his spear drawn.

"So…this is the end…isn't it?" Chelsea muttered sadly.

Accepting her fate, Chelsea closed her eyes, only to be tackled onto the ground.

"You're a goddamn idiot, you know that?" a familiar voice called out.

… … …

"You're a goddamn idiot, you know that?"

"Zuko?" Chelsea asked in disbelief, looking up from the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your skin," Zuko answered, jumping to his feet, ignoring the sharp pain in his sides. "Do you know how hard I had to push my body in order to get here?"

He placed himself in front of Chelsea and between Natala and Doya, who emerged from out of the woods. In response, Zuko pointed to both of them, ready to attack.

"Chelsea…listen carefully. I'm going to buy you some time, so get out of here. Lubbock should have alerted the others and if you go now…you should be able to meet them."

"Why though?" Chelsea inquired, her eyes watering. "Why would you help me? My Teigu is gone! I can't fight anymore and yet you risk your life…it doesn't make sense!"

"I already told you before didn't I? You should know the answer by now," Zuko responded indifferently, his eyes shifting between Doya and Natala. "Does it matter now though? This isn't up for discussion…go NOW!"

Chelsea got up to her feet and ran as quickly as she could, wiping the tears in her eyes. Zuko continued to follow her through her fading footsteps.

_Good…it seems that she listen to reason. Hopefully, she makes it back to the safehouse…_

He turned his attention back to the two puppets in front of him. To his surprise, the puppets did not attack him nor did they even bother chasing after Chelsea; rather they stood with a relaxed, yet at the ready posture. Their eyes were completely focused on him.

_Strange…it's as if…they are waiting for something…or someone…_

"I must admit, that came as a shock."

"Kurome…"

Kurome gingerly walked out of the woods and slowly positioned herself between her two puppets.

"The Blue Spirit…I didn't take you to be one who would throw his life away like that…you must have known that you would be giving up your life by intervening."

"Well, I never was one to fully think things through," Zuko smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not one to abandon my friends…regardless of the situation. If you find that as shocking, I feel sorry for you."

Kurome laughed cruelly, rubbing Yatsufusa affectionately.

"Feel sorry for me? That's funny, but you know what. I observed your fight with Bols. You're strong. I'm going to enjoy making you a part of my collection, and when I do…the first thing I'm going to do is make you fight against your dear friends and make you incinerate them with your own hands."

"You are a sick and twisted person, Kurome…desecrating the dead like that. It's hard to believe that someone like you is related to Akame."

"Your words hurt, Spirit. Of course we are family…that's why…I'm going to make her the centerpiece of my collection."

Kurome looked at Doya and then at Natala.

"Doya! Natala!" she barked out. "Bring the Blue Spirit to an inch within death, but don't kill him. I want that satisfaction for myself."

… … …

Back at the safehouse, Lubbock gave his report to the rest of Night Raid.

"So…she finished off Bols and went after Kurome?"

"Afraid so, Miss Najenda."

Boss rubbed her temples in annoyance and hit a nearby table with her fist.

"I told her to only act if given the opportunity! This is stretching it…no matter how you look at it."

"She seemed pretty adamant about it, Miss Najenda," Lubbock stated, trying his best to calm Boss down while stitching Leone's arm back onto her body. "At least Zuko went after her."

"That just makes it worse! Zuko's in no condition to fight against Kurome and- Ow! Watch it!" Leone yelled.

"Well, stop squirming then!" Lubbock muttered through gritted teeth. "This isn't as easy as it looks!"

"Can I add something?" Mine inquired.

"Sure, what is it?" Boss asked.

"Well, when I tried sniping her…the way she dodged my shots…it feels as though there's more to just doping. Considering Kurome still has a few puppets, I don't think Chelsea would be able to land a hit on her, even with Zuko's help. The fact that Zuko's nowhere near full fitness lowers any chance of that happening."

Boss got up from her seat and turned her attention to Akame and Tatsumi.

"Akame! Tatsumi! I know you two are still injured from your fights but I need you both to go after Chelsea and Zuko. It seems that we might have underestimated Kurome's abilities and those two may be in far more danger than they bargained for.

… … …

The sound of gunshots filled the air. Zuko rolled on the ground and threw a fire blast at the gunslinger. Natala jumped in front of Doya, swinging his spear in front of him and cutting the fire blast. The spearman then thrust the spear toward Zuko, which much to his surprise, extended toward him. Following through with the extension, Natala swung the spear, the blade crashing into the rock wall. Zuko jumped to the side and landed awkwardly on the loose gravel, rolling over his ankle. Kurome, who was watching the ongoing spectacle with a somewhat manic glee in her eyes, got up from her seat and walked closer to Zuko.

"I must admit, Spirit…you are handling yourself better than expected against Doya and Natala, but it seems that you are almost finished."

_She's right…this…isn't going well…_

Panting heavily, Zuko picked himself up and steadied himself on his feet, his hands raised.

_Since they are dead…they don't tire…and even if they do, at a much slower rate…not to mention, I'm still pretty worn out from my fight with Bols…that fire shield I had to make took a lot out of me…I won't be able to keep this up for much longer…_

He shifted his eyes toward Kurome.

_She's wide open right now…even if I leave myself exposed to those two…if I eliminate her now…it'll be over…I have one shot at this…_

Zuko stepped forward, attempting to fire a blast of lightning at Kurome. Sensing the unnatural amount of energy exuding out from Zuko, Kurome tried to dodge but lost her footing in the gravel. As the lightning was about to be released from his fingertips, Zuko caught movement in the corner of his eye. He jumped aside as a barrage of feathers hit the ground.

_Feathers? Who uses…?_

He looked up into the sky and to his shock, saw a man who appeared to have wings coming out of his back.

"I assume that must be Mastema…which makes Run of the Jaegers?"

"That is correct, Blue Spirit. I'm sorry to interfere in your battle but I can't let you kill Kurome."

Zuko tried to stand up, but it appeared that his body had given up on him. Struggling to get up, he stopped as the noise of crunching gravel grew closer. Slowly, he turned his head and gritted his teeth. Standing above him were Esdeath and Seryu, both of them staring down at him with cold, merciless eyes,

_Looks like…it's over for me…I wish…that I could have seen everyone back home one last time…Uncle…Mai…I'm sorry…_

"What are you staring at?" Zuko asked defiantly.

"Interesting," Esdeath remarked with a sadistic smile. "To stare in the face of death and yet…remain unafraid."

"Please let me kill him, General," Seryu pleaded. "He killed my Captain. I must avenge his death!"

"No, I have a better idea."

Esdeath looked up to Run and called him down. As Run landed, the General leaned close and whispered into his ear. The winged man nodded, as if acknowledging what Esdeath had told him. Run walked up to Zuko and flipped him onto his back. The last thing Zuko saw was Run raising his foot above his face.

… … …

Chelsea ran through the woods, desperately trying to get to the safe house as quick as she can.

"Please, don't die Zuko," she muttered under her breath. "If you die…I don't know how I could live with myself."

Unable to run anymore, Chelsea stopped next to a tree, trying to catch her breath.

"I can't stay here for too long. I have to hu-"

Suddenly, an energy arrow flew past to the right of her and hit a nearby tree. Chelsea tried to run away but the arrow exploded, catching her in the blast and knocking her onto the ground. As the dust began to settle, she tried to pick herself up with her good right arm but discovered that she couldn't feel her right arm. She looked at her right arm, only to discover that her right arm and most of her right shoulder was gone. It was then that the pain hit her all at once, causing her to scream.

"I'm sorry, little girl. I meant to make it as painless for you, but something got caught in my eye," a man's voice came from behind her. "I hadn't intended on missing."

The man's footsteps drew closer and he flipped Chelsea onto her back.

"So pretty," the man remarked, caressing the side of Chelsea's face and wiping away a tear from her eye. "It is a shame."

The archer placed a foot on top of Chelsea's stomach and drew his bow.

"Still, orders are orders. You understand, right? Goodbye, member of Night Raid.

He released his fingers, the arrow plunging itself deep into Chelsea's chest.

* * *

Hello everyone! As promised, here is another chapter update for the week.

**Noob6: **I'm not too familiar with how combustion bending works...from the looks of it, you need that third eye tattoo and I don't think anyone in the Akame ga Kill world knows how to properly 'ink' it. While I do wish I could buff Zuko's power to that of under Sozin's Comet, I don't want to make him too OP. There's a border and I still want him to be able to struggle, especially if I add a particular someone in the story.

**Gravenimage: **I considered sending Zuko, in place of Tatsumi, to the island with Esdeath, but that didn't turn out well as most likely the two of them would fight, with Zuko ultimately losing out. While I could have sent him with the other girls, I want to try and avoid making this into too much of a romcom if that makes sense. I don't think Zuko would be the type of person to string along a number of girls especially if he already has Mai. Pretty sure Mai would kill him if she found out too

**Chronotimeguard: **Really? Hmmm...need to reread those chapters then...maybe I'm getting abilities mixed up. Still, if Esdeath was a boss character in an RPG and she used that ability, I would probably just RQ.

Sadly, Chelsea had to die. I liked her but as I already spared Sheele for now, I had to let someone die. I can't have every person that Zuko saves or tries to save survive now can I? Especially in an effed up world like Akame ga Kill.

Also, **SPOILER ALERT!**

Deathflags make Mine stronger lol


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey! He's waking back up!"

The man laughed cruelly.

"Looks like he's ready again. Don't you think, Reed?"

"You know our orders, Jal. Just leave him alone."

Jal looked at Reed, irritated.

"You're no fun…fine…more for me."

An iron grate screeched open, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps.

"To think…he was responsible for creating so much turmoil within the Capitol…everyone thought he was a monster…some vengeful spirit…and yet…he's nothing more than a kid."

Jal kicked Zuko in his stomach with an armored boot, causing Zuko to double over in pain. Relishing the sense of power, the man raised his rifle and started beating Zuko with the butt of his gun.

"You…stupid…kid!" the guard yelled out, hitting Zuko at every word.

He grabbed Zuko by the hair and pulled him up.

"I'm going to enjoy making you suff-"

Zuko spat into Jal's mouth, a defiant smile on his face. Reed roared with laughter, enjoying the sight of Jal desperately trying to clean his tongue. Jal wiped his mouth, his face red with rage.

"You're going to regret that."

Jal exited the gate and walked over to a series of levers. He pulled one down, causing the chains that were around Zuko's wrists to lift him off the ground. Jal entered the cell door once more, putting on a pair of sinister looking brass knuckles. The man slugged Zuko in the stomach with a right hook, knocking the wind out of him.

"Don't lose consciousness too quickly now."

Mercilessly, Jal continued to pummel Zuko with his fists. Seeing how his partner was losing control, Reed entered the cell and tried to make him stop.

"Jal! That's enough! You're going to kill him at this rate!"

Reed grabbed hold of Jal's arm. Jal looked behind him and slugged Reed with his free hand.

"Don't get in my way again, rookie!" he warned, spitting on Reed.

The guard turned back to Zuko and threw a punch; however, this time, there was no contact. Instead, Jal screamed in pain, forcing Zuko to open his eyes. Jal was on the ground, grabbing hold of a feather that had gone through the side of his hand.

_A feather?_

Zuko peered toward the entrance of the dungeon.

_Run…_

"Sir! What are you doing here?" Reed asked nervously, his eyes shifting between Run and his stricken partner. "Shouldn't you upstairs with the other Jaegers, enjoying the party?"

"I'm not one for parties…so I decided to see how our prisoner was doing," Run answered, his eyes narrowing. "Looks like I came just in time."

Run slowly strolled into the dungeon.

"I'm sure your instructions were very clear…or perhaps you need to have a word with the General? I'm sure she will be very helpful in making sure that you 'understand'."

"No, sir! That won't be necessary!"

Reed quickly helped Jal, who was still trying to remove the feather, get onto his feet. After saluting the Jaeger, the two guards ran out dungeon, not wanting to further tempt fate.

"Let me get you down, Lee," Run remarked, pulling the lever back up.

The chains slackened, causing Zuko to crumple onto the ground.

"If you expect me to thank you, Run…keep dreaming," he muttered, struggling to sit upright. "And who's this Lee person?"

"There's no point in playing dumb," Run replied, placing a tray of food onto the ground and sliding it into the prison cell. "Seryu still remembers you from your time in the Capitol and identified you. To be honest, she was somewhat shocked that you were the Blue Spirit."

"Ah, I see."

There was a moment of silence.

"She really wants to kill you, you know."

"Why hasn't she?" Zuko barked out bitterly. "It's been a few days, hasn't it? I'm surprised that I'm still alive. Where the hell am I anyway?"

"Well, for starters, you are in a dungeon cell located underneath Bolic's mansion. Secondly, the General has taken an interest in you, so there is no reason to kill you at the moment. It appears she wants to make you into her pet. Considering how Night Raid killed the Three Beasts…I suppose it makes sense that the General would want you."

Zuko laughed, as if without a care in the world.

"Me? Her pet? I'd rather die than grovel at her feet!"

However, Run didn't appear to be fazed.

"You know…there's no way out of this for you. It'll be easier on you if you just submit."

"That's what you think."

"Really?" Run inquired, leaning closer to the cell. "Allow me to tell you the scenario you are in. As I have already mentioned, you are in a dungeon cell located underneath Bolic's mansion. Even if you do somehow manage to escape, you would still need to evade not only the guards but the Jaegers as well. Finally, if by some miracle, you manage to do that, you would still need to deal with the Four Rakshasa Demons, and may I remind you…all of this must be done without your Teigu or swords."

Without waiting for a response, Run pulled himself away from the cell and exited the dungeon. After confirming that Run had left, Zuko crawled over to the tray of food and with difficulty, picked up an apple. He took a bite, savoring its sweetness.

_So…if what Run just told me is true…then Bolic is essentially right above me. I have to plan carefully if I want to make it out of here alive…they made a grave mistake in keeping me alive._

**Morning, Marketplace in Kyoroch**

"You sure you should be showing your face out here like that, Mine?"

Mine looked over her shoulder.

"We're pretty far from the Capitol so I should be okay. It's mainly in the Capitol that the wanted posters get circulated."

"Still, we should be somewhat cautious," Tatsumi warned. "We know the Jaegers are in Kyoroch and they might start handing out posters."

He walked over to a nearby vendor and ordered two ice creams.

"For someone who says we should be cautious…you seem to be taking things casually," Mine remarked.

After paying for the frozen treats, he approached Mine and handed her one.

"We need to balance the two. It'll be suspicious though if we are too tense and I don't want to draw unwanted attention. Let's just go about this as though we were a normal couple, while keeping an eye out."

Hesitantly, Mine accepted the ice cream and gave it a small lick.

"It's tasty!" she exclaimed, much to the vendor's amusement. "I've never tasted anything like this before!"

"Neither have I, but it's pretty good isn't it? We should see if we can get like a large container and bring it back. I'm not sure Zuko would like it, since he doesn't seem to like sweet stuff, but I'm sure Chelsea would-"

The glee in Tatsumi's face evaporated, his expression darkening as he remembered the events that had occurred a few days ago.

… … …

"_Miss Najenda! Please sit down and rest. You still haven't fully recovered from your fight," Lubbock implored, trying to get Boss to take a seat._

_Boss waved away Lubbock's concerns and started pacing._

"_I don't like it…Akame and Tatsumi haven't come back yet. To think that today was going so well…"_

"_Hey, Boss you shouldn't say things like that!" Leone remarked, testing out her stitched on arm. "I'm sure they are-"_

"_I see Akame and Tatsumi," Susanoo cut in, looking out through the window._

"_What about Chelsea and Zuko?" Sheele inquired hopefully. "Do you see them as well?"_

_Sheele moved next to Susanoo and took a quick look. She dropped the bandage roll in her hand. As if on cue, the other Night Raid members stormed out the door._

"_Akame…Tatsumi, where are-"_

_Tatsumi fell onto his knees, deactivating Incursio. _

"_I'm so sorry, Boss…everyone," he said tearfully. "We were too late…"_

_Gingerly, Tatsumi put down Chelsea's body and wiped away at the tears in his eyes._

"_No…NO!" Mine screamed, shaking Chelsea desperately. "Wake up you idiot! You can't just leave me like this!"_

"_Mine…" Leone said softly, placing a hand on Mine's shoulder._

"_Get off of me!" Mine lashed out, punching the ground. "You idiot! Why'd you go off and do something so stupid! I hate you, Chelsea! I hate you!"_

_Leone wrapped her arms around Mine, who finally broke down in tears._

"_Who's supposed to piss me off now?"_

_Leone looked down at Chelsea with sadness. Blinking away her tears, she turned away and let out a large sigh._

"_And Zuko?"_

_Tatsumi shook his head, unable to answer._

"_We don't know," Akame responded, in place for Tatsumi._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Near the canyon outskirts, there were signs of a battle. Judging by the scorch marks, it looks like Zuko was trying to buy Chelsea time so that she could escape."_

"_Sounds like something he would do," Lubbock muttered. "Always has to do something bold…doesn't he?"_

"_But his body?"_

"_We couldn't find it, Leone," Akame replied. "But it is possible that he isn't dead."_

"_What makes you say that?" Boss cut in._

"_There was no significant amount of blood on the ground near the battle site. I believe that Zuko was taken prisoner."_

"_Taken prisoner? By the Jaegers?" Mine remarked. "How is that a good thing? He's as good as dead!"_

"_Come on, Mine," Leone whispered. "Let's go back to the cabin…I'm sure Sheele could use some help."_

_Rubbing her eyes, Mine looked at Leone and nodded. Slowly, she got up and after taking one last look at Chelsea, walked back toward the cabin._

"_Miss Najenda…are you okay?" Lubbock inquired._

_Akame and Tatsumi looked towards Boss, who was gritting her teeth._

"_This arrow…I've seen if before many times," Boss answered, her fists shaking in anger. "I know who shot it."_

"_Who was it?" _

"_Raphael."_

"_What?!" Lubbock yelled out in surprise. "Why is he here?"_

"_Who is Raphael?" Akame asked._

"_He was one of my officers," Boss answered, closing her eyes. "When I made the decision to defect…he alerted the Empire of what I had done. He was also the one who did this to me."_

_Boss pointed to her eye patch._

"_The fact that Raphael is now most likely a Jaeger is concerning…considering what his Teigu, Ichaival, can do…I'll need to rethink our strategy…but first, let's get out of here and give Chelsea a proper burial. It's the least we can do for her."_

… … …

"Tatsumi? TATSUMI!"

Tatsumi jumped back slightly.

"Sorry, Mine…I just lost track of things I guess."

To his surprise, Mine grabbed hold of his hand.

"Tatsumi…you aren't the only ones who miss them. Once we locate Zuko, we'll free him and then…we'll find the man who killed Chelsea and make him pay."

Tatsumi gave a small smile. He looked upward into the sky and took a deep breath, composing himself.

"Sounds like plan! But Mine, just how long are you planning on holding my hand?"

Mine looked at her hand, her face reddening.

"Don't get carried away by this Tatsumi!" she stated, quickly letting go. "I thought that you could use a treat is all! If you are able to make jokes, then let's go! We still need to look over the eastern edge of town."

Tatsumi let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it…I hope Lubbock is doing all right by himself though."

… … …

"Shit! The one time I decide to volunteer to do something by myself and this happens to me!"

Lubbock peered over his shoulder, taking another look at his pursuers. A large muscular bearded man and a slender, petite girl had, out of blue, started giving chase to him during his recon of the cathedral area. Not wanting to find out why, Lubbock fled, but the man and girl easily kept up with him.

"You're mine!" the girl yelled out, throwing a punch.

To Lubbock's shock, her arm extended far beyond a normal person's reach and she managed to land a hit directly on his back. He gasped out in pain and crashed onto the ground, rolling a few feet before coming to a stop. Hesitantly, the girl walked up to Lubbock and placed a hand on his neck, checking for a pulse.

"He's dead, Sten!"

"Are you sure he was even an assassin to begin with, Mez?" the man asked gruffly, stroking his beard. "Maybe you just killed a random nobody off the streets."

"That can't be!" Mez pouted, stomping on the ground. "You saw how quick he was. He couldn't have been anything else but an assassin!"

Sten laughed heartily.

"If he was an assassin…he was a weak one. Perhaps the others are having more fun."

**Outskirts of Kyoroch**

"Man, Kyoroch is a lot larger than I expected," Tatsumi grumbled, taking off his shoes and massaging his feet.

"It's not bad," Mine replied, looking fondly at the city. "The people are far more open and accepting of others compared to the people in the Captiol. It must be because of the Path of Peace. Everyone seemed so happy."

"Thank you, I appreciate your kind comment," a gentle voice said behind them.

Mine and Tatsumi looked behind them. Standing in front of a large crowd of people, was a white-haired man in a priest-like garb.

"Can we help you?" Tatsumi inquired, eyeing the people behind the man.

Mine hit Tatsumi on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"You idiot!" she hissed under her breadth. "That's the founder and leader of the Path of Peace!"

"What?!"

Tatsumi looked at Mine and then at the priest.

"But he looks so young! I expected someone older! What are you doing here? Isn't it dangerous for someone of your stature to be out in the outskirts?"

The man chuckled and gestured toward the people behind him.

"I appreciate your concern, but do not worry. I am well protected by my bodyguards and followers. As for why I am here…on occasion, I check the outskirts, hoping to find people who have become lost. However, it seems today, I found something far more pleasant."

"More pleasant?"

"Yes…I foresee you two are bound by the red thread of fate."

"Uh…what?"

"You bumpkin!" Mine groaned audibly. "You honestly have never heard about red threads? What he saying is that we are destined to be lovers!"

"Lovers! You?! With me?!"

Tatsumi looked at the priest, who smiled and nodded his head in confirmation.

"But…that's impossible?! Right?"

Mine grabbed Tatsumi by the neck of his shirt and pulled him down so that she could see him face-to-face.

"You have a problem with me?!" she asked with a somewhat hurt and angry expression.

"No! I don't!" Tatsumi answered, waving his hands frantically at his sides. "It's just that it's…so sudden! Wait…does that mean you don't have a problem with it?"

Mine paused for a moment before blushing. She pushed Tatsumi away, mumbling incoherently.

"To see young love blossom…it's so heartwarming" the priest said gently, as he watched Mine and Tatsumi argue.

**Meanwhile, Bolic's Dungeon**

"Hey, Lee! Food's here!" a man yelled out harshly.

Zuko turned his head.

"Hello there…Wave is it? I don't recall ordering any room service," he replied mockingly.

Wave dropped the tray onto the ground and kicked it into the cell, the contents spilling all over the grimy floor.

"You talk a lot for someone in your situation," Wave remarked angrily. "For a murderer like you, this prison cell is too lenient."

"Murderer, eh?" Zuko shot back, standing up and walking toward Wave, only to be stopped by the shackles on his wrists. "At least I can sleep at night, knowing that the people I kill deserve it. Murderers…rapists…and every sick and twisted type of person you can imagine…Those are the people that I kill. You on the other hand? You fight to protect those types of people."

Wave grabbed the bars of the cell, his face twisted with rage and hatred.

"You bastard! To think that Bols was killed by someone like you…Bols had a wife and daughter! What about them?"

"What about them?! While I emphasize for their loss, considering how many towns…people…that Bols incinerated, I find his death…a relief. Do you only care about those close to you? What about the people of the Empire who are suffering? If you weren't so blinded by your arrogance and self-righteousness…you would see how rotten the Capitol is and why organizations such as Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army exist. It is the only way to change things for the better."

Roaring in anger, the Jaeger tried to reach in between the bars to grab Zuko.

"You think you are better than me, Lee? If it weren't for these bars, I'd teach you some manners!"

"Is that a challenge, Wave?" a female voice asked from the dungeon entrance.

Wave and Zuko looked toward the entrance.

_Esdeath…_

"General!" Wave saluted.

Esdeath approached Wave and looked over at Zuko, who stared back with contempt in his eyes.

"Your eyes…they are so wonderful," Esdeath remarked, licking her lips in delight. "I can't wait to break you."

"You don't scare me," Zuko responded defiantly, spitting at Esdeath's feet.

Esdeath looked at Zuko carefully before turning her attention back towards Wave.

"So Wave, if I heard right, you wanted to fight Lee? Well, today's your lucky day."

"General?"

Esdeath opened the cell door and took out a key, unlocking the shackles on Zuko's wrist.

"I wanted to see just how strong Lee is, so I was going to take him out to the back and have one of the Jaegers fight him. Do you volunteer, Wave?"

"Of course, General. It would be my pleasure," he answered, smiling coldly at Zuko.

**Back of Bolic's Mansion, 1 hour later**

"General, I must ask…do you think it is a wise decision to give the prisoner back his Teigu and swords?"

Esdeath glanced at Run, before turning back to the field in front of them.

"You worry too much Run. While Lee may be able to handle a Jaeger by himself, I do not think he would do anything too brash with the entire Jaeger squad watching."

"I suppose…that is true," Run replied, taking a look at the rest of the Jaegers. "Still, I do not believe that you will be able to get an accurate gauge of his powers right now in his condition."

"Yes…I believe the guard's name was Jal correct? I made sure that he understood my instructions, clearly this time," Esdeath remarked with a sadistic smirk. "I had a physician check over Lee before this exhibition. According to him, nothing was broken and that's all that matters to me. After all, fighting while injured is a sometimes a necessity on the battlefield."

"It looks like they are about to start!" Seryu said with glee.

… … …

After being looked over by a doctor, Zuko was hurriedly jostled out to a large field in the back of Bolic's mansion. As Wave walked to the other side of the field, he initially thought that he would have to fight against Wave with his bare fists, but to his surprise, Esdeath approached him, the Blue Spirit mask and his dual swords in hand.

_I see…this is a Teigu fight then…she probably wants to see just how I compare with the other Jaegers strength wise…Regardless, I need to put on a good show…Right now…I'm completely at Esdeath's mercy, whether I like it or not…_

Closing his eyes, Zuko knelt down, facing away from Wave, in the beginning stance of an Agni Kai.

"What are you doing, Lee?" Wave asked. "You should face your opponent in a fight or are you thinking about running away?"

Zuko opened his eyes and slid on the Blue Spirit mask. He spun around to face Wave, raising his fists.

"Honoring tradition," he answered, much to Wave's confusion.

"Tradition? What are you-"

Taking advantage of Wave's lack of concentration, Zuko leapt into the air and with his feet, blasted a powerful fire ball at Wave. The Jaeger rolled to one side and drew out his sword, stabbing it into the ground.

"Grand Chariot!"

"So that's what it's called," Zuko muttered, watching as Wave's body became encased in black armor.

Once fully encased, Wave stood up, stretching his arms.

"It's been awhile since I used Grand Chariot," he said, continuing his stretching. "The last time I did, I faced off against Incursio, who got away. It was embarrassing really, to be bested by a prototype."

_Prototype? Does that mean that he has the same abilities as Tatsumi? No…if I remember right, Tatsumi used invisibility and managed to escape…either Wave doesn't know about that particular ability or he does and simply couldn't find Tatsumi…_

Zuko gritted his teeth.

_Still…this puts me at a disadvantage. Incursio already beats me in raw speed and strength, meaning Chariot will probably be the same as well…not to mention Chariot might have some hidden ability._

Without warning, Wave rushed at Zuko, forcing the firebender to shoot out a fire stream. Wave easily sidestepped the stream and continued forward. Undeterred, Zuko pressed his attack, sending multiple fireballs toward the oncoming Jaeger. Wave deflected the blasts with his arms and jumped into the air.

"This is it, Lee!" he yelled out victoriously, pulling his arms over his head.

Zuko lowered his fists toward the ground at propelled himself on the ground, shooting underneath Wave, much to the Jaeger's surprise. As Wave landed, Zuko twisted his body around in order to get a look at Wave's back. Skidding to a stop, Zuko charged his shot, summoning a greater blast of fire. Seeing the oncoming rush of fire, Wave jumped into the air, watching as the blaze roared past him and explode into a nearby shed, igniting it. Deciding to take the high ground and hopefully out of range of Zuko's fire attacks, Wave kept himself in the air.

_So…Grand Chariot can fly…_

Zuko clenched his hands, fire enveloping each fist. He rotated his arms in a figure-8 motion above his head.

… … …

"Fire whips," Raphael noted, watching as the fire surrounding Zuko's fist elongated. "I can see why Bols was defeated by him. I wonder if he can manipulate any fire or simply fire that he generates…"

"True," Esdeath agreed, nodding her head. "I never even considered the possibility that fire could be manipulated into such a thing…I wonder what other skills Lee has hidden."

She looked at Lee with excitement.

"Wave…" Kurome whispered anxiously.

… … …

_That's it…force Wave on the defensive…then I can-_

Suddenly, a sharp pain in his sides caused Zuko to lose focus, causing the fire whips to dissipate. Instinctively, he placed a hand to his side, trying to massage away the pain.

_Damn it! I haven't fully recovered yet…_

Taking advantage of the situation, Wave flew down at the defenseless firebender, and launched a brutal assault with his fists, finishing his attack with a vicious uppercut. Zuko crashed onto the ground and lay there, panting heavily. Wave slowly approached Zuko and when he saw Zuko try to raise a hand to him, he stepped on Zuko's hand.

"You done, Lee?" Wave asked, exposing his face at the fallen firebender and removing his foot.

"Not quite," Zuko answered, smirking underneath his mask.

With his free hand, Zuko shot a blast of lightning at the unsuspecting Jaeger's face. The other Jaegers watched in shock as Wave was electrocuted.

_Now...I'm done…_

Hearing the sound of people running toward him, Zuko closed his eyes and drifted out of consciousness.

**Wave's Room, Few Hours after the Battle**

"Run! He's moving!" a familiar female voice cried out. "Wave! Can you hear me?"

Wave moaned and cracked open his eyes.

"Kurome? Is that you? "

Wave opened his eyes fully and looked at his surroundings. He was in his room, lying on his bed. He sat up, wincing as pain shot up through his body.

"You gave us quite a scare, Wave," Run remarked, smiling at his injured friend. "For a while, we thought that we had lost you."

"Sorry," Wave said sheepishly. "I underestimated just how strong Lee was and recklessly attacked him…it won't happen again."

"Don't apologize to me, Wave. Apologize to Kurome…after you were electrocuted, she lost it and tried to kill Lee. Raphael and I had to restrain her and it wasn't until the General confirmed that you were alive that she finally calmed down."

Wave looked at Kurome who turned her gaze away.

"Thank you, Kurome," Wave said, smiling as she blushed.

"I don't want to lose any more friends," she answered, still refusing to look at Wave.

"Does it feel warm in here? Why does my face feel so hot?" Wave inquired, touching his face.

"You don't remember? You caught a faceful of lightning."

"I what?! My face!"

Wave frantically felt his face, trying to feel for any burns.

"Your face is fine," Kurome informed, finally looking at Wave. "You were lucky that Grand Chariot caught most of the blast. If you had possessed any other Teigu…you would probably be dead right now."

"I see…," Wave said hesitantly, realizing how close to death he had come. "Lee…certainly is someone who you shouldn't misjudge…where is he?"

"Like you, he had a doctor look over him for injuries. He was already carrying a few injuries and you did a number on him," Run answered. "After that display though, the General is more hell-bent on making Lee into her pet. After being treated, Lee was put back in the dungeons. I believe Raphael is there right now."

… … …

Zuko groaned and pulled himself up from the ground. He touched his sides only to find out that he had been freshly bandaged.

"Good to see you are up."

Zuko turned toward the sound of the voice and saw a silver-haired man in a uniform similar to that of Esdeath's.

_This man…is a Jaeger, if I remember correctly…_

As if reading Zuko's thoughts, the man placed a hand over his chest and bowed.

"How rude of me! I don't believe I ever introduced myself. My name is Raphael and yes, I am a Jaeger if you were wondering."

"Judging from the fact that it looks like I've been treated and kept alive, I assume Wave must be too."

The man laughed.

"Well, idiots are hard to kill, and Wave is a lucky idiot, which makes him even harder to kill. Yes, he is alive, but I do believe the General would have kept you alive regardless. She was quite impressed by your power, and personally, I would rate you a far more effective fighter than Wave."

_Great…that doesn't really make me happy though…_

"Why is a Jaeger guarding me? Isn't this beneath you?"

"Normally, it would be, but the General thinks that you are far too important to allow simple-minded guards to look over you. To be honest, I agree. Yesterday, Run informed the General of you and Jal's, I believe was his name, scuffle and she was most displeased. She administered her own discipline on the man and forbade anyone but the Jaegers to come down here. It would be a shame for such a powerful ally to be killed simply because of a single guard's ego."

"I don't recall ever becoming your ally," Zuko spat out angrily.

Raphael looked at Zuko and sighed.

"Frankly, Lee. I don't think you have a choice."

"Of course I have a choice. I can escape."

"I meant realistically. By now you know where you are and more importantly where the Jaegers are. Sure, you might be able to escape your cell, but then what? You'd walk up to the first floor and all you'd do is run into a Jaeger. Besides, that wasn't what I meant by you not having a choice."

"Then what?"

"Who do you think Esdeath would send to kill you if she accepts the fact that you won't submit to her? Me? Seryu? That idiot Wave? No, she would pick Kurome to kill you. I assume you now the reason why."

Zuko bit his lip and turned his gaze away.

"Looks like you understand. The way I see it is…you can either submit to Esdeath and join the Jaegers as a living being with free will…or be killed by Kurome and become her mindless puppet. I guess the question you really want to ask yourself is…In what state do you want to be in when you face your Night Raid comrades in the future?

Zuko opened his mouth, but found the words stuck in his throat. He gritted his teeth for a moment before lowering his head in defeat.

"It seems like you need some time to think about this," Raphael remarked, enjoying Zuko struggle with his thoughts. "I hope you arrive at a satisfactory answer."

With that, Raphael bade Zuko goodbye and exited the dungeon. Once the Jaeger was gone, Zuko yelled out in frustration and hit the bars of his cell with his fists.

_How could I fight against them…after everything we've been through? But if Kurome kills me…I'd turn into her puppet and would be forced to fight them…Boss…I hope you have a plan…It doesn't look like I have many options here…I don't know how much longer I have before my hands are forced…_

**Kyoroch Night Raid HQ, Night**

"That stings!" Lubbock yelped in pain as Sheele bandaged his arm.

"I'm amazed that you made it back alive, Lubbock," Leone remarked, taking a seat opposite of him. "To think that you managed to kill Mez and Sten of the Rakshasa Demons by yourself…you also managed to save that Revolutionary Army spy. My opinion of you just went up…lucky you."

"Playing dead for hours on end isn't what I would call luck," Lubbock shot back annoyed. "How come I had to deal with not one, but two of those freaks…Akame and Sheele…fine…they managed to kill the Rakshasa Demon, Ibara, and had to fight against Run so I can't say anything to them…but Tatsumi and Mine didn't do anything from the sounds of it. They just ate ice cream!"

Tatsumi and Mine laughed weakly before looking at each other. Their faces reddened and both of them turned away, as if avoiding each other's gaze. This was not unnoticed by Lubbock.

"What's with the atmosphere between you two," he accused, narrowing his eyes. "Don't tell me…that while I was fighting and almost dying…you two actually went on a date?!"

"More or less," Leone answered. "Apparently, the two of them met the Leader of the Path of Peace who said that they were bound by the red threads of fate."

"You bastards!"

Lubbock stood up and stared at the two of them with a mix of anger and envy. Boss placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lubbock, you did well," she remarked with a smile. "I'm proud."

"Miss Najenda!" Lubbock said happily.

"Wow…what a complete 180…," Leone observed, biting through a piece of dried meat.

Boss looked at everyone.

"All right, thanks to Leone and Susanoo, the tunnel to the cathedral is complete. We can finally commence with the mission."

"We're killing him at the cathedral? Kind of leaves a bad taste in my mouth…"

"We don't have a choice really, Tatsumi," Boss answered. "Reports say Bolic's mansion is heavily guarded, not to mention all the traps. There will be fewer defenses at the cathedral, which will make our job a lot easier."

"What about Zuko?" Mine inquired. "We still haven't freed him yet."

"Where do you think the reports come from?" Boss answered, grinning. "Fortunately for us, the Revolutionary Army managed to put a spy within Bolic's mansion. From the reports, he has confirmed that Zuko is alive and doing well, considering. When he has the chance, the spy will free Zuko."

"Wait a minute!" Sheele cut in. "What about the Jaegers? Even if he can get Zuko free, it'll be pointless if all the Jaegers are in the mansion."

"Not if they are all guarding Bolic," Akame answered. "Tomorrow, Bolic gives his usual once a month night prayer at the cathedral. The Jaegers will most likely be guarding him, and this will provide Zuko the perfect chance to escape from the mansion."

"I see," Tatsumi mumbled. "But I assume that is when we will be attempting to kill Bolic?"

"Unfortunately, that's right," Lubbock added, speaking for the first time since the meeting started. "Bolic pretty much holes himself up in his mansion…probably playing around with women or something the bastard…the night prayer is pretty much the only time he leaves the mansion."

"Still, don't you think Esdeath would anticipate an underground attack?" Mine asked.

"Yes, they probably do have a plan set up for it," Susanoo replied. "That is why all of us will not be inside the tunnel."

"Precisely, Susanoo," Boss remarked. "We will split up into two teams. The underground team will compose of myself, Sheele, Susanoo, Tatsumi, and Leone. We will charge in and create a diversion. Since we will most likely be the one keeping Esdeath and the other Jaegers busy, I chose people who are capable of taking a few hits and still fight. Following this initial attack, the others will use the air manta and infiltrate the cathedral from the skies. They will be the ones who assassinate Bolic."

Boss sighed and reached into her pocket to take out a cigarette carton.

"All right, everyone knows their roles for tomorrow night," she said, lighting a cigarette and taking a small drag. "If the Leader of the Path of Peace dies, Bolic will become the new leader, allowing the Prime Minister to effectively control everything the religion does. With that, the whole revolution is in danger of collapsing. We can't afford to fail!"

**At the Same Time, Bolic's Mansion**

"Thank you, Run. For keeping Bolic entertained. I find it pathetic how a man's ego can be heightened by a simple game."

"Not a problem, General."

After exiting Bolic's room, Esdeath, Raphael, and Run made their way outside to talk in the fresh air.

"I think that was stupid of you," Raphael countered. "I would have crushed him to teach him some humility. Bolic's getting far too arrogant and content lately. I can't believe the fool honestly believes that Night Raid will wait for the Anniversary Festival in two weeks' time to strike. At this rate, he's going to get himself killed."

Esdeath looked upward at the night stars.

"Yes…which is why we will be strengthening security. Time is forcing Najenda to reveal her cards. I believe that they will strike tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Run asked, looking slightly puzzled before coming to the answer. "Ahh…you mean the night prayer?"

"Precisely, Run. Apart from tomorrow's prayer, Bolic will stay inside until the day of the Festival. Najenda knows this and probably has planned something. She beat me already once…I won't let it happen again."

"Something tells me that Bolic doesn't know about your plan, General," Run inquired with an amused look.

"Of course he doesn't," Esdeath responded with a glint in her eye. "Bolic is the type of person to flee at the first sign of trouble. I can't afford our bait to suddenly get cold feet and disappear, can I?"

She turned her attention towards Raphael, who was deep in thought.

"Something on your mind, Raphael?"

"General, if I may ask, what about Lee?"

"What about him, Raphael?"

"For tomorrow night, I assume the Jaegers will be at the cathedral. Wouldn't that leave Lee relatively unguarded? Even you acknowledged that something was…off about him during today's exhibition match."

"Which is why I am leaving Seryu and Suzuka at the mansion to overlook security. While I'm confident that Najenda would not divert any of Night Raid to free Lee, it doesn't hurt to be cautious."

"Suzuka?" Run said, somewhat in shock. "You mean the last Rakshasa Demon? I'm surprised that someone like her would so readily accept your orders General."

"Yes, that was a bit of a surprise," Esdeath answered with a smile. "But she seemed eager to please."

The General returned her gaze at the sky.

"Assemble the Jaegers. We need to prepare for tomorrow night."

**Back at Night Raid HQ**

"Uh…Mine. Why are you staring at me like that?"

Tatsumi eyed Mine uncomfortably and scooted a little bit in his seat.

"Tatsumi?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something? It's important so will you listen?"

"Oh?" Tatsumi remarked, raising an eyebrow. "It's not every day you ask me something with such a serious expression. Sure, I'll bite."

Mine gazed into Tatsumi's eyes before looking down, recollecting what Boss had told her a few minutes ago in the bath.

… … …

"_Hey Mine, are you sure you okay with this?" Boss asked as she stepped into the warm water._

_Mine looked quizzically at Boss._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We'll be sure to face Esdeath tomorrow…even though we planned everything, there's no guarantee any of us will make it out…is your heart clear of any regrets?"_

"_What are you saying?!" Mine screamed, her face reddening._

"_It's not hard to see, Mine," Boss answered smiling. "You and Tatsumi have gotten a lot closer these past few months. Even today, you chose to sit next to him during dinner."_

_Mine struggled to find words and dunked her head into the water. Slowly, she poked her head out._

"_What about you, Boss?"_

_Boss looked at Mine, puzzled._

"_Me?"_

"_Yes…will you respond to Lubbock's feelings? Even you must have realized how he treats you differently compared to other girls."_

_Boss turned her gaze away and sighed heavily._

"_I'm a broken woman, Mine…Lubbock is a good man. He deserves someone better than me."_

_Mine stood up, causing small waves to fill the bath tub. She reached over the tub and grabbed hold of a bucket. After filling the bucket with water, she emptied the contents over Boss's head._

"_Mine?!" Boss yelled, sputtering. "What was that for?"_

"_Me? I could ask you the same question!"_

"_Wha-"_

"_Broken woman? Someone better?" Mine screamed, fire in her eyes. "Is that how little you think of Lubbock? He accepts and likes you as is and you are just shoving his feelings for you straight back into his face!"_

_Mine stepped out of the bath and walked toward the exit. As she opened the door, Mine looked over her shoulder at the stunned Boss._

"_I appreciate your concern Boss, but I'll handle this my way. Perhaps you should make sure that you don't have any regrets."_

_Mine shut the door, leaving Boss lost in her own thoughts._

"_I try to help my subordinates and instead, my subordinates are helping me…Love…it would be nice to be in a relationship…" Boss muttered, staring at the ceiling._

… … …

"Mine! Mine!"

Mine jumped back startled.

"What was that for?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Tatsumi answered, slightly annoyed. "You go on saying that you have something to tell me…and then the next thing you do, you get all silent on me. Come on now, you got me curious."

Mine stood up and turned away.

"Nope! Changed my mind!"

"Wait! You can't do that to me!"

Just as Tatsumi was about to grab her shoulder, Mine spun around and pointed a finger straight at Tatsumi's nose.

"Listen Tatsumi! What I have to say…I'll tell you after the mission! So you better not die on me!"

Tatsumi's mouth was agape for a few seconds, before he let out a sigh. He scratched his head and looked at Mine with one eye.

"You serious?"

"Yep!" Mine replied with a cheerful expression.

"Fine…but you better not die either!"

Tatsumi and Mine looked at one another and started laughing.

"We should get some rest now," Tatsumi suggested. "We have a big day tomorrow."

"You're right," Mine agreed, wiping a tear from her eye.

The two of them exited the room and as they entered the hallway, were greeted by an odd sight. Susanoo was on all fours, pinning Lubbock to the ground. In addition, he had covered Lubbock's mouth with a hand.

"Uh…Susanoo what are you doing?"

Susanoo looked down at Lubbock, who was frantically trying to get free and then back at Tatsumi and Mine.

"No comment."

"Well Tatsumi, I think we should leave now," Mine said in a monotone voice.

"You're right," Tatsumi replied, mimicking Mine. "It looks like we are interrupting something."

Lubbock removed Susanoo's hand from his mouth and pushed Susanoo off of him.

"It's not like that! It's not what you think!"

"Of course it isn't," Tatsumi responded, as both he and Mine looked at Lubbock with a blank expression. "Whatever you say, Lubbock."

"I'm telling you it's not like that! Susanoo! Tell them!"

Lubbock looked to his side, only to discover that Susanoo was nowhere to be found.

**Day of the Attack, 1 AM, Cathedral Front**

"Damn…why the hell it so cold?"

"Tell me about it…I just want to go home and-"

Inexplicably, the guard dropped to the ground. His partner raised his weapon and frantically looked around him. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab around his ankle. Before he could yell for help, he was dragged into the bushes.

"Hey, you guys can come up now!" Tatsumi whispered, disengaging Incursio's invisibility.

He turned behind him and waved his hand, signaling that the coast was clear. Quietly, Boss, Sheele, Susanoo and Leone emerged out of a hidden hole and hid behind a large brush. Just as Tatsumi joined them, Boss took out piece of paper.

"All right, everyone. We need to get into the middle courtyard and the best way to do that is here," Boss remarked, tapping on the parchment. "Without a doubt, there'll be guards. If everything goes to plan, Esdeath will be forced out into the open. Let's go!"

… … …

"General! Emergency!"

A lone soldier barged into the cathedral.

"Bandits are in the courtyard! We tried to repel them but they are too strong!"

"Bandits! In the courtyard!" Bolic repeated, fear creeping into his voice. "They're right outside!"

He turned to Esdeath.

"Is this how you intend to protect me?" he asked angrily. "I order you t-"

Suddenly, a shard of ice shot out and scratched Bolic on the neck. He screamed in shock and pain and placed a hand over the wound. Slowly, Esdeath approached the fear-stricken Bolic and brought her face close to his.

"How pathetic…do you believe you have authority over me Bolic," Esdeath whispered, her eyes full of killing intent. "I don't know what the Prime Minister sees in you, but do you know what I see?"

Bolic shook his head apprehensively. Esdeath smiled cruelly.

"Fresh bait."

"Kurome!" the General barked. "I want you to stay and protect Bolic. Make sure nothing gets past you, do you understand?"

Kurome nodded in affirmation. Still smiling, Esdeath turned her attention toward the double doors of the cathedral.

"Try as you might Najenda…I won't be bested by you today…"

**Meanwhile in the Skies above the Cathedral**

"Mine! What are you doing?! Shoot him down! I didn't live through all this just to be shot down by a bunch of feathers!"

"Can't you see that's what I'm trying to do Lubbock?!" Mine snarled angrily, taking aim through Pumpkin's sights. "It's not easy shooting off of a moving platform!"

"Keep calm, Mine! We trust your ability!" Akame remarked calmly.

Following Boss's plan, Akame, Lubbock and Mine flew in from the skies, using the air manta. However, as they approached the cathedral, they were intercepted by the winged Run.

"I got him!" Mine yelled.

Locking onto Run, she squeezed the trigger, only for her shot to go wide as Lubbock forced the air manta into an evasive turn.

"Lubbock! What are you doing?" Mine screamed. "I had him!"

"I'm trying to keep us in the air! That's what!" Lubbock answered. "Those feathers of his…they seem to be homing onto us…we can't allow the manta to be hit!"

"I'll handle the feathers," Akame stated, drawing out Murasame. "Focus on getting us to the cathedral."

… … …

"Looks like you're here…Night Raid," Wave muttered, looking at the battle in the sky from the balcony of the cathedral.

"Of course, they are here," Raphael said, walking out from the shadows. "The General is rarely wrong."

"Finally…revenge for Bols…I can finally-"

Wave groaned in pain and kneeled, using his sword to balance himself.

"Perhaps you should sit this one out, Wave. You are clearly in no condition to fight."

Wave shook his head.

"I can't…if Kurome can push through her pain…so can I!"

"Pain?" Raphael inquired. "I didn't know that Kurome was injured. How bad is it?"

"It's nothing!" Wave replied, a bit too forcibly. "I'm just angry that they hurt one of my comrades…that's it."

Raphael stared at the kneeling Wave with an inquisitive look.

"Well…if you say so…but if Kurome's injuries become too severe…I will alert the General, Wave."

Wave didn't respond.

**Bolic's Mansion, At the Same Time**

"Zuko! Zuko! Wake up!"

Zuko opened his eyes.

"What are you doing in my cell, Reed?" he yelled hostilely.

"I'm here to help you," Reed answered, looking quickly at the entrance of the dungeon.

Reed searched through his pockets and took out a key. Quickly, the guard unlocked the chains around Zuko's wrists.

"Here, this is everything right?" Reed asked, shoving a box into Zuko's hands.

Zuko opened the box and for the first time since he was captured, smiled. Inside, were the Blue Spirit mask and his medallion. Slowly, he put the medallion back around his neck and underneath his shirt.

_Feels…just right_

"My swords?"

"Oh yeah!" Reed exclaimed, hitting himself on the head.

Reed walked to the table outside the cell and picked up the dual swords and tossed them to Zuko. The firebender slung the swords over his shoulder and exited the cell, closing the gate.

"Come on, Zuko!" the guard whispered, agitatedly. "We have to go!"

"Wait!" Zuko said, somewhat puzzled. "How do you know my name? Why are you helping me?"

Reed shook his head.

"We don't have time for that! Right now, Night Raid is attempting to kill Bolic tonight and-"

_Ping!_

"What's that noise?" Reed inquired, turning nervously towards the dungeon entrance.

_Ping!_

Through the dim light of the dungeon lights, Reed and Zuko could see something small, and round bouncing down the stairs of the entrance and rolling towards them. Reed's face paled.

"Grenade!"

Reed jumped in front of the firebender and pushed him away. The grenade exploded, catching Reed fully and tearing him apart. Zuko was hurled straight back into a wall and crumpled onto the ground.

"…Reed…" he said feebly, trying to reach out to the guard. Unable to keep his eyes open, Zuko lost consciousness.

… … …

"To think…evil was inside this very mansion…"

Leisurely, Seryu walked down the stairs and into the dungeon. She took out one of her tonfa guns and began twirling it on a finger.

"The General may have said not to kill you while you were in your cell…but she never said anything about killing you if you tried to escape. What's this?"

Seeing movement, Seryu walked up to a body and kicked it over.

"You're still alive?"

"….You…The Empire…will fall…," Reed gasped, struggling to speak as blood filled his mouth. "People…like you will…be punished…in the afterlife."

Seryu laughed insanely.

"I doubt it…justice is on my side."

Taking aim, she executed the dying man with a single shot to the head.

"Come on, Lee. It's time you faced justice! Not only for all the people you've killed…but for Ogre as well!"

"_Jaeger_…" a ghastly voice whispered.

Seryu took out her other tonfa gun and aimed both toward a pile of debris at the end of the dungeon. The sound of bones cracking reverberated throughout the underground prison. As she took a step toward the noise, a figure slowly emerged from the wreckage. For the first time since joining the Jaegers, Seryu was frozen by a feeling that she had not experienced: fear.

"Lee?" she asked hesitantly.

The figure stared at Seryu with its gold-irises. It raised a hand, producing a blue and black flame.

"_Jaeger…_"

* * *

Hello everyone! Optimus1099 here with another update for you.

**Noob6:** One of the main reasons why I didn't want to add combustion bending is because, Zuko has no prior training with it. Combustion (from the avatar wiki) is dangerous and one mistake could literally cause you to lose your head (and body) I find it difficult...having Zuko stumble onto combustion bending and try to master combustion bending by himself, especially considering Iroh/Ozai never mastered it. As you say, it is an interesting ability to give to Zuko, but then I might be tempted to have him blow off his arm during the 'final' climactic battle or something.

**HerculesPoirot: **Sorry, but I had to do it. I just couldn't let Zuko be like the "hero who saves everyone everytime". I liked Chelsea but I thought it was incredibly stupid of her to go by herself to kill Kurome...there's a fine line between bravery and stupidity and frankly she crossed it. Lubbock was also pretty dumb for letting her go...

I apologize for skipping over the actual fighting between the Rakshasa Demons and Night Raid. Frankly, I could have wrote it, but it would have turned out very similar to that of the manga since Zuko wasn't around to influence the battle.

Thanks again for reading! Leave a review and enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

"_Where am I?"_

_Zuko looked around, but all he could see was darkness. Hesitantly, he took a step forward. Two rows of blue flames erupted, leading to a familiar set of large, stone double doors._

"_This place again…"_

_Feeling over his chest, his hand made out the outline of the medallion hanging from his neck. Zuko pulled the medallion out from under his shirt and stared at it._

"_Just what are you?"_

_Sighing, he looked back at the double doors and walked forward, the blue flames extinguishing themselves as soon as he passed. His footsteps echoed in the spacious room. Standing in front of the double doors, Zuko spotted the keyhole. Carefully, he removed the medallion and inserted it into the depression. There was a small noise as the medallion clicked into position. Zuko turned the medallion clockwise slightly and braced himself. Just as before, there was a deep rumbling and blast of air. The bolt mechanisms disengaged and unlocked the doors. Zuko placed a hand on the door, only to discover that his hand was shaking. _

"_Show no fear...I have to do this…"_

_Taking a few deep breaths, Zuko pushed the double doors with all his might. Blue and black flames ignited once more, revealing a large coliseum. Slowly, Zuko stepped into the coliseum, inching toward the center of the arena. The dragon was nowhere to be seen or heard._

"_Welcome, young warrior…" a voice whispered._

"_Who are you? Show yourself!"_

_Zuko unsheathed his swords and assumed a defensive stance. However, the voice didn't answer, instead repeating the same two phrases._

"_Defeat the dragon…gain its strength…defeat the dragon…gain its strength!"_

"_What-?"_

_Suddenly, a piercing roar came from the skies. Zuko looked up to see the dragon dive-bomb toward the ground. It crashed onto the earth, causing it to shake under Zuko's feet. As the dust was settling, Zuko could see the dragon unravel its wings. With one powerful blast of its wings, the dragon cleared the air. It let out a vicious roar and turned its attention to Zuko, eyeing him with its large red eyes. The two of them stared at one another, waiting for the other to make a move._

"_Why isn't it attack-"_

_The dragon roared once more and opened its mouth towards Zuko. Not taking any chances, Zuko propelled himself across the ground, just as the dragon unleashed a powerful torrent of blue and black fire. Sliding to a stop, Zuko retaliated with his own charged fire attack, but watched in shock as the dragon took his attack head-on and emerged unscathed. _

"_This…doesn't look good…"_

… … …

_For what felt like hours, Zuko traded shots with the dragon. However, due to the sheer size and strength of the beast, it was easily able to take the brunt of Zuko's attack without taking any significant damage if any. _

"_Okay…things are looking a bit more diabolical now…"_

_In a blink of an eye, the dragon spun itself, catching a surprised Zuko with the end of its tail and sending him crashing into the wall of the arena. Zuko managed to look up just in time as the dragon lunged at him, mouth agape. He rolled to his left and seeing a chance, plunged one of his swords into the dragon's right eye. The dragon lashed out at Zuko with its head, sending the firebender onto the ground. It roared angrily, sending large plumes of fire into the air, and tried desperately to remove the irritant in its eye. Seeing the dragon preoccupied, Zuko crawled towards the remains of a column and sat. He placed a hand at his sides, wincing as pain shot through his body._

"_Pretty sure I have cracked…if not broken ribs…"_

_Carefully, he peered over the pile of debris. The dragon, having given up on the sword in its eye, was scanning the arena. Drops of bright red blood dripped onto the ground._

"_Regular fire attacks won't work…its skin is simply too thick and from the looks of it…armored…maybe light-"_

_A shadow fell over Zuko. He looked up, as a drop of blood splashed next to him. Instinctively, Zuko shot a blast of lightning upward, catching the dragon straight inside the mouth. To his surprise, the dragon reeled in pain, taking a step back. _

"_Looks like I found a weakpoint..."_

_The dragon shook itself from its initial shock and raised one of its arms, crashing it downward at Zuko. The firebender propelled himself away, maintaining his distance from the wounded and angry beast. Seeing its target get away, the dragon opened its mouth, sending a blast of fire at the fleeing Zuko. Twisting his body, Zuko projected a wall of flame, deflecting most of the blast but the shockwave was enough to knock him off his feet. With a single beat of its wings, the dragon leapt forward and landed heavily onto the ground near him. With one of its front feet, the dragon pinned Zuko. The firebender yelled in pain, gasping as his chest was slowly being crushed by overwhelming pressure. Assuming victory, the dragon let out a triumphant roar over Zuko's face._

"_Never…learn do you?...Don't…underestimate me!"_

_Gathering the last of his strength, with his free hand, Zuko blasted the dragon inside the mouth with lightning. The dragon reeled back, roaring in pain. Feeling his remaining energy ebbing away, Zuko propped himself upright and maintained the lightning bolt. The beast writhed in pain and collapsed onto the ground, electrical discharge emitting from its body. Laboriously, Zuko got to his feet. Slowly, he picked up the sword he had dropped and limped toward the dragon. As he got close to the dragon's head, the beast opened its eye and let out a weak growl, staring defiantly at the firebender. Undeterred, Zuko pointed the sword in front of the dragon's good eye._

"_I don't know what is going on…but if what I suspect is true…then you will lend me your strength…one way…or another."_

_The dragon shifted its eye from the sword to Zuko. After a good few seconds, the winged beast closed its eye, as if acknowledging Zuko's will. Suddenly, the sound of clapping echoed throughout the coliseum. Zuko spun around and to his surprise, saw a hooded figure standing in the Royal Box. He redirected his sword at the figure._

"_Who are you?! Answer me!"_

"_Congratulations, young warrior," the figure said in a ghastly voice, ignoring Zuko's request. "For the first time since my passing…for the first time in a thousand years..._ _Imperatordrache__ has a new master…"_

… … …

"You're still alive?" Zuko heard Seryu question in a mocking tone from under the pile of debris.

"…You…The Empire…will fall," Reed gasped, coughing up what sounded like blood. "People…like you will…be punished…in the afterlife."

_Reed…_

"I doubt it…justice is on my side," Seryu remarked, laughing.

There was a single gunshot. Rage and bloodlust welled up inside Zuko.

"_Remember, young warrior…you have power…call upon it," a voice echoed in his mind. "Call upon it…call upon…Imperatordrache."_

"Come on, Lee!" Seryu taunted. "It's time that you faced justice! Not only for all the people you've killed…but for Ogre as well!"

Zuko took a few deep breaths and muttered under his breath.

"Imperatordrache…"

Zuko struggled to keep quiet, as the medallion turned red hot and embedded itself into his chest. The fire spread throughout his body. Suddenly, as if possessed by something more primal, he spoke in a whisper.

"_Jaeger…"_

The heat subsided, replaced by the sensation of his injuries being mended. The sound of bones cracking reverberated in the dungeon as Zuko felt wing-like appendages grow out from his back. Slowly, he pulled himself out of the wreckage and stared at the dumbfounded Seryu.

_Fear…I smell…fear…_

Zuko raised a single hand toward Seryu, generating a ball of blue and black flame.

"_Jaeger…"_

**Back at the Cathedral**

"Even after all this…she still hasn't come out," Boss muttered angrily. "This isn't going according to plan."

"Perhaps they fled?" Susanoo inquired.

"No," Leone countered, staring at the cathedral with apprehensive eyes, her tail twitching. "I feel her…that murderous aura…only she has it…she's waiting for us."

"But that's a problem!" Tatsumi said, agitated. "The aerial assault should be here soon! They'll be walking into a slaughter!"

"Which is why we have to take the fight to Esdeath ourselves!" Boss yelled. "We can't afford to fail this mission!"

She looked over to Susanoo.

"Susanoo…is the trump card ready?"

"Just say the word, and I'm ready," Susanoo replied, grabbing hold of the red circular amulet on his chest.

**Skies near the Cathedral**

"Come on Mine! Do something about that guy!"

"You know, Lubbock…I am this close to shooting you…THIS CLOSE!" Mine shot back, squeezing Pumpkin's trigger.

The beam went wide as Run dodged the shot. In response, the winged Jaeger sent out a barrage of feathers, each homing in on the lumbering air manta. As the feathers drew close, Akame skillfully cut them, preventing any from harming their transport.

"Focus!" she remarked, calmly. "We can't panic in this situation."

"Oh, this is the perfect time to panic," Lubbock muttered quietly, directing the manta toward the cathedral.

**Bolic's Mansion, Dungeon**

Seryu stared at Zuko, her expression turning from fear to anger.

"Just what evil are you?" she asked harshly. "You must be eliminated by the light of justice!"

She pointed both tonfa guns at Zuko and pulled the triggers, unleashing a barrage of gunfire. In a blink of an eye, a draconic wing shielded Zuko, the bullets bouncing harmlessly onto the ground.

"_Pitiful…"_ Zuko mocked, pulling his wing back slowly. _"Too weak…"_

Not giving Seryu a chance to respond, Zuko rushed at the Jaeger and grabbed her by the throat. Bending his knees, he launched himself toward the dungeon entrance.

… … …

"What's taking Seryu so long?" Suzuka muttered, leaning on the dungeon entrance. "Probably enjoying torturing the prisoner too much…"

She bit her thumb until she drew blood. Normally, that would have been enough to relax her, but for some reason, she was constantly on alert. She looked down at Koro, who was pawing at the door and whining incessantly.

"What's wrong, little guy?"

Koro looked up at Suzuka and waved his little arms frantically.

"I don't know what that means," Suzuka replied, petting the Teigu on the top of its head. "I know she said to wait outside…but maybe I should check on-"

Suddenly, the door slammed into her, knocking her forward and pinning her to the ground. She observed what looked like a winged man blast his way outside through the ceiling.

"What the-"

A large rock landed next to her. Suzuka looked up and screamed as large chunks of the ceiling fell on top of her.

… … …

Zuko flew straight into the sky, enjoying the night breeze. For the first time in days, he felt free. A single gunshot ruined his mood as the bullet grazed the side of his head. He looked down at Seryu, who was pointing her tonfa gun at him.

"_Insect…"_

Bringing his wings close to his body, Zuko dive-bombed toward the ground. Once near the ground, he levelled off and while maintaining his speed, dragged Seryu the full length of the field behind Bolic's mansion. Twisting his body, Zuko threw the Jaeger across the field at the charred remains of the shed he had destroyed during his fight with Wave. Just as he was about to shoot a fire blast at the shed to finish Seryu off, he picked up the noise of heavily armored footsteps coming from the mansion. He turned his head as a whole squad of armed guards spilled onto the field.

"What is that thing?!"

"Steady men! Support Miss Seryu! We have to assist her!"

The guards raised their rifles at Zuko and fired a volley. Just as before, Zuko easily blocked the bullets with his wing.

"_Impudent worms…"_

Turning his attention to the guards, Zuko glanced at each one until he singled out a man who he believed was the squad leader by the insignia on his helmet. He rushed the man and grabbed him by the arm. Zuko carried the hapless guard onto the mansion roof.

"You want a piece of me?!" the guard yelled out in bravado, firing his pistol at Zuko. "You want a piece?!"

"_No…"_ Zuko answered, grabbing the man by the neck and leg. _"I want two!"_

With a loud roar, Zuko tore the man into two pieces and threw them at the guards assembled on the field, knocking a few of them onto the ground as if they were bowling pins.

"Fire! Fire!" one of the guards barked out.

The sound of gunfire filled the field.

"_I will reward your foolishness…with death…"_

Zuko pointed his palm toward the field below. A small, but intense blue and black flame ignited and grew larger in his hand. After charging for a couple seconds, Zuko fired an immense fire blast. Smiling sadistically, he maintained the fire blast, razing the entire field until it was devoid of any life. As he reveled in his small victory, he heard a female voice cry out.

"JUDGEMENT OF THE TEN HEAVENLY KINGS! NUMBER 7! TAIZAN'S CANNON OF JUSTICE!"

Zuko turned toward the direction of the voice and was knocked backwards by a powerful blast. Swinging an arm to clear the smoke, he looked down at the charred shed. Standing in the ruins, was Seryu, a large anti-tank rifle in hand.

"You'll pay for your evil, Lee!"

The Jaeger fired another round at the firebender. Zuko jumped off the roof ledge as the round exploded underneath him and flew down at Seryu. As he drew close to her, he could make out the faint outline of a twisted smile.

"Koro, NOW!"

A transformed Koro burst out from the ruins of the shed and tackled Zuko. Grabbing him by the wing, Koro threw him into a grove of trees. Seryu walked up to the imposing Koro, who let out a triumphant roar.

"I told you didn't I? Justice always wins."

Zuko stood up and brushed himself off. He gazed at the duo in front of him. With a loud growl, Zuko extended his wings to their fullest. Koro ran towards him and jumped into the air, its mouth wide open. Zuko placed his palms in front of the other and ignited a small flame which began spinning rapidly. Pressing his palms closer together, he compressed the flame until it formed a flaming disk.

"_What you fight for…isn't justice…"_ Zuko responded, pulling the disk back and throwing it at the oncoming Koro.

With a distinct scream as it cut through the air, the disk hurtled toward the biological Teigu, slicing its legs off. In the moonlight, Zuko spotted something gleam within Koro's body.

"_The core…"_

Seeing the core, Zuko pointed at Koro, unleashing a blast of lightning. Koro howled in pain and tried to make his escape but the firebender mercilessly maintained his attack, watching as smoke began rising from Koro's body. Seryu, seeing the trouble her partner was in, reloaded her weapon and fired an entire clip. Noticing the muzzle flash, Zuko pulled up and circled the field, waiting for the Jaeger to make her next move. Seryu ran up to the smoldering Koro, who was struggling to get up.

"Koro! Quick! Numbers 2,7, and 8!"

Feebly, Koro bit onto Seryu's arms. Once her arms were released, she no longer just had the anti-tank rifle. In addition to the rifle, she was armed with four missile turrets and an additional rifle. She scanned the skies frantically.

"There you are!" she screamed, catching a Zuko's outline against the moon. "Justice Volley!"

Taking aim, she unleashed the full force of all her weapons toward the winged firebender. Zuko remained stationary as the missiles drew closer. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth, unleashing a massive torrent of fire at the oncoming projectiles. The missiles exploded as their warheads ignited under the immense heat. Through the smoke, Zuko peered down at Seryu.

_I will finish this…now_

Drawing his wings closer to streamline his body, Zuko shot through the smoke, much to the surprise of Seryu.

"I won't let you!" She yelled, firing another salvo at the diving Zuko.

Zuko barrel-rolled to avoid the missiles and tackled Seryu, picking her up and pinning her onto the mansion wall. Ruthlessly, he pummeled the Jaeger, deep cracks forming on the wall with each consecutive hit. Seryu tried to fight back, but Zuko grabbed her arm and with an audible grunt, ripped the limb off. Seeing the Jaeger near unconsciousness, Zuko peeled her off from the wall, her weapons clattering onto the ground. He tossed her onto the field near Koro, who had transformed back into his miniature form.

"Koro…" Seryu said feebly. "It looks like you can't regenerate anymore."

She tried to get off her stomach and crawl to Koro but found her body unresponsive. Sensing movement, Koro opened its eyes and crawled toward Seryu's face, nuzzling her with its nose, as if trying to reassure her that everything was okay.

"I'm sorry, Koro," the Jaeger continued, tears forming in her eyes. "I just wasn't strong enough…"

Slowly, she reached out towards Koro and just as she was about to pet her faithful Teigu with her remaining hand, her face became covered in blood and bits of flesh.

"No…NO!" She screamed pitifully. "Get off him! GET OFF HIM!"

Weakly, she tried to push Zuko's foot off of the crushed Koro. Smiling cruelly, he obliged, allowing her to see the mangled remains up-close. Seryu placed a hand on Koro, sobbing quietly.

"How…how can this happen?!" She screamed hysterically at Zuko, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Papa always said that justice will always win! How could you beat me?! You're evil!"

Zuko stared coldly at the defeated Jaeger.

"_You can ask him…in the afterlife!"_

Slowly, he raised a hand toward Seryu, shooting a blast of fire. She screamed as the fire licked at her body and engulfed her. As he savored his victory, an energy beam shot across the sky. Watching the ray of light, a memory resurfaced from the depths of his mind.

"_Right now, Night Raid is attempting to kill Bolic tonight!"_

Zuko looked toward the origin of the beam.

"_Friends…"_

**Cathedral Balcony**

"It appears that Run has been hit."

"What?" Wave asked, jumping onto his feet. "Is he hurt bad?"

Raphael shook his head.

"It looks like it was just a graze…but still enough. He got too close to Pumpkin. Lucky him…most people aren't so fortunate."

"Pumpkin?" Wave inquired with a puzzled expression.

"It was General Najenda's former Teigu," Raphael informed. "A Teigu which becomes stronger the more danger the wielder is in. High risk…high reward."

"I see, but what now? With Run injured, how are we supposed to stop them from flying through?"

Raphael chuckled lightly and pulled out an arrow from his quiver. Slowly, he drew his bow and aimed the arrow at the air manta.

"That's why I'm here. Get ready Wave, you're up."

… … …

"Way to go, Mine!" Lubbock cheered. "You drove him away!"

"Told you I was a genius sniper," Mine shot back, looking pleased with herself.

"That was an impressive shot," Akame added, patting the top of the manta with a hand. "You also did a good job yourself. Thank you."

The manta groaned happily, as if understanding Akame's praise.

"We're almost there!" Lubbock yelled, pointing at the towers. "All that's left is to-"

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the manta from below.

"Crap! The manta's hit! We're going down!"

As the ground loomed closer, Lubbock unwinded his threads and formed a cocoon around the manta.

"Hold on!"

They crashed into a field nearby the cathedral, a cloud of dust engulfing them. Lubbock released his threads and jumped off the manta and surveyed the surroundings.

"Who's not dead? Sound off."

"I'm here," Akame reported.

"Very funny, Lubbock," Mine growled.

The two girls dusted themselves off and slid off the manta.

"I'm impressed," Lubbock muttered, looking somewhat proudly and sadly at the fallen air beast. "During the fall, the manta oriented itself to take the brunt of the force and most lik-"

"Perhaps you should be more concerned about yourself," a voice called out from behind them.

Akame, Lubbock, and Mine turned around to see a black-haired man holding a sword.

"I know why you are here, Night Raid," the man continued, plunging the sword into the ground. "But I won't let you get past me…not after everything you've done. You will not shed any more blood tonight! Grand Chariot!"

… … …

"Ugh…talk about being cheesy…"

From the balcony, Raphael looked as Wave confronted the three Night Raid members that had gotten off on the air manta. He looked at the dead beast and was stricken with a pang of guilt.

"It…is a shame air manta…to see such a beautiful creature be killed in such a gruesome manner. Please know that I do not bear any ill feelings toward you."

He shifted his gaze from the manta back to the armor-clad Wave, who charged at the girl in pink.

"I don't know what you are trying to prove Wave…telling me to stay out of the fight and wanting to take on all three by yourself. Is it glory you seek? Or the General's praise?"

Sighing, he shook his head.

"It's because of idiots like you…that the Empire has fallen into such disarray," Raphael muttered disapprovingly.

He took an arrow and drew his bow, aiming at Wave's back and following his every move.

"Removing you would make it one step closer to a better world," Raphael remarked through gritted teeth.

His hands shook, struggling on whether or not he should release the arrow. After a few moments, he closed his eyes and lowered his bow.

"No…fortunately for you Wave…I don't agree with how Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army are doing things either…so for now…you'll live. But I can assure you. I will not hesitate again if I deem you an obstacle in the near future."

… … …

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are!" Wave yelled angrily.

He punched Akame in the stomach, sending her plowing into group of trees. Wave took a step forward toward Akame but was pulled back. Looking at his body, he discovered that he was being held back threads. He peered over his shoulder.

"Don't you know that it's rude to hit a lady?" Lubbock jeered, signaling Wave to approach him. "How crude."

Mustering his strength, Wave forced himself free from the threads and charged at Lubbock. However, Mine fired a few shots, forcing Wave to jump into the air.

"Was he always this strong?" Mine asked, keeping an eye on the floating Wave.

"Doesn't matter, Mine," Akame replied, clutching at her side. "We have to beat him quickly…the others are counting on us! We can't fall here!"

**Inside the Cathedral**

There was a chill in the air.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Najenda," Esdeath said casually, crossing her arms across her chest. "I would give you a 'hand' but it seems you have a new one already."

"Esdeath…" Boss said through gritted teeth.

"So you are Night Raid," Bolic cut in, trying to hide his anxiety and fear. "I expected more imposing people but then again…"

He leered over Leone and Sheele lustfully, staring at their chests and waists.

"I do see some things I like."

"Shut it, Bolic!" Esdeath warned. "Remember what you are here!"

The Ice General returned her gaze back to Boss.

"I apologize for that, Najenda. We were just getting acquainted again and an insignificant worm decided to interrupt us. I look forward to talking to you…in the torture chamber."

"Sorry, not interested," Boss responded, her eye shifting between Esdeath and Bolic. "Talking with you always left a bad taste in my mouth. Besides, I'm not here for you."

"That's right, you aren't I suppose," Esdeath replied in a feigned hurt tone. "But then again, it can't be helped. Kurome! Make sure you guard Bolic. The other Night Raid members may strike during the battle."

Kurome nodded in acknowledgement and unsheathed her sword, summoning Natala for support.

"All right, Night Raid…entertain me!"

Esdeath pointed her rapier upward, generating a large block of ice.

"Behind me!" Susanoo yelled.

Susanoo jumped into the air and struck the ice multiple times with his stave, shattering it. Somewhat impressed, Esdeath clapped.

"Not bad…but how about this!"

She raised her palm at Susanoo, sending a shower of ice shards at him. Standing his ground, Susanoo activated his stave. Blades sprung out from the end and began rotating at high speed. Using the rotating blades as a makeshift shield, Susanoo blocked the majority of the ice barrage, but a few managed to get through and impale him.

"Well done!" Bolic said from the sidelines. "Now fini-"

"I told you to remain quiet!" Esdeath snarled, hurling an ice shard at the man. "Besides, he's not hurt…are you?"

Susanoo removed the shards impaling him and readied himself for Esdeath's next attack.

"Just like I thought…you are the biological Teigu in the reports…This is becoming interesting!"

Boss, Leone, Shelle, and Susanoo charged at Esdeath, approaching her from four different directions. Susanoo ran straight for her, stave raised. Kneeling on one knee, Esdeath placed a hand on the ground, causing an ice pillar to rise up and skewer Susanoo in the chest. Without looking behind her, the General rolled to her right as Leone flew past her.

"Too predictable," Esdeath remarked, impaling Leone in the chest and kicking her off her rapier.

Sheele and Boss attacked together, but as Sheele drew close to cut Esdeath down, she was grabbed by the wrist and thrown at Boss, the two of them landing in a heap.

"Not bad…not bad at all. I may have found some interesting specimens…I'll capture you all and take my time with each and every one of you."

Taking a knee once more, Esdeath placed a hand on the ground and split the ground with a row of ice pillars, causing Night Raid to jump and split into two groups.

"Wait Najenda," Esdeath said with a smile. "I have so much I want to talk to you about! You're the one I want the most!"

Esdeath chopped Boss in the back of the neck. Leone jumped to catch Boss, but Esdeath, anticipating Leone, spun and knocked the blonde woman to the ground, finishing her attack with a kick to Leone's back. Sheele rushed in to help Leone but was unable to keep up with Esdeath's speed as the General kneed her in the stomach and slammed her onto the floor. Just as she was about to crush Sheele's skull, Susanoo forced her back with a swing of his stave. The man swung once more, but Esdeath easily dodged and touched his face, freezing him in a block of ice. Looking over her work, the Ice General walked about until she caught movement in the corner of her eye

"Impressive…you shouldn't be able to move and yet…you are."

Esdeath flipped Leone onto her back, drawing her rapier.

"I wonder…does your recovery depend on the body part…let's find out. "

Leone's s screams filled the cathedral as Esdeath systematically cut, ripped, punctured, and sliced parts of her body off.

"I'm amazed," Esdeath said, eyeing Leone with wonder. "You're still alive…I wonder though…can you recover from a fatal wound?"

Esdeath raised her rapier and prepared to plunge the blade into Leone's heart when she jumped back.

"Another assassin…how childish to be bothered by something like this…"

Realizing that he had blown his cover, Tatsumi disengaged Incursio's invisibility.

"Incursio!" Esdeath smiled happily. "I've always wanted to fight you!"

**Somewhere in the Night Sky**

"Ow…that definitely hurts," Run remarked, gently putting a hand over his wound.

He looked back toward the cathedral and felt his heart sank.

"I'm sorry everyone…I underestimated them and was forced back. I wish the best-"

Suddenly, he turned forward, a sense of dreading filling him.

"Just what is that murderous aura…it's coming from the mansion!"

As Run prepared to fly toward the mansion, a shadow loomed over him. He looked up just in time to see a winged man with gold irises.

"It…can't be…Lee?"

Without answering, Zuko raised both arms over his head and hit Run, sending the Jaeger careening toward the ground.

"_Not my target…"_

Not bothering to check on Run, the firebender flew off, racing toward the cathedral.

**Back at the Cathedral**

"Excellent General Esdeath! Excellent!"

Bolic applauded as he looked at the destruction in front of him.

"Night Raid is no match for you! I will make sure that you are handsomely rewarded!"

Esdeath ignored Bolic's praise and walked up to the beaten Tatsumi, who was propped up against one of the wooden pews in the cathedral.

"Incursio…I expected better from the 100-Man Slayer Bulat."

She leaned forward and placed her hand on Incursio's faceplate.

"But then again...perhaps you aren't Bulat. Which makes me even more curious...just who are you…and where is Bulat?"

Gripping the faceplate, Esdeath started to lift the plate off when she heard Bolic yelp in fright. She turned her head and to her astonishment, saw Najenda on her feet, her arm outstretched.

"Magatama Manifestation!" Boss yelled out.

Raw energy manifested around Boss, surrounding her very being. The energy flowed from her to Susanoo, who absorbed it through the red amulet on his chest.

"You shouldn't assume victory…just yet Esdeath!"

Susanoo broke free of his icy prison, his body augmented by the energy he had received from Najenda.

"So this was your trump card?" Esdeath asked in glee. "My ice…it's the first time I've seen someone escape!"

Susanoo launched himself at Esdeath, throwing a punch at her. He followed through with another punch and kick but the General easily avoided his attacks.

"Impressive…it's clear you've become stronger…but that won't be enough to defeat me!" Esdeath shouted, cutting Susanoo up with her rapier.

She continued her attack with a shower of ice shards, each one going through Susanoo's body. Susanoo jumped back and stuck out his hand. A ball of light emerged in his palm and he clenched his hand. In a flash of light, a large sword materialized in his grasp.

"Ame-No-Murakumo!" he yelled, swinging the large blade.

Unfazed, Esdeath formed a large wall of ice, trying to block the blade. However, the blade seared through the ice, forcing the General to duck.

"Your strength is admirable," Esdeath stated, placing her hand on her cut ice wall. "But I hope you do not expect to defeat me with such a simple attack."

Susanoo smiled.

"Who says I was aiming at you?"

Esdeath's eyes widened in shock and looked behind her.

"Kurome! Are you all right?"

Through the dust, she could make out three figures.

"Yeah! We're fine thanks to Natala!"

"Don't…I get a say in this?" Bolic muttered, his face white.

Natala collapsed, much to Kurome's worry. Seeing her mistake, Esdeath gritted her teeth and gripped the visor of her hat.

"I see…I made a mistake," she said, trying to hide the anger creeping in her voice. "I won't make that mistake again."

She snapped her fingers, forming a ball of ice shards above her head.

"It's time I finished this…NOW!"

She jumped into the air and pointed her rapier at Susanoo. The ice ball shattered, raining down razor-sharp icicles toward their target. Susanoo remained where he stood, balling his hands.

"Your attack…will be your downfall!"

A bright light emitted from his hands and a flat torus materialized in front of Susanoo.

"Yata-No-Kagami!"

Esdeath was forced on the defensive as her ice shards were redirected back toward her. While the General was preoccupied in blocking the shards with her rapier, Susanoo rushed toward the defenseless Bolic.

"You're mine!" Susanoo yelled, pulling his fist back to punch Bolic with all his strength.

"Everything freezes before me…Mahapadma!"

Esdeath exhaled, freeing herself from the effects of her attack. She looked around, seeing that everything was frozen in place.

"Time…Space…all frozen…To think…that I would be forced to use my Trump Card…a technique I developed just so that Tatsumi could never escape from me…a technique to defeat any opponent…so soon. You are indeed a worthy opponent."

Esdeath walked up the stairs toward the immobilized Susanoo and Bolic. She drew out her rapier and stabbed Susanoo through the chest.

"I admit…it does leave something more to be desired. After all, beating someone like this is hardly fun for me, but unfortunately, victory is the only thing that matters."

Esdeath snapped her fingers, ending her Trump Card.

"Wha-How!" Susanoo yelled out in surprise, struggling to free himself from the growing ice around his body.

"Susanoo!" Boss screamed from behind. "Get out of there!"

"I won't let you!" Esdeath remarked, kicking the frozen Susanoo with her foot and shattering him into numerous pieces.

The red amulet rolled pitifully on the ground and as it clattered to a stop, Esdeath crushed it with her boot.

"I say, Najenda, you gathered an impressive group," Esdeath praised the downcast Boss. "But today, there can only be one victor. It saddens me…having to eliminate one of the few people who can entertain me, but don't worry. I'm sure we'll have much to do in the torture chambers."

**Outside the Cathedral**

"A little help here guys!" Lubbock yelled, dodging one of Wave's punches.

Wave kicked out at Lubbock's standing leg, causing him to lose balance. In a flash, the Jaeger punched Lubbock in the gut, sending him careening into a tree. Akame rushed in, sword drawn. She swung her sword at Wave, but due to his armor, he easily blocked the blade without having to fear the sword's poison. Akame winced as the pain from her previous injury shot through her body. Taking advantage at her lapse in concentration, Wave punched Akame in the stomach sending her rolling onto the ground. He leapt into the air.

"You're finished!" Wave shouted. "Grand F-"

Suddenly, a loud ear-piercing roar filled the air and Wave was tackled from behind. He twisted his body, trying to grapple with whatever that had rammed him. As they wrestled on the ground, the unknown assailant came out on top and began pounding Wave into the ground his its fists. It then grabbed the Jaeger by the neck and threw him into the air, following up with a blue and black fireball. Reorienting himself in the air with Grand Chariot, Wave evaded the fireblast and stared at his attacker.

"Impossible…Lee?"

While struggling to make a positive identification, an energy beam rocketed out from the nearby woods toward Wave.

"Shi-"

Wave tried to move, but was too late as the beam caught him full on the chest, sending him way across the sky.

"Well, that was a lucky break," Mine commented, slinging Pumpkin over her shoulder. "Still, Boss should have said something about friendlies being in the area, right Akame? Akame?"

Mine ran up to Akame, who was staring at the winged man.

"Akame, what's wrong?"

"It's…Zuko."

"What?!"

Mine fixated her eyes at the figure and stared for a few seconds, before gasping.

"It…can't be…how?"

Hesitantly, Akame approached Zuko, her hand raised toward him. As she drew closer, Zuko exhaled sharply, expelling a small amount of fire from his mouth. Akame pulled her hand slightly, but after taking a deep breath, touched Zuko on his chest.

"_Akame…"_ he growled softly, closing his eyes.

The girl smiled, her eyes starting to water.

"Yes, it's me. I'm…glad to see you," she said, grabbing hold of his shirt. "It wasn't the same without you around."

"I hate to break this lovey-dovey atmosphere," Mine cut in. "But we have a job to do! Oh, by the way…good to see you Zuko. We could really use your help here."

Zuko nodded his head.

"_The others?"_

"Yeah…not dead yet, guys," Lubbock answered, wiping the blood dribbling from his mouth.

"Need help?"

"No, Akame. The mission takes priority right now," he responded, grinning. "We've already taken too much time dealing with that Jaeger guy. You guys go on ahead…I'll make my way back on my own."

The others stared at Lubbock and reluctantly decided to follow his suggestion. Watching them storm the cathedral, Lubbock sighed and punched the ground angrily.

"To think…this is all I can do. I'm sorry, Miss Najenda. My best wasn't good enough."

… … …

"Just what the hell was that?"

From his perch, Raphael watched as what looked like a draconic man floor Wave onto the ground and toss the Jaeger into the air as if he were a rag doll. He drew his bow, aiming an arrow at the mystery man, but to his shock, discovered that he could not spot any openings.

"I can't use Ichaival's Trump Card…they're too close."

Without further options, Raphael aimed at the approaching Night Raid. However, as he was about to release the arrow, a sudden chill raised the hairs on the back of his neck. The winged man had stopped and was looking up.

"Impossible! There's no way he can see me from up here!"

Using the scope attached to Ichaival, Raphael observed the man. Through the scope, he could see the winged man open his mouth toward his direction.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

He jumped down from his position and ran inside the cathedral as a large fireball exploded behind him.

**Inside the Cathedral**

Bolic licked his lips and walked toward the unconscious Sheele. He placed a hand on her rear and gently rubbed it with manic glee.

"Yes, you will do nicely…" the perverted man muttered, drooling. "I'll enjoy teaching you the joys a man can only give to a woman. You'll be a welcome addition in my dungeon."

"Bolic! Please come back so that I can guard you! It isn't safe yet!"

Kurome took a step but stopped, grabbing the back of her neck. She could feel a damp wetness as the injury that Chelsea had opened. Seeing Kurome in pain, Bolic spun around.

"And what! You think you can protect me? You can barely stand! Besides, Esdeath has taken care of everything…nothing can surpri-"

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the second floor, throwing Raphael over the railing. He landed on top of Bolic and crashed onto the floor.

"Thanks for the cushion old man," the archer commented, patting the top of Bolic's head. "You finally did something useful."

Bolic didn't reply as the wind was thoroughly knocked out of him.

"What was that about, Raphael?" Esdeath inquired, looking at the wreckage on the second floor. "Don't tell me you dropped one of your arrows?"

Raphael shook his head, his face grim.

"We got a problem."

"What?"

The glass ceiling shattered as Zuko flew down, crashing onto the ground a few feet in front of Esdeath. Slowly, he stood up from the crater he made and unfurled his wings. As Zuko observed the carnage within the cathedral, feelings of rage, anger, and hatred swelled up inside him.

_Boss…Leone…Sheele…Susanoo…Tatsumi….you will pay for this Esdeath!_

Zuko and Esdeath stared at one another, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Lee?" the General asked with a puzzled expression, identifying the clothes on him. "How-"

"_Not Lee…"_

"Wha-"

An ear-splitting roar shook the cathedral. Without hesitation, Raphael shot an arrow at Zuko, trying to create some distance between him and Esdeath. The firebender remained stationary, grabbing the arrow by the head and crushing it. The arrow exploded, but as the dust cleared, Zuko emerged unscathed.

"Well that…is a bit disconcerting," Raphael whispered, taking a step back.

In a flash, Zuko closed the distance and grabbed the Jaeger by the leg, lifting him upside down. Raising her hand, Esdeath summoned an immense block of ice, determined to crush Zuko. With his free hand, Zuko shot a fireball at the center of the ice block, causing it to shatter. Engrossed with Zuko, Esdeath failed to notice Akame and Mine enter from the hole Zuko had made in the ceiling.

"General! Behind you!" Raphael warned, trying to get an arrow ready.

Esdeath spun around, her eyes wide as she saw Akame heading toward the defenseless Bolic. She took a step forward but was stopped as Zuko threw a fireball at her, forcing her to evade. Tossing Raphael aside, Zuko pressed his attack, sending fireball after fireball at the General's feet. Slowly, Raphael got to his feet and drew his bow, aiming at Akame's back. Before he could fire, Tatsumi tackled him onto the ground and with a solid right hook, knocked the archer out cold.

"Thanks you two!" Akame yelled out, unsheathing her sword.

Jumping over her weakened sister, Akame grabbed Bolic by the head and slit the man's throat. Seeing that she had failed her mission, Esdeath angrily kicked Zuko aside as he charged her, sending him crashing into the cathedral wall.

"You might have killed Bolic…but that doesn't mean that you'll get out of here alive, Night Raid!"

"I beg to differ."

Esdeath turned around and to her shock, saw a regenerated Susanoo.

"How? I destroyed your core!"

"Third time!" Boss yelled, her arm directed at Susanoo. "Magatama Manifestation!"

Once more, her energy flowed to Susanoo, leaving her visibly drained. Susanoo attacked Esdeath from behind, forcing her to shield herself with an ice wall. The impact of his punch pushed the General a few feet back, much to her surprise. As Esdeath prepared to strike Susanoo down with a shower of ice shards, a fireball roared from behind her, destroying the ice ball.

"_I'm not done yet…"_ Zuko remarked, walking out from the hole and pushing aside a broken piece of wall.

Keeping his fists raised, Zuko sidled next to Susanoo. Seeing how Esdeath was being confronted, Tatsumi ran up to Boss and tried to help her up. As he was about to speak, Boss cut him off.

"Don't bother…I'm ordering a full retreat now."

"Why though?!" Tatsumi asked indignantly. "We have Esdeath cornered! If we do this right, we can remove her as well!"

Boss shook her head.

"No, Susanoo's only slightly stronger. In reality, I shouldn't have been able to do that…also, it looks like Zuko is almost at his limit."

Following Boss's gaze, Tatsumi looked at Zuko. He could see Zuko panting heavily and as he observed more closely, small holes were starting to form in the wings. Blood dripped from these holes and onto the floor.

"I see…"

"Tatsumi...get the others out of here. Our mission is done and the longer we stay here, we risk having to fight against reinforcements."

Reluctantly, Tatsumi nodded and picked up the unconscious Sheele and injured Leone, making sure to pick up the bits and pieces that Esdeath had cut off. Lastly, he walked up to Boss and helped her onto her feet.

"What are you doing? Leave me…I'm going to die soon anyway."

"Sorry, Boss…but you know me. Leaving my friends behind isn't something that I do. Akame! Mine! It's time!"

Akame and Mine, who had been fighting against Kurome and Natala, signaled their acknowledgement and disengaged from their battle. With a quick jump, they landed next to Tatsumi and the others. A loud blast knocked Susanoo and Zuko crashing onto the ground.

"Suu! Zuko!" Akame yelled.

"I'll admit…you two are giving me far more trouble than I thought," Esdeath remarked casually, her eyes full of bloodlust. "But it won't be enough."

Zuko roared and charged at Esdeath, but was held back by Susanoo. Glaring at Susanoo, he snarled.

"_You…dare stop me?"_

"We can't beat her, Zuko. You know that…I'm sure of it. I want you to fall back."

"_I fight to the death! You dare order me Susanoo?"_

"Not order, but plead," Susanoo answered. "Please, I do not want to lose any friends today. We've done what we came here for. There's no point in staying any longer than necessary."

Zuko growled, staring at the biological Teigu, before nodding hesitantly.

"Thank you, Zuko," Susanoo said with an honest smile. "I'll hold her off…you carry them to safety."

"_Very well, Susanoo…you would have made a worthy foe."_

Slowly, he retreated and grabbed hold of the others, while Akame clung around his neck. Bending his knees, Zuko launched himself upward at the hole he had made during his entrance.

"I won't let you get away!" Esdeath yelled, sending a barrage of icicles at the fleeing Night Raid.

However, just as he had done before, Susanoo redirected her attack with Yata-No-Kagami.

"Farewell, my friends," the Teigu said sadly, watching as they faded into the night sky. "I wish I could have seen this til the end with you all."

"Tell me…are all of Najenda's subordinates fools such as yourself?" Esdeath asked, sighing in defeat as Night Raid escaped. "Only a fool would sacrifice himself as a decoy."

"Perhaps," Susanoo answered, materializing his sword. "But as a humanoid Teigu, I see no better end than giving up my life in order to save my comrades."

"You are an interesting one…Susanoo…that's your name, I believe," Esdeath commented, drawing her rapier. "I'll be sure to give you…a warrior's death! Now…fight me with all you have!"

**Skies over the Outskirts of Kyoroch**

"We're going down!" Mine screamed

Unable to maintain flight any longer, Zuko crashed into the ground. Pain seared throughout his body as the wings shrank back into this body. Panting heavily, he stood up looked behind him.

"Everyone…okay?" he asked, gasping for air.

The few conscious people groaned in response. As he helped Akame to her feet, he saw Boss whisper into Tatsumi's ear. Tatsumi nodded and stormed up to Zuko.

"What's up? You don't look too happy seei-"

Unexpectedly, Tatsumi clocked Zuko with a right hook, causing him to fall to the ground. As Akame and Mine voiced their opposition, Tatsumi rolled Zuko onto this back and lifted him off slightly off the ground.

"Why?" Zuko asked weakly, before Tatsumi knocked him out with another punch.

**Meanwhile, in the Imperial Palace**

A young tan-skinned man with an X-shaped scar on his face sat in an ornate chair. He looked at the six hooded people gathered in front of him.

"It appears that we are all here now," the man smirked. "I, Lord Syura, command you…Amuse me! Show this city…what true depravity is…"

* * *

Another update is here!

This chapter...I guess was somewhat easier to write since most of it is simply action and not exactly dialogue heavy.

**The Dark Knight67: **Lol having a super saiyan in Akame ga Kill would be overkill...hell I bet even Yamcha could do something useful and beat most of the 'bad guys'

**Pyromania101:** I was trying to imply in the chapter that Reed was the spy that the Revolutionary Army had placed inside Bolic's mansion. I'll be sure to address his position more clearly in an upcoming chapter I suppose. Pretty messed up what happens to them in the story...it would be a shame if someone intervened...

**org13fan:** Kingdom Hearts fan?

**NeoNazo356:** Sadly, I never got to fully watch Korra...it's on my things to do list so any resemblance to it is coincidental. As to your question about lightning. Regular lightning...maybe not. Augmented Lightning...perhaps.

**Gravenimage: **Just got the PS4 recently...not bad overall, but needs more games. All I have right now is Fifa 15...

As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review!


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you ready, Lubbock?" Tatsumi asked.

Sitting on the ground, Lubbock nodded, his speech muffled due to the bandage wrapped around the lower part of his face. Careful not to spill a drop, Tatsumi cracked open a small glass vial, filling the tent with the faint stench of ammonia. He placed the vial underneath Zuko's nose. Zuko scrunched his face and coughed heavily.

"All right, what's the big idea?!" he shouted, his eyes watering. "Where are we?"

Zuko tried to stand up, but couldn't. Looking down, he saw that his arms and legs were tied to what looked like a hastily erected wooden pole.

"We're approximately 100 miles out of Kyoroch…You won't be going anywhere though," Tatsumi replied, ignoring Zuko's question. "Not when Lubbock has you tied up with his best threads."

Zuko peered over his shoulder and true to what Tatsumi had said, saw Lubbock restraining him with his wires.

"Lubbock!" Zuko remarked, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you got out of there. How'd you escape? Speaking of which…"

He looked around the tent.

"I don't see Chelsea. How's she doing? Is she back at Night Raid Headquarters? Considering her injury, I wouldn't expect her to be here."

Everyone flinched and turned their heads away, evading Zuko's gaze.

"Come on…at least tell me that she's all right."

Sheele walked up to Zuko and place her hand on top of his head.

"I'm sorry Zuko. She's gone."

"That's impossible!" Zuko yelled desperately. "The Jaegers were all there when they took me prisoner! There's no way that any of them could have killed Chelsea!"

"Not quite," Akame corrected. "What about Raphael?"

"Raphael?"

Zuko closed his eyes, trying hard to remember if the silver-haired archer was present during his capture.

_She's right…Raphael wasn't there…_

"It appears that the Jaegers replaced Stylish with a far more dangerous fighter," she continued. "His skill with a bow is unmatched by any in the Empire."

"Bu-"

"Putting Raphael aside, there are more pressing matters Zuko," Boss interjected, leaning on Leone for support. "Matters which concern you."

Zuko stared at Boss and everyone, dumbfounded.

"Wha-? What do you mean matters that concern me?" he asked incredulously. "What could you possibly want to ask me? And why am I tied up like some common prisoner?!"

Zuko struggled to get free but yelped in pain as the wires began digging into his skin with his every movement.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Mine informed, pointing Pumpkin at Zuko. "Lubbock's wires will tighten the more you resist."

"Why-why are you all doing this to me?"

"Because you've been keeping secrets from us Zuko," Boss commented, glaring at him with her one good eye. "You don't seem to be lying to us, but at the same time, you are not telling us the entire truth about yourself."

"I don't know what you mean by that!" Zuko yelled, somewhat forcibly. "What secrets?"

"Then perhaps you can tell us this…" Leone muttered quietly. "Where is your Teigu?"

"My…my Teigu? It's-"

Suddenly, he recalled the events in Bolic's dungeon.

_That's right…my mask…Reed pushed me back to save me and the blast from the grenade…the mask got knocked off…I never picked it back up…_

Silence filled the tent, as Zuko struggled to think up a reasonable response. Finally, as if admitting defeat, he hung his head, refusing to look at anyone.

"Tell me this Zuko," Leone continued. "Was anything you told us true?"

Hesitantly, Zuko raised his head toward Leone.

"I-"

"Does it matter, Big Sis?" Tatsumi cut in harshly. "After all…all I see right now is a conniving snake who hid his true power from all of us"

For the first time since he was forced awake, Zuko's feelings of indignation were replaced by a wave of anger. He tried to stand up, ignoring the stinging pain as the wires dug into his wrists.

"You better watch your mouth Tatsumi!" he growled as drops of blood dripped onto the ground. "You know how hot-headed I can be… challenging my honor like that is one way to set me off."

As the two glared at each other, Sheele stepped in between and forced them apart.

"Enough you two please!" she begged. "Tatsumi…you shouldn't say something like that until we hear Zuko's side of the story!"

"What's the point Sheele? Besides, why are you even defending him?"

"Because I know what his life was like Tatsumi!" Sheele replied, her eyes fierce. "Zuko's our friend!"

"Oh?" Mine jumped in. "You know about his past…well then tell us."

Sheele cringed slightly and looked at Zuko.

"Well…I can't say I know everything about him," she muttered, twiddling her fingers. "Some parts were a bit off…and I did promise that I wouldn't say anything…"

"So, in other words, he didn't tell you everything or you caught him lying?" Leone inquired

Sheele shook her head vigorously.

"It's too harsh to say he was lying! I mean…"

Unable to come up with the right words, Sheele looked at Zuko, as if mentally apologizing for digging him into a deeper hole.

"It's fine Sheele," the firebender remarked with a sad smile. "I appreciate it anyway."

"There's one way to make it better," Akame cut in, speaking up for the first time. "Tell us everything, Zuko."

She walked up to Zuko and placed a hand on the side of his shoulder.

"Zuko… Please, you need to tell us what you've been hiding."

Akame stared into Zuko's eyes pleadingly. She withdrew her hand and took her seat next to Mine. Zuko turned his head, not wanting to feel the gazes of the others. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly.

"Very well," he said reluctantly. "But I must say this…even though what I'm about to tell you sounds…unbelievable….please wait until I finish. Then…I will answer your questions."

"Good," Boss replied. "However, I have to warn you. The wires that Lubbock has you tied up with. He can monitor your heart rate and breathing patterns. If you lie, he'll know and I can assure you…lying is not in your best interest at this point."

With a heavy heart, Zuko nodded.

"I'll right…here goes…I come from a faraway land, where for centuries, four nations lived in harmony…"

… … …

"So…you are royalty?" Mine asked hesitantly, stealthily putting Pumpkin behind her as Zuko finished. "That's hard to believe."

"Like I said, I know that this is a lot to take in, but I'm telling you the truth," Zuko responded. "I'll let you know thought that it hasn't even been a full year yet since I've taken the throne."

He turned to look at Sheele who jumped back slightly.

"I'm sorry Sheele."

"What for Zuko? I don't think you have anything to be apologetic about."

"No…when I first struggled with lightning…you were the one who helped me overcome my doubts. I should have told you the full extent about myself, but I took advantage of your kindness. For that, I'm sorry."

Everyone looked apprehensively at Zuko, except for Boss.

"Do you have plans to invade the Empire once you return home?"

"Wha-? No!" Zuko yelled out defensively, his face full of shock. "Why would you even ask something like that?"

"Because it does sound as though your family is…adept…at war," Lubbock mumbled through his bandages. "You even said it yourself…your family is responsible for a war that lasted over a hundred years."

"That may be, but not everyone in my family is like that!" Zuko retorted, looking over his shoulder.

"Your saying you aren't?" Leone questioned.

"No," the firebender answered with the faintest of smiles. "My uncle…he was a true father to me...more than my actual father ever was. He's the one responsible for showing me the right path."

Zuko lowered his head.

"Please…my people…my nation…have been through a war that has lasted for over a hundred years. I have no intention of starting another one…that much I promise you. Once I return home, I want to work alongside Aang to bring an era of peace."

"I see," Boss responded with a light chuckle. "Well, that is a relief. It would be problematic…knowing that while we are fighting to remove the Prime Minister, one of our allies is making plans to invade. I'm glad to hear your reassurance."

"Based on what you have told us," Sheele remarked. "The Blue Spirit mask is not the source of your fire?"

"That's right Sheele…what I am doing is firebending."

Giving a small demonstration, he exhaled a plume of fire above his head.

"Can it be learned?" Akame asked. "It would be useful if we could teach the Revolutionary Army how to do this firebending."

"Unfortunately, firebending isn't something that can be taught to just anyone. You have to be born with it. In fact, based on what I heard, my father considered killing me when I was a baby because I did not have the 'spark' firebenders have when they are born."

"He would have killed his own baby son for something like that?" Leone inquired. "The more I hear about your father…the more I understand why you don't want to become like him."

Zuko laughed derisively.

"The only thing that matters to my father is power and fear. He thrives on hurting others and demands complete obedience. What he says…is law and he'll do anything to defeat his enemies. Mercy and compassion are entirely foreign things to him. I told you what he was willing to do during Sozin's Comet."

The others shifted uneasy looks at each other.

"Well…enough about Zuko's father!" Mine yelled. "What I want to know is how you turned into that dragon…thing."

"That would be due to my meda- my medallion!"

Frantically, Zuko reached to grab his chest but couldn't as his arms were still tied to the pole.

"You looking for this?"

The firebender turned towards Tatsumi and let out a sigh of relief.

_I thought I lost you there for a moment…_

"Yes. Using that, I was able to transform and escape from Bolic's mansion. It gave me the strength to defeat Seryu and get to you guys. I'd probably be dead, if it wasn't for that medallion and Reed's sacrifice."

"Reed's dead?" Boss asked, a hint of pain in her voice.

"Yes…but how do you know him?"

"Because he was one of us. A Revolutionary Army spy. He managed to infiltrate Bolic's mansion in hopes of finding a way to kill Bolic. I didn't know him personally, but from his profile, he was a good man. How'd he die?"

"Seryu …she discovered us trying to escape and threw a grenade into the dungeon. He shielded me from the blast and took the brunt of it. He survived, but Seryu executed him."

"Couldn't you have saved him?" Tatsumi snarled angrily. "You say that the medallion allows you to transform…how come you didn't use it to save Reed? Or Chelsea for that matter?!"

He threw the medallion at Zuko's face, hitting Zuko on the forehead and drawing blood.

"Tatsumi!" Akame and Sheele shouted.

"What?" he replied, struggling to keep his voice quiet. "It seems that Zuko has all this power but he never even bothered to use it. Doesn't that make you angry? How many people could he have saved if he hadn't kept it a secret?"

"I didn't know," Zuko whispered.

"What?"

"I said I didn't know!" Zuko repeated, shouting at Tatsumi. "I didn't even know that the medallion could do something like that. The only thing I kept hidden was my firebending."

"So, is it a Teigu?" Mine jumped in, preventing Tatsumi from lashing out.

"I believe so," Zuko answered. "Its name is Imperatordrache…that's what I have to call out to activate it anyway."

"Imperatordrache…" Boss muttered, furrowing her brow. "I think I've heard of it before somewhere…so you say you didn't know that it could let you transform?"

"That's right," Zuko said sheepishly. "I only managed to discover it by chance after defeating a dragon, in my mind I think, while I was trying to escape from Bolic's mansion."

"A dragon?" Mine asked incredulously. "Where'd you even…you know what…never mind. I think my head's hurting enough for today."

"Where'd you get it?"Akame asked, picking up the medallion from the ground.

"From…someone who I should have done more to protect," Zuko replied solemnly, closing his eyes. "She obtained it from a traveling merchant, who obviously didn't know what it really was. She passed it down to me. It's the only thing I have to remember her by."

He stared at the Teigu.

"When I first entered the Capitol, she was one of the few people who showed me genuine kindness and compassion. Even in her death…she still found a way to look out for me."

"You must have really treasured her," Sheele said, smiling gently.

"I did," he commented with a sad smile. "I just wish I could have done more for her. She didn't deserve to die…not in the way she did."

An uneasy calm filled the tent as everyone looked uncomfortably at Zuko. Finally, Boss broke the silence.

"Zuko…while I understand your reasons for keeping quiet, you should have still told us," she said with a fierce glare. "Night Raid…we are a team. We eat together…train together…fight together…and if need be…die together. The fact that you remained hesitant on telling us only shows me that you still mistrust us despite everything that's happened. For now, you'll still be a part of the group, but I will tell you this: I am very disappointed in you and I will seriously reconsider having you be a part of any future missions. We're finished here so you can go to your tent. It's the furthest one outside. Lubbock…let him go."

With a flick of his fingers, Lubbock released Zuko from his wires. Zuko stood up, and massaged his wrists.

"My medallion?" he asked, pointing at the Teigu in Akame's hands.

She took a step forward but was stopped by Leone, on Boss's orders.

"I'm sorry Zuko," Boss stated firmly. "But I cannot allow you to take Imperatordrache. While I understand that training with a Teigu is necessary in order for the wielder to utilize the Teigu's maximum position, given your position in the group, allowing you to regain a Teigu is a risk that I will not take. We will keep it until I have decided that you have redeemed yourself or if someone else proves worthy of taking it. Do I make myself clear?"

Zuko opened his mouth to protest, but words failed him. Slowly, he nodded, his eyes focused on the ground. As he exited the tent, Akame tried to stop him but was halted by Sheele, who shook her head. Tatsumi poked his head out of the tent and once he made sure that Zuko was gone, he reentered and exhaled heavily.

"Did you see his face when Boss told him that she was disappointed in him?" Leone asked, tapping her index fingers together. "I didn't even think that Zuko could look that sad."

"I feel…like such a jackass," Tatsumi said. "To be honest, it seemed like I was the bad guy here...egging him on like that. Why'd I have to do it again?"

He walked over and sat next to Mine, who starting twirling her fingers in his hair.

"Well, you were the one who knocked him out," Leone responded, stretching her arms over her head. "It was far easier to paint you as the 'bad guy' when Zuko woke up. Personally, I think you did a good job."

"Speaking of which Tatsumi, I told you to restrain him that night," Boss added, looking at Tatsumi somewhat irritated. "I didn't tell you to knock him out like that."

Tatsumi gave a weak laugh and scratched the side of his face.

"Yeah…I didn't really think that one through. I was still somewhat angry that we had left Susanoo like that to die and I guess I just took it out on Zuko without thinking. I know we didn't have a choice but still…I let my emotions get the better of me."

"Once you get the chance, I want you to make up with Zuko," Boss ordered sharply. "I can't let any feelings of resentment grow between the team. Now, more than ever, we have to trust one another."

"Does that mean we are accepting everything that Zuko told us as the truth?" Mine inquired.

Everyone turned their attention to Boss, who was thinking deeply. She glanced at Lubbock.

"What'd your wires tell you?"

"His heart rate and breathing patterns felt normal, all things considering. I didn't pick up any anomalies," Lubbock answered, his voice muffled by the bandages. "All I can say is that he is telling the truth, or at least he thinks he is telling the truth."

"So, either he's crazy or he really is the leader of a militaristic nation of fire people," Mine commented. "Frankly, I don't know what's worse."

"I'll tell you," Lubbock countered. "He could take after his father."

"Good point."

Boss cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention.

"Even though Zuko's story is hard to believe, I am going to accept what he says as the truth," Boss said, after taking a few long seconds to think. "Lubbock confirms that Zuko was being honest, and all I know is that for the first time, Zuko seemed to open himself fully to us. In addition, while none of us have heard of this Hundred Year War, it is possible that the four nations that he mentioned lie beyond the Eastern Seas."

"Are you going to omit him from future missions?" Sheele asked nervously.

"No," Boss responded, looking at the top of the tent. "I don't have the luxury of doing that. I've seen how hard Zuko trains and you can tell a lot about a person by the way they train. He's a good person…maybe a bit naïve, but hopefully, this will be a good learning experience for him. Besides, we'll need everyone. Things are going to get far more difficult…I can feel it."

… … …

"Zuko, may I come in?"

Akame tapped on the entrance flap to Zuko's tent. Not hearing a response, she started to turn away when Zuko called her back.

"Do as you please."

Wiping her feet outside, Akame walked inside and saw Zuko, kneeling on both knees in front of two lit candles.

"What are you doing?" she inquired, assuming the seiza form behind Zuko.

"Paying my respects I guess," Zuko answered, refusing to turn his head to look at Akame. "I never got a chance to do so properly…for Reed…and Chelsea."

Akame remained quiet as Zuko offered a small prayer. Once he had finished, he extinguished the flames.

"Are you here to yell at me also? I don't blame you if you do…everyone else pretty much did."

"No, Zuko. I just wanted to know…why didn't you tell us sooner? If you had, we could have avoided all this."

"I don't know," Zuko replied. "Perhaps it was because I didn't expect you guys to believe me."

"I see," Akame said, standing up.

She walked toward the tent exit, and as she took a step outside, she turned her head, her voice tinged with sadness.

"So, what it all comes down to is…you did not trust us."

As Akame's footsteps faded away, Zuko wiped his eyes and punched the ground.

_Your right Akame…and you have no idea how sorry I am...to you…and to everyone…_

**Three Months Later, Winter, Imperial Palace Garden**

"Emperor Makoto! You shouldn't be out here! You may catch death due to the cold!

The Prime Minister rushed outside into the bitter cold. He approached the young emperor who was staring at his reflection in the semi-frozen pond.

"Hello, Prime Minister," the boy greeted, stirring the waters with his scepter.

"Your Majesty, what's bothering you? Please come inside!" the Minister pleaded. "If you fall ill and die, the people would be very sad!"

The Emperor turned his head to look glumly at his advisor.

"Really? Prime Minister…would they?"

"Of course, Your Majesty! You are loved throughout the Empire! Why would you even ask something like that?"

"Because we aren't just fighting the Western Tribes or the Revolutionary Army this time," the boy answered, clutching the scepter desperately. "Our own citizens are rising up against us…if our own citizens are fighting against us doesn't that mean they don't want me as their ruler?"

A flash of annoyance flickered on the Prime Minister's face.

"May I ask where you heard that from, Your Majesty?" the Minister inquired, covering up his irritation with a fake smile.

"The War Counselor…I overheard him talking with some of his advisors. From the sounds of it, our armies are doing poorly and in some cases, have defected to the Revolutionary Army."

"I see," the Prime Minister remarked through forced smile. "I should thank the War Counselor for being so open with you."

The Minister placed a hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Please do not worry Emperor Makoto. The War Counselor is just looking for someone else to blame for his failures."

"What do you mean?"

"The Counselor is responsible for how the war is going. It is through his orders that the armies are mobilized. Every defeat that we suffer is because of his lack of ability, not yours, Your Majesty."

"Really?" the young boy looked up eagerly at his advisor. "Then, that means that I'm not a bad ruler?"

"Of course not," the Minister remarked, smiling. "You are the very foundation of this Empire and have exhibited wisdom beyond your years. It would be a crime for you to doubt your capabilities. The civilian uprisings are made up of only a small percentage of the total number of people in the Empire. The vast majority of the people turn to you as their source of strength."

A wave of relief washed over the Emperor.

"Thank you Prime Minister!" he exclaimed, standing up and brushing his knees. "I knew that I could trust on you to believe in me."

… … …

"That god damn War Counselor!" the Prime Minister snarled, tearing a chicken breast with his teeth. "His job is to make sure the war goes on smoothly…not fill the Emperor with ideas! I'm glad you're here Syura."

Syura laughed.

"It seems I arrived when things are starting to get interesting didn't I Pops?" the man remarked, watching as his father devour an entire plate-sized steak. "I hope the food I brought is to your liking."

"They're delicious…even better than what the Imperial chefs make. Perhaps I should send out the chefs to travel the world as well…then I can feast on these magnificent dishes all the time."

"So, you want me to deal with the War Counselor?"

"No, my son," the Minister answered, picking his teeth clean with a finger. "Even though the War Counselor is slowly becoming a thorn in my side, the fact is I need him for now to conduct the war. He's a coward and cowards are easily persuaded to overlook a few things. Besides, I'd much rather here about your journey. "

"I saw many interesting things, but none of the other countries I've visited even come close to the Empire, in terms of development."

"Really? How so?"

"The Southern Islands and Northern Tundra don't even have the technology to produce firearms. They'll never be able to pose a serious challenge."

"The Western Tribes?"

"As you can probably tell, the Western Tribes are a far more dangerous nation," Syura replied, twirling a knife in his hand. "Not only do they have excellent soldiers, but also unique techniques, such as alchemy. It's no wonder that they are the only country to remain unconquered by the Empire."

"Conquered by the Empire yet, my son," the Prime Minister added with a sinister smile. "And once we do vanquish them, I intend to suck the very life out of their lands."

To emphasize his point, the Minister crushed a hard-boiled egg in his hand.

"Nice one Pops," Syura commented, taking a small sip from his cup. "My only regret is that I never managed to go to the lands beyond the Eastern Seas. Sorry about that."

The Prime Minister waved away Syura's concern.

"The Eastern Sea is vast. We have no records or maps of the lands beyond it and we have lost all contact with the numerous expedition teams that we have sent out. That reminds me…did you happen to finish that little homework assignment I gave you?" the Minister asked, wiping the remains of the egg with a napkin.

Syura raised his legs and placed them on top of the table.

"Of course, I did Pops. You'll definitely be pleased by the six I've managed to gather."

"I can't wait."

Syura took out a file and slid it across the table. The Prime Minister laughed and wiped his hands clean.

"You certainly did find some unique individuals," the Minister remarked, his smile widening with each flip of a page.

"I thought you'd like them," Syura commented, starting to list the people with his fingers. "First off, there's Izou, who has an immense bloodlust. Looks pretty much your typical swordsman…even dresses old-fashioned like one. Then, the one with the minidress and rabbit ears, her name's Cosmina. She can manipulate people with her voice, which led to her being branded as a witch in the Western lands. Next, you got the innocent looking one…Dorothea. Don't let that small height and dress fool you. She's done extensive modifications to her body through alchemy…not to mention she has a wicked bite that'll leave you…drained. After that, you got Enshin, who for some reason likes to stick his tongue out a lot. He was a pirate who operated in the Southern Seas. The only thing he cares for is killing and women. Lastly, the fatass clown…his name is Champ. We found him in a traveling circus. Surprising really, considering his taste for children."

"It also appears that every single one of them have a Tegiu," the Minister remarked, raising a brow in Syura's direction. "I hope this isn't a provocation."

"Of course not Pops!" Syura countered. "I spent all this time finding Teigus in the distant lands…the least you could do is let me use them."

"I suppose so…hang on a minute," the Minister said, his eyebrows furrowing as he counted the pages. "You didn't mention this one."

He took out a single sheet of paper from the file and slid it across the table. Syura picked up the paper and laughed.

"Oh, yeah. She's new so I forgot about her."

"Well, what's her name?"

"No idea," Syura answered nonchalantly, sliding the paper back to his father. "She never told me."

"Then what do you call her and where did you find her?"

"Well, we mainly just say 'you' or something along the lines of that when we ask her something. I found her in a mental institution on an island. Wherever it was it was pretty far. Shambhala took over three weeks to recharge before I could use it again to return. That's the most I've ever had to wait and truthfully, not something I would want to do again."

The Prime Minister laughed weakly.

"When I said to find unique people, I didn't expect you to bring back someone mentally handicapped."

Syura shook his head.

"Trust me on this Pops. Don't underestimate her. Despite having the occasional hallucination, about her mother I think it was, she has that killer instinct that's so hard to find. Furthermore, she doesn't need a Teigu."

"Really?" the Minister inquired with interest. "Well then, I look forward to seeing her abilities for myself. How'd you convince her to join you?"

"It wasn't easy," Syura admitted. "I was close to giving up but during one of her hallucinations she slipped…something about removing her brother. I just commented that I could help her with that and…well, here we are."

"Don't lose sight of what's important," the Minister warned. "I brought you back to the Capitol for one reason and I expect you to do it."

The Prime Minister rang a small bell, signaling housekeeping to take the dishes away.

"Where are they now?" he asked, finishing his coffee.

"Oh…there out in the city," Syura answered, looking out the window. "Probably getting to know the locals right now…after all, it is time that we made our grand entrance."

"And you? Shouldn't you be with them?"

"What for? No one in their right mind will challenge their authority thanks to you Pops. Besides…"

Syura eyed an attractive young maid, who had entered to remove the dirty dishes, and licked his lips hungrily.

"There are some toys here that I want to play with first."

**Umatora Theater**

Screams emanated from the theater as two figures stood in the front courtyard, the ground covered in blood and body limbs.

"It appears that you do not enjoy killing as much as I do," Izou observed, flicking drops of blood off his sword. "If I may ask, why are you not inside with the others, conducting the investigation?"

The hooded girl scoffed bitterly.

"Because I do not wish to associate myself with such disgusting and sick freaks."

"I see," Izou replied with the hint of a smile. "You do not partake in the pleasures of the human body."

The girl eyed the swordsman, annoyed.

"I'm not even going to give you an answer to that," she answered roughly, pulling out a folded up Wanted poster from her pocket. "Besides…I have a much bigger prize in mind. Isn't that right…Zuzu?"

**At the Same Time, in the Capitol**

"It's hard to believe that the Capitol is so peaceful," Wave muttered, looking around him. "Are the people not concerned about what's happening on the frontiers? The Empire has to deal with not only the Revolutionary Army and Western Tribes…but also the civilian rebellions."

"Maybe they don't…." Kurome commented, looking downcast.

"Kurome, you shouldn't feel depressed about the mission. It wasn't your fault that we failed."

"He's right," Raphael added, putting his cup of coffee down on the table. "You managed to fight until the very end…unlike this idiot who managed to get blown away again. You know Wave, that's starting to become your signature move…we should give you a nickname or something. Any suggestions Kurome?"

Her expression brightening, Kurome laughed, much to Wave's annoyance. Fuming, he turned to Raphael and pointed at him with his index finger.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I was mauled by some dragon human hybrid! If it wasn't for Lee, I would have been able to hold those three off!"

"Are we still calling him that?" Kurome asked. "He even told Esdeath that Lee wasn't his name."

"For now we are," Raphael answered, finishing his coffee. "We need a name to put on the Wanted posters anyway. Might as well stick with what we have."

He took out a beat-up pocket watch and stood up from his seat.

"Sorry, it looks like I have to get back to Jaeger Headquarters. Ever since General Esdeath was recalled to the front lines, I've had to do the paperwork," Raphael said, putting down a few silver coins on the table. "Here, this should be more than enough to pay for everything and more. Kurome…treat yourself to something sweet."

Raphael then looked at Wave.

"Wave…come with me. I need to talk to you for a little bit."

"Beg pardon?"

"Now."

Seeing how serious Raphael was, Wave nodded and slid his slice of cake to Kurome.

"Here…I don't think I'll be eating this anytime soon."

"Oh…okay," Kurome commented, looking anxiously at both Raphael and Wave.

"Don't worry Kurome," the archer reassured. "I don't on plan on taking too much of Wave's time. He'll be back soon for you."

He put on arm around Wave's neck and dragged him off the restaurant patio.

"You're coming with me loverboy."

"Loverboy?!" Wave yelped in surprise, looking at Kurome and then back at Raphael. "You're giving her the wrong idea!"

Wave struggled to get free as he was pulled by Raphael. Once they got out of Kurome's sight, Raphael shoved him into a nearby alley, forcing Wave to fall onto his hands and knees in the icy-cold mud.

"Raphael! What was that for?" Wave shouted, wiping the mud off.

"Spare me Wave," Raphael replied coldly. "Tell me…how badly is Kurome injured?"

Wave froze.

"Wha-what do you mean?" he inquired nervously. "Kurome is doing fine! Why do you even ask?"

"Really? She is?"

After taking a few seconds to think, Raphael threw a punch, catching Wave by surprise with a right hook. Wave stumbled back a few steps, wiping away a small trickle of blood from his lips.

"Don't lie to me Wave. Even though you and Kurome are trying to hide it, it's painfully obvious that she is hurting. Don't forget that before joining the Jaegers, I was an officer in not only General Esdeath's army but also former General Najenda's as well. Identifying injured soldiers has become a specialty of mine."

"Fine, she's in pain, but that doesn't mean anything!" Wave countered.

"Doesn't mean anything?" Raphael questioned, unamused. "During our time in Kyoroch, she was more of a liability than an asset and frankly, was at fault for allowing Akame to kill Bolic. At this point, I am considering whether or not I should inform the General and have her discharged from the Jaegers."

"You can't!" Wave yelled, grabbing Raphael by his shirt uniform. "That's what she fears the most!"

"Her fears are of no concern to me, Wave, and they shouldn't matter to you either."

To Raphael's surprise, Wave fell to his knees and bowed, placing his forehead in the mud.

"I'm begging you Raphael. Please! You can do anything to me…but please don't do that to her!"

Raphael rubbed his eyes to hide his irritation.

"Pick yourself up, Wave. Show some dignity at least."

"I'm sorry," Wave replied, his head unmoving. "But I'll throw away everything…my dignity…my Teigu…my life even…if it means that I can protect Kurome."

Unbeknownst to Wave, Raphael smiled faintly and leaned forward.

"Good…perhaps you aren't such a useless idiot after all Wave," he remarked quietly.

"What was that?" Wave asked, looking up.

"If that is how you truly feel, then listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once," Raphael replied, brushing off Wave's question. "I expect you to do the work of two Jaegers, if you catch my meaning. I fear that Night Raid will become the least of our worries soon and I would like to have the team at full fighting capacity if possible."

Raphael took a handkerchief out from his shirt pocket and handed it to Wave.

"Clean yourself up. You don't want to go back to Kurome looking like a filthy mongrel now do you?"

Without waiting for a response, the Jaeger walked away, leaving Wave to dwell on his thoughts.

… … …

"That was surprisingly nice of you Raphael."

After Raphael had walked down a block from the alley, Run walked up next to him.

"I thought I felt a familiar presence nearby," the archer commented, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm sure you were told this as a child but it's rude to eavesdrop on others. Also, I fail to see anything nice about what I just did."

With a slight chuckle, Run looked at the afternoon sky, reaching out for the falling snowflakes.

"Why'd you do it then?"

"What do you mean, Run?" Raphael asked. "I didn't do anything. All I did was give that moron a kick in the ass he needed. As of right now, he can't even protect himself, let alone someone headstrong like Kurome."

Run laughed.

"Yes, I suppose that is one way of looking at it, but nonetheless, I thank you. Despite everything you say, everyone can see that you are concerned about Kurome as well. I misjudged you Raphael."

Raphael scoffed.

"You're giving me too much credit, Run. I just don't want her to collapse and get me killed by mistake. Besides…seeing Wave so serious for the first time made me reevaluate my opinion about him a little bit. I'm giving him a chacne," he replied forcibly. "Let's go now! General Esdeath entrusted us to complete our investigations during her absence."

**Other side of the Capitol, Tavern**

"Hey there Johan," a tired looking man greeted as he walked up to the bar.

"Hey there yourself, Tomaz," Johan smiled, filling up a mug with beer. "The usual?"

Tomaz shook his head grimly and stared intensely at the barkeeper.

"No…I'm here for the strong stuff…the cognac."

"I see…"

Johan snapped his fingers, drawing the attention of one of the waitresses.

"Yes Mister Johan, how may I help you?"

Johan handed the brunette a dishcloth and made his way slowly from behind the bar, cane in hand.

"Maria, I need you to run the bar for a little while. I need to help this gentleman get his cognac from the back."

Walking over to the cellar door, Johan signaled Tomaz to follow. Once they entered, he shut the door, bolting it from the inside.

"So…what do you need to tell me?" he asked, handing over a bottle of cognac. "You only come for the cognac if you have something interesting to tell me."

"Not so much interesting…but a warning," Tomaz answered, taking a seat on a stool. "Have you heard about the Umatora Theater?"

"Yeah, I have. Aren't they screening a play that criticizes the Empire? Pretty risky if you ask me. I'm considering about going to watch them."

"Well, don't bother…they're gone."

"What do you mean?" Johan asked, bringing out another stool. "Don't tell me…Jaegers?"

"No," Tomaz answered, shaking his head grimly. "It was apparently that new secret police, Wild Hunt."

Hands shaking, Tomaz struggled to open the cognac. Johan took the bottle from Tomaz's hands and cracked it open.

"Thanks," Tomaz muttered, taking a swig straight from the bottle. "The entire theater is a bloodbath. Not a single one of the group survived…none that I know of anyway."

"What?" Johan gasped in disbelief. "But don't they have some actors that are children? What about them? Surely, they didn't do anything to them?"

"Judging from what I overheard from the guards who cleaned up the mess…no. It wasn't pretty…apparently, one if not more of the Wild Hunt decided to...no…I don't want to even think about it anymore."

Tomaz stood up and walked towards the door.

"I just came by to warn you. It seems the Empire is cracking down on anyone…and I mean anyone who challenges their authority. I'll see myself out."

Once alone, Johan grabbed his stool and threw it at the wall, seething in rage.

"So…these are the people that you've decided to align with…I'm glad that Ma and Pa are gone, because your actions would be killing them right now…Raphael."

**250 Km Outside the Capitol**

Akame poked the fire in front of her with a stick.

"They sure are taking a long time," she muttered softly, watching the embers rise into the air.

"Well, it is winter," Sheele replied, applying a new bandage around her wrist. "I don't think there'd be a lot of game especially out here. How are you holding up? Do you need another bandage change?"

Akame shook her head.

"I'm more or less completely healed!" Leone cut in, patting the Teigu around her waist proudly. "Good as new!"

"Amazing," Akame responded, looking at Leone with a blank face.

"It seems that everyone is making good progress recovering," Boss, who was lying on the ground, commented. "That's good. I'm sorry that we have to take the long route back to base though. I never intended for it to-"

Everyone shook their head.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Sheele reassured, putting another blanket on top of Boss. "We all paid a steep price…it's only natural that we won't be moving at our usual speed."

"Besides," Lubbock added, trying to walk in the tent. "This little break gives us time to recuperate and I'm enjoying the-"

"Go back to bed!" Leone yelled, kicking him back outside.

"I wonder how the hunting party is doing," Akame mumbled, drawing a picture of mutton on the ground.

… … …

"Zuko! He's heading your way!"

"Got it Tatsumi!"

Zuko shot a fireball as a large bear-like beast emerged out of the woods. Seeing the flames, the beast reared itself on its hind legs and let out a guttural roar.

_Sorry…but you're lunch…_

Zuko leapt backwards as the beast lunged toward him as the flames died down. Spinning around, he kicked a vicious arc of fire, forcing the beast to hesitant.

"Anytime now!"

Tatsumi jumped out from the woods, sword in hand. With a large yell, he drove the blade through the creature's skull.

The beast fell, dead before hitting the ground. With difficulty, Tatsumi pulled his sword out, wiping the blood and brain matter off by rubbing it on the creature's body.

"Thanks Zuko," he remarked, holding his arm out toward the firebender.

Hesitantly, Zuko raised his arm. It was only at Tatsumi's subtle urging that Zuko responded in turn, their forearms linking together in the form of an X.

"It looks like you two are getting along," Mine observed, walking out from the trees with Pumpkin slung around her shoulders.

"Of course we are," Tatsumi replied. "It's up to us to bring back food for the others. We have to work as a team, especially since your Teigu is ill-suited for hunting."

"Are you implying that you're better than me?!"

Zuko watched as Mine and Tatsumi quarreled.

_I wonder…is that how Tatsumi really feels...or is he just forcing himself? It's been three months, and everyone has pretty much warmed back up to me…but still, I feel as though I've done nothing to earn back their trust…_

"Zuko? Hey Zuko!"

"Wha-?"

"You all right there?" Tatsumi inquired. "You were spacing out for a moment."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Zuko lied. "Just thinking about how delicious lunch is going to be."

Mine and Tatsumi laughed.

"I think Akame is rubbing off on you," Mine commented. "Only she would think of something like that right now. We still need to bring it down to base camp."

As Tatsumi and Zuko lifted the carcass and started walking back to base camp, Mine called out to them.

"Wait!"

The two of them turned around.

"What is it?

Mine fidgeted in place, twirling her index fingers together. Just as she was about to speak, she lowered her head.

"It's nothing…"

"All right, what's wrong?" Tatsumi asked somewhat annoyed. "You've been like this for a while, right Zuko?"

"I really wish you wouldn't involve me in this," Zuko replied. "Especially since this seems to be a matter between you and Mine."

"Me and Mine?"

_Are you really that stupid Tatsumi? But then again…I did first think that Jin was an Earth Kingdom spy who had found about my identity in Bae Sing Se…perhaps I shouldn't be too harsh…_

Zuko sighed heavily and looked over his shoulder at Tatsumi.

"Hey Tatsumi. I'm going down first with the food. You and Mine…well you guys should talk it out and settle things one on one."

Heaving the bear over his shoulder, he walked down the trail, leaving the other two behind.

… … …

Mine and Tatsumi watched as Zuko's figure disappear down the path.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Tatsumi asked, his arms crossed over his chest. "It isn't like you to be all shy and whatnot. Usually, you would just say whatever comes to your mind."

Hesitantly, Mine approached Tatsumi and grabbed him by the cuff of his jacket.

"The night before Bolic's assassination…do you remember?"

"Yeah, of course. You said that you had something to tell me, but considering it has been three months, I had assumed that you had changed your mind or had forgotten."

Mine shook her head.

"I didn't forget…it's just…hard for me to say."

"I'll wait," Tatsumi replied with a warm smile.

Mine looked up flustered. After taking a few deep breaths, she placed both hands on the sides of Tatsumi's face.

"I like you, Tatsumi," she confessed, blushing.

Tatsumi took a step back, slightly surprised.

"What?! As in…you like like me? Or do you mean just as friends?"

"What do you think?!" Mine yelled. "If I just wanted to stay as friends, do you think I would've had this much trouble telling you?"

"I guess not," Tatsumi said, rubbing his chin. "Pretty stupid of me to ask I suppose."

He laughed weakly, trying to make light of the situation.

"Do you find it troublesome," Mine asked, her eyes starting to water. "My confession?"

"No! NO!" Tatsumi answered, shaking both his head and hands in strong denial. "I'm really happy you told me. It's just that…I'm conflicted."

"Why?"

"Esdeath," he replied, his eyes on the ground. "You know that she is after me. If she were to find out that you were my girlfriend, there's no telling what she would do to you."

Tatsumi placed his hands on Mine's shoulders.

"And…if something happened to you because of me, I don't think I could forgive myself. I'm not sure I can accept your confession."

"You idiot," Mine cried, wiping the tears away. "Don't you think I considered that? Even knowing that Esdeath is after you, I still want to be with you."

"I'm sorry Mine. While you may be willing to make that chance…I'm not."

… … …

"Hey guys! What's with all the noi-"

Zuko opened the tent and his face dropped. While Boss was shouting, Leone, Lubbock and Sheele were all grappling with Akame, who had her hand in her mouth.

"Zuko!" they all yelled out, breathless.

"Uh…what are you guys doing? And…should I come back at a better time?"

"It's nothing like that!" Lubbock shouted, pulling on Akame's arm. "Akame got hungry and well, she started gnawing on her hand."

"Good thing I brought food then," Zuko replied, dropping the bear carcass outside the tent.

"Where are Mine and Tatsumi?" Sheele inquired, watching as Akame raced over to the bear and start skinning it with a knife.

"Uh…they needed to talk with each other," he answered, trying his best not to give too much away.

"Really?" Leone asked, smiling playfully. "Sounds like you know more though…come on tell us!"

"It's not really my place to say, Leo-"

Suddenly, a flash of pink caught his eye. He turned behind him and saw what looked like Mine rush inside a tent.

_That was quick…I expected them to take longer than that…_

"That was Mine, right?" Leone asked, her voice losing all of its playfulness. "Where's Tatsumi?"

"Don't know. Let me go check."

Zuko walked up to Mine's tent and tapped on the entrance a few times.

"Mine? You okay in there?"

Despite hearing no response, he could make out the faint hiccups and sniffles coming from the tent.

_Mine…aw man…poor girl…_

He turned his head toward the mountain path. As he saw Tatsumi emerge out from the bushes, a sense of anger swelled up inside him. He ran up to Tatsumi and tackled him onto the ground.

"You bastard!" Zuko swore, grabbing Tatsumi by the neck of shirt. "What's wrong with you? Why'd you-"

Once he got a better look at Tatsumi's face, his anger evaporated. Tatsumi was silently crying.

"Why are you-"

"I couldn't do it, Zuko," Tatsumi said, cutting Zuko off. "I just couldn't do it. Even though I was happy that she confessed and wanted to accept…How could I go out with Mine, knowing that Esdeath was after me? How could I do that to Mine? Tell me Zuko…was that the right thing to do?"

Zuko let Tatsumi go and got off of him, offering his hand to help Tatsumi off. As Tatsumi wiped his eyes, Zuko slowly placed his arm around Tatsumi's shoulders and shook him lightly.

"I…really wish I had an answer to that, Tatsumi. I really do."

**Meanwhile in the Western Frontier of the Empire**

"All units! Fall back! She's too strong for us to handle!"

Heeding their commander's orders, the remaining soldiers retreated in the direction toward the mountains. Despite the enemy running away, Esdeath did not give chase, providing her troops a chance to relax.

"General! They are entering the canyons as planned!" one of her captains reported.

"Good, then we shall cut off their exit and rain fire from above," Esdeath replied with a bloodthirsty glint in her eye. "I buried the Northerners…so this time, I'll try something a bit different."

… … …

"Sir! I do not believe General Esdeath's army is giving pursuit!"

"That's odd," the commander muttered to himself. "Knowing her, she wouldn't allow her enemies to escape unless-"

A lone fire arrow flew from the sky, landing in front of them. It ignited a strip of cloth that led to a pile of stacked boxes and barrels, causing the commander's eyes to widen in horror.

"IT'S A TRAP! GO BACK! GO-"

The ensuing explosion rocked the canyon, incinerating the remaining soldiers. Standing on top of the canyon, Esdeath looked over the inferno, relishing in the screams of the burning men below.

"To think that this was the army that utterly crushed the Imperial Army…how pathetic. I expected more of a challenge."

"General! I bring grave news from the south!" a messenger shouted, handing the General a folded piece of paper.

"It appears that the Southern Revolutionary Army has taken Calin Castle without shedding a single drop of blood," she commented, reading the contents of the paper. "I'm impressed. They are moving at an incredible pace. The Prime Minister must be shaking in his boots."

"This doesn't look good," a soldier remarked. "Having to fight on all these fronts…not to mention the civilian uprisings…"

"Perhaps you are right, Captain," Esdeath said, crumpling the paper into a ball and tossing it into the canyon. "But even if the Revolutionary Army somehow defeats us…they still have to beat that old bastard in the Imperial Palace.

**Back at the Imperial Palace, Night**

"I'm glad to see that you haven't broken like my other toys."

Syura reached out and stroked the young woman lying next to him in bed. The woman flinched and curled up into a ball, sobbing quietly. Entertained by her misery, Syura licked the side of the woman's face and got out of the bed, putting his pants back on. As he walked to the door, he looked over his shoulder.

"Wash yourself up. I like my toys to be clean when I play with them."

… … …

Syura made his way out onto the room of the Imperial Palace. As he gazed at the night sky, he heard a familiar voice coming from the doorway.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Syura."

"Of course Pops," he replied, turning his gaze to his father. "The Capitol has certainly become more fun since the last time I was here."

"I can see that," the Prime Minister retorted somewhat spitefully. "Having to find suitable excuses for all the maids and housekeepers you are forcing me to replace with is becoming more of a chore for me."

"Pops…are you angry with me?"

"Not angry, but certainly irritated," the man answered, his eyes signaling his disappointment. "I don't care how many civilians you happen to kill, but when I made it so that you were to become the leader of my secret police, I expected more of an effort to find and kill Night Raid…not you going about fucking everything that's wearing a skirt or dress! I've seen animals with more control than you! I've yet to hear any results from you!"

"I'm-I'm sorry Pops," Syura replied, somewhat shocked. "They are proving much more difficult to track down."

"Of course they are. If General Esdeath struggled to find them, you should have realized the difficulty of the task. No matter," the Minister muttered, looking away from his son. "Even if I can't rely on my own son to do a single job, at least I still have that stubborn bastard and his Imperial Guards that I can order about."

"Who are you calling a stubborn bastard?" a gruff voice growled.

There was a heavy footstep and both the Prime Minister and Syura turned around.

"Oh, hello General Budo," the Minister greeted the large, muscular armored man awkwardly. "It certainly is rare for you to leave the Training Grounds."

"Shut it you fat pig," Budo shot back, glaring at the Minister with disgust. "I don't recall ever me or my Guards being under your control. Know best better know your limits. I will handle the rebels, but once I'm done with them. I will take their place and clean the Empire of its filth…one way or another."

* * *

Another week...another update. Hopefully, I can keep this up...

To everyone who ships TatsumixMine, I'm sorry, but do not worry, I haven't sunk that ship...just delayed it.

Frankly, why the hell did Tatsumi tell Esdeath that he had a girlfriend? Does he want a death flag because that's one way you give someone a death flag.

**Spider-ManOfTheAssassin'sOrder:** Frankly there wouldn't be much of a story. Pretty sure Spider-Man earth 8351 could just storm the Palace from the beginning and kill the Prime Minister without much difficulty. Budo might be a challenge, but I don't know...Spidey has the edge due to his precognition. As for the Prototypes, haven't played the games so I'm not sure about the full extent of their abilities, but being able to shapeshift one's body into a weapon seems pretty useful. Could already see some brutal executions going on.

Just saw the latest episodes of Korra...nice to see Toph remain pretty much the same since the time skip.

Read and Review!


End file.
